Francis the Snivy's Adventure
by FrancisTheUnconsciousHero
Summary: The sequel to "Francis and Snivy's Adventure" Francis the Snivy leads a team a kindness, but Kuja leads a team of darkness. Kuja is planning to eliminate kindness by killing Francis. Follow Francis's adventure as he and his friends tell the message of kindness, and how evil ruins all. Characters from many video game series including Tales of Graces, Yugioh, and more OC's accepted
1. A New Adventure

Welcome to chapter 1 of "Francis the Snivy's Adventure". This is the introduction chapter, and yes for this story, I am accepting OC's. In this story, Francis is now a Snivy, and goes on a adventure with his friends. Most of his friends stay human, but some turn into pokemon, and I have some surprises along the way. Here we go, and without further delay...

Francis the Snivy (My character): I do not own anything

LOS ANGELES AREA- 2 HOURS AFTER FRANCIS TURNED INTO A SNIVY

Team Angeles is now back inside the team base with their human-turned-into- a –Snivy- teammate, Francis. The team knows that Kuja is now sealed away with no memories of his life, but a new threat is now imminent, Count Bleck. Count Bleck is the one who sucked the life out of Francis when he was using the trance move, Firestorm Extreme. The team now heads to the meeting room on the third floor to get ready for a new adventure.

THIRD FLOOR MEETING ROOM

The team is now in the meeting room to discuss the next mission, defeating Count Bleck.

"We have another mission on hand here" Luna said

"Who is the target?" Leo said

"Remember how life was sucked out of Francis when he was still human? That's right. The new opponent is Count Bleck" Luna said

"Never deserved that pain" Everyone else said

"Francis is so innocent" Leo said

"Oh yes" Francis the Snivy said

"Did you know you turned into a pokemon yet?" Leo asked

"I got up this morning to look in the mirror" Francis the Snivy said

"Cool" Leo said

"Count Bleck sucked the life out of me, we shall show him how its done" Francis the Snivy said

"Thats right" Team Angeles said

"Hey Francis, I know you are a Snivy now, but you still remember us. Normally, humans who turn into pokemon lose all their memories of their former human lives, but you are different" Opal said

"I dont remember being human, but I remember my life as a human. I remember my friends, you guys, my parents, and even, being student of the week in high school" Francis the Snivy said

"Wow" Luna said

Francis kisses Luna on the cheek.

"I love you too Francis" Luna said

While the team was talking with each other, Francis falls unconscious for an unknown reason. Luna tries to do the "CPR" technique to revive her boyfriend, but Francis does not revive.

"We have to get Francis to the L.A medical center" Luna said

LOS ANGELES MEDICAL CENTER

The team arrives at the medical center in Downtown Los Angeles. The doctors see a Snivy unconscious, but when Nurse Karla sees the L.A Lakers clothes on the Snivy, she knows that its Francis the Snivy. She had no idea that Francis turned into a Snivy. Nurse Karla takes Francis in to get treatment.

2 MINUTES LATER

Nurse Karla walks outside with the results of the diagnosis of Francis the Snivy.

"Hi Team Angeles, long time no see" Nurse Karla said

"Nice to see you again" Team Angeles said

"After looking into Francis the Snivy's condition, it appears that energy was sapped away from him" Nurse Karla said

"What does 'sapped away' mean?" Leo asked

"It's another term for 'sucked away'" Nurse Karla said

"I see. Will he be conscious soon?" Luna asked

"Oh yes. He will revive in 3 hours" Nurse Karla said

The conversation went on for 2 minutes until Nurse Karla went back to work.

"I wonder who sucked the life out of Francis this time" Princess Garnet said

"Look at this, there is an auction going on for a new player by the name of Mario the Mudkip. The flyer says that the highest bidding team gets him. You know that they say, Mario is going to the highest bidder" Leo said

"There is also a transfer window flyer. Get new teammates by being the highest bidder. Transfer Window closes in 40 days (20 chapters)" Luna read

FAN TIME:

The transfer window is a period where you can get new players by being the highest bidder for a player. This applies to the sport of soccer. I will do a transfer window for this story. Ill give the rules on my profile tomorrow night.

**Friday: The real adventure begins as Francis the Snivy revives. This Friday, the team heads to Santa Ana to rescue Mei, one of Francis's human friends from an attack that would have killed her. We also have the first "NHL 13 Lessons" segment for the story. This Friday, its about "My Pro" mode. I also made a website for role plays. The website is on my profile, and is being constantly updated.**


	2. I'm accepting OC characters

This is an announcement that I will now accept oc's. Follow the instructions below.

I am now accepting OC's for the sequel of "Francis and Snivy's Adventure". Here is the CURRENT outline

Subject: OC for "Francis the Snivy's Adventure"

Message: My character will be a (choose 1 of these below. Players in () are examples from "Francis and Snivy's Adventure")

Black Mage (Vivi)- Likes to summon fire, blizzard, and other elemental spells toward opponents. These players will normally go first

White Mage (Princess Garnet)- These players like to summon supporter spells. These include spells that cure players like Cura, and spells that heal players from status ailments

Summoner( Eiko)- These players will summon creatures to rule in battle. These players are likely to go last in the order, but these players do heavy damage.

Human( All characters except Francis)- Players who are human like to help out their friends. They summon pokemon in a YU-GI-OH style format. These players most likely goes in the middle of the lineup.

Pokemon (Francis the Snivy)- Self Explanatory

Thief(Zidane)- These players like to use special moves using sowrds and knives. If you played "Final Fantasy", you might have fun with this class.

OTHER THINGS NEEDED

Name of character

Costume

Personality

Moves (All classes except for human class)

Pokemon carried as cards (human class only)

Creatures summon (Summoners only)

Weapon( Thief class only)


	3. Mei Saved by Team Angeles

Welcome to chapter 2 of "Francis the Snivy's Adventure". In this chapter, team Angeles saves Mei, who happens to be Francis the Snivy's human friend. Later, Francis the Snivy faints again, and the first #ANGELESSHOW segment happens. This first segment is ONLY an introduction to show you all what you can contribute to this story. For the first "NHL 13 Moments" of this story, it will be my favorite penalty kill moment. Here we go, and without further delay...

Luna: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

Nurse Karla walks outside with the results of the diagnosis of Francis the Snivy.

"Hi Team Angeles, long time no see" Nurse Karla said

"Nice to see you again" Team Angeles said

"After looking into Francis the Snivy's condition, it appears that energy was sapped away from him" Nurse Karla said

"What does 'sapped away' mean?" Leo asked

"It's another term for 'sucked away'" Nurse Karla said

"I see. Will he be conscious soon?" Luna asked

"Oh yes. He will revive in 3 hours" Nurse Karla said

The conversation went on for 2 minutes until Nurse Karla went back to work.

"I wonder who sucked the life out of Francis this time" Princess Garnet said

"Look at this, there is an auction going on for a new player by the name of Mario the Mudkip. The flyer says that the highest bidding team gets him. You know that they say, Mario is going to the highest bidder" Leo said

"There is also a transfer window flyer. Get new teammates by being the highest bidder. Transfer Window closes in 40 days (20 chapters)" Luna read

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles is now in the medical center after Francis the Snivy fell unconscious a few minutes ago. The team is also looking into getting new teammates for the team by participating in the 4 week transfer window.

"We should get new teammates" Leo said

"Yes, we should" Luna said

Team Angeles signed themselves for the transfer window that lasts until the end of March. While the team was talking to each other, Francis the Snivy regains consciousness.

"Team Angeles, Francis the Snivy has regained consciousness" Nurse Karla announced

Team Angeles heads into Francis's medical room to see him.

FRANCIS'S MEDICAL ROOM

Team Angeles is now in Francis's medical room to talk with him.

"Where am I?" Francis the Snivy asked

"You are in the medical center" Nurse Karla said

"How did I fall unconscious?" Francis asked

"It appears that life was sucked out of you from a source we do not know" Nurse Karla said

"It's Count Bleck" Luna said

"How do ya know?" Leo asked

"Look at this video" Luna said as the team looks on Luna's phone

The video shows that Count Bleck is sucking the life out of his victim, but to make sure the victim does not know, Count Bleck made the blue energy stream invincible. The victim falls unconscious within 5 seconds.

"Wow Luna. That was good research" Jennifer said

"You look cool in those pink shorts of yours" Luna said

"Thanks" Jennifer said

"Count Bleck will pay for sucking the life out of me" Francis the Snivy said

The team then looks at the television screen for the latest news of GAMERS SKY NEWS.

GAMERS SKY NEWS

Kim the Snivy: We have received news that a young human girl is in trouble over in the Downtown LA area. She is being attacked by a swarm of Medicham in the area. The young girl also has a headband that says 'Francis is my friend'. This 'Francis' is the one who recently turned into a Snivy. Francis the Snivy is from Team Angeles, and he is still the leader of the team. More news at the top of the hour at 3PM.

TEAM ANGELES BASE

The team is now on the way to Downtown Los Angeles to rescue Mei. The team is now on their team bus, and heads toward the freeway.

DOWNTOWN LOS ANGELES

The team is now in the downtown area ready to rescue Mei from the Medicham swarm. The team enters the shopping district of downtown, and finds Mei nearly unconscious, but the Medicham swarm sees Francis the Snivy, and they stopped attacking Mei. Francis the Snivy draws the Medicham close to him, but as they got close, Francis did some sign language symbols to Mei to do a spell of some sort. Mei uses the last of her energy to summon a fire spell from her staff. The fire attacks all the Medicham. 9 of the 10 Medicham fainted, but one of them survived the fire, and attacked Francis the Snivy, but before Francis fainted, he did some sign language spell, and a green light is summoned on Mei. Mei regains consciousness, and she finished off the last Medicham. Mei yells the words that team Angeles know very well.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Mei yelled

"That's on #ANGELESSHOW for sure" a fan of team Angeles siad

"I tweet that; FRANCIS NOOOO! #ANGELESSHOW" A fan said and tweeted

"What's #ANGELESSHOW?" Mei asked

"Thats our new fan communication show" Luna said

"You can tweet and comment with the hosts too, and the first segment is today" Leo said

#ANGELESSHOW SEGMENT

Tim the Buizel (Host 1): Welcome to the first episode of #ANGELESSHOW for the season. Im Tim the Buizel, and my partners are Kim the Servine, and Tom the Pikachu. This is the fan show for team Angeles. You, the fans, the readers, and the followers of team Angeles dictate what happens on this show.

Kim the Servine (Host 2): Thats right Tim. You, the fans decide how we do the show. You can send in comments, posts, questions, and more, and we will showcase our favorites here on #ANGELESSHOW, but you might be asking how to do this stuff. We turn to Tom the Pikachu for more.

Tom the Pikachu (Host 3): It is very easy to connect with us, and team Angeles. You dont even have to pay money to connect with us. There are more than 2 ways to be in this segment, and here they are;

FOR FANFICTION WEBSITE USERS

"Just PM FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy with the following;

Subject: #ANGELESSHOW

Message: (Put your comment, questions, or other materials here)"

FOR FACEBOOK USERS

"Find the name 'Francis Bercero', and request a friend request. Then wait for him to accept your friend request. After he accepts your friend request, find the page 'Francis the Snivy's Adventure', and look for a post that has #ANGELESSHOW somewhere in the post. After that, comment in the box below the post with your comment, questions, or other thoughts" Tom said

FOR TWITTWER USERS

"Look for 'AT FrancisSnivy' in the search bar. Use the at symbol to find this user. Then tweet him with the question, comment, and other things" Tom said

"Thats some of the ways you could be heard on this segment. Kim, and Tim back to you at the desk" Tom said

"Thanks Tom. Thats all for this first segment. Tune in on Sunday for our second episode with your comments, and questions. We will see you then" Kim the Servine said

FINAL LINES

Team Angeles now heads back to home base after Mei has been saved by the team.

**Tomorrow: Team Angeles learns about Mei, who is Francis's human friend in third period at school. They also will save Kimberly David, who is Francis's friend in period 2. The team also learns about a former enemy. For today's extra time, its the NHL 13 moment of penalty killing.**

EXTRA TIME: NHL 13 MOMENT- PENALTY KILL

I was playing on Ultimate team mode when I had to kill a 3 on 5 power play. The opponent was on a 5 on 3 power play, and I had to kill 4 minutes off the clock to defeat the power play. I defended alot, and it paid off. I did not allow a goal for 4 minutes, and I have killed a 5 on 3 power play. I also scored 2 short handed goals during that period.

NEXT NHL 13 MOMENT: MY ULTIMATE TEAM RECORD- ROUND 1


	4. Mei's Trance, and Saving Kimberly David

Welcome to chapter 3 of this story. In this chapter, team Angeles learns about Mei, Francis's human friend from 3rd and 2nd period at school. The team also goes on a mission to save Kimberly David, another friend of Francis the Snivy. The team also learns about a former enemy returning, and our first ACCESSS ANGELES segment. Here we go, and without further delay...

Kim the Servine (Host of #ANGELESSHOW): FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

Kim the Snivy: We have received news that a young human girl is in trouble over in the Downtown LA area. She is being attacked by a swarm of Medicham in the area. The young girl also has a headband that says 'Francis is my friend'. This 'Francis' is the one who recently turned into a Snivy. Francis the Snivy is from Team Angeles, and he is still the leader of the team. More news at the top of the hour at 3PM.

TEAM ANGELES BASE

The team is now on the way to Downtown Los Angeles to rescue Mei. The team is now on their team bus, and heads toward the freeway.

DOWNTOWN LOS ANGELES

The team is now in the downtown area ready to rescue Mei from the Medicham swarm. The team enters the shopping district of downtown, and finds Mei nearly unconscious, but the Medicham swarm sees Francis the Snivy, and they stopped attacking Mei. Francis the Snivy draws the Medicham close to him, but as they got close, Francis did some sign language symbols to Mei to do a spell of some sort. Mei uses the last of her energy to summon a fire spell from her staff. The fire attacks all the Medicham. 9 of the 10 Medicham fainted, but one of them survived the fire, and attacked Francis the Snivy, but before Francis fainted, he did some sign language spell, and a green light is summoned on Mei. Mei regains consciousness, and she finished off the last Medicham. Mei yells the words that team Angeles know very well.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Mei yelled

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles has just witnessed Francis the Snivy falling unconscious, after saving Mei, who is one of Francis's friends as a human. The team also noticed that Francis and Mei can do magic with sign language. The team asked Mei to be their teammate. Mei agreed to share her skills of 'sign language' magic.

TEAM BASE IN LOS ANGELES

The team is back in the team base in the meeting room. Luna places Francis the Snivy in his LA Laker room on the 3rd floor until he regains consciousness.

"Ok Mei. I see you are wearing red shorts, blue socks, a green shirt, and red shoes" Leo said

"Yes?" Mei asked with caution

Luna smacks Leo.

"Bro, you are with Opal" Luna said

"But Francis kissed Suyapa" Leo said

"Thats because she is a friend from school" Luna said

"Any way. Todays meeting is to discuss Mei's powers. Yesterday before Francis fell unconscious, he did some sign language, and Mei revived. Mei, tell us about that" Jennifer said

"Well, I was born to a family that uses magic like what you have described. Now, how does Francis fit into this? Well, he taught me before he turned into a Snivy" Mei said

"Thats cool" Luna said

"Does Francis falling unconscious has something to do with this?" Leo asked

"Sometimes, but yesterday, he fell unconscious because of the Medicham attack, but certain spells make Francis fall unconscious. Some make me fall unconscious, and very few have both me and him fall unconscious" Mei said

"I see" Leo said

"Guys, a GAMERS SKY NEWS alert has arrived!" Luna yelled

GAMERS SKY NEWS- ROUND 1

Tom the Xatu: We have breaking news out of Los Angeles. Multiple sources are reporting that Gengar has recovered his memories and is free from the cave. If you remember, Team Angeles sealed him away on Catalina Island after Gengar has been attacking Francis when he was still human. Uxie has transferred all memories of Gengar to all members of team Angeles. More on this later at 4PM.

THIRD FLOOR MEETING ROOM

The team has just received their worst nightmare. Gengar is back to kill Francis. This time, Francis is a Snivy, and not a human. All of a sudden, another GAMERS SKY NEWS alert comes in to the teams news room.

GAMERS SKY NEWS- ROUND 2

Tom: We have more breaking news. Kimberly David, who is Francis the Snivy's human friend is under attack by an unknown shadow. At this point, she is nearly unconscious, and needs help fast. She can be found near the 5 freeway off Glendale Blvd. More news at 4PM.

THIRD FLOOR MEETING ROOM

The team is prepared to save Kimberly David from harm as they head to the parking lot. What they don't know is that Gengar is the shadow that is attacking Kimberly.

5 FREEWAY

The team is now on the freeway hoping that Kimberly is not unconscious yet. The team is nearing the site of the attack.

GLENDALE BLVD

The team has exited the freeway to rescue Kimberly. Francis the Snivy is STILL unconscious at this point. As the team sees the girl known as Kimberly, a shadow attacks her, and Kimberly falls unconscious. Mei does a fire spell without Francis's sign language, and the fire attacks the shadow, and it happens to be Gengar. Gengar falls 'unconscious' after the attack. Francis the Snivy regains consciousness, and decides to investigate this 'unconsciousness' of Gengar.

"I want to investigate, and help my other friend" Francis said

Francis goes near his unconscious period 2 and 3 friend. As he made his way though, a shadow grabs Francis by his throat, and squeezes him until Francis falls unconscious. All of a sudden, Mei's body glows purple, and now team Angeles knows whats next.

"1, 2, 3...TRANCE MODE ACTIVATE!" Mei yelled

(Mei is now in trance for the first time)

"YOU MADE MY PERIOD 2 AND 3 FRIENDS FALL UNCONSCIOUS! NOW YOU SHALL FEEL THE POWER OF TRANCE!" Mei yelled

The shadow revealed itself to be Gengar, and Mei's attack power jumps by double times the percentage of Francis's current Government class grade.

(1,000 plus 1,000= 2,000 (Double power) X .95 (Francis's Government grade by percentage= 1,900. 2,000 +1,900 = 3,900)

(Mei uses a fire spell)

Mei summons fire around Gengar, without attacking Francis. Gengar falls unconscious in one strike.

"Nice, Mei" Luna said

"Thanks" Mei said as she converted back to her normal form

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOO!" Zidane yelled

Zidane tries to go into trance mode, but Luna forced Zidane to calm down for a while. Zidane calms down and stops his trance mode.

FAN TIME:

Here are the chances that Zidane will go into trance. It happens as a "FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOO!" saying by Zidane;

5 or more "!"= 90 to 100 percent

4 "!"= 80 to 90 percent

3 "!"= 70 to 79 percent

2 "!" = 60 to 69 percent

1" !" = depends on how Francis falls unconscious

ACCESS ANGELES- EPISODE 1

Jackie the Pipulp (Host 1):

Welcome to the first episode of ACCESS ANGELES. I am delighted to be a follower of Team Angeles, and you, the fans, and the readers, can help dictate the show. I am here with my access partners, Angela the Ekans, and Tim the Pikachu.

Angela the Ekans (Host 2):

This is the series where you can tells us what to discuss on this program. We tell you about where team Angeles is heading to, upcoming battles, and many more. For example, you saw how after Francis the Snivy fell unconscious, and Zidane wanted trance mode right? We can talk about that too if you like. Just like on #ANGELESSHOW, you can tell us what to talk about, and we might even use comments from you on this program. There are several portions of the show, and here is Tim the Pikachu to tell you more.

Tim the Pikachu: Thanks Angela. There are several portions to this program, and here they are;

INSIDE ANGELES:

This is the news portion, and this is all about team Angeles. For example, new players like Matthais the Meowth, who was contributed by fanfiction user 'Matthais 123', and new transfer window players, like the recently new player, Mario the Mudkip.

PLAYER PROFILE:

This is our look into one of the players of team Angeles. We look at their style, and other goodies

COMMENT NATION:

This is the segment where your comments appear. The top 5 comments get put in this section.

UPCOMING FIXTURES:

This is where you will find who will team Angeles battle next and where. As of today, here are some upcoming fixtures;

Key:

(H)= Team Angeles Base, or in the Los Angeles area

(A)= Away

(F+ H)= Home Friendly

(F+ A)= Away Friendly

*= Battle contains stipulations (I.E: Life sucked out of Francis every 40 seconds). This situation CONNOT be used in friendly

Tomorrow: (H) VS GENGAR- TEAM ANGELES BASE

Friday: (A) AT: SERPERIOR- SANTA ANA

*Next Saturday: (H) VS COUNT BLECK- DOWNTOWN LOS ANGELES

Stipulation: If Francis the Snivy falls unconscious, Count Bleck's power doubles

And that is all for the segments. Angela, back to you at the desk for the closing" Tim said

"Thanks Tim. We hoped you enjoyed our first episode. Lets go to Jackie for what is ahead on 'Francis the Snivy's Adventure' for tomorrow" Angela said

"Thanks Angela. Coming up on 'Francis the Snivy's Adventure', Team Angeles battles Gengar at their team base for the first time this season. We also have a new character, which was featured today, and the first #ANGELESSHOW pre match show. Thats tomorrow" Jackie said as the curtains closed.


	5. VS Gengar: A Great Start to the Season

Welcome to chapter 4 of this story. In this chapter, Team Angeles battles against Gengar at their home turf, and we have the first pregame editions of #ANGELESSHOW, and ACCESS ANGELES. We also have a certain character not falling unconscious for the first time in a while. Here we go, and without further delay...

Kim the Servine (Host of #ANGELESSHOW): FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"I want to investigate, and help my other friend" Francis said

Francis goes near his unconscious period 2 and 3 friend. As he made his way though, a shadow grabs Francis by his throat, and squeezes him until Francis falls unconscious. All of a sudden, Mei's body glows purple, and now team Angeles knows whats next.

"1, 2, 3...TRANCE MODE ACTIVATE!" Mei yelled

(Mei is now in trance for the first time)

"YOU MADE MY PERIOD 2 AND 3 FRIENDS FALL UNCONSCIOUS! NOW YOU SHALL FEEL THE POWER OF TRANCE!" Mei yelled

The shadow revealed itself to be Gengar, and Mei's attack power jumps by double times the percentage of Francis's current Government class grade.

(1,000 plus 1,000= 2,000 (Double power) X .95 (Francis's Government grade by percentage= 1,900. 2,000 +1,900 = 3,900)

(Mei uses a fire spell)

Mei summons fire around Gengar, without attacking Francis. Gengar falls unconscious in one strike.

"Nice, Mei" Luna said

"Thanks" Mei said as she converted back to her normal form

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOO!" Zidane yelled

Zidane tries to go into trance mode, but Luna forced Zidane to calm down for a while. Zidane calms down and stops his trance mode.

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angeles has just saved Kimberly David from further harm by Gengar. Kimberly, and Francis the Snivy are still unconscious.

"Lets get them to the base" Zidane said

"Ok" Vivi said as he comes in with his staff.

Luna carries her unconscious pokemon boyfriend while Eiko carries Kimberly with her psychic powers to the team bus.

FREEWAY 5 TO TEAM BASE

The team is now on the way to their team base to have Francis the Snivy, and Kimberly David recover for the meantime. The team then sees another shadow, but this time, the shadow happens to be another Gengar. At this point, Francis the Snivy regains consciousness, and looks at Gengar.

"HOW DARE YOU GET FREE FROM YOUR PUNISMENT!" Francis yelled

"YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE WITH YOUR MEMORIES ERASED, AND SEALED AWAY!" Gengar yelled

"I NEVER DESERVED YOUR PAIN!" Francis yelled

"YES YOU DO!" Gengar yelled as he pressed a button

A invincible energy stream is being sucked out of Francis, but Francis does not even feel it. All of a sudden, Francis's body glows blue, and team Angles knows whats up.

"1, 2, 3...TRANCE MODE ACTIVATE!" Francis yelled

(Francis's first trance as a Snivy)

"YOU TAUGHT YOU CAN SUCK THE LIFE OUT ME! HOW DARE YA! NOW FEEL THE POWER OF TRANCE MODE!" Francis yelled

ACCESS ANGELES SEGMENT- PRE BATTLE

Kim the Servine: A battle is about to begin in Los Angeles. It's Team Angeles VS Gengar, here on GAMERS SKY SPORTS 1 HD. Please beat Gengar!

#ANGELESSHOW SEGMENT- PRE BATTLE

Tom the Pikachu: A battle is beginning in Los Angeles. Send in your comments, and we shall share them here on #ANGELESSHOW after the battle. Now we send you live to the battle in Los Angeles. Here is the line up.

Team Angeles:

Francis the Snivy, and Matthais the Meowth (new player)

Opponent: Gengar

Fixture (Location): Los Angeles- Off Glendale Blvd

BATTLE SITE- TEAM ANGELES VS GENGAR

Life point distribution

Francis the Snivy : 4,000

Matthais the Meowth: 4,000

VS

Gengar: 10,000

Stipulations: None, other than first team to fall unconscious, loses

FIRST POSSESSION: Francis the Snivy

Referee: Francisca the Pipulp

(FINAL FANTASY IX: Battle Theme plays)

"Hi Mathhais" Francis said

"Hello Francis" Mathhais said back

"Welcome to team Angeles" Francis said

"Thanks" Mathhais said

"First to act is Francis the Snivy" Francisca announced

Francis starts this battle off with Blue Mag, short for 'Blue Magic'. He uses two Leaf Blades in a row.

FAN TIME:

Blue Magic- This is my version of 'Black Magic', and 'White Magic' from 'Final Fantasy IX'. These apply to Vivi, and Eiko respectively. These allow these two characters to use two magic moves at once during trance mode. You must have enough SP before doing this.

Francis runs toward Gengar. Gengar tries to suck the life out of Francis using his button, but Francis once again, does not feel a thing, and attacks Gengar. He deals 3,000 life point damage, and Francis takes 0.

SCORE- POSSESSION 1

Francis and Matthias: 8,000 (Francis turns left in trance: 2; 3,000 to 0 scoring run)

Gengar: 7,000

"I end my possession" Francis said

POSSESSION: Matthias the Meowth

Mathhais the Meowth uses Payday.

Mathhais uses his charm to spawns poke coins to throw at Gengar. Gengar takes 2,000 life point damage from the attack.

SCORE- POSSESSION 2

Francis and Mathhais: 8,000 (Scoring run: 5,000 to 0)

Gengar: 5,000

POSSESSION: Gengar

Gengar uses Shadow Ball on Mathhais

Gengar spawns a purple ball from his paws, and tries to aim for Mathhais, but Francis runs over, and puts his paws up and defends the attack. Gengar tries to jump to attack. Gengar steps back and throws the ball up and away, but Francis jumps up in the air high enough, and puts his paws in the charging position. Francis gets attacked, but draws a save, and a charge. Francis takes 100 life point damage.

"Charging on Gengar, that is his first. Francis will get the save, and will take 100 life point damage" Francisca announced

SCORE- POSSESSION 3

Team Angeles (Aggregate): 7,900

*Francis has 3,900 life points

*Francis draws one save

*Scoring run: 5,000 to 100

Gengar: 5,000

POSSESSION 4: Francis the Snivy

Francis uses Leaf Tornado

Francis spawns a tornado of leaves toward Gengar. Gengar tries to use Shadow Ball to counter, but he gets hit by the tornado, and takes 4,000 life point damage. Mathhais is open to win the battle.

SCORE- POSSESSION 4

Team Angeles: 7,900

Gengar: 1,000

POSSESSION: Mathhais

Mathhais uses Thunderbolt

Mathhais calls upon the sky to strike on Gengar. The bolt hits Gengar, and Gengar falls unconscious, making team Angeles win their first battle this season.

"Thats all folks. Team Angeles wins" Francisca announced

(FINAL FANTASY IX: Fanfare music plays)

Francis the Snivy high fives Mathhais, and walks him off the field.

#ANGELESSHOW SEGMENT- POST BATTLE EDITION

Tim the Pikachu: Welcome to the post battle edition of #ANGELESSHOW. Team Angeles is off to a 1-0 start with the win over Gengar in their home floor. For the first time in a while, Francis the Snivy does not fall unconscious.

Kim the Servine: That is correct. Francis the Snivy and Mathhais are great players in this one, but Francis's trance mode helped the duo to a victory. Mathhais is the one who finished up Gengar there. Since there are no questions from you guys, that will do it for #ANGELESSHOW for the evening. Our next episode is Friday, when team Angeles face Serperior in Santa Ana, CA. Next is ACCESS ANGELES here on GAMERS SKY SPORTS 1 HD

ACCESS ANGELES- POST BATTLE EDITION

Karla the Pikachu: Welcome to ACCESS ANGELES. After the win against Gengar, Team Angeles is headed to the base, before heading to Santa Ana to face Serperior on Friday. This battle against Gengar, all team Angeles from start to ending. Mathhais was amazing on his team Angeles debut. He scores 2,000 plus points on his debut and hopes to be amazing around Francis the Snivy. For our upcoming fixtures, we turn to Rick the Sneasel for more.

Rick the Sneasel: Here are the upcoming fixtures for team Angeles, You can watch all battles and games here on GAMERS SKY SPORTS 1 HD.

UPCOMING FIXTURES

Key:

(H)= Home (Los Angeles area, or team Base)

(A)- Away

(H+F)= Home friendly

(H+A)= Away friendly

*= Contains stipulations

Friday: (A)=SERPERIOR- SANTA ANA, CA

*Saturday: (H) COUNT BLECK- TEAM BASE AREA

Stipulation: If Count Bleck sucks the life out of Francis, he gets double power

Next Friday: (H+F) TEAM SUN (Soccer game)- TEAM ANGELES SOCCER COURT

Rick: Lets go to Karla for what is on the next chapter of 'Francis the Snivy's Adventure'

Karla: Thanks Rick. Friday on 'Francis the Snivy's Adventure', team Angeles heads to Santa Ana to battle Serperior, another former enemy. They also meet Gabi, Francis human friend from his first period English class at school. Francis and Luna enjoy a romantic moment before Serperior sucks the life out of Francis. Luna gets angry, and you know what happens next. We shall see you Friday.


	6. AT SERPERIOR: LEAFSTORM EXTREME

Welcome to chapter 5 of this story. In this chapter, Team Angeles face Serperior in the Santa Ana area. The team also meets Gabi, Francis human friend from Francis's period 1 english class. We also have the pre and post game versions of #ANGELESSHOW and ACCESS ANGELES. Here we go, and without further delay...

Tom the Pikachu (host of ACCESS ANGELES); FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

POSSESSION 4: Francis the Snivy

Francis uses Leaf Tornado

Francis spawns a tornado of leaves toward Gengar. Gengar tries to use Shadow Ball to counter, but he gets hit by the tornado, and takes 4,000 life point damage. Mathhais is open to win the battle.

SCORE- POSSESSION 4

Team Angeles: 7,900

Gengar: 1,000

POSSESSION: Mathhais

Mathhais uses Thunderbolt

Mathhais calls upon the sky to strike on Gengar. The bolt hits Gengar, and Gengar falls unconscious, making team Angeles win their first battle this season.

"Thats all folks. Team Angeles wins" Francisca announced

(FINAL FANTASY IX: Fanfare music plays)

Francis the Snivy high fives Mathhais, and walks him off the field.

CURRENT SCENE

The team is now back at the team base, 4 days after defeating Gengar, and going 1-0 in the battling season. The team is getting prepared to go to Santa Ana, CA to battle another former rival, Serperior. Luna also noticed that when enemies try to suck the life out of Francis, Francis goes into trance mode. Leo is now ploting on who should battle Serperior. He can put a one on one, a two on 1, or a three on one.

"I think this battle will feature Francis the Snivy, Vivi, and Matthais" Leo said

"Wow, I get another start" Mathhais said

"Your payday move just showed me that you belong to team Angeles" Francis said

"Thanks Francis" Mathhais

"My first start. Thanks Leo" Vivi said

"We also have a White Mage Supporter, or as the cool kids say, WMS" Leo said

"That means, either Princess Garnet or I can heal you three" Eiko said

"The only thing we cannot do is use the life spell, which revives you" Princess Garnet said

"Yes, your majesty" Mathhais said with honor

"No need to be formal around. If you are in team Angeles, its ok" Princess Garnet said

"Thank you" Mathhais said

"A GAMERS SKY NEWS alert is in the news board!" Eiko yelled

GAMERS SKY NEWS

Kat the Serviver: We have breaking news out of Santa Ana, CA, where Gabi, a human girl from Los Angeles, and a friend of Francis the Snivy, is found unconscious near a house. A pokemon was also found near the area. Before Gabi fell unconscious, she sent an S.O.S to team Angeles to defeat the pokemon who made her fall unconscious. More news at the 4PM hour. From the news room, Kat the Serviver, GAMERS SKY NEWS, now back to you.

TEAM BASE PARKING LOT

The team is on their way to Santa Ana to rescue Gabi, and defeat Serperior, the pokemon that made Gabi fall unconscious. While the team was boarding the bus, the theme song for #ANGELESSHOW played.

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy: It is now time for #ANGELESSHOW with your hosts Kim the Snivy, Kat the Buizel, and Tom the Pikachu.

#ANGELESSHOW SEGMENT- PRE BATTLE EDITION

Kat the Buizel:

Welcome to #ANGELESSHOW. I am Kat the Buizel, with my partners Tom the Pikachu, and Kim the Snivy. We are here getting you all prepared for TEAM ANGELES AT SERPEIOR, live in Santa Ana, CA. For more on the last battle, lets go to Kim the Snivy.

Kim the Snivy:

Last week, team Angeles played their first battle this season against Gengar. Mathhais in his debut was huge, as he scores 2,000 points on one hit. Gengar tried to suck the life out of Francis the Snivy, but this time, Francis goes into trance mode, and scored 6,000 points, while only taking 100 life point damage for drawing a save. This is also the first time that Francis the Snivy did not fall unconscious in a battle for a long time. For more on today's battle, lets go to Kat the Buizel.

Kat the Buizel:

Thanks Kim. Today, Team Angeles face Serperior, another rival of the team. Serperior almost killed Francis when Francis was still human. Serperior is a dangerous competitor, and will try to make sure that Francis falls unconscious. To make sure Serperior does not do this, team Angeles will have a Final Fantasy IX black mage by the name of Vivi. Vivi can summon fire spells to stop opponents. The team also has Mathhais the Meowth, a player who can make sure that Francis is safe from falling unconscious. For today's comments, lets go to Tom the Pikachu at the comment desk.

Tom the Pikachu:

It is time for our very first comments. We would like to thank Fanfiction user, 'Mathhais123' for the following comments/questions;

From Mathhais123:

If Count Bleck aka Blumiere isn't much of a threat. Not to me that is. He's not even truly evil. He's just upset about loosing his girlfriend Timpani, who's now Pixl name Tipi. We can defeat him easily, all we need are the Pure Hearts. They should be in Flipside. I can get them, can you find someway to get me there?

Tom the Pikachu:

Thanks 'Mathhais123'. Lets go to Kim the Snivy for commentary.

Kim the Snivy:

Count Bleck will be facing Team Angeles tomorrow, but this comment ad question is a good start to our segments. For those of you who have not played 'Super Paper Mario', Count Bleck is really not truly evil, just upset over a loss, and Flipside is a special power for Mario. All you have to do is press the 'A' button, and everything is flipped. The pure hearts will also appear in this story, but 'FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy' will not spoil it yet. Tomorrow, team Angeles has to be prepared because if he sucks the life out of Francis the Snivy, his power doubles. Let's go to Tom the Pikachu to close the show.

Tom the Pikachu:

That's all for today's segment. Stay tuned after the battle for the post battle edition of #ANGELESSHOW. Coming up next is ACCESS ANGELES.

LIVE LOOK IN ON TEAM ANGELES

The team is currently on the 5 freeway to Santa Ana, and they are close to finding Gabi. For now, its ACCESS ANGELES.

ACCESS ANGELES SEGMENT

Hosts: Tim the Bunnerary, and Tom the Squirtle

Tim the Bunnerary:

Welcome to ACCESS ANGELES. We are here to get you prepared to watch TEAM ANGELES AT SERPERIOR, live in Santa Ana, CA. The game is almost starting, and lets go to Tom the Squirtle for more insight on Serperior.

Tom the Squirtle:

Serperior is a pokemon who likes to attack ANYONE in the way. He already attacked an innocent girl by the name of Gabi, and team Angeles does not like that. We are just receiving word that the battle is about the start, and we will see you tomorrow, but first, here are the upcoming fixtures;

Key:

(H)= Home (Los Angeles area, or the team base)

(A)= Away

(H+F)= Home Friendly (No stipulations allowed)

(A+F)= Away Friendly (No stipulations allowed)

*= Game contains stipulations

*Tomorrow: (H): VS COUNT BLECK- TEAM ANGELES BASE

**Stipulation**: If Count Bleck sucks the life out of Francis, he gains triple power

Sunday: (H+F) TEAM SUN (Soccer game)- TEAM ANGELES SOCCER COURT

*Next Friday: (A) AT GENGAR- SANTA MONICA PIER

**Stipulation**: One hit sends Francis the Snivy into unconsciousness.

BATTLE TIME- LIVE IN SANTA ANA, CA

Team Angeles has just arrived at Santa Ana to battle Serperior, and are ready to save Gabi from further harm. The team sees Gabi unconscious near a house. Francis the Snivy knows an attack happened.

"Serperior is going down!" Francis the Snivy yelled

"NO, YOU ARE!" Serperior's voice roared through the house

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY FRIEND FALL UNCONSCIOUS!" Francis the Snivy yelled

"HOW DARE YOU KEEP YOUR HUMAN MEMORIES!" Serperior yelled while going out of the house

Serperior presses a button hoping to suck the life out of Francis, and gain an unfair advantage, but Serperior has no idea that Francis is about to go into trance mode.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO FEEL WEAK! WHY?" Serperior asked

"THATS BECAUSE, ITS TIME TO FEEL THE POWER OF TRANCE!" Francis yelled as his body glows blue.

"TRANCE MODE ACTIVATE!" Francis yelled

(FINAL FANTASY: BATTLE THEME PLAYS)

Team Angeles Players:

Vivi

Francis the Snivy

Mathhais the Meowth

Supporter: Eiko

Opponent: Serperior

Life point distribution

Team Angeles: 12,000

Serperior: 12,000

FIRST POSSESSION: Mathhais the Meowth

Mathhais uses Payday

Mathhais uses his charm to spawns coins to throw at Serperior. Serperior takes the coins as damage, and Serperior takes 3,000 life point damage.

SCORE- PLAY 1

Team Angeles: 12,000

*Mathhais has 3,000 points

Serperior: 9,000

NEXT POSSESSION: Serperior

"TIME TO ATTACK YA!" Serperior yelled as he uses Leaf Blade on Francis.

Francis sees the blade coming and intercepts the blades, and uses them against Serperior. Serperior is thrown inside the house, and takes 5,000 life point damage.

SCORE- PLAY 2

Team Angeles: 12,000

*Francis the Snivy has 5,000 points

*Mathhais has 3,000 points

Serperior: 5,000

NEXT POSSESSION: Vivi

Vivi is ready to use his Friga spell.

"FRIGA!" Vivi yells

Vivi summons flames toward Serperior, and Vivi deals 4,000 life point damage. Francis can help team Angeles win this battle on his possession.

SCORE- PLAY 3

Team Angeles: 12,000

*Francis scored 5,000 points

*Vivi scores 4,000 points

*Mathhais scores 3,000 points

Serperior: 1,000

NEXT POSSESSION: Francis the Snivy

Francis uses his trance move, LEAFSTORM EXTREME

Francis spawns a Leaf Blade, and a Leaf Tornado move. When he does this, he jumps inside his leaf tornado, and heads straight for Serperior. While inside the attack, Francis is taking major damage, but the attack hits Serperior for 5,000 points of damage, and its over. TEAM ANGELES WINS!

"That's all folks. Team Angeles wins" Francisca announced

After the move was over, Francis the Snivy fell unconscious because of after effects, but since the battle is over, the team will NOT say the two words.

Kim the Snivy : Tomorrow on this story, Team Angeles learns more about Gabi, and the team will battle Count Bleck, but a surprise awaits...


	7. VS COUNT BLECK! Francis Faints!

Welcome to chapter 6 of this story. In this chapter, Team Angeles will learn about Gabi, Francis the Snivy's human friend, and Team Angeles faces Count Bleck. There is a surprise in this battle. Here we go, and without further delay...

Tom the Pikachu: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

NEXT POSSESSION: Vivi

Vivi is ready to use his Friga spell.

"FRIGA!" Vivi yells

Vivi summons flames toward Serperior, and Vivi deals 4,000 life point damage. Francis can help team Angeles win this battle on his possession.

SCORE- PLAY 3

Team Angeles: 12,000

*Francis scored 5,000 points

*Vivi scores 4,000 points

*Mathhais scores 3,000 points

Serperior: 1,000

NEXT POSSESSION: Francis the Snivy

Francis uses his trance move, LEAFSTORM EXTREME

Francis spawns a Leaf Blade, and a Leaf Tornado move. When he does this, he jumps inside his leaf tornado, and heads straight for Serperior. While inside the attack, Francis is taking major damage, but the attack hits Serperior for 5,000 points of damage, and its over. TEAM ANGELES WINS!

"That's all folks. Team Angeles wins" Francisca announced

After the move was over, Francis the Snivy fell unconscious because of after effects, but since the battle is over, the team will NOT say the two words.

CURRENT SCENE- 2 HOURS AFTER FRANCIS FELL UCNOSNCIOUS

The team is now on their way back to the team base after defeating Serperior for their second win in a row. The team is now taking care of Francis the Snivy after he fainted from his own trance move.

5 FREEWAY

The team is now on the road to get back to the team base. They are now just 10 minutes away from the base. Gabi is still unconscious, and the team treats to her injuries.

TEAM BASE

The team is now at their team base ready to do a battle against Count Bleck the next day. The team goes to the meeting room to talk about Count Bleck.

TEAM MEETING ROOM- 3RD FLOOR

The team is now on the third floor ready to begin the meeting.

"Ok team. As you all know, we will be facing Count Bleck tomorrow" Luna said

"What do we need to know?" Leo asked

"Well, we need to know what can Gabi do for us as a teammate" Luna said

"Gabi and Francis the Snivy are still unconscious" Princess Garnet said

"Understood. We also found out that Gengar, and Serperior are his allies, and if Count Bleck sucks the life out of Francis, Count Bleck gains triple power" Luna said

"I see" Leo said

"We need to figure out who we are going to use" Luna said

"I think Vivi, Eiko, and Francis the Snivy should be in this battle" Leo said

"I see where this is going" Luna said

"Wow, thats my second start" Vivi said

"Vivi, make sure Francis doesn't get hurt" Princess Garnet said

"Yes we shall protect Francis" Vivi said

"Francis never deserves to be hurt" Eiko said

3 HOURS LATER

Seven hours after Francis fell unconscious, he regains consciousness.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"Your are in the team base. You fell unconscious because of your own trance move, but you landed the move to help us win this" Luna said

"Thats the only side effect of Leafstorm Extreme" Francis said

"I see. We are facing the one who sucked the life out of you when you were still human, Count Bleck" Luna said

"That guy is going down" Francis said

"He does have Gengar, and Serperior as allies" Luna said

"They will get what they deserved" Francis said

THE NEXT MORNING

The team is now training for the match against Gengar, Serperior, and Count Bleck. While the team was training, the theme song for #ANGELSSHOW played.

#ANGELESSHOW SEGMENT

Kim the Servine:

Welcome to #ANGELESSHOW. Today, team Angeles will face Count Bleck, but Count Bleck has brought two allies with him. For more info on these allies, lets go to Karla the Chancey for more.

Karla the Chancey:

Count Bleck may be from 'Super Paper Mario', but his power shows us that this guy can deliver. His allies are the pokemon that team Angeles defeated earlier this week, Serperior, and Gengar. This battle is not a normal one though. If Count Bleck manages to suck the life out of Francis the Snivy in any way, his power triples. This battle also begins the power play system. Can team Angeles win 3 in a row? Find out after ACCESS ANGELES, which is next here on GAMERS SKY SPORTS 1 HD. There are no comments today. Its time now for ACCESS ANGELES.

ACCESS ANGELES SEGMENT- PRE BATTLE SEGMENT

Karla the Snivy:

Welcome to ACCESS ANGELES. Todays battle puts Francis the Snivy in a test. Count Bleck will try to suck the life out of Francis, and if he can do it, his power triples. He also brought Gengar, and Serperior to the mix. Francis's allies are Vivi, and a white mage girl from Final Fantasy IX, named Eiko. Eiko is our featured team Angeles player of the day, and for more on her, lets go to Tom the Pikachu.

Tom the Pikachu:

Eiko is a white mage who does not want to be alone. Just like on her adventure with Zidane in Final Fantasy IX, she finds herself with Francis the Snivy, Luna, and many of her friends, and Francis's friends. She is adorable, but if a opponent makes Francis fall unconscious, oh boy, Eiko will summon a Elidion to attack the attacker. An Eldion is a creature that can be summoned by White Mages like Eiko, and Princess Garnet. Lesson of the day toward the opponent, dont get Eiko angry! Karla, back to you for the upcoming fixtures .

Karla the Snivy:

Thanks Tom. Here are the upcoming battles for team Angeles. As a reminder, friendly games do not count toward the record, but they are fun to have.

UPCOMING FIXTURES

Key:

(H)- Home game (Los Angeles area, team base)

(A)= Away game

(H+F)= Home friendly

(A+F)= Away friendly

*=Game contains stipulations

Friday: (H+F)

VS TEAM SUN (SOCCER GAME)- TEAM ANGELES BASE

*Next Sunday: (A)

AT GENGAR- GENGAR'S CHAMBER IN FRESNO, CA

**Stipulation: One hit on Francis the Snivy sends him into unconsciousness.**

*March 22nd: (H)

VS KUJA- TEAM ANGELES BASE

**Stipulation: If Francis saves a female character, his attack doubles. If he saves a female character from falling unconscious, the female character will enter Trance Mode on her next possession**

Thats all for ACCESS ANGELES. The battle is about to begin. Lets take you live to the battle right now.

BATTLE SITE: COUNT BLECK VS TEAM ANGELES

The team has just spotted Count Bleck, Serperior, and Gengar. Francis the Snivy is ready for battle, and the team is ready to go.

(Final Fantasy IX Battle Theme plays)

Team Angeles players;

Francis the Snivy

Vivi

Eiko

Team Nightmare Players;

Serperior

Gengar

Count Bleck

(Life point distribution)

Team Angeles: 12,000

Team Nightmare: 12,000

Referee: Francisca the Pipulp

FIRST POSSESSION: Eiko

Eiko uses her staff to attack Serperior.

Eiko summons a white ball of energy and sends it toward Serperior. She hits the attack, and deals 2,000 life point damage to Serperior.

SCORE- PLAY 1

Team Angeles: 12,000

*Eiko scores 2,000 points

Team Nightmare: 10,000

*Serperior is down to 2,000 life points

NEXT POSSESSION: Gengar of Team Nightmare

Gengar uses Shadow Ball on Francis.

Gengar spawns a Shadow Ball from his paws. Francis sees this attack and uses Leaf Blade to block the attack. The ball hits Francis's blade, and explodes near Gengar. Francis deals 2,000 life point damage on the counter.

SCORE- PLAY 2

Team Angeles: 12,000

*Francis and Eiko have 2,000 points scored (Francis scores on a counter)

Team Nightmare: 8,000

*Serperior and Gengar have 2,000 life points remaining

NEXT POSSESSION: Count Bleck

Count Bleck is going to try to suck the life out of Francis.

Count Bleck now summons a beam of light and tries to hit Francis with it. Francis gets hit, but does not fell anything. All of a sudden, Francis's body glows blue, and team Angeles is ready for this trance to go into effect.

"1 ,2 3...TRANCE MODE ACTIVATE!" Francis the Snivy yelled

Count Bleck mange to suck out 3,000 life points out of Francis, but his power does not triple because Francis's trance mode cancels opponent stat upgrades.

SCORE- PLAY 3

Team Angeles: 9,000

*Francis has 1,000 life points left

Team Nightmare: 11,000

*Count Bleck sucks 3,000 life points out of Francis (Count Bleck has 7,000 life points)

NEXT POSSESSION: Vivi

"FIGA!" Vivi yelled

Vivi summons flames toward all opponents. Vivi deals 2,000 to Serperior, Gengar, and Count Bleck. Vivi scores 2 knock outs in 1 possession.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Serperior and Gengar are unable to battle" Francisca announced

"MAKE SOME NOICE FANS! ITS TIME FOR A 3 ON 1 POWER PLAY!" The PA announcer said

Alot of people are cheering for team Angeles from the outside gate.

SCORE- PLAY 4

Team Angeles: 9,000

*Vivi scores 6,000 points, and scores 2 knockouts in 1 possession

*Francis has 1,000 life points remaining

*3 on 1 Power play

Team Nightmare: 5,000

*Count Bleck- Final opponent

NEXT POSSESSION: Francis the Snivy

Turns left in trance: 2

Francis the Snivy uses Leaf Blade

Francis spawns his leaf blades to attack Count Bleck. Count Bleck summons psychic power to control Francis's body, but Eiko cuts that off by using her own psychic power to control Bleck's body. Francis falls to the ground, and falls unconscious due to the power of Count Bleck's psychic power. The play ends when Eiko controls Count Bleck to hit the wall. Eiko scores 4,000 points. Team Angeles is still on a power play, but this time its 2 on 1. The penalty announcer calls Count Bleck for a holding penalty.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Francis is unconscious, and is unable to battle" Francisca announced

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAKE SOME NOICE. ITS TIME FOR A 2 ON 1 POWER PLAY!" The PA announcer yelled

Several audience members cheer.

"Team Nightmare penalty on Count Bleck. This will be 500 life point damage to Count Beck for holding. Time of the penalty, 7 minutes, and 50 seconds" The penalty announcer said

Francisca does the 'holding' sign toward the scores table to signal a holding penalty on Count Bleck.

The scores on the scores table awards the 500 points to Eiko.

SCORE- PLAY 5

Team Angeles: 8,000

*Vivi scores 6,000 points total (Has the FINAL Possession)

*Eiko scores 6,500 points total

*Francis fell unconscious (Scored 2,000 points)

FINAL POSSESSION: Vivi

Vivi is ready to avenge the fallen Francis the Snivy by using FRIGA.

Vivi summons flames around Count Bleck to attack. Count Bleck faints, and team ANGELES WINS THEIR THIRD IN A ROW!

"Thats all folks" Francisca said

ACCESS ANGELES- POST BATTLE

Tom the Pikachu:

What a battle we just saw. Welcome to the post battle edition of ACCESS ANGELES. Francis may have fallen unconscious, but that does not mean that he did not do anything. Francis scored 2,000 points on the day, and he drew Eiko to stop Count Bleck from damaging him, further. Eiko and Vivi scored 6,500 points each. The only positive for Count Bleck was that he got to drain life out of Francis, but that was countered when Francis entered trance mode. That does it for tonight. Join us next Sunday when Team Angeles battles Gengar in Fresno, CA. Friday's game is a friendly, but we will not be on the air. Let's go to Kim the Servine to see what is coming up on 'Francis the Snivy's Adventure',

Kim the Servine:

This Friday on 'Francis the Snivy's Adventure', Team Angeles plays some soccer against their allies Team Sun. They also plan to make a pact to defeat Kuja. Kuja on the other hand, has another plan to kill Francis the Snivy, and erase all traces of him. That's Friday here on this story.


	8. New Enemies!

Welcome to chapter 7 of the story. In tonight's chapter, I have decided to skip the friendly game of soccer. Instead, Francis the Snivy gets kidnapped by unknown creatures from Final Fantasy IX. It's up to team Angeles, the ACCESS ANGELES team, the #ANGELESSHOW team, and you guys, the readers to help team Angeles win. Tonight, team Angeles are greeted with a deadly surprise. Here we go, and without further delay...

Mei: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

BAD WORD WARNING!

NO 'ACCESSS ANGELSUN' and '#ANGELSUNSHOW' IN THIS CHAPTER

(LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL)

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAKE SOME NOICE. ITS TIME FOR A 2 ON 1 POWER PLAY!" The PA announcer yelled

Several audience members cheer.

"Team Nightmare penalty on Count Bleck. This will be 500 life point damage to Count Beck for holding. Time of the penalty, 7 minutes, and 50 seconds" The penalty announcer said

Francisca does the 'holding' sign toward the scores table to signal a holding penalty on Count Bleck.

The scores on the scores table awards the 500 points to Eiko.

SCORE- PLAY 5

Team Angeles: 8,000

*Vivi scores 6,000 points total (Has the FINAL Possession)

*Eiko scores 6,500 points total

*Francis fell unconscious (Scored 2,000 points)

FINAL POSSESSION: Vivi

Vivi is ready to avenge the fallen Francis the Snivy by using FRIGA.

Vivi summons flames around Count Bleck to attack. Count Bleck faints, and team ANGELES WINS THEIR THIRD IN A ROW!

"Thats all folks" Francisca said

(CUURENT SCENE- 2 DAYS AFTER THE SKIPPED SOCCER FRIENDLY GAME)

Team Angeles and Team Sun has just wrapped up a soccer game, which ended as a draw with the score of 6-6. Team Sun then made a pact with team Angeles to defeat all evil that come their way. Angelica also noticed that Francis is no longer human, but she accepted Francis the way he is, a Snivy. Team AngelSun, the new team name, are now heading to the team base.

TEAM ANGELSUN TEAM BASE IN LOS ANGELES

The team is now inside the team base. Luna showed the new members of the team around, Zidane and his cast chat it up with Francis the Snivy.

"What a week we had" Zidane said

"Oh yes" Francis the Snivy said

"If Kuja regains his memories, that bas**** will pay" Zidane said

"Yes. He does not deserve his memories back" Princess Garnet said

"He has hurt Francis enough, as a human and a pokemon" Vivi said

"He deserves a beat down by my ediolon" Eiko said

30 MINUTES LATER

Team AngelSun is now planning their next move. The team wants to vacation in Las Vegas. Team AngelSun now agrees to go to Vegas for the weekend.

2 HOURS LATER

Leo reserves for a hotel room for the entire team. The team has their reservation in the GAMERS HOTEL in Las Vegas, and now heads for the parking lot to go on vacation. Little did the team know, Kuja, Gengar, and three unknown creatures are watching their move. What's more is that Kuja has recovered from his memory loss, and wants to kill Francis the Snivy, and Luna.

"FRANCIS SHALL DIE NOW!" Kuja yelled out loud

10 MINUTES INTO THE TRIP

The team is now on the road to Las Vegas, NV to have some vacation time. Jennifer goes to the restroom to change her clothing. She comes out of the restroom wearing red shorts, a green shirt, blue shoes, and green socks. Leo, once again tries to flirt with Francis the Snivy's human friend from period 6.

"You look pretty" Leo said

"Thanks, but what are you getting at?" Jennifer asked

As Jennifer asked the question, Opal smacks Leo.

"You are with me, not her. She is Francis's human friend, and not your lover" Opal said

Team AngelSun is laughing at the statement, but as they were laughing, Jennifer suddenly falls unconscious. Francis the Snivy 'spots up', and grabs her before she crashed into the floor.

"JENNIFER!" Francis the Snivy yelled

Francis the Snivy feels Jennifer's forehead, and finds out she has a fever. Francis the Snivy worries that more friends are about to fall unconscious. Francis's fear became true as more of his friends get weaker by an unknown force. Francis see's Mei, Luna, Jezarelle, Evelyn, Leo, and Opal nearing unconsciousness. He does some sign language magic. A green beam of energy shines on all of his near unconscious friends, but a red beam of energy is on Francis. Francis is now healing all of his friends while sacrificing himself. All of his friends who were in danger of falling unconscious, now felt stronger, but have no idea that Francis is about to fall unconscious to save them. The team is trying to figure out why they did not fall unconscious.

"What happened? Why we did not fall unconscious?" Luna asked

"Take a look at that red energy beam" Leo said

The team finds out that Francis the Snivy is inside that red energy beam. As soon as the energy beam vanished, Francis fell unconscious.

"FRANICS NOOOOOO!" Mei yelled

"You told me that you were going to tell us his noble thing. What is Francis's 'noble thing'?" Angelica asked

"He already did it. He saved us from falling unconscious. Most of the time, he would save me from unconsciousness. He even saved me once from death when he was still human" Luna said

"Wow. He is so noble" Angelica said

"Yes he is" Princess Garnet said

The team carries **Francis the unconscious Snivy **back to his seat, and the rrest of the team did the same.

FAN TIME:

Francis the Unconscious Snivy- This is how I formed my user name. In French, my user name would be 'Francis l'inconscient Snivy'. In Filipino, my user name would be 'Francis ang walang malay Snivy'. In Filipino, the article 'ang', is translated as 'the' in English, and pokemon names are not translated.

2 HOURS LATER

The team is approaching the I-15 and the I-40 split to go to Las Vegas, NV, and Needles, CA. The team takes I-15 to Las Vegas. As they made the left lane, an unknown creature blocks their view in the front. Francis the Snivy revives, but he is suddenly grabbed by the creature. Zidane confronts the creature.

"A BLACK WALTZ!" Zidane yelled

"It's Kuja again" Vivi said

"There are three of these" Princess Garnet said

"TAKE ANOTHER STEP, AND THIS POKEMON DIES!" Black Waltz 1 yelled.

Team AngelSun knows that the pokemon that the Black Waltz is talking about is Francis the Snivy. The black waltz then squeezes Francis the Snivy until he falls unconscious, and is in danger of dying as the Black Waltz draws a sword...

**Tomorrow: Black Waltz number one has just threatened to kill Francis the Snivy. Can team AngelSun make a move to end the threat? Can team AngelSun defeat the first of three black waltzes? 'ACCESS ANGELSUN', and '#ANGELSSUNSHOW' will be there to cover the event.**

**#ANGELSSHOW and ACCESS ANGELSUN segments: Tomorrow will feature these two segments. Send in your comments tonight so that they can appear tomorrow during the segments. Just PM me with the subject ' ACCESS ANGELSUN, or #ANGELSUNSHOW, and as a message, write a comment, or a question.**


	9. Francis Saves Luna from Death Again!

Welcome to chapter 8 of this story. In this chapter, team AngelSun will battle Black Waltz number 1 of 3, and there is a surprise for team AngelSun. No #ANGELSUNSHOW, and ACCESS ANGELSUN this week. Here we go, and without further delay...

Mei: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

BAD WORD WARNING!

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"FRANICS NOOOOOO!" Mei yelled

"You told me that you were going to tell us his noble thing. What is Francis's 'noble thing'?" Angelica asked

"He already did it. He saved us from falling unconscious. Most of the time, he would save me from unconsciousness. He even saved me once from death when he was still human" Luna said

"Wow. He is so noble" Angelica said

"Yes he is" Princess Garnet said

The team carries **Francis the unconscious Snivy**back to his seat, and the rrest of the team did the same.

FAN TIME:

Francis the Unconscious Snivy- This is how I formed my user name. In French, my user name would be 'Francis l'inconscient Snivy'. In Filipino, my user name would be 'Francis ang walang malay Snivy'. In Filipino, the article 'ang', is translated as 'the' in English, and pokemon names are not translated.

2 HOURS LATER

The team is approaching the I-15 and the I-40 split to go to Las Vegas, NV, and Needles, CA. The team takes I-15 to Las Vegas. As they made the left lane, an unknown creature blocks their view in the front. Francis the Snivy revives, but he is suddenly grabbed by the creature. Zidane confronts the creature.

"A BLACK WALTZ!" Zidane yelled

"It's Kuja again" Vivi said

"There are three of these" Princess Garnet said

"TAKE ANOTHER STEP, AND THIS POKEMON DIES!" Black Waltz 1 yelled.

Team AngelSun knows that the pokemon that the Black Waltz is talking about is Francis the Snivy. The black waltz then squeezes Francis the Snivy until he falls unconscious, and is in danger of dying as the Black Waltz draws a sword.

CURRENT SCENE

Team AngelSun has just witnessed a black waltz grabbing Francis the Snivy and making him fall unconscious. The black waltz has also threatened to kill Francis the Snivy with a sword.

"The black waltz is a creature with Kuja. There is no doubt that he is sending these waltzes to kill Francis the Snivy" Zidane said

"THIS POKEMON IS A BAD BOY! HE DESERVES TO DIE!" Black Waltz one yelled

"NO HE DOES NOT!" Zidane yelled

"THAT BAS**** KUJA WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE!" Ninetales yelled

The Black Waltz then throws the unconscious Francis the Snivy in the air, and he tries to attack using the sword, but Luna grabs the Black Waltz, and catches Francis the Snivy, and Luna kicks the black waltz hard. Luna has just kicked the black waltz out of the bus. The team starts the team bus, but the black waltz sees Luna, and grabs her. The Black Waltz tries to uses the sword to cut off Luna's legs, but Francis the Snivy revives, and uses his arm to take the attack, saving Luna from potential death again. Francis yells out in pain.

"AHHHHH!" Francis yelled out in pain as he took the sword attack

Francis the Snivy takes the sword out from his now injured and bleeding right arm. Francis tries to remain conscious, and he does. Luna kicks the black waltz again, and the black waltz is kicked out of the bus for the second time. Luna sees if Francis is ok.

"Francis, you ok?" Luna asked

"Yes...my love" Francis said with his weakening voice

While Luna and Francis were talking, Francis falls unconscious from his blood loss.

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" Luna yelled making the other team members wake up.

"No yelling please, Im sleeping" Leo said

"We need to go to a medical center. Francis is unconscious, and is injured. He saved me from death again" Luna said

Princess Garnet decides to drive the bus to the Barstow medical center.

"This vacation is ruined" Leo said

"I know Leo, but at least Francis saved me from injuries" Luna said

5 MINUTES LATER

The team is now in the Barstow medical center. The nurses rush Francis the Snivy in to get him treated for the injuries he took to save Luna. Luna has a flashback to the moment when Zubat was about to kill her, but Francis saved her life by getting attacked in his arm. Luna also remembered that he was human at the time.

FLASH BACK TO CHAPTER 59 OF "FRANCIS AND SNIVY'S ADVENTURE"

Luna is still unconscious in the Angeles National Forest, and she is in total danger. 40 Zubats are surrounding her area making sure that no one can steal the Zubat's "meal". One of the Zubats suck out Luna's blood to make sure no traces of her are seen. Luna has no shot of revival in the next 10 minutes. 20 of the Zubats bring an oven, and a freezer. The Zubats want to eat Luna, and burn her clothes to make sure that no trace of Luna is ever found (too bad that Zubat wont have a shot at Luna). The Zubats then find a knife, and a tree shreader. The Zubats plans are as follows:

Knife- To cut off Luna's exposed legs (Luna wears shots and long socks)

Oven- To cook Luna

Freezer- To preserve Luna

Tree shredder- To shred her clothes to pieces

Fire- To burn Luna's clothing

The 40 Zubats produce a knife and get ready to cut off Luna's right leg in the middle at the knee. The blade was about to cut of Luna's right leg, until someone's arm got in the way. The person who was attacked yells out in harsh pain and holds his injured arm close to his chest.

"AHHHHHH!" The person yells in pain as blood is running down his arm (FRANCIS THE TRAINER)

Francis used his already injured arm (he barley revived 4 minutes ago). Francis tries to stay conscious, and for the first time, HE DOES! The team is very happy to see Francis conscious after taking a powerful attack. Francis has saved Luna from death for the first time. The team then looks at the stuff that Zubat was trying to do.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Francis yelled making sure that all the Zubats got the message.

Unfortunately for the team, Francis is starting to sway back and forth, signaling that he is about to fall unconscious. Francisca tries to press up against Francis's chest, but Francis falls unconscious. Opal yells the two little words that the team hates a lot.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Opal yelled out loud (YOL)

CURRENT SCENE- BARSTOW MEDICAL CENTER

Luna connected that moment to what happened earlier. Francis may have been turned into a pokemon, but his personality remained the same. She remembered how Francis would save his friends regardless if he is a human, or a pokemon. The nurse now comes to where Luna and the team is located to give the news.

"Team AngelSun, I have some good news and bad news" Nurse Kenny said

"What is the good news?" Luna asked

"The good news is that the wound that Francis sustained will not be enough to kill him. The bad news is that Francis will be unconscious indefinitely, meaning that we wont know when he revives" nurse Kenny said

"I see" Luna said

"Francis the Snivy is extremely noble for certain. He saved you, Luna, from falling unconscious" Nurse Kenny said

"Yes, I understand. He did this one time when he was human" Luna said

"I see" Nurse Kenny said

**Friday: Francis the Snivy has saved Luna from death again. Can team AngeleSun beat Black Mage one without their star player? How long will Francis the Snivy be unconscious for, and their are three new allies. Heres a hint; the one who betrayed the former queen in Final Fantasy IX, a character from Final Fantasy IX who is a member of Zidane's group, and a helpful Black Waltz.**


	10. Jennifer's Trance! Beatrix Enters!

Welcome to chapter 9 of the story. In this chapter, Beatrix makes her entrance in time to save Francis the Snivy from falling unconscious in the first battle against the first black mage (Francis revives and faints again today). This chapter also features Jennifer's madness (this is to honor 'March Madness'). Here we go, and without further delay...

Leo: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

NO 'ACCESSS ANGELSUN' and #ANGELSUNSHOW' today

NO SCOREBOARD FOR THIS BATTLE UNTIL TOMORROW

BAD WORD WARNNING

FLASH BACK TO CHAPTER 59 OF "FRANCIS AND SNIVY'S ADVENTURE"

Luna is still unconscious in the Angeles National Forest, and she is in total danger. 40 Zubats are surrounding her area making sure that no one can steal the Zubat's "meal". One of the Zubats suck out Luna's blood to make sure no traces of her are seen. Luna has no shot of revival in the next 10 minutes. 20 of the Zubats bring an oven, and a freezer. The Zubats want to eat Luna, and burn her clothes to make sure that no trace of Luna is ever found (too bad that Zubat wont have a shot at Luna). The Zubats then find a knife, and a tree shreader. The Zubats plans are as follows:

Knife- To cut off Luna's exposed legs (Luna wears shots and long socks)

Oven- To cook Luna

Freezer- To preserve Luna

Tree shredder- To shred her clothes to pieces

Fire- To burn Luna's clothing

The 40 Zubats produce a knife and get ready to cut off Luna's right leg in the middle at the knee. The blade was about to cut of Luna's right leg, until someone's arm got in the way. The person who was attacked yells out in harsh pain and holds his injured arm close to his chest.

"AHHHHHH!" The person yells in pain as blood is running down his arm (FRANCIS THE TRAINER)

Francis used his already injured arm (he barley revived 4 minutes ago). Francis tries to stay conscious, and for the first time, HE DOES! The team is very happy to see Francis conscious after taking a powerful attack. Francis has saved Luna from death for the first time. The team then looks at the stuff that Zubat was trying to do.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Francis yelled making sure that all the Zubats got the message.

Unfortunately for the team, Francis is starting to sway back and forth, signaling that he is about to fall unconscious. Francisca tries to press up against Francis's chest, but Francis falls unconscious. Opal yells the two little words that the team hates a lot.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Opal yelled out loud (YOL)

CURRENT SCENE- BARSTOW MEDICAL CENTER

Luna connected that moment to what happened earlier. Francis may have been turned into a pokemon, but his personality remained the same. She remembered how Francis would save his friends regardless if he is a human, or a pokemon. The nurse now comes to where Luna and the team is located to give the news.

"Team AngelSun, I have some good news and bad news" Nurse Kenny said

"What is the good news?" Luna asked

"The good news is that the wound that Francis sustained will not be enough to kill him. The bad news is that Francis will be unconscious indefinitely, meaning that we wont know when he revives" nurse Kenny said

"I see" Luna said

"Francis the Snivy is extremely noble for certain. He saved you, Luna, from falling unconscious" Nurse Kenny said

"Yes, I understand. He did this one time when he was human" Luna said

"I see" Nurse Kenny said

CUURENT SCENE

Team AngelSun has just heard that Francis the Snivy will be unconscious for an unknown amount of time. The team hopes that Francis will revive soon. The team is concerned that Kuja is commanding the black waltzes to kill Francis the Snivy as part his evil doings. The team has no idea that a new teammate will help them out in their quest to defeat Kuja and his black waltzes.

"I hope Francis will revive soon" Luna said

"He saved you from the harm that he took" Leo said

"I understand" Luna said

Jennifer is not a happy girl after seeing Francis unconscious in a medical bed. She does understand that Francis saved his girlfriend. Jennifer wants to get the message out.

"WE SHALL ELEMINATE KUJA! FRANCIS DOES NOT DESERVE THIS PAIN!" Jennifer yelled

"I agree" Vivian (from Paper Mario) said

"That bas**** will get what he deserves" Zidane said

"Oh yes" Luna said

"He is one of the holy character I have seen" Eiko Carol said

"WARNING! WARNING! AN INTRUDER HAS APPEARED IN THE PRIMITER OF THE TEAM BASE!" A nurse yelled

Team AngelSun took their injured Francis into a safe area, however, they have no idea that Francis will be attacked while still unconscious.

MEDICAL ROOM D12

The team has entered medical room D12 to save Francis from the intruder. Team AngelSun listen outside for noises. What they hear is a girl who is yelling for help. Team AngelSun try to get out on time, but the attacker vanished leaving an unconscious 15-18 year old girl on the floor. The girl is carrying a sword making Zidane remember who this girl is.

"BEATRIX NOOOOOO!" Zidane yelled

Zidane tries to get to Beatrix, but was denied by another black waltz. Jennifer is angry at this.

"ANOTHER BLACK WALTZ! THIS IS NOT RIGHT! FIRST FRANCIS FALLS UNCONSCIOUS, AND NOW THIS NEW GIRL! THESE TWO ARE INNOCENT!" Jennifer yelled

"Thats right Jennifer" Zidane said

Jennifer then tries to attack the Black Waltz with Beatrix's sword. Zidane allows it. Jennifer goes for the attack, but the black waltz uses the hand to grab Jennifer and try to make her fall unconscious, but a Leaf Blade attack comes out of nowhere and tries to save Jennifer from falling unconscious, but the black waltz summons some magic power to suck the life out of the player that tried to save Jennifer, and it happens to be Francis the Snivy. Francis falls unconscious after the attack, but Jennifer gets extremely angry, and her body glows blue, and she is now in trance mode.

"YOU MADE FRANCIS FALL UNCONSCIOUS! HOW DARE YOU!" Jennifer yelled as she summoned a fire spell to free herself

The black waltz runs away to a nearby forest. Jennifer places Beatrix's sword where Beatrix was lying unconscious. Jennifer is still upset with the fact that Francis fell unconscious again, but at least he tries to save her. Jennifer yells the two words.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Jennifer yelled

**Tomorrow: Its time for the 'VS Black Waltz 2' series. Can team AngelSun beat Black Waltz 2. How will Beatrix help with the team? There is another threat as well, Vivian's rival Beldam joins team NightMare BC (Night Mare Battle Club). **

**Note: Vivian is a girl in this story :) **

**#ANGELSUNSHOW and ACCESS ANGELSUN: Comments are now accepted for the segments. Tell me who you want to be in the battle. Tell me if Beldam is a bad girl. Tell me anything, and dont forget that I am in a play called 'Buskers N.Y.C', send me a message if you want to buy a ticket. Adults are 7 dollars, and children are 4 dollars. The address is;**

**3939 Tracy Street**

**Los Angeles, CA**

**Show dates are April 19 and 20****th**** at 7:15 PM**


	11. Beldam Enters! Francis and Jenni Faints!

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. In this chapter, team AngelSun battles Black Waltz one without Francis the Snivy, who fell unconscious while saving Jennifer. There is a surprise in this chapter, but this one does not involve Francis the Snivy. Here we go, and without further delay...

Jennifer: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

BAD WORD WARNING

NO SEGMENTS TODAY

NO SCOREBOARD TODAY

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"BEATRIX NOOOOOO!" Zidane yelled

Zidane tries to get to Beatrix, but was denied by another black waltz. Jennifer is angry at this.

"ANOTHER BLACK WALTZ! THIS IS NOT RIGHT! FIRST FRANCIS FALLS UNCONSCIOUS, AND NOW THIS NEW GIRL! THESE TWO ARE INNOCENT!" Jennifer yelled

"Thats right Jennifer" Zidane said

Jennifer then tries to attack the Black Waltz with Beatrix's sword. Zidane allows it. Jennifer goes for the attack, but the black waltz uses the hand to grab Jennifer and try to make her fall unconscious, but a Leaf Blade attack comes out of nowhere and tries to save Jennifer from falling unconscious, but the black waltz summons some magic power to suck the life out of the player that tried to save Jennifer, and it happens to be Francis the Snivy. Francis falls unconscious after the attack, but Jennifer gets extremely angry, and her body glows blue, and she is now in trance mode.

"YOU MADE FRANCIS FALL UNCONSCIOUS! HOW DARE YOU!" Jennifer yelled as she summoned a fire spell to free herself

The black waltz runs away to a nearby forest. Jennifer places Beatrix's sword where Beatrix was lying unconscious. Jennifer is still upset with the fact that Francis fell unconscious again, but at least he tries to save her. Jennifer yells the two words.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Jennifer yelled

CUURENT SCENE

Team AngelSun has just witnessed Francis the Snivy falling unconscious after saving his friend, Jennifer. The team wants payback by defeating Black Waltz number two.

"Francis never deserved that pain" Zidane said

"That's right" Princess Garnet said

"Where am I?" Beatrix asked while reviving from unconsciousness

"You are in the Los Angeles County area" Zidane said

"I remember you" Beatrix said

"Former enemy, now ally" Zidane said

"Bingo" Beatrix said

"This is team AngelSun" Zidane said

"Hello everyone" Beatrix said

The team introduced themselves to Beatrix, but Beatrix knows that there is someone missing.

"Is there one more member of this team?" Beatrix asked

"Yes, but he is unconscious at this point. He happens to be my boyfriend, Francis. Francis became a pokemon during the end of the last adventure we had together" Luna said

"I see. I think he became a Snivy correct" Beatrix said

"Bingo" Luna said

"I heard he is a noble hero as a human, and a pokemon" Beatrix said

"Yes General" Zidane said

"Aww...no need to be formal. Im interested in joining this team" Beatrix said

"Welcome to the team" Luna said

"Thank you" Beatrix said

"You are welcome" Eiko said

OUTSIDE THE MEDICAL CENTER

Team AngelSun now are outside of the medical center. Nurse Karla is now monitoring Francis's condition. The team is ready to deliver payback for what the black waltz did to Francis the Snivy. Leo sets the starting lineup for the battle against the black waltz.

"I want to have Luna, Jennifer, and Vivian to play this one. This will be the three girl players in the lineup" Leo said

"Fine with me" Luna said

"TIME FOR PAYBACK!MAKING FRANCIS FALL UNCONSCIOUS IS UNCONSITUTIONAL!" Jennifer yelled

Vivian is now at her spot ready to battle, but deep inside her, she had a upsetting past. Her mind goes back to that day.

FLASHBACK TO VIVIAN'S PAST

WARNING: I MADE THIS UP

(Los Angeles area- 10 years ago)

Vivian was walking along the street in the Los Angeles county area. She was just on her walk while watching the LA Gamers win over the LA Shadow Sirens team. She was a fan of the LA Gamers, and a fan of one certain player, Francis the Buizel. This is the same player who she taught that turned back into a human, then turn into a Snivy. After the game was over, she got back to her house, which was 2 blocks from team ComboBlade base (our former team name). When she returned home, another shadow siren, her sister appeared and grabbed Vivian's throat. Vivian was struggling to get air. She was nearing unconsciousness, when all of a sudden, another person attacked the other shadow siren. What Vivian did not know is that that person, a pokemon, is Francis the Buizel. Francis the Buizel fell unconscious, but before he fell unconscious from lack of air, he gave Vivian a message saying that he will become a Snivy, and see her again. Vivian then saw Francis the Buizel, now Snivy fall unconscious all because of her sister.

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" Vivian yelled

BACK TO REALAITY

Jennifer noticed that Vivian was thinking about something.

"Vivian, you ok?" Jennifer asked

"I was thinking about my past. It was not a good one, but I was saved from unconsciousness thanks to Francis the Snivy" Vivian said

"Who hurt you?" Jennifer asked

"My evil sister, Beldam" Vivian said

"Oh my gosh!" Jennifer yelled

"Im lucky that Francis the Snivy saved my life" Vivian said

"I told you, Francis is a noble teammate" Jennifer said

As Jennifer and Vivian were chatting, a shadow appeared behind Vivian, and grabbed her. Jennifer sees the shadow and tries to attack it, but as she did, the shadow revealed itself to be Vivian's evil shadow siren sister, Beldam, and Beldam grabbed Jennifer's left leg, and twisted her around. The impact sent Jennifer to a nearby tree. Jennifer yells in pain as her leg hits the tree.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Jennifer yelled in pain

Beldam hides in the shadows. Vivian knows that Jennifer could fall unconscious if beldam connects this next move. Vivian is slow to catch up to Beldam, and Beldam is prepared to fire an ice move. Jennifer braces herself as Beldam's shadow appears, and Beldam appears from below. Beldam throws the ice spell on Jennifer. Jennifer raises her arms to defend herself, but the impact never came. A green blur dashed through the attack, and attacked Beldam. Beldam then attacks the green blur in a violent way. Beldam grabs the green blur's right leg, and throws him toward the tree that Jennifer is under. Jennifer notices that this green blur is none other than Francis the Snivy. Jennifer catches Francis to avoid Francis yelling in pain. All of a sudden, Beldam attacks Vivian on her head with a metal bat. Francis runs over to try to save Vivian from another attack.

"HELP!" Vivian yelled

"YOU DIE!" Beldam yelled

Beldam tries to make Vivian fall unconscious by attacking with the metal bat, but Francis the Snivy jumps in the 'passing lane' to take the attack, and save Vivian from falling unconscious. Francis falls unconscious again. Francis has saved two of his friends from falling unconscious, 2 days in a row. Beldam gets distracted, and Vivian takes the 'power play' by attacking Beldam. Beldam disappears into the shadows, but the team has no idea that Beldam is now joining Kuja, and his crew to kill Francis the Snivy. Vivian yells the two words that she yelled 10 years ago, when Francis was a Buizel.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Vivian yelled

**Tomorrow;**

**A. Team AngelSun will battle Team Night Mare BC (Black Waltz II and Beldam)**

**B. Vivian calls Beldam a evil sister officially **

**C. Team AngelSun goes on a 5 on 3 power play**

**D. NHL 13 Lesson segment: When to cover the pucks? (Goaltenders)**

**Today's fan facts: **

**A) During Los Angeles Galaxy games on television, I taught there was this cheering group called 'Angel City Forgave'. When I watched 'Backstage Galaxy' today, I found out that the cheering group is called 'Angel City Brigade'**

**B) The ability 'Auto- Life' from Final Fantasy IX, is a very useful ability. Should one of your party members fall unconscious, this ability lets them revive with one HP. This already happened to me once;**

**I was playing, and I had two conscious players, Vivi, and Stienler. The next attack comes, and Stienler, and Vivi falls unconscious. I taught the game over screen would come up, but then Vivi regains consciousness because of the 'Auto-Life' ability. Vivi used thunder to defeat the enemies, and got all experience points.**

**Here were the characters names with their nicknames, and final status during that battle;**

**Nickname in ()**

**Order is unofficial**

**1) Zidane (Francis)- unconscious/winner (no EXP)**

**2) Amarant (Dwight)- unconscious/ winner (no EXP)**

**3) Stienler (Jack)- unconscious/ winner (no EXP)**

**4) Vivi (Francis)- Winner with 1 HP (8,800 EXP/ went to level 37) **


	12. Francis Saving Friends Hat Trick!

Welcome to chapter 10 of the story. In this chapter, team AngelSun will battle against Black Waltz II, and Beldam. We also have Francis the Snivy reagining consciousness, only to save a female character during the battle. Who will Francis the Snivy save, and the hint is; NOT Luna. Here we go, and without further delay...

Luna: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

NO SEGMENTS TODAY (EXCEPT FOR THE 'NHL 13 LESSONS'- FINAL WHISTLE)

FRANCIS FAINTS WARNING LEVEL 5 IN EFFECT

TIME OUT I: 'MY NCAA BRACKET IS BROKEN' SPECIAL (HOW MY PICKS FOR THE NCAA MARCH MADNESS TOURNAMENT WERE JUST UPSETTING)

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Jennifer yelled in pain

Beldam hides in the shadows. Vivian knows that Jennifer could fall unconscious if beldam connects this next move. Vivian is slow to catch up to Beldam, and Beldam is prepared to fire an ice move. Jennifer braces herself as Beldam's shadow appears, and Beldam appears from below. Beldam throws the ice spell on Jennifer. Jennifer raises her arms to defend herself, but the impact never came. A green blur dashed through the attack, and attacked Beldam. Beldam then attacks the green blur in a violent way. Beldam grabs the green blur's right leg, and throws him toward the tree that Jennifer is under. Jennifer notices that this green blur is none other than Francis the Snivy. Jennifer catches Francis to avoid Francis yelling in pain. All of a sudden, Beldam attacks Vivian on her head with a metal bat. Francis runs over to try to save Vivian from another attack.

"HELP!" Vivian yelled

"YOU DIE!" Beldam yelled

Beldam tries to make Vivian fall unconscious by attacking with the metal bat, but Francis the Snivy jumps in the 'passing lane' to take the attack, and save Vivian from falling unconscious. Francis falls unconscious again. Francis has saved two of his friends from falling unconscious, 2 days in a row. Beldam gets distracted, and Vivian takes the 'power play' by attacking Beldam. Beldam disappears into the shadows, but the team has no idea that Beldam is now joining Kuja, and his crew to kill Francis the Snivy. Vivian yells the two words that she yelled 10 years ago, when Francis was a Buizel.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Vivian yelled

CURRENT SCENE

The team has just witnessed Francis the Snivy falling unconscious by taking an attack from Beldam that was supposed to be for Vivian. Vivian wants to have payback.

"MY EVIL SISTER SHALL BE DEFEATED FOR MAKING MY FRIEND FALL UNCONSCIOUS!" Vivian yelled

"We must go to the forest to find them" Jennifer said

"Lets do it" Luna said

"In case we have to battle, lets set the lineup" Leo said

"I want to be in for my first time" Beatrix said

" Ok, anyone else?" Leo asked

"I want to deliver pain to my evil sister for making Francis the Snivy fall unconscious!" Vivian yelled

"I know you want to" Leo said

"It is time to bring some fire in this" Vivi said

"Ok then. We are all set. It will be Vivi, Vivian, and Beatrix for this battle" Leo said

"Yes sir" Vivi said

"Lets do this" Vivian said

"The General shall not fail" Beatrix said

The team heads to the nearby forest to find Beldam and Black Waltz II.

FOREST AREA

The team is now in the forest. Vivian carries Francis the unconscious Snivy as a shadow with her veil ability, which allows her to go underground as a shadow while carrying a partner. As they were walking in the forest, they see a shadow ahead of them. Vivian knows that this shadow is Beldam because they share the same ability. The team also sees the Black Waltz that made Francis fall unconscious ahead of them. The team knows the dangers. The team sees Beldam, and Black Waltz II approach them.

TIME OUT: 'MY NCAA BRACKET IS BROKEN'

As you already know, the NCAA tournament is almost over. They are down to the final teams. My bracket this year is already broken because UCLA lost, Harvard lost, and CAL lost. I wanted them to at least go into the sweet 16, but Harvard lost in the second round (32 to 16 round). If there was one team I want to win the whole thing, it would be Louisville because my government teacher is going for them, and they are also the favorite, but remember, this is the NCAA MARCH MADNESS, and anything, and i mean ANYTHING, can happen.

(FINAL FANTASY BOSS BATTLE MUSIC PLAYS)

A. LINEUPS

TEAM ANGELSUN;

Vivi

Vivian

Beatrix

TEAM NIGHT MARE BC;

Beldam

Black Waltz II

REFEREE: Francisca the Pipulp

B. LIFE POINT DISTRIBUTION

TEAM ANGELSUN: 12,000 (4,000 LP PER PLAYER)

NIGHT MARE BC: 24,000 (12,000 LP EACH PLAYER)

C. KEYS TO THE GAME

Beldam VS Vivian-

Vivian: Must contain emotions, start off strong, think about what Francis the Snivy would say if he was conscious.

Beldam: Must contain emotions, cant be in a big hole (deficit)

D. FIRST POSSESSION: Beatrix

Beatrix draws her sword, and runs over to the Black Waltz and swings her sword. The black waltz takes 1,000 life point damage.

SCORE- PLAY 1

NIGHT MARE BC: 23,000 LP

*Black Waltz II has 11,000 LP remaining

TEAM ANGELSUN: 12,000 LP

*Beatrix has scored 1,000 points

NEXT POSSESSION: Vivian

"THIS IS FOR MAKING FRANCIS FALL UNCONSCIOUS!" Vivian yelled as she runs toward Black Waltz II and used her Firey Fist attack. She deals 2,000 life point damage.

SCORE- PLAY 2

NIGHTMARE BC: 21,000 LP

*Black Waltz II has 9,000 LP remaining

TEAM ANGELSUN: 12,000 LP

*Vivian scored 2,000 points

*Beatrix scored 1,000 points

NEXT POSSESSION: Black Waltz II

The Black Waltz is now ready to cast Blizzaga, which is the third level of the spell, blizzard. The ice is now compacting Vivian to one spot, but Vivian disappears into the shadows to avoid the move. Black Waltz II scores nothing

NEXT POSSESSION: Beldam

"IT IS TIME FOR FRANCIS TO DIE!" Beldam yelled as she disappears into the shadows hoping to attack Vivian.

Vivian disappears into her shadows as she tries to find Beldam underneath. Vivian grabs another shadow, and attacks it. Beldam felt the pain of a fire spell from Vivian, but Beldam forces Vivian above ground, and throws her into a tree. Vivian yells in pain, but the attack is not over yet.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Vivian yelled in pain

"YOU ARE TO NEVER SEE FRANCIS AGAIN!" Beldam yelled

"YOU ARE SO EVIL!" Vivian yelled

"YOU TELL HER VIVIAN!" Beatrix yelled

"YOU DIE WITH FRANCIS NOW!" Beldam yelled as she attempts to attack Beatrix.

Beatrix uses her 'Save the Queen' sword, and tries to attack Beldam. Beldam hides in the shadows, and appears behind Beatrix. Beldam tries to attack Beatrix using an Ice spell to make her fall unconscious, but another blur passes through the attack. This blur happens to be blue. Beldam lost her concentration, and Beatrix attempts to help Vivian, but as she does, Beldam uses a hyper beam like attack to try to make Beatrix fall unconscious, but the blue blur, which is actually Francis the Snivy in trance mode, takes the attack to save Beatrix from unconsciousness. Francis falls unconscious again for the 3rd time in three days. Francis has just collected a 'saving friends' hat trick. Beldam and Black Waltz II run away into the forest automatically giving team AngelSun a perfect 4 to 0 record.

"Thats all folks. Team Nightmare BC has forfeited this match" Francisca announced

Vivian and Beatrix run over to see Francis unconscious on the grass area. Beatrix yells the two words that she is new to, but team AngelSun are very familiar with.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOO!" Beatrix yelled

FINAL WHISTLE TIME

NHL 13 LESSON: When do you cover those pucks? (Goal Keepers)

"Here's a shot, and a save by Quick! He covers up! We have a faceoff" the commentator said

These are some of those commentator lines when a shot is taken. The question is, when do you cover those pucks? Here are some of my favorite times;

A. Cover the puck when you see the opposition close by

B. Cover the puck if you cant make a play

C. Cover the puck when there is a DELAYED penalty (automatic)

D. Cover the puck to prevent rebounds

Thats all for now. Next 'NHL 13 Lesson; The Power play game, or as we gamers say, PPG (This one will be 5 on 4 power plays)

**Tomorrow: Team AngelSun want Beldam and Black Waltz II to have a real fight, but what happens when the 'Kindness VS Evil' movement starts again, and wants to kill Luna, Francis, and POTENTIALY, Beatrix? Find out tomorrow. There is also a returning character.**


	13. Kindness VS Evil' Movement Returns

Welcome to the next chapter of this story. Here is what is planned for today's chapter; (Events not in order)

A. New 'Kindness VS Evil' movement

B. Zubat clan kidnaps Luna, and try to turn her into food (tomorrow's chapter/ set up this chapter)

Here we go, and without further delay...

Leo: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

BAD WORD WARNING!

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

The Black Waltz is now ready to cast Blizzaga, which is the third level of the spell, blizzard. The ice is now compacting Vivian to one spot, but Vivian disappears into the shadows to avoid the move. Black Waltz II scores nothing

NEXT POSSESSION: Beldam

"IT IS TIME FOR FRANCIS TO DIE!" Beldam yelled as she disappears into the shadows hoping to attack Vivian.

Vivian disappears into her shadows as she tries to find Beldam underneath. Vivian grabs another shadow, and attacks it. Beldam felt the pain of a fire spell from Vivian, but Beldam forces Vivian above ground, and throws her into a tree. Vivian yells in pain, but the attack is not over yet.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Vivian yelled in pain

"YOU ARE TO NEVER SEE FRANCIS AGAIN!" Beldam yelled

"YOU ARE SO EVIL!" Vivian yelled

"YOU TELL HER VIVIAN!" Beatrix yelled

"YOU DIE WITH FRANCIS NOW!" Beldam yelled as she attempts to attack Beatrix.

Beatrix uses her 'Save the Queen' sword, and tries to attack Beldam. Beldam hides in the shadows, and appears behind Beatrix. Beldam tries to attack Beatrix using an Ice spell to make her fall unconscious, but another blur passes through the attack. This blur happens to be blue. Beldam lost her concentration, and Beatrix attempts to help Vivian, but as she does, Beldam uses a hyper beam like attack to try to make Beatrix fall unconscious, but the blue blur, which is actually Francis the Snivy in trance mode, takes the attack to save Beatrix from unconsciousness. Francis falls unconscious again for the 3rd time in three days. Francis has just collected a 'saving friends' hat trick. Beldam and Black Waltz II run away into the forest automatically giving team AngelSun a perfect 4 to 0 record.

"Thats all folks. Team Nightmare BC has forfeited this match" Francisca announced

Vivian and Beatrix run over to see Francis unconscious on the grass area. Beatrix yells the two words that she is new to, but team AngelSun are very familiar with.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOO!" Beatrix yelled

CURRENT SCENE

Team AngelSun has just witnessed Francis the Snivy falling unconscious while trying to save Beatrix. Beatrix now understands Francis's loyalty to team AngelSun.

"This is why he is so loyal to this team. He would risk his own life to save us, or in this case, me" Beatrix said

"Oh yes" Luna said

"I even heard that he saved you from death" Beatrix said

"Yes he did" Luna said

"He is one true hero" Jennifer said

"BELDAM IS SO EVIL! SHE MADE FRANCIS FALL UNCONSCIOUS IN A EVIL WAY! I do understand however that Francis saved me as well" Vivian said

"FRANCIS DESERVES NONE OF YOUR PRAISES!" An unknown voice yelled

"Who said that?" Luna asked

A group of several pokemon appeared behind the team. Luna has no idea that she is about to be kidnapped by a Zubat clan. The group of pokemon uses magic to turn the sky dark. The Zubat clan use a needle on Luna to make her fall unconscious. The Zubat clan now use Sunny Day and carry the unconscious Luna to another area.

"What happened?" Beatrix asked

"I dont know. It was dark, and LUNA IS MISSING!" Leo yelled getting Beatrix's attention

"We must find her. I know where she could be" Beatrix said

"Where could she be?"Leo asked

"The Zubat Clan kidnapped her" Beatrix said

"How do you know?" Leo asked

"The 'Kindness VS Evil' movement. I remember them, because they used to try to attack me all because of pride, and they wanted to get rid of me for being a nice person" Beatrix said

"How did they want to get rid of you? We want to know because we all went through it as well" Leo said

"They wanted to get rid of me by turning me into food. They wanted to burn anything that resembled a human. That included clothing, and any other traces. They also wanted to cut off exposed areas of my body. I was wearing shorts, and a shirt that day. They were about to cut off my exposed leg, but a grass snake creature saved me by taking the attack. Wait a second, thats Francis the Snivy" Beatrix said

"Sounds like Francis saved you too" Leo said

"WE MUST SAVE LUNA! WITH HER WEARING SHORTS, AND A SHIRT, SHE IS IN DANGER OF BECOMING FOOD!" Mei yelled

"There is another factor. The 'Kindness VS Evil' movement can make traps to make sure you can never see a friend again. They can erase all your memories of that person, or they can kill you, and they can erase all existence of you" Beatrix said

"THOSE BAS***** ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT THEY DO TO LUNA AND FRANCIS!" Zidane yelled

"LETS MOVE!"Beatrix yelled

"Where to?" Jennifer asked

"Where the movement first stated, Las Vegas, Nevada" Beatrix said

"What about the unconscious one?" Jennifer asked

"Please take Francis the Snivy with us" Beatrix said

"Ok" Leo said as he grabbed the unconscious Francis

"Francis is more than just a human turned into a pokemon, he is a loving teammate no mater if he is a human or a pokemon" Beatrix said

"Lets go to the team bus, and be on our way" Leo said

"LUNA, HERE WE COME!" Beatrix yelled as the team did the team motto (i will write it at the beginning of tomorrows chapter

FINAL WHISTLE

NHL 13 LESSON: POWER PLAY GAME TIPS

"Fans, make some noise, it is time for a POWER PLAY!" the announcer said

This is one of those things you want to hear. The power play. This is when one team is penalized, and the other team goes on a player advantage. Here are some tips to convert on a 5 on 4 power play.

1) Passing game- With a 1 player advantage, try playing the passing game. Pass the puck to try to get a better shot selection, and maybe, a goal

2) Rebound- If a shot misses, try your best at the rebound. You never know if you might get a goal shot if you rebound.

3) Inside- Out- Try passing the puck to a inside player to draw the defense in, and then pass the puck outside to a outside player, then go for the shot

Thats all for today. Next NHL 13 Lesson; Power Play (5 on 3)

**Tomorrow: The team heads to Las Vegas to try to rescue Luna from the 'Kindness VS Evil' movement. We also have Francis the Snivy reviving, and Suyapa, Francis's friend returns as a princess. **


	14. Team AngelSun Enters the Base!

SURPRISE EVERYONE! Welcome to the next chapter of the story. In this extra chapter, here is what is going on;

A. Team AngelSun heads to Las Vegas to rescue Luna from becoming food

B. Francis the Snivy regains consciousness

C. Suyapa returns as Princess Suyapa

Here we go, and without further delay...

Mei: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

BAD WORD WARNING!  
LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"WE MUST SAVE LUNA! WITH HER WEARING SHORTS, AND A SHIRT, SHE IS IN DANGER OF BECOMING FOOD!" Mei yelled

"There is another factor. The 'Kindness VS Evil' movement can make traps to make sure you can never see a friend again. They can erase all your memories of that person, or they can kill you, and they can erase all existence of you" Beatrix said

"THOSE BAS***** ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT THEY DO TO LUNA AND FRANCIS!" Zidane yelled

"LETS MOVE!"Beatrix yelled

"Where to?" Jennifer asked

"Where the movement first stated, Las Vegas, Nevada" Beatrix said

"What about the unconscious one?" Jennifer asked

"Please take Francis the Snivy with us" Beatrix said

"Ok" Leo said as he grabbed the unconscious Francis

"Francis is more than just a human turned into a pokemon, he is a loving teammate no mater if he is a human or a pokemon" Beatrix said

"Lets go to the team bus, and be on our way" Leo said

"LUNA, HERE WE COME!" Beatrix yelled as the team did the team motto (i will write it at the beginning of tomorrows chapter

CURRENT SCENE

Team AngelSun Moto (With members of team AngelSun- Kidnapped or not)

"The Angels Of Los Angeles" Luna said

"The Sun of the world" Jennifer said

"Guide us to victory" Jezarelle said

"Protect our friends" Mei said

"Our allies" Opal said

"Our home" Eiko said

"We never give up" Zidane said

"No matter if..." Princess Garnet said

"Francis is unconscious..." General Beatrix said

"We are in danger..." Vivi said

"We are the last standing" Jennifer's Squirtle said

"We play to win" Vivian said

(All team members say their name)

"We are team AngelSun" Luna said

AFTER THE MOTO

Team AngelSun is ready to go to the team bus. While the team is on the bus, Francis the Snivy regains consciousness.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"We are on the team bus. You were unconscious for a while there" Beatrix said

"Beatrix, thanks for saving me" Francis said

"No Francis, thank you for saving us" Beatrix and Vivian said

"Luna is missing!" Leo said

"Where?" Francis asked

"Kindness VS Evil movement" Beatrix said

"Then that means...LUNA IS IN DANGER!" Francis yelled

"Yes she is. We must go to Las Vegas to find the kidnappers" Beatrix said

"Las Vegas" Francis said

" You know too?" Beatrix asked

"Yes, I was unconscious there when they injured me when I was human" Francis said

4 MINUTES LATER

The team is now back at the team base to grab potions, phoenix downs, Hi-potions, and other items that are needed. The team is back on the team bus, but Eiko has an idea.

"I want to teleport us to the site" Eiko said

"Cool idea" Zidane said

"There is a flipside though. I will fall unconscious, since this uses alot of energy" Eiko said

"Understood" Zidane said

"If Francis can fall unconscious by saving us, I will do the same to help us rescue Francis's girlfriend" Eiko said with a SLIGHT smile

"Ok. Eiko if you fall unconscious, I will catch you" Vivi said

Eiko now raises her staff along with Princess Garnet. Eiko plays her flute, and a white circle is summoned around the team. The white circle makes all members of team AngelSun teleport to the Las Vegas Area.

LAS VEGAS AREA- GAMERS HOTEL ENTRANCE

The team has now just teleported to the Gamers Hotel in Las Vegas. Eiko falls unconscious after landing, and Vivi catches her. Princess Garnet casts life to revive Eiko. Eiko regains consciousness.

"Thanks Princess" Eiko said

"You are welcome Eiko" Princess Garnet said

"We must find the 'Evil VS Kindness' headquarters" Beatrix said

"I remember this place" Zidane said

"How?" Beatrix asked

"I was here on that day that I heard that a boy from Los Angeles was missing. I was hearing glass breaking from a window. All of a sudden, an unconscious boy is being thrown out the window. I caught the boy, and I found out that the boy was Francis the trainer, or as we know now as Francis the Snivy" Zidane said

"Thanks for saving me that day" Francis the Snivy said

As they were talking, another princess who is blind walks up to Francis the Snivy. Francis knows who this is because it happens to be Suyapa, a friend from his school. Suyapa knows that Francis turned into a pokemon.

"Hello Suyapa, the princess" Francis said

"Hi my friend" Suyapa said

Francis hugs Suyapa as the team heads to the city square.

LAS VEGAS CITY SQUARE

The team is now at the city square where they spot a interesting building.

"What building is this? Leo asked

"THATS THE HEADQUARTERS!" Beatrix yelled as the team heads inside the building.

KINDNESS VS EVIL BUILDING

The team is now in the building. They spot a room, but they cant find Luna, but they do find a tape recorder on a table. The team investigates the tape.

TAPE RECORDING

"HELP ME!" Luna's voice yelled

"YOU TRY TO ESCAPE! FRANCIS DIES!" A voice yelled

"YOU DARE TO LAY ANYTHING ON HIM, I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOUR DOINGS!" Luna yelled

"YOU WILL DIE WITH HIM!" Another voice yelled

"NOT THIS WAY! WE WILL DIE AS LOVERS, OR AS WE SAY, IF WE DIE TODAY, WE DIE TOGETHER IN A WAY CALLED LOVE!" Luna yelled

"WHAT EVER LITTLE GIRL!" A voice yelled as the recording ended

AFTER TAPE RECODING

"Luna is in danger!" Leo yelled

The team spots stairs, and a note on the wall.

"Cut off her legs" Leo read

Leo wants the movement to learn a lesson for messing with Francis and Luna. The team spots another note.

"Erase Francis's memories" Jennifer read

The team knows where that note leads to, but the next one is a surprise that a certain General did not expect.

"The General shall die!" Zidane read

Zidane is so shocked that Beatrix is now involved in this killing plot. Leo knew that Francis and Luna would be in danger, but he never taught that Beatrix is also on their list of innocent humans to kill. Beatrix knows that she used to be a victim of this, but now, she must team up to save and reunite the couple of Luna and Francis.

"These two are so innocent! They dont deserve this" Beatrix said as she starts to cry.

Zidane comforts the general by hugging her and try to cheer her up

"We will do anything it takes" Zidane said

"My human girlfriend is innocent, im innocent, and thats the same for you" Francis said

Francis the Snivy hugs Beatrix

"Thanks Francis, and Zidane. I will officially commit to this team" Beatrix said

The team has Beatrix sign the paper to join the team.

"Thanks guys" Beatrix said

"You are welcome" Francis the Snivy said

"We need to move on now. We must first save Luna from death, and I think we know who could do that" Zidane said

"We are behind you Francis" Beatrix said

"Show those bas***** what you are made of. Make them suffer for what they do to your girlfriend" Zidane said

**Tomorrow: Its time for the first battle of Team AngelSun VS the 'Kindness VS Evil' Movement. Francis the Snivy will have to contain all of his emotions to win this first battle. While that will happen, Jennifer will battle Zubat. Can Jennifer and Francis defeat their first enemies? Find out tomorrow. We also have the NHL 13 Lesson for 5 on 3 power plays.**


	15. VS Kuja: A New White Mage?

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. In this chapter, here are the events that will happen;

A. Team AngelSun locate Luna (Luna is still unconscious)

B. Time out I: LA Lakers winning streak of 1971 to 1972 not broken

C. Francis the Snivy VS Kuja

D. FINAL TIMEOUT: Final Fantasy IX moment from last night

E. Francis falls unconscious by saving Jennifer

F. Final Whistle: NHL 13 Lesson segment ; The 5 on 3 power play, and how to convert and extend on the opportunity.

And now, without further delay...

Beatrix: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything!

BAD WORD WARNING!

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"Luna is in danger!" Leo yelled

The team spots stairs, and a note on the wall.

"Cut off her legs" Leo read

Leo wants the movement to learn a lesson for messing with Francis and Luna. The team spots another note.

"Erase Francis's memories" Jennifer read

The team knows where that note leads to, but the next one is a surprise that a certain General did not expect.

"The General shall die!" Zidane read

Zidane is so shocked that Beatrix is now involved in this killing plot. Leo knew that Francis and Luna would be in danger, but he never taught that Beatrix is also on their list of innocent humans to kill. Beatrix knows that she used to be a victim of this, but now, she must team up to save and reunite the couple of Luna and Francis.

"These two are so innocent! They dont deserve this" Beatrix said as she starts to cry.

Zidane comforts the general by hugging her and try to cheer her up

"We will do anything it takes" Zidane said

"My human girlfriend is innocent, im innocent, and thats the same for you" Francis said

Francis the Snivy hugs Beatrix

"Thanks Francis, and Zidane. I will officially commit to this team" Beatrix said

The team has Beatrix sign the paper to join the team.

"Thanks guys" Beatrix said

"You are welcome" Francis the Snivy said

"We need to move on now. We must first save Luna from death, and I think we know who could do that" Zidane said

"We are behind you Francis" Beatrix said

"Show those bas***** what you are made of. Make them suffer for what they do to your girlfriend" Zidane said

CURRENT SCENE

The team has just read notes on the wall of what the 'Kindness VS Evil' movement wants to do to Luna, Francis the Snivy, and General Beatrix. The team knows that no one is safe at this point. The team heads down the stairs to get to underground level 1 hoping to find Luna unconscious, but alive, and not injured.

"I hope she is alive because if she is injured, those bas***** will pay for what they done to Francis, Luna, and Beatrix" Zidane said

"Yes they will" Jennifer said

"I dont deserve to die like this" Francis the Snivy said

"You are so innocent" Beatrix said

" Yes I am. We must find Luna" Francis said

The team finds a door top an unknown area. They decide to peek through the door to have a look inside. They spot 40 Zubats, an oven, a fire pit, a knife, a tree shredder, a freezer, a cage, a needle, and the unconscious Luna in the middle of all items. The team knows that they came to the correct spot. The team hears the conversation between the Zubats.

(The Zubats will have numbers)

SCRIPT MODE

MUTURE STUFF AHEAD! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THIS PART, SKIP TO THE PART WHERE IT SAYS ' TEAM ANGELSUN LOCATION'

Zubat 1: Are you ready to get rid of a human girl?

Zubats 2, 3, 4, and 5: Oh yes!

Zubat 6: How are we going to get rid of her?

Zubats 7 to 11: We eat her!

Zubats 12 to 20: How?

Zubat 21: First we cut off her exposed parts of her body. As you can see, her legs, and arms are exposed

Zubat 22: Then what?

Zubat 23: We then make sure her torso is not seen by anyone. That is her upper body.

Zubat 24: We then take her clothes from her torso, legs, and anywhere else, and burn them away in the fire pit to make sure no trace of her can be ever found again.

Zubat 25: Then we cook her as food, and burn what ever trace of her is left.

Zubat 26: What about the tree shredder?

Zubat 27: We shred her clothing first, then we burn them all

Zubat 28: We also suck the blood out of her.

Zubat 29: Then we eat her.

Zubat 30: Once we are done eating her, we have the quick sand pit swallow her skeleton and we get rid of her existence by erasing memories from those who know her.

Zubat 31: What about intruders?

Zubat 32: We erase all of their memories

Zubat 33 to 40: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

TEAM ANGELSUN LOCATION

The team now knows the plan of the Zubat clan. They want to make sure that no one will remember Luna. The team decides to try to interrupt the plans by opening the door with Eiko casting reflect. As the team entered, an invincible force field surrounds the team making sure that no one loses their memories, including a certain Snivy.

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Eiko yelled

"HOW DARE YOU NOT LOSE YOUR MEMORIES!" Zubat number 23 yelled

"IT IS YOU WHO SHOULD LOSE YOUR MEMORIES LITTLE SNAKE!" Zubat number 12 yelled while pointing to Francis the Snivy

"EXCUSE-MOI! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO EAT A HUMAN GIRL WHO IS INNOCENT! YOU ARE SICK! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EAT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Francis the Snivy yelled

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT! I WANT TO KILL ANY HUMAN GIRL WEARING SHORTS, A SHIRT, OR ANYTHING THAT MAKES THEIR LEGS AND ARMS EXPOSED!" Zubat yelled

"YOU ARE SO SICK! SHE NEVER DESERVES THIS!" Francis the Snivy yelled

"YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" Zubat number 12 yelled

Zubat number 12 presses a button which activates the trap below Francis the Snivy. A vine grabs Francis the Snivy's right leg, and right arm. The vines glow blue to try to suck the life out of Francis, but Francis's body glows blue, and Francis SILENTLY goes into trance mode, and he just breaks the vines off.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EAT ANY INNOCNET HUMAN GIRL!" Francis yelled

"KILL THAT SNAKE!" Kuja yelled from his base on the top platform

"YOU AND ME KUJA! RIGHT NOW!" Francis yelled

"WELL, THE SNAKE CAN MAKE A CHALLENGE I SEE!" Kuja yelled

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HAVE THESE ZUBAT'S EAT A HUMAN GIRL!" Francis yelled

Jennifer helps Francis by luring all the Zubats to her. Jennifer wants to battle the Zubats. The Zubats follow Jennifer to another room.

"YOU SHOULD DIE!" Kuja yelled

"NO! WE ARE INNOCENT!" Francis yelled

"PROVE IT! IF I WIN, I GET TO EAT LUNA AND MAKE SURE NONE OF YOU WILL KNOW THAT SHE EXISTED !" Kuja yelled

"BRING IT ON!" Francis yelled

TIME OUT I: LA Lakers 1971 to 72 streak still stands

Last night, the Chicago Bulls defeated the Miami Heat ending the Miami Heat's 27 game winning streak. The winning streak of the 1971 to 72 Lakers is 33. Miami's Winning streak is number II all time in the NBA.

BACK TO THE STORY

(FINAL FANTASY IX BOSS BATTLE MUSIC PLAYS)

A. Francis the Snivy VS Kuja (Team AngelSun Away battle)

B. Life point distribution

Kuja: 20,000

Francis: 10,000 (Life draining device attached)

C. KEYS TO THE GAME

Francis: Win the foul game

Kuja: Dont allow any second chances

D: FIRST POSSESSION: Kuja

"YOU SHALL DIE!" Kuja yelled as he placed a device on Francis's right arm.

Francis feels an electric shock on his body. Eiko, who was watching from the background activates a magic move that minimizes the pain on Francis's body.

"AHHHH!" Francis yelled in MINIMAL pain

"EVERY TWO MINUTES, LIFE WILL BE DRAINED FROM YOU! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE SO THAT I CAN EAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!"

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU CHEATER!" Francis yelled

"YOU CALL ME A CHEATER! HOW DARE YOU!" Kuja yelled

"YOU SUCKING THE LIFE OUT OF ME, EVERY TWO MINUTES! THATS CHEATING! PERIOD! CASE CLOSED!" Francis yelled

"YOU TELL HIM!" Princess Garnet yelled in Francis's mind to avoid detection

"TWO MINUTES ARE UP!" Kuja yelled

"NO ONE EVEN ATTACKED YET!" Francis yelled

"TOO BAD! TIME TO SUCK 9,000 LIFE POINTS OUT OF YOU!" Kuja yelled

Francis takes out a challenge flag to make sure he can get a challenge out of Kuja. A blue energy stream is being sucked out of Francis, but as soon as this happened, Francisca the Pipulp called Kuja for traveling since Kuja took too many steps while sucking the life out of Francis.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Francis yelled out in intense pain

"Ladies and gentlemen, the play is under official review" The PA announcer said

YOUR OFFICALS

1) Ken the Snivy

*Two time 'official of the month' champion

*Played with team AngelSun for 2 seasons as a back up

*One time 'official of the year' winner

2) Carlos the Pikachu

* Five time 'Official of the week' winner

*Former Commentator for Team AngelSun

3) Francisca the Pipulp

* Main referee/ official

*Only referee to be with a former human (Francis the trainer)

*12 time 'official of the year' winner

REFEREE BOX OFFICIAL  
Jim the Pipulp

SCRIPT MODE- THE OFFICIALS

Francisca: Kuja will get the offensive foul for game misconduct

Ken: Francis never deserved that

Francisca: I know

Carlos: What about a yellow card?

Francisca: Kuja totally deserves one.

Ken: Lets ask Jim.

Francisca: Jim, our suggestions are a yellow card for Kuja. What are your suggestions?

Jim: I agree with the yellow card. I also suggest Kuja to be petrified for 4 minutes for the misconduct. If Kuja is not petrified, Francis will fall unconscious next Kuja possession.

Francisca: Agreed

Francisca goes to the middle of the field to make the call. Francis the Snivy is breathing hard as he took major damage.

"After the review, it was confirmed that Kuja is cheating, and will receive a yellow card, and 4 minutes of petrify time" Francisca announced as she shows a yellow card to Kuja, and used he stop spell on Kuja.

Kuja sees the spell attached to him, and he is now frozen for the next 4 minutes.

SCORE- PLAY 1

Kuja: 29,000 LP (Sucked 9,000 life points out of Francis)

*Yellow card and 4 minute petrifaction penalty

Francis: 1,000 LP (Lost 9,000 life points to Kuja)

*Power Play for 4 minutes

Francis is breathing so hard that he nearly falls unconscious. Pipulp supports Francis by helping him standing upright. Francis stays conscious, and continues playing.

POSSESSION: Francis (4 Minutes)

Francis uses Leaf Blade.

Francis spans his leaf blade and deals 4,000 life point damage

SCORE- PLAY 2

Kuja: 25,000 LP

Francis uses Leaf Tornado

Francis spawns a leaf tornado, and deals 5,000 life point damage

SCORE- PLAY 3

Kuja: 20,000 LP

Francis uses LEAFSTORM EXTREME II

Francis Spawns a leaf tornado, and a leaf storm, and sends them straight to Kuja. Kuja takes 15,000 life point damage, and Francis is coming right back.

SCORE- PLAY 4

Kuja: 5,000 LP (Petrifaction spell ends)

Francis: 1,000 LP (14,000 to 0 scoring run on power play)

"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK! NOW YOU SHALL PAY!" Kuja yelled as he pressed his button

A energy stream is being sucked out of Francis. Francis yells out in pain, but he yells something that catches his team off guard.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! CURA!" Francis yelled out

EIKO, VIVI, AND PRINCESS GARNET

Eiko, Vivi, and Princess Garnet are watching the battle on a television screen when they heard Francis yell out in pain, but what caught them off guard is that he also yelled 'Cura', which is a healing spell.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Eiko yelled

"WAIT UP!" Princess Garnet yelled

"CURA!" Francis's voice echoed through the television screen

"What? No way. Francis just said cura" Eiko said

"Then that means..." Vivi said

"Francis the Snivy is not just a human turned into a pokemon. He is not only a innocent pokemon, but now he is also a White Magic user like me, and Suyapa" Princess Garnet said

"Guess what, Francis should have fallen unconscious because that attack is at least 1,140 life point damage, but thanks to Cura, he is still conscious. Nice save" Vivi said

FRANCIS VS KUJA

Kuja is now celebrating his 'victory over Francis, but Francisca flags him down.

"This battle is not over! Francis is still conscious to play thanks to the Cura spell!" Francisca yelled

"BY WHO? HIS TEAMMATES ARE NOT AROUND HIM! HOW COULD HE BE SAVED?" Kuja asked

"He summoned Cura...himself!" Francisca yelled

Kuja cant believe that he saw Francis still conscious after he sucked life out of him. Kuja dealt 1,140 damage to Francis, but since Francis cured himself, Francis life points drop to 10 (1,000 -1,140=-140+150=10).

SCORE- PLAY 5

Kuja: 6,000 LP

Francis: 10 HP (Activated Cura spell to save himself from falling unconscious)

POSSESSION: Francis the Snivy

Francis uses trance move SUPER LEAFSTORM EXTREME.

Francis summons a leaf tornado, leaf blade, and Razor leaves, and sends them all towards Kuja. Kuja cant dodge the attack, and takes the attack. Kuja falls unconscious, and Francis has came right back to win the battle. Mathhais comes to take Francis the Snivy out of the area to avoid seeing Francis fall unconscious. Francis being very weak can fall unconscious at anytime.

FINAL TIMEOUT: My Final Fantasy IX moment

Short summary: Francis/Zidane, Buizel/Quina, and Dwight/Amarant all fell unconscious but Suyapa/Eiko helped us survive. Suyapa got 11.000 exp,

Commentary:

I was playing Final Fantasy IX last night, and I was having bad luck leveling up. My team (mentioned above in 'short summary') fell unconscious alot during the level up period. If there was one bright spot, it would be when Suyapa (Eiko Carol) was the only conscious one, and she landed the attack that ended the battle. She got all 11,000 experience points to gain 2 levels.

FINAL SCNENES

JENNIFER VS ZUBAT CLAN- IN PROGRESS

SCORE- PLAY 19

Zubat Clan: 90,000 LP (Sucked a total of 89,010 LP from Jennifer)

Squirtle: 100 LP

Jennifer: 10 LP (Healed and extended to 90,000 LP, before Zubat clan sucked life out of her)

Jennifer is barley conscious. She has tried to heal, and heal, but every time Jennifer healed, she had life sucked out of her. She needs a 'Kobe Bryant' type of miracle to come back and win.

POSSESSION: Zubat Clan

"ITS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" Zubat number 19 yelled

All the Zubats focused their power on one hyper beam type move. Squirtle can only watch as her trainer is about to fall unconscious. Squirtle tries to save Jennifer, but the attack goes right through her, and heads straight for Jennifer. She raises her arms to prepare for an impact, but she never gets it. A green arm gets in the way to block the attack. Jennifer has no idea that Francis fell unconscious to save her. Jennifer then lowers her arms, and spots Francis the Snivy unconscious. Jennifer yells the two words.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOO!" Jennifer yelled

FINAL WHISTLE: THE 5 ON 3 POWER PLAY TIPS

The tips are the same with the 5 on 4 power play. Just practice those.

**Tomorrow: Its time to face the Zubat Clan. Luna revives in the next chapter, and there is a surprise announcement for tomorrow.**


	16. Francisca VS Zubat Clan Verbal Battle

Welcome to todays new chapter. In todays chapter we have the following events happening;

A. Surprise announcement on Francis the Snivy

B. Jennifer's Hero is Francis the Snivy/ Francis faints

C. Time Out I: Im a minecraft person now

D. Jennifer VS Zubat Clan- DAY 2/ Jennifer come back?

E. Time Out II: Goal or No Goal?- I will put a play that I made up from NHL 13, and ill tell you if the result is a goal or no goal.

F. Luna reunites with Francis the Snivy/Francis falls unconscious AGAIN

G. Final Whistle: Im a gamer

And now, without further delay...

Francisca the Pipulp: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

BAD WORD WARNING!

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

JENNIFER VS ZUBAT CLAN- IN PROGRESS

SCORE- PLAY 19

Zubat Clan: 90,000 LP (Sucked a total of 89,010 LP from Jennifer)

Squirtle: 100 LP

Jennifer: 10 LP (Healed and extended to 90,000 LP, before Zubat clan sucked life out of her)

Jennifer is barley conscious. She has tried to heal, and heal, but every time Jennifer healed, she had life sucked out of her. She needs a 'Kobe Bryant' type of miracle to come back and win.

POSSESSION: Zubat Clan

"ITS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" Zubat number 19 yelled

All the Zubats focused their power on one hyper beam type move. Squirtle can only watch as her trainer is about to fall unconscious. Squirtle tries to save Jennifer, but the attack goes right through her, and heads straight for Jennifer. She raises her arms to prepare for an impact, but she never gets it. A green arm gets in the way to block the attack. Jennifer has no idea that Francis fell unconscious to save her. Jennifer then lowers her arms, and spots Francis the Snivy unconscious. Jennifer yells the two words.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOO!" Jennifer yelled

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!

As you read last night. When Francis the Snivy yelled 'AHHHHHHHHH! CURA!;, it probably made you wonder if Francis the Snivy is now a white magic user like Princess Garnet, Eiko, and Princess Suyapa. Ladies and Gentlemen, Francis the Snivy is now officially a White Magic user. In addition to his pokemon moves, and trance moves, he can also use the following white magic moves;

Cure- Francis regains 150 life points

Cura- Francis regains 500 life points

Curga- Francis regains 1,000 life points

Special move (Friendly Sacrifice)- Francis sacrifices all of his life points, and gives them to a ally in need. As a bonus for the receiver, the one who gets the life points gains triple attack power, and if needed, extra points (nearest 100). As soon as the move concludes, Francis falls unconscious (unless otherwise stated by chapter notes, or other elements)

Life- Allows Francis to revive a teammate to full life points

In addition to that, he can also summon his pokemon, when he used to be human. The pokemon he summons will not just be a battle partner, but the pokemon can also make sure that Francis the Snivy faints less. Here are the pokemon he can summon;

Francis the Lucario

Alvin the Snivy

Sarah the Pikachu

Jennifer the Squirltle (This is not Francis's period 6 friend turned into a pokemon)

All pokemon summoned have 500 life points to begin with.

This has been a GAMERS SKY SPORTS NEWS special report

CUURENT SCENE

Jennifer has just witnessed Francis the Snivy saving her from a attack that should have made her fall unconscious. Jennifer also noticed that Francis the Snivy is glowing white.

"Wow. Francis is glowing white, but why?" Jennifer asked weakly

"He is now a white mage pokemon" Eiko said

"He nearly fell unconscious during his battle with Kuja, but he yelled 'Cura' to heal himself" Princess Garnet said

"HOW DARE YOU CAST A SPELL!" Zubat number 23 yelled

"YOU DESERVE TO DIE HUMAN GIRL WEARING SHORTS!" Zubat number 14 yelled

The Zubats prepare to launch a hyper beam like move. The Zubats aim for Jennifer's right leg. The attack launched, but as the attack neared Jennifer, Francis the Snivy regains consciousness, and jumps high enough to block the attack from hitting his friend. Francis falls unconscious for the second time. Jennifer takes Francis the Snivy to a safe area. Jennifer wants payback for what the Zubat clan did to Francis, and what they could do to Luna.

"YOU DARE TO INJURE MY FRIENDS! YOU DARE TO EAT A INNOCENT HUMAN GIRL LIKE LUNA AND I! YOU DARED TO KILL FRANCIS! NOW AS WE SAY, BEWARE OF THE POWER OF TRANCE!" Jennifer yelled as her body glows blue to go into trance mode.

Jennifer's squirtle also goes into trance mode by glowing blue. Jennifer also has some powers of her own.

"Life!" Jennifer yelled

Jennifer noticed that she is now also a white magic user. She casts life on none other that her hero, Francis the Snivy. Francis regains consciousness, and helps Jennifer out.

"THESE CHEATERS WILL PAY!" Francis yelled

Jennifer is breathing hard since she is down to 10 life points. All of a sudden, Francis's body glows blue, and he is in trance mode. Francis wants to give life points to Jennifer as a thank you for being his friend.

"You deserve life points. Thats my thank you for being my friend" Francis said as he spawns a flute like Eiko's

"Thanks buddy" Jennifer said

"Friendly Sacrifice" Francis said as he plays the flute.

A white aura surrounds Jennifer, as she gains 4,090 life points. As the white aura died down, Francis gets weaker, and eventually falls unconscious. Jennifer knows, that she has a hero, a friend, and a teammate. She continues the battle.

TIME OUT I: Im a minecraft person now

I am now a player on minecraft. If you would like to play with me, my user name is FrancisSnivyLuna. Time for me to put 'mine in the minecraft' people. Make some buildings out of wood, marble, and other stuff.

JENNIFER VS ZUBAT CLAN-DAY 2

A. Jennifer VS Zubat Clan

B. Life point distribution

Zubat: 90,000 LP

Jennifer: 5,000 LP (Gained 4,090 life points from Francis's friendly sacrifice)

POSSESSION FOR PLAY 20: Jennifer

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THIS TEAM! YOU DESERVE NO PRAISES!" Jennifer yelled

"YOU DESERVE TO DIE! DIE IN FLAMES! YOU SHOULD BE EATEN!" Zubat number 23 yelled

"HECK NO! ME, LUNA, FRANCIS, AND BEATRIX DONT DESERVE ANY PAIN FROM YOU!" Jennifer yelled

"NOW YOU SHALL DIE!" Zubat yelled as he pressed a button

Jennifer sees a blue energy stream being sucked out of her. Jennifer plays a save card

"I KNEW THAT YOU WILL SUCK THE LIFE OUT OF ME, SO I CAME UP IN THE CLUTCH! I PLAY MY SAVE CARD! THIS ALLOWS ME TO CUT THE DAMAGE BY 75 PERCENT! I WILL ONLY TAKE 250 LIFE POINT DAMAGE!" Jennifer yelled

Zubat number 23 pressed the button

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jennifer yelled out in pain as life was sucked out of her.

SCORE- PLAY 20

Zubat: 90,250 LP

Jennifer: 4,750 LP (Looks for a comeback)

POSSESSION: Jennifer

Jennifer uses her trance move known as EXTREME ATTACK, which allows her to attack will major power if a certain teammate she calls out has fallen unconscious.

"Francis, this is for you" Jennifer said as she draws a sword, and attempts to attack the Zubat Clan.

Jennifer runs toward the Zubat clan, and jumps up, and stabs the middle area, but she was landing, Zubat number 23 grabbed Jennifer's left leg, and bit her to suck the blood out of her. Francisca the Pipulp sees this as a tripping call. The sword releases a blast of purple energy and strikes the Zubat Clan. Jennifer yells in pain after the Zubat bit her leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jennifer yelled in pain

The whistle from Francisca blew, and she does a tripping motion with her fins, and then points to Zubat number 23 for a penalty.

(GAMERS POWER PLAY BELL RINGS)

"Penalty on Zubat number 23. That is tripping for two minutes" The PA announcer said

Jennifer tries to stay conscious, but the blood from her left leg is still dripping down, and Jennifer falls unconscious. The Zubat Clan tries to make a run for it, but Francisca flags them down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please, Jennifer is unconscious and is unable to battle, however, since the Zubat Clan has cheated, the winner by disqualification is Jennifer" Francisca announced

"HOW DARE YOU GIVE A HUMAN GIRL A WIN! SHE IS UNCONSCIOUS! SHE LOST!" Zubat number 12 yelled

"BUT YOU CHEATED!" Francisca yelled

"SO WHAT! SHE FELL UNCONSCIOUS! READ THAT RULE BOOK! FALL UNCONSCIOUS EQUALS A LOSS!" Zubat number 24 yelled

"YES, BUT NOT WHEN YOU CHEAT!" Francisca yelled

"HOW DARE YOU!" Zubat yelled

As they were arguing, Francis the Snivy regains consciousness, and heads out with the unconscious Jennifer to reunite with Luna.

TIMEOUT II: Goal or No Goal?

Here is a play I made up;

"Here is passing to . He passes to J. Stoll, and he kicks it in for the goal"- Goal or No Goal?

Here is a play with the Los Angeles King players. In this one, Jerret Stoll kicks in a goal. The first call is a goal since it was in, but the problem is the kick. In this case, the puck is intentionally kicked in. The official rule is the goal will count ONLY IF the kick was not intended. In this case, it was intended, and there fore, this is no goal.

Result: No Goal (Puck intentionally kicked in)

LUNA REUNITES WITH FRANCIS THE SNIVY/ FRANCIS FALLS UNCONSCIOUS AGAIN!

Jennifer and Francis the Snivy are now back to the room where Francis the Snivy fought Kuja. They find Luna still unconscious, and they carry Luna away from the harm and pain of her being eaten. Five minutes later, Luna regains consciousness.

"Where am I?" Luna asked

"Im glad you are ok" Francis said

"Thanks for saving me" Luna said

The team heads upstairs to rejoin the others.

FRANCISCA VS ZUBAT CLAN

Francisca and the Zubat clan are arguing about why Jennifer won.

"YOU DARE TO MAKE HER WIN! YOU WILL DIE!" Zubat number 13 yelled

Francisca has had enough as she fires a water gun attack. As she fires the attack, she moves near the door to escape. She escapes through the door to return to the team. As she came near though, Zubat number 14 tossed a life sucking needle intended for Francisca. Francisca sees it, and braces herself for the fainting impact, but it never comes. Francis the Snivy sticks out his left arm to take the damage, and save Francisca from falling unconscious. Francis the Snivy falls unconscious, and Rouge the Bat yells the words that no one wants to hear.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOO!" Rouge yelled

FINAL WHISTLE: Im a gamer

Yup! I am a gamer. I love pokemon, Final Fantasy IX, Halo, Resident Evil, FIFA, NHL 13, NBA 2K12, and others. My favorite game is Final Fantasy IX. I love the plot and characters.

**Tomorrow: Francis the Snivy VS Zubat Clan Day 1. What will happen if Francis the Snivy faced 40 Zubats? Some interesting things. Find out tomorrow**


	17. Battles Against the Zubat Clan

Welcome to today's chapter. Here is what will be featured in today's chapter;

A. Francis the Snivy VS Zubat Clan / Aura Save (Verbal Argument)

B. Time Out I: Francis/Zidane falls unconscious (Final Fantasy IX Dud of last night)

C. Francis the Snivy VS Zubat Clan/Zubat Cheats/Zubat Clan argues/ Francis falls unconscious (Real battle)

D. Time Out II: My LA Kings VS My LA Lakers chants

E. Francisca VS Zubat Clan- Day 1

F. Final Whistle: Happy Easter Everyone

And now, without further delay...

Luna: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

BAD WORD WARNING!

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

Jennifer and Francis the Snivy are now back to the room where Francis the Snivy fought Kuja. They find Luna still unconscious, and they carry Luna away from the harm and pain of her being eaten. Five minutes later, Luna regains consciousness.

"Where am I?" Luna asked

"Im glad you are ok" Francis said

"Thanks for saving me" Luna said

The team heads upstairs to rejoin the others.

FRANCISCA VS ZUBAT CLAN

Francisca and the Zubat clan are arguing about why Jennifer won.

"YOU DARE TO MAKE HER WIN! YOU WILL DIE!" Zubat number 13 yelled

Francisca has had enough as she fires a water gun attack. As she fires the attack, she moves near the door to escape. She escapes through the door to return to the team. As she came near though, Zubat number 14 tossed a life sucking needle intended for Francisca. Francisca sees it, and braces herself for the fainting impact, but it never comes. Francis the Snivy sticks out his left arm to take the damage, and save Francisca from falling unconscious. Francis the Snivy falls unconscious, and Rouge the Bat yells the words that no one wants to hear.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOO!" Rouge yelled

CURRENT SCENE

Team AngelSun has just witnessed Francis the Snivy falling unconscious in a way to save Francisca the Pipulp, who is the official of battles. Francisca returns the favor by giving a yellow card to the entire Zubat clan. The team is happy that the Zubat clan now has one yellow card for each Zubat. As Francisca was handing out the cards, Francis the Snivy regains consciousness.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"YOU SHALL DIE!" Zubat number 4 yelled

"I DONT DESERVE THE PAIN! YOU CHEATED WHEN YOU BATTLED MY FRIEND! YOU SHALL NOT WIN!" Francis yelled

"YOUR HUMAN GIRLFRIEND SHALL BE MINE TO EAT!" Zubat number 15 yelled

"YOU WILL NOT EAT ANY HUMAN GIRLS! YOU ARE SICK!" Francis yelled

"YOU LOVE TO EAT OUR GIRLS WHO HAVE THEIR LEGS AND ARMS EXPOSED! WE NEED ENERGY !" Zubat number 12 yelled

"GET YOUR ENERGY ELSEWHERE! LUNA, BEATRIX, JENNIFER, AND I DESERVE NO PAIN FROM YOU! WE DONT DESERVE TO BE EATEN! HOW DARE YOU!" Francis yelled

"YOU ALL DESERVE TO DIE!" Zubat number 9 yelled

"WE ARE INNOCENT! WE DONT DESERVE TO DIE!" Francis yelled

"YOU TOOK AWAY OUR MEAL!" Zubat number 3 yelled

"LUNA IS NOT A MEAL! SHE IS A INNOCNET HUMAN GIRL! SHE DOES NOT DESERVE THE PAIN!" Francis yelled

"YES SHE DOES! SHE KISSED A HUMAN BOY! LUNA DESERVES TO DIE FOR THAT!" Zubat number 2 yelled

"HECK NO! LOVE IS INFINITE, AND THE BOY YOU REFERE TO IS ME! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE LUNA OF KISSING ME, AND TELLING ME SHE DESERVES TO DIE! SHE IS INNOCENT!" Francis yelled

"NOW THIS WILL MAKE YOU LEARN A LESSON ABOUT STEALING OUR MEAL!" Zubat number 4 yelled as he pressed a button.

A vine drops down and ties Francis the Snivy to the exit door. Luna tries to help him out, but Zubat number 23 bites her, and sucks blood out of her, but Luna still tries helping her pokemon boyfriend. Luna does the body check hockey move on the vine to get Francis free, and the Zubats are shocked and scoreless. Luna yells in pain after blood was sucked out of her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Luna yelled in pain

"YOU SHALL BE EATEN NOW!" Zubat number 9 yelled

All the Zubats try to go for Luna's injured leg, but Francis stands near his girlfriend, and defends her by taking all of the attacks to save her. Francis yells in intense pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Francis yelled in pain as he took all the attacks to save Luna.

Francis is feeling very weak after taking the attacks, but Luna knows that Francis is taking all the attacks to save her from many injuries. Francis tries to remain conscious as he takes the last of 40 delivered attacks. Luna knows that Francis has to try to dodge this one. Zubat number 19 delivers a Lench Life attack to suck the life out of Francis, but Francis has other ideas.

"AURA!" Francis yelled

The needle tries to hit Francis to suck the life out of him, but out of nowhere, Francis the Lucario shows up, and blocks the needle, and uses Aura Sphere to defeat the Zubat.

"Thanks Lucario" Francis said

"You are welcome" Francis the Lucario said as he disappears.

"Nice move" Luna said

"YOU DARE TO SAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND FROM BECOMING OUR FOOD! NOW YOU SAHLL DIE!" Zubat number 7 yelled

"NEVER!" Francis yelled weakly

FINE! WE BATTLE! IF I WIN, I EAT WHOEVER I WANT!" Zubat number 2 yelled

"YOU ARE SO SICK! I WILL FIGHT TO SAVE MY FRIENDS!" Francis yelled

"VERY WELL THEN! LETS BATTLE!" The entire Zubat clan yelled

TIME OUT I: Francis/Zidane falls unconscious (Final Fantasy IX Dud of last night)

Last night was what I called a 'level grinding' day. This means that for the day, I get to train my characters as much as I can before 11PM. Last night's level grinding was the best one I had this week, with a couple of exceptions. The biggest exception is that Francis (Zidane) fell unconscious during one battle. The battle however, was not even a close game, but this battle costs a chance to level up. Francis/Zidane, Nash/Vivi, and Jack/Stienler are all level 46, however, Francis/Zidane leads only by earned experience points. Other than that however, it was a very good day for level grinding.

BONUS TIME: The biggest Stud of last night- AP JACKPOT!

The biggest positive from last nights play was that I got to meet a friendly ghost. You gave to be very lucky to meet one. It will play as a normal battle scene, but the music is different. The friendly ghosts will ask for certain items, but most of the time they will ask you to give them an Ore. If you give them enough Ores, the battle is over, and you will get a big ability point jackpot. While you will get 0 gil (Final Fantasy Money), ability points are needed to learn new skills. Last night I scored 30 ability points (AP). This allowed my characters to learn more skills, and Rose/Freya scored 5 abilities in 1 friendly battle. I will tell you now that there are 7 friendly ghosts, and if you give them the items they want, you might score, big time!

FRANCIS THE SNIVY VS ZUBAT CLAN BATTLE/FRANCIS FALLS UNCONSCIOUS/ARGUMENT

(FINAL FANTASY IX- BOSS BATTLE MUSIC PLAYS)

A. Francis the Snivy VS Zubat Clan (Away battle)

B. Life point distribution

Zubat: 100,000 LP (carried over from Jennifer's battle)

Francis: 10 LP (After taking 39 of 40 Zubat attacks to save Luna)

C. FIRST POSSESION: Francis the Snivy

Official: Francisca the Pipulp

"CURGA!" Francis yelled as he plays his flute

A green aura surrounds Francis, but something happens that gets Francisca's attention. As the green aura surrounded Francis, Zubat number 30 presses the button, and the green aura turns red. Francis yells out in intense pain. He fell unconscious just seconds later. This only starts a argument that involves Francisca.

"AHHHHHH!"Francis yelled out as he falls unconscious 2.1 seconds later

"This battle is not over. This last play is going to the review box" The PA announcer said

Team AngelSun is watching the battle on the television screen in the room next to the battle site. They know that the Zubat clan is cheating to make sure they can get rid of Francis right away, and eat Luna.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO!" Eiko yelled

"That is for sure intentional" Vivi said

"Whats on that score board?" Princess Garnet asked

"Under review" Leo said

"There is a chance that this attack could be disallowed, but the damage to Francis is already done. Those bas***** will pay" Zidane said

"Francis never deserved this" Leo said

FRANCIS VS ZUBAT CLAN

SCORE- BEFORE OFFICIAL REVIEW

Zubat: 100,000 LP

Francis the Snivy: Unconscious (Last play is under official review)

Francisca and her official partners are now huddled together. It did not take a long time before Francisca made her call.

RULING ON THE FIELD: Francis fell unconscious (Zubat clan wins by fair play)

"After official review, it is confirmed that Francis fell unconscious, however, the Zubat clan has committed a game misconduct, and the winner of this battle as a result of disqualification is Francis the Snivy"

RESULT: Ruling on the field is overturned

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU MADE A POKEMON WHO FELL UNCONSCIOUS WIN! YOU SHALL DIE!" Zubat number 12 yelled

"YOU CHEATED!" Francisca yelled

"SO WHAT! HE FELL UNCONSCIOUS! HE LOST!" Zubat number 40 yelled

"RULES ARE RULES!" Francisca yelled

"SCREW THE RULES!" Zubat number 12 yelled

"COME AT ME!" Francisca yelled

Francisca wants to fight the Zubat clan to avenge Francis the Snivy. She is angry that the Zubat clan cheated, and made Francis fall unconscious for pleasure, and not to win the fair way.

TEAM ANGELSUN AREA

The team wants to see Francisca beat up the Zubat clan for making Francis the Snivy fall unconscious.

"Francis never deserved the pain in took" Eiko said

"Those pokemon are nothing more than pokemon who want to hurt innocent humans and pokemon for their pleasure. Luna almost died, but Francis saves her by fainting for her. Francis is a noble pokemon, and human turned into a pokemon. He is a friend, an ally, a noble hero" Mathhais said

"They are nothing but foul beasts" Princess Garnet said

"BEAT THEM UP!" The team chanted

BATTLEFIELD

Francisca the Pipulp and the Zubat clan are now still arguing about Francis the Snivy winning by disqualification. Eventually the whole Zubat clan approaches Francisca.

TIMEOUT II: LA Lakers chants VS La Kings chants

LA Kings Chants:

GO! KINGS! GO

LETS GO KINGS!

WE ARE THE KINGS!

KINGS GOAL!

LA LAKERS CHANTS:

GO LAKERS GO!

KOBE CITY!

LETS GO LAKERS!

FRANCISCA VS ZUBAT CLAN- DAY 1

(FINAL FANTASY IX- BOSS MUSIC PLAYS)

A. Francisca VS Zubat Clan

B. Life point distribution

Zubat Clan: 120,000 LP

Francisca: 500 LP (Life draining device attached to Francisca's right arm)

Official: Secret

C. FIRST POSSESSION: Zubat Clan

"YOU SHALL DIE NOW!" Zubat number 8 yelled

The Zubat pressed a button, and Francisca takes a taste of what Francis, and Jennifer went through,. Francisca falls unconscious, but this battle is not over.

"WE WIN! WE EAT LUNA NOW!" Zubat number 23 yelled before getting stopped by Eiko, who happens to be the secret referee.

"THAT ATTACK IS NO GOOD! FRANCISCA WINS BY DISQULIFICATION!" Eiko yelled

The Zubat clan has just been stopped by Eiko. Eiko summons an ediolon to get rid of the clan. The eidilion just sent the zubat clan away, and they wont come back for a while.

(FINAL FANTASY IX- VICTORY FANFARE PLAYS)

Eiko does her dance while playing her flute to signal victory. Eiko then revives all of her unconscious allies, but this battle is not over...

FINAL WHISTLE: HAPPY EASTER

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy: From Francis the Snivy, Mei, Jennifer, Luna, and all of the characters of the story, including myself, we wish you all a very happy Easter. Remember, control the chocolate habit, and dont get sick.

**Tomorrow: **

**As a way to honor Easter, Francis the Snivy will only fall unconscious once, but do not worry about Kuja, because this happens in a friendly game by accident, but what happens when Kuja enters, and makes Francis fall unconscious for 15 hours, and its also a day of the yearly Easter Carnival hosted by none other than Francis and team AngelSun? Can team AngelSun save Francis the Snivy, and save the Easter Carnival? Find out tomorrow**


	18. Kuja's Plans to Kill Francis the Snivy 1

Welcome to the special chapter of the story. Now keep in mind that this chapter does effect the main story, Here is what is in store for you all today;

A. Kuja poisons Francis the Snivy/ Francis falls unconscious/Easter Carnival ruined

B. Kuja's plan to kill Francis the Snivy (Part 1 of 4)

C. Time Out: I Love L.A- 5 things I love about my hometown, Los Angeles, CA

D. Kuja's plans to kill Francis the Snivy (Part 2 of 4)

E. FINAL WHISTLE: Eiko line time- Talk about one of my favorite lines from Eiko Carol, a character from Final Fantasy IX

Without further delay...

Eiko Carol: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything.

BAD WORD WARNING!  
LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL!

"YOU SHALL DIE NOW!" Zubat number 8 yelled

The Zubat pressed a button, and Francisca takes a taste of what Francis, and Jennifer went through,. Francisca falls unconscious, but this battle is not over.

"WE WIN! WE EAT LUNA NOW!" Zubat number 23 yelled before getting stopped by Eiko, who happens to be the secret referee.

"THAT ATTACK IS NO GOOD! FRANCISCA WINS BY DISQULIFICATION!" Eiko yelled

The Zubat clan has just been stopped by Eiko. Eiko summons an ediolon to get rid of the clan. The eidilion just sent the zubat clan away, and they wont come back for a while.

(FINAL FANTASY IX- VICTORY FANFARE PLAYS)

Eiko does her dance while playing her flute to signal victory. Eiko then revives all of her unconscious allies, but this battle is not over...

CURRENT SCENE

Team AngelSun is now on their way to the team bus getting ready to go back to Los Angeles for the yearly Easter Carnival held by none other than the team themselves. The team hopes that Kuja wont follow, but they have no idea that Kuja will follow, and make Francis fall unconscious for 15 hours.

I-15 SOUTH TO LOS ANGELES/BARSTOW

The team is now on the freeway, and are on their way back to Los Angeles. They will first pass through Barstow, which is the area half way between Los Angeles and Las Vegas. The team will stop at Barstow to reflect back on the battles between the Zubat clan. The team is now just 4 minutes away from the first stop, Barstow, CA.

BARSTOW, CA

The team is now in the Barstow area to take a break from the long drive home. The team decides to go to the nearest motel to talk about what is soon to come. The have no idea that Kuja has regained consciousness, and is following their every move.

MOTEL ROOM

The team is now inside the motel room to discuss, and reflect back to the Zubat clan battles.

"What a week this was" Luna said

"Yes" Eiko said

"I loved how Francis the Snivy saved you" Leo said

"I love you Luna" Francis the Snivy said

"I love you too Francis" Luna said as she and Francis kissed each other

"Francis is amazing. He took 39 of the 40 Zubat attacks to save you. He totally deserves a heroes welcome back home to LA" Leo said

"Oh yes" Eiko said

"He is a noble hero" Princess Garnet said

"I agree" Zidane said

"Even if Francis falls unconscious on attack 40, we know he did this to save Luna" Vivi said

"Kuja is nothing but a bas***** who likes to harm those who are innocent like Luna, Francis, Beatrix, and even myself" Zidane said

"As a General, I never deserved the threat that Kuja made" Beatrix said

"Those Zubats cheated by sucking the life out of Francis, myself, and others. No doubt that they should have been in the box for 5 minutes each" Francisca said

The conversation continued for a while, but they have no idea that Kuja is listening to the whole thing from a hidden camera.

"I SHALL POISON FRANCIS, AND MAKE HIM FALL UNCONSCIOUS FOR 15 HOURS, AND RUIN THE EASTER CARNIVAL!" Kuja yelled to himself

I-15 SOUTH TO LOS ANGELES/SAN DIEGO

The team is now on the road again to Los Angeles ready to host the yearly Easter Carnival. The Carnival features music, game, activities for the young ones, and a special roundtable discussion to talk about team AngelSun, but the biggest feature is from none other than Francis the Snivy, as he will talk about what saving allies means to the team, and everyone. The team is now less than 2 hours from home. They are also an hour away from seeing Francis the Snivy fall unconscious, and get poisoned by Kuja.

I-15 SOUTH- AT THE SPLIT FOR THE LOS ANGELES/SAN DIEGO AREA

The team is now at the split between the I-15 and the I-15 split for the Los Angeles, and San Diego area. The team goes on the left lane to head to Los Angeles. As they heading to the left lane, A car with Kuja inside speeds through to the far left lane from team AngelSun. Kuja sees Francis the Snivy, and jumps , and he grabs the door handle. Kuja then uses magic to make time slow down, but make him, and Francis the Snivy faster. Kuja then smashes the window, and takes a needle, and stabs it into Francis's right arm. Kuja then uses magic to jump out, and repair the window. He then goes back to his own car, and restores time. Once time restored, team AngelSun heard the scream of pain no team member wanted to hear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Francis the Snivy yelled

Luna knows who caused the pain. The one name that seemed to be very obvious.

"KUJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The team yelled

Francis the Snivy holds his now bleeding arm close to his chest. Luna knows now that this situation is bad. It doesn't take her long to figure that out as she sees Francis falling unconscious.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled

"KUJA WILL PAY, THE MATT KEMP WAY!" Zidane yelled

"Matt Kemp? Where did that come from?" Leo asked

"Oops, wrong time to say Matt Kemp" Zidane said

"I just want to know, because we will make Kuja pay the Matt Kemp way" Luna said

"Today is opening day for the Los Angeles Dodgers, and Matt Kemp is one of the players. Matt Kemp can get home runs, and we need that fire power to beat Kuja down" Zidane said

"Guys, Francis is poisoned!" Leo yelled touching Francis's head very fast

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled as she holds on to the unconscious Francis

The team decides to make an emergency stop at the medical center. The team has no idea that Kuja is ready to kidnap the unconscious Francis.

MEDICAL CENTER NEAR I-15 FREEWAY

The team is now in a nearby medical center. Luna can't believe that Francis is poisoned. To make it worse, he is also unconscious. The team tries to hand the unconscious Francis to the doctors for the treatment, but an unknown magical source blocks the way. Kuja then snags the unconscious Francis away. Kuja has just kidnapped the unconscious Francis. Team AngelSun has no idea that Francis has been taken. 4 seconds after the magical barrier came down, Luna noticed that Francis the Snivy is no longer there.

"FRANCIS IS MISSSING!" Luna yelled fearing the worse

"I know that Kuja took him. Thats because I felt the unconscious Francis slipping from your right arm" Leo said

"Good Leo. I know you care about Francis too. Lets find those two" Luna said

UNKNOWN AREA IN THE LOS ANGELES COUNTY AREA- 12 HOURS BEFORE EASTER CARNIVAL AND 2 HOURS AFTER FRANCIS FELL UNCONSCIOUS

Kuja has just captured the unconscious Francis the Snivy, and took him to an unknown city located in the Los Angeles County area. Kuja gives a clue of which city this is in a small rap like thing.

"If it is Free, it is in the Mont. Freemont people" Kuja raps

Kuja now takes the unconscious Francis to a secret area. In this little secret area, here are his plans to kill Francis the Snivy; (Kuja's plans are NOT in any special order)

A. Erase all of Francis's memories (as a human and as a pokemon)

B. Leave no traces of Francis

C. Burn any thing that resembles Francis

D. Eat Francis as food

F. (Not Final: Erase Francis from everyone's memory)

Kuja then seals the secret area away from the neighbors.

TIME OUT: I Love LA. The 5 things I love about my hometown of Los Angeles.

I love Los Angeles, and there are alot of things to love here, but these five things are special in my heart.

FIRST PLACE: The Culture- I love the fact that Los Angeles is one of the cities that has alot of cultures. Believe it or not, I am a Filipino American, and my family is from the Philippines. If you want a city with alot of culture, Los Angeles may be the place for you to visit.

SECOND PLACE: L.A Sports- This city has alot of sports teams. This includes the Clippers/Lakers(Basketball), Kings (Hockey), and Galaxy (Soccer/football). I get to watch almost every week one of these teams play.

THIRD PLACE: Hollywood- This place is filled with stars, not the one you see in the sky, but the ones who bring you movies. Movies are big here in Los Angeles, and everyhere, but the biggest place is LA

FOURTH PLACE: LA City Brigade (Los Angeles Galaxy)- I love the cheering from the LA City Brigade for the Galaxy. They also make songs as chants.

FIFTH PLACE: A lot of dry days- Los Angeles is a city with at least 200+ days of sunshine a year, and this year is dry. We may be about 8.50 inches below average for our water year, but Los Angeles is one of those sunshine cities.

THE VERDICT: Los Angeles is an amazing city to visit for vacation. If you take a vacation here, dont forget to tell me about your experience. If you get lucky, you might even see me in person.

BACK TO THE STORY/ KUJA'S PLANS TO KILL FRANCIS THE SNIVY (CONTINUED)

After Kuja sealed the secret area from the neighbors, he decides to inject more poison into Francis's body. Kuja is happy as he has just poisoned Francis further to make sure he can't be saved.

"I SHALL KILL FRANCIS AND THEN I WILL EAT HIM, AND LEAVE NO TRACE OF HIM BEHIND!" Kuja yelled to himself as he puts the unconscious, and poisoned Francis in a cage.

I-15 SOUTH TO LOS ANGELES/ INTERSTATE 10 WEST

The team is now on the 15 freeway going to the 10 freeway west to try to find Francis in the Los Angeles area. They have no idea that Francis is now extremely poisoned, and Kuja plans to kill him, eat him, and erase his existence from his friends. Luna is worried about what Kuja could do.

"Francis is in extreme danger. I can feel it in my heart" Luna said

"I hate to say this Luna, but he is in deep trouble. Kuja has sealed him away in the Freemont area, and he has a fire pit, a knife..." Francis the Lucario said as Luna cried.

Luna remembers what Francis saved her from. Kuja is planning to kill Francis the exact same way that Kuja almost killed her. The difference was that Francis was conscious when he saved her. Now, Francis is unconscious, and is extremely defenseless.

"We must hurry to Freemont. If Francis dies, I will never forgive Kuja" Luna said

"IF HE DARES TO LAY ONE FINGER ON HIM, THAT BAS**** WILL PAY!" Zidane yelled

"Francis has saved me from death so many times. Now it is time for me to return the favor. If he can save me from death, I can do the same" Luna said

"Well said sister" Leo said

"We must teleport. If we wish to save the noble one., I must use my power to teleport us to his accurate location. I will fall unconscious, but Francis's life is in danger. Are you are ready?" Eiko asked raising her flute

"For the noble hero, yes we are" The team said

Eiko plays her flute to summon the white aura that will teleport them to Freemont. As soon as they landed, Eiko falls unconscious, but as Eiko said 'Francis's life is in extreme danger'.

FINAL WHISTLE: My favorite Eiko line

' I dont want to be alone anymore' –Eiko Carol (Final Fantasy IX)

This is my favorite line from Eiko Carol from Final Fantasy IX. This line refers to the fact that her life in Madian Sari is a ok one, but she wants to be with friends other than her pet friend Mog, who is a moogle. A moogle is a creature with white fur, and bat like wings. If you find them, you can save your game. Mog is her only friend until Zidane shows up to see her in Disc 2. After Lani made Eiko fall unconscious, Zidane befriended Amarant, and Zidane rescues Eiko, Eiko decides that Zidane is a nice guy, and officially joins the party. Eiko is no longer alone.

*This description of my version of the story might contain errors. Play Final Fantasy IX on the PS3 for the official story, but one thing is for sure, Eiko is adorable, and is one of my favorite characters

**FRIDAY: Can team AngelSun save Francis in time? Francis is extremely poisoned, and is near death. Also, Freya from Final Fantasy IX enters. Can the Lancer help team AngelSun? Find out Friday**

**COUPLE OF ANNOUNCEMENTS AND NOTES**

**RETURN OF #ANGELSUNSHOW AND ACCESS ANGELSUN: The segments will return after this portion of the story. Ill be accepting comments for the segments starting this evening.**

**INFO ON FREYA: She is a dragon lancer from Final Fantasy IX. Her move set lets her spear opponents, and cast spells like Rises Wind, which recovers characters. **


	19. Kuja's Plans to Kill Francis the Snivy 2

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. In this chapter, we have the following;

A. Kuja's plans to kill Francis the Snivy (Part 3 of 4)

B. Time Out I: Dancing through life (One of the songs of our play 'BUSKERS N.Y.C)

C. Kuja's plans to kill Francis the Snivy/ New Character enters to save Francis (Final)

D. Final Whistle: Zidane's sacrifice skill VS Francis the Snivy's sacrifice skill

And now without further delay...

Leo: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

BAD WORD WARNING!  
POSSIBLE BLOOD WARNING!

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

The team is now on the 15 freeway going to the 10 freeway west to try to find Francis in the Los Angeles area. They have no idea that Francis is now extremely poisoned, and Kuja plans to kill him, eat him, and erase his existence from his friends. Luna is worried about what Kuja could do.

"Francis is in extreme danger. I can feel it in my heart" Luna said

"I hate to say this Luna, but he is in deep trouble. Kuja has sealed him away in the Freemont area, and he has a fire pit, a knife..." Francis the Lucario said as Luna cried.

Luna remembers what Francis saved her from. Kuja is planning to kill Francis the exact same way that Kuja almost killed her. The difference was that Francis was conscious when he saved her. Now, Francis is unconscious, and is extremely defenseless.

"We must hurry to Freemont. If Francis dies, I will never forgive Kuja" Luna said

"IF HE DARES TO LAY ONE FINGER ON HIM, THAT BAS**** WILL PAY!" Zidane yelled

"Francis has saved me from death so many times. Now it is time for me to return the favor. If he can save me from death, I can do the same" Luna said

"Well said sister" Leo said

"We must teleport. If we wish to save the noble one., I must use my power to teleport us to his accurate location. I will fall unconscious, but Francis's life is in danger. Are you are ready?" Eiko asked raising her flute

"For the noble hero, yes we are" The team said

Eiko plays her flute to summon the white aura that will teleport them to Freemont. As soon as they landed, Eiko falls unconscious, but as Eiko said 'Francis's life is in extreme danger'.

CURRENT SCENE/ SECTION 1- Kuja's plans to kill Francis the Snivy (Part 3 of 4)

The team is now in the Fremont area, which is a area in the San Francisco Bay area. The team has teleported more than 50 miles north of their last location. The team knows that their hero, Francis the Snivy is in extreme danger, as he is poisoned, unconscious, and is threatened by Kuja, who is Zidane's arch rival in Final Fantasy IX. Kuja has already injected alot of poison into Francis's body. The team knows that if they dont hurry, Francis will die.

"We must find that area" Eiko said as she looked around for secret areas.

"I feel in my heart that Francis will still be unconscious by the time we find the area. As long he is still alive." Princess Garnet says as she holds up her staff.

"If Kuja lays one finger on Francis and kills him, that bas**** will pay with his life!" Zidane exclaimed

"That Kuja guy is nothing but bad news" Mathhais said as he slams his paw down.

As the team was talking to each other, Eiko regains consciousness.

"Where are we?" Eiko asked as she woke up from unconsciousness

"We are in the Fremont area" Princess Garnet informed Eiko

"This is scary. It's like doing 'Romeo y Jullieta' at school, but this one looks real" Jennifer said as she pulled out the 'BUSKERS N.Y.C' script from Francis the Snivy's bag

"Romeo and Jullieta are lovers, just like me and Francis" Luna taught as she looked at the script

"We must save Francis" Jezarelle said as she and the team found an alley to spot on

Inside the secret area where Kuja has poisoned Francis, Kuja is now preparing to kill Francis by setting up a fire pit, a freezer, a clothes shredder, cookware, and other cooking items. Kuja also wants to make sure that no one can remember Francis again.

"I SHALL MAKE SURE THAT NO ONE WILL REMEMBER FRANCIS AGAIN!" Kuja yelled to himself in a evil way

While Kuja was getting ready to take off Francis's clothes from his snivy body, Francis regains consciousness, making Kuja shocked

"Where am I?" Francis asked as he looked at Kuja

"YOU ARE IN YOUR LAST DAYS OF EXISTENCE! PREPARE TO DIE!" Kuja yelled making Francis angry

"How dare you try to HURT MY FRIENDS!" Francis yelled

"YOU DESERVED TO BE HURT!" Kuja laughed

"NEVER! I am innocent! My friends are innocent!" Francis proclaimed while standing up for his friends

"YOU WOULD SAY THAT!" YOU DONT DESERVE TO EXIST!" Kuja yelled

"I have EVERY RIGHT to exist! You are CRUEL and EVIL! You hurt Zidane and his friends for FAR TOO LONG!" Francis yelled

"YOU STAND IN THE WAY TO KILL ZIDANE! NOW I SHALL KILL YOU!" Kuja yelled while drawing his sword toward Francis

"Zidane does NOT deserve pain!" Francis exclaimed

"ONCE I WIN, I WILL EAT YOU AND YOUR HUMAN GIRLFRIEND!" Kuja yelled while laughing evilly

"NEVER! I WILL FIGHT TO KEEP MY FRIENDS, AND MEMORIES ALIVE!" Francis yelled while drawing his blades

TIME OUT: Dancing through life (One of the songs of our play 'BUSKERS N.Y.C)

As you can already tell, I am participating in a play for my school called 'BUSKERS N.Y.C'. The play is about six students who are winners of the 'Kids of America' contest. They lose their tickets along the way. One of these tickets was to a concert for 'Dancing Through Life', which is one of the songs, and dances that will be preformed. This is one of my favorite songs because it has a sweet felling in the words. I am not dancing in this number, but the words might make you dance. 'BUSKERS N.Y.C' is coming to Los Angeles on April 19 and 20th at 7:15 PM at the John Marshall High School Auditorium in LA.

SECTION 2: Kuja plans to kill Francis the Snivy (Final part)

Outside in the streets of Fremont, Team AngelSun is still looking for the secret spot of Kuja. Francis the Lucario then uses his aura to find the spot. He finds the spot 2 miles up the street.

"Guys, the secret spot is 2 miles north of here" Francis the Lucario informed

"Thats neat. Let's go" Luna said

As soon as the team took 10 steps, Francis the Lucario warned the team of what Kuja is doing at the moment.

"I just read the aura of the area, and Kuja has that threatening set up of getting rid of Francis the Snivy. He is setting it up like how the Zubat clan almost killed Luna" Francis the Lucario warned

"That bas**** will get what he deserves!" Zidane yelled

The team now runs 1 mile to the nearest rest stop.

Meanwhile, inside the secret area, Francis the Snivy is getting near unconsciousness. It has not been 1 minute since Kuja last attacked Francis. Kuja's move in his last possession was his strongest, Ultima, and Francis cant dodge the attack.

"HAHAHAHA! I TOLD YOU ARE WEAK!" Kuja mocked Francis

"I am NOT going... down WITHOUT A... FIGHT!" Francis weakly yelled

CURRENT SCOREBOARD- BROUGHT TO YOU BY 'GAMERS SKY SPORTS 2'

Kuja: 70,000 LP

Francis: 300 LP (Missed last 3 attacks)

NEXT POSSESSION: Francis

Francis uses Leaf Blade.

Francis runs toward Kuja on the right side, and spawns his leaf blades to try to attack Kuja. Francis ends the attacking drought by dealing 400 life point damage.

SCOREBOARD- PLAY 4

Kuja: 69,600 LP

Francis: 300 LP (Ended scoring drought after 4 possessions)

NEXT POSSESSION: Kuja

Kuja is ready to finish Francis off, but Francis notices what attack is next when a shadow aura appears near Kuja. Francis uses his leaf blade to attack the shadow aura, and Kuja lost his concentration, and deals 0 damage. Francis has drawn a self safe.

NEXT POSSESSION: Francis

Francis uses Leaf Tornado

Francis spawns a leaf tornado, and sends it straight for Kuja. The tornado spins to the right of Francis, while Kuja slips screen to the left of the tornado. Francis commands the tornado to return back. Kuja draws a sword to try to attack Francis, but Francis jumps back, and allows the leaf tornado to take Kuja for a ride. As soon as the tornado deposits Kuja, he takes 2,000 life point damage, sending Francis to a massive run.

SCORE- PLAY 6

Kuja: 67,600 LP

Francis: 300 LP (2,400 to 0 scoring run in last 2 possessions)

NEXT POSSESSION: Kuja

"YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED ALREADY!" Kuja yelled getting frustrated

"I HAVE FRIENDS TO FIGHT FOR!" Francis yelled back

Kuja is preparing to use Ultima again. The attack is launched as Kuja uses his sword to try to attack Francis. As the sword comes down on Francis however, a spear rains down on Kuja and the spear dealt 60,000 life point damage. Francis sees a young female dragon lancer wearing a red coat, wielding a spear, white hair, and other features. He knows this character from Final Fantasy IX.

"Freya, is that you?" Francis asked with caution

"Yes Francis, it is I, Freya, and I heard that you were in trouble here. I decided to help a team called AngelSun find you" The dragon lancer known as Freya said

"Thanks for finding me" Francis said

"No problem" Freya said

3 minutes later, both Freya and Francis defeated Kuja. Had Freya not be there on time, Francis should have been killed, and erased from existence.

FINAL WHISTLE: Francis the Snivy's sacrifice VS Zidane's sacrifice

Francis the Snivy and Zidane love to save their friends, however, they sacrifice themselves differently;

Francis the Snivy:

When Francis the Snivy sacrifices himself, he ONLY saves the player about to be attacked, and no life points will be added to the saved player. Once he sacrifices himself, Luna, Mei, Jennifer, Jezarelle, Opal, Leo, Evelyn, and any friend of Francis will go into trance mode.

Zidane:

Zidane also does the same thing that Francis does to sacrifice himself, but the difference is that all teammates get fully healed, and no other teammates go into trance mode.

**Tomorrow: Thanks to Freya, Francis has been saved, but Kuja will once again try to kill Luna, Beatrix, and Francis. There will be a friendly battle featuring Francis and Freya. Even if Francis falls unconscious, it wont matter. **

**Hint: Instead of 'FRANCIS NOOOOO!', there will be 'What a game we saw. Amazing.'**


	20. Friendly Battle Ruined!

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. In this chapter, we have the following;

A. Returning Home/ Learning about Freya's skills

B. Time Out: Wish me luck on the play

C. Francis the Snivy VS Freya/ Battle ruined (Friendly battle)

D. Final Whistle: Vivi is cute

Here we go, and without further delay...

Francis the Snivy: I do not own anything

BAD WORD WARNING!  
LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"I HAVE FRIENDS TO FIGHT FOR!" Francis yelled back

Kuja is preparing to use Ultima again. The attack is launched as Kuja uses his sword to try to attack Francis. As the sword comes down on Francis however, a spear rains down on Kuja and the spear dealt 60,000 life point damage. Francis sees a young female dragon lancer wearing a red coat, wielding a spear, white hair, and other features. He knows this character from Final Fantasy IX.

"Freya, is that you?" Francis asked with caution

"Yes Francis, it is I, Freya, and I heard that you were in trouble here. I decided to help a team called AngelSun find you" The dragon lancer known as Freya said

"Thanks for finding me" Francis said

"No problem" Freya said

3 minutes later, both Freya and Francis defeated Kuja. Had Freya not be there on time, Francis should have been killed, and erased from existence.

CURRENT SCENE/SECTION 1- Returning home, and learning about Freya

Freya and Francis the Snivy are now running out of the now unsealed secret area, after Freya has saved Francis from possible death. Francis also notices that Freya came from somewhere.

"Freya. I taught you are staying in Burmecia" Francis taught

"Zidane contacted me, and told me that you were in serious danger. Thats how I decided to come to a new world" Freya the Dragon Knight said

"Thanks for helping us" Francis said as he shook Freya's hand

"You are welcome brave and noble one" Freya said as she and Francis ran to the other teammates

"Welcome back you two" Zidane greeted

"How is Eiko?" Francis asked

"She is conscious now. She would like to say something to you" Zidane said as he led Francis to the young summoner

Francis sees Eiko very happy. Eiko is happy to see Francis alive.

"Eiko, I heard from Zidane that you had something to tell me" Francis said

"Yes noble one. I always see you risking your own life to save Luna, weather if you are human or not. I decided after seeing you doing that, I decided to make you become a White Mage summoner mix. This means that you will be able to summon white magic, and suimmon eildions like Princess Garnet, and myself" Eiko informed

"Wait Eiko!" Princess Garnet yelled halting Eiko

"Let me guess...he will fall unconscious if he uses teleport right?" Eiko asked

"Yes. He basically sacrifices himself by using that" Princess Garnet said fearing the worst

"Dont worry. He also has the move 'Sacrifice' which allows him to well, sacrifice himself, and help his teammates in battle" Eiko said trying to get Zidane's attention

"Cool idea" Zidane said

"Thanks. Now I think we should go back to base in L.A now" Eiko said while running to the bus

The team is now on the team bus ready to head home. While on the bus, the team is learning about Freya, who is from Burmecia.

"Freya, How is Burmecia after our adventure in FFIX?" Zidane asked while holding on to Francis the Snivy

"Going ok. It is always raining there, unlike here in the Los Angeles area" Freya said as she crosses her legs together

"We have alot of sunshine per year" Francis informed as he pointed outside to the clear blue sky in the background

"It is amazing here" Freya remarked

"Yes it is" Luna said

"I heard that you are a dragon knight" Leo said

"I was born that way. I carry spears and other trusty weapons to take down opponents" Freya said as she shows off her spear

"Thats cool. I have a request Freya" Francis said

"What is it?" Freya asked

I want to have a little friendly battle with you" Francis said

"Sure, I would love to see you battle me" Freya said as she shakes Francis's green paw

"Lets do this at the base" Leo said

Two hours later, the team arrives back at the base. The team heads to the back yard ready to see a friendly battle for the first time in a while.

"It has been a while since the team got to do a friendly battle" Francis said to Freya

"Are you ready?" Freya asked

"Yes mam" Francis said

TIME OUT: Wish me luck

In just two weeks, I will be in a play for my school. I am a little bit nervous, but with your support, ill be ok.

SECTION 2: Francis the Snivy VS Freya (Friendly battle)

Team AngelSun is now watching the battle between Francis the Snivy, and Freya. The team is finally going to enjoy a friendly battle to watch. The nearby crowd welcomes the team back, and say hello to the new member.

"Welcome back team AngelSun. Welcome Freya!" The nearby crowd yelled

The nearby crowd decides to watch the action from the bleachers. They entered through the right gate. As the bleachers filled up, the announcer welcomed everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the team AngelSun field." The PA announcer said

The crowd cheers and applause.

"We would like to welcome back team AngelSun, and welcome the newest member, Freya" The PA Announcer said as the crowd went wild.

"Todays combatants. She is a dragon knight who hails from Burmecia. She is now a team AngelSun member. Please welcome, Freya the Dragon Knight!" The PA announcer exclaimed as Freya heads to the battle field.

Freya then waves to the crowd, and the crowd waves back. She cant wait for what kind of reception will Francis will receive.

"Our second combatant is none other than the noble one. He has saved his friends from harm, and hates to see his friends hurt. He has saved Luna from death twice, once as a human, and once as a Snivy. Please welcome, the noble hero, and the leader of team AngelSun, Francis the Snivy!" The PA announcer yelled as the crowd went wild

Freya is not surprised by the reception. She knew that Francis is a hero. Francis and Freya hugged each other before battling as a sign of good luck. As soon as they took their sides, the Final Fantasy IX battle music played.

(SCORECARD- START)

Trance Mode: Off

Francis: 4,000 LP

Freya: 4,000 LP

POSSESSION: Freya

"Ladies first" Francis said

"Ok my friend" Freya said

Freya uses her normal spear attack.

Freya approaches Francis as fast as she can, but Francis uses leaf blade to dodge the attack. She is amazed at Francis's speed

"Nice move" Freya said

"Thanks, but the best is still to come" Francis said

"Im ready to see that" Freya said

POSSESSION: Francis

Francis uses Leaf Blade.

Francis runs toward Freya as fast as he can. Freya jumps high to avoid the attack, and to prepare a spear attack. Francis deals no damage.

POSSESSION: Freya

Freya now gets her spear ready to strike Francis. Freya now sees Francis and aims down on him, but Francis uses leaf blade to get out of the path. Freya misses this attack.

"This battle is fun, and exciting" Freya said

3 MINUTES OF BATTLING LATER

SCORE- PLAY 19

Freya and Francis: 4,000 LP each

Freya and Francis are still scoreless against each other. It is now Freya's turn. Freya jumps up getting ready to spear Francis. Freya then sees a sign of trouble as she sees a blue energy stream being sucked out of Francis. Freya calls a timeout.

The nearby crowd knows that life is being sucked out of Francis by an unknown force, and they know that Freya's timeout is a good timeout

"Time out on the field. Freya has called this one" The PA announcer said

"AHHHHHHHH!" Francis yelled in pain

Freya decides to change the timeout from a 20 second to a full minute to figure out what happened to Francis. A energy stream is still being sucked out of Francis. Freya tries to block the stream by using her spear, but the stream goes right through. Freya then sees the worse, Francis the Snivy falling unconscious. All of a sudden, a black waltz comes from behind the unconscious Francis. He was about to be grabbed when General Beatrix runs behind the unconscious Francis, and gets grabbed. Beatrix uses her sword to attack Black Waltz number 3, and for now the black waltz runs off, and the crowd goes wild, but the crowd is worried about Francis. The PA announcer comments on the scene.

"Thanks to Beatrix, Francis is saved, but I bet that Black Waltz sucked the life out of Francis. According to the rules, since Francis fell unconscious, Freya wins" The PA announcer announced

Freya does not accept the result from the PA announcer. She won, but she knows that she did not make Francis fall unconscious, and now she runs to the score table to try to convert the decision to a draw.

"Excuse me sir" Freya said to the score keeper

"Yes, can I help you?" The score keeper asked

"Can you change the fact that I won, and change it to a draw?" Freya asked

"I understand why. Ok, we shall change the call. It wasnt fair that someone else knocked him unconscious, instead of another official combatant" The score keeper said as he talked with his partners

2 MINUTES LATER

The crowd was getting ready to leave when all of a sudden, the PA announcer stopped them

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please" The announcer said as the crowd stopped

"There has been a change to the scorecard. Since Francis fell unconscious by a Black Waltz, and not by Freya, this match is now considered, a draw" The announcer said as the crowd cheered

As soon as the call was made, Freya yelled the words that she taught she will not yell.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO!" Freya yelled

FINAL WHISTLE: Vivi is cute

Yup. I said that Vivi is cute. Vivi is not just any black mage from Final Fantasy IX, he is one of the coolest, one of the clever, and one of the cutest black mages there are. At times, he is funny. At others, he is clever, but his cuteness catches my attention. Put Eiko Carol, and Vivi together, and thats where the cuteness begins.

**Friday: Black Waltz three is here. Can team AngelSun find the Black Waltz? Will Francis learn the eidions? Find out starting Friday**


	21. Dancing Through Life Dance Ruined!

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. In this chapter, here is what is in store for you all...

A. Beldam makes Francis the Sniivy fall unconscious while singing/Dancing 'Dancing Through Life' by 'Wicked' (Lyrics to look for: When it is so soothing / White Magic Specialties

B. Time Out: Eiko's story

C. Set up for battle against Beldam

D. FINAL WHISTLE: Congrats to the Louisville Cardinals Mens NCAA basketball team for winning the tournament

And now without further delay;

Mei: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

BAD WORD WARNING!  
LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

Freya and Francis are still scoreless against each other. It is now Freya's turn. Freya jumps up getting ready to spear Francis. Freya then sees a sign of trouble as she sees a blue energy stream being sucked out of Francis. Freya calls a timeout.

The nearby crowd knows that life is being sucked out of Francis by an unknown force, and they know that Freya's timeout is a good timeout

"Time out on the field. Freya has called this one" The PA announcer said

"AHHHHHHHH!" Francis yelled in pain

Freya decides to change the timeout from a 20 second to a full minute to figure out what happened to Francis. A energy stream is still being sucked out of Francis. Freya tries to block the stream by using her spear, but the stream goes right through. Freya then sees the worse, Francis the Snivy falling unconscious. All of a sudden, a black waltz comes from behind the unconscious Francis. He was about to be grabbed when General Beatrix runs behind the unconscious Francis, and gets grabbed. Beatrix uses her sword to attack Black Waltz number 3, and for now the black waltz runs off, and the crowd goes wild, but the crowd is worried about Francis. The PA announcer comments on the scene.

"Thanks to Beatrix, Francis is saved, but I bet that Black Waltz sucked the life out of Francis. According to the rules, since Francis fell unconscious, Freya wins" The PA announcer announced

Freya does not accept the result from the PA announcer. She won, but she knows that she did not make Francis fall unconscious, and now she runs to the score table to try to convert the decision to a draw.

"Excuse me sir" Freya said to the score keeper

"Yes, can I help you?" The score keeper asked

"Can you change the fact that I won, and change it to a draw?" Freya asked

"I understand why. Ok, we shall change the call. It wasnt fair that someone else knocked him unconscious, instead of another official combatant" The score keeper said as he talked with his partners

2 MINUTES LATER

The crowd was getting ready to leave when all of a sudden, the PA announcer stopped them

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please" The announcer said as the crowd stopped

"There has been a change to the scorecard. Since Francis fell unconscious by a Black Waltz, and not by Freya, this match is now considered, a draw" The announcer said as the crowd cheered

As soon as the call was made, Freya yelled the words that she taught she will not yell.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO!" Freya yelled

CURRENT SCENE/ SECTION 1- Beldam makes Francis the Sniivy fall unconscious while singing/Dancing 'Dancing Through Life' by 'Wicked'/ White Magic Specialties

Team AngelSun has just witnessed a ruined friendly battle between Francis the Snivy and Freya. The battle was ruined by Black Waltz number three when it sucked the life out of Francis. Freya is not a happy dragon warrior after this happened.

"That black waltz will pay!" Freya yelled while raising her spear to the sky

"OH YES!" Zidane yelled while stabbing the ground with his sword

"Francis never deserved this" Princess Garnet said while hugging Zidane

"We have to find that Black Waltz before it strikes again" Leo said

"Lets revive the noble one first" Freya said as Eiko walks toward the unconscious Francis the Snivy

"Life!" Eiko yelled as she plays her flute near the unconscious Francis.

A white aura appears around Francis as he regains consciousness. Francis revives at this point.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"You are at the battlefield. The battle between you and I was a draw" Freya said

"Do you know who sucked the life out of me?" Francis asked Freya while hugging her

"Black Waltz number three" Freya said

"That black waltz will pay for what he did to me" Francis said defiantly

"Yes. That Black Waltz will get pain" Zidane said

The team is now telling the crowd to join them for a 'Dancing Through Life' dance day.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Who likes to dance?" Luna asked the audience

"I do" A audience member said

"Me too" A girl said in the audience

"We are going to do a 'Dancing Trough Life' day. I need volunteers to be the couples" Leo said as he lines up across form Opal.

"Me, and her" A boy from the audience said

"Come on down" Freya said

"Me and Luna are the singers" Francis the Snivy said

"Ok my pokemon boyfriend" Luna said

(Dancing Through Life dancers)

A. Zidane/ Princess Garnet

B. Vivi/ Eiko

C. Jennifer/Jezarelle (as best friends)

D. Kimberly David/ Gabi (as friends)

E. Opal/ Leo

Francis the Snivy/ Luna (Singers/Dancers)

F. Jeffrey the Pikachu (New player)/ Evelyn

G. Mario the Mudkip (New player)/ Alvin the Snivy (Best friends)

H. Boy/Girl (audience members)

The couples are lining up on the opposite sides. Boys line up on the left, while girls line up on the right. Francis and Luna are near the audience area.

SCRIPT MODE

Luna: I know you fell unconscious yesterday, but you know what, we deserve each other.

Francis: Yes we do (Hugs Luna)

Luna: You see the audience reading books?

Francis: Yes (looks at the audience)

Luna: You know what the trouble with school is?

Francis: They try to teach the wrong lesson.

SONG/SCRIPT/ STORY MODE

The song begins to play from the PA announcer's radio as Francis the Snivy begins to sing.

Francis: The trouble with schools is. They try to teach the wrong lesson.

As Francis sings this line, Princess Garnet, and Zidane walk out and look at each other in the eyes.

Luna: Believe me, I have been kicked out of enough of them to know.

As Luna sings this line, Vivi, Eiko, Kimberly David, and Gabi walk out and look for their respective partners and look into the eyes.

Francis: They want you to become less callow, less shallow, but I say why invite stress in?

As Francis sings this line, Opal, Leo, Jeffrey, and Evelyn walk out to their respective partners, and look each others eyes.

Luna: Stop studying strife...

As Luna sings this, the rest of the couples walk out and do the same as the other couples.

Francis: And learn to live, the unexamined...

At this point, all the couples point their down stage leg forward, and get ready to swing their arms around.

Francis: Liffffffffeeeeeeeee...

At this point, the couples swing their arms around in a clock wise manner for the boys, and a counter clock wise manner for the girls. They also walked around each other.

Luna: Dancing through life...

The couples now separate by sliding to their opposite directions, while spreading their hands out in a arms length of each other.

Francis: Skimming the Surface...

The couples now walk past each other, and get near each other for the next step

Luna: Lying where the turf is smooth

The couples face each other, putting their right hand out, and pushing and pulling at this point.

Francis: Life is more painless, for the brainless

The couples are near each other, tilting their heads toward each other

Luna: Why think to hard...

The couples now take a step in the opposite directions and form the 'I dont know' movement

As Francis tries to sing 'When it is so soothing', a shadow appears behind Luna, and tries to grab her. Francis drops his microphone, and goes behind Luna to save her. The audience knows that Francis has saved Luna, when Francis yelled in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Francis yelled in intense pain

The shadow reveled itself as Beldam, Vivian's evil sister. Beldame grabs Francis's throat, and grips Francis hard. Francis tries to yell for help, but air is being restricted. Luna tries to attack, but Beldam disappears in the shadows with Francis. Beldam appears behind Luna, and tries to attack her, but Francis jumps in the way. Francis falls unconscious. Luna uses the unconscious Francis as a distraction to bring him to safety. Beldam taught she got Luna, but has no idea that Francis has saved her.

TIME OUT: Eiko's Story

Eiko Carol is a girl who hails from Madrain Sari in Final Fantasy IX. She has a lonely childhood. Her parents died before the game started, and her grandfather died soon after. All she lives with are her moogles. Her life changes when Zidane meets her in Condie Peti. She may be young, but dont underestimate her six year old powers.

FINAL SECTION: Set up for VS Beldam battle

"I got the girl" Beldam said to herself evilly

"You think so?" Luna asked mocking Beldam

"How...thats impossible! How did ya escape?" Beldam asked evilly

"Cause I have a hero" Luna said

"A hero you say. He deserves to die!" Beldam yelled

"Never!" Vivian yelled

"YOU DARE TO CROSS THE LINE!" Beldam yelled as she used magic to make Jennifer and Jezarelle fall unconscious on top of each other

"JEZA, JENNI NOOOOOOO!" Leo yelled going to their area.

"YOU WILL NOT WIN!" Eiko yelled while using Life on Jennifer and Jezarelle.

Jennifer and Jezarelle revived, and got into their battle stances.

Francis!..." Jeffrey the Pikachu yelled in his battle stance

"IS!..." Evelyn yelled in her battle stance

"INNOCENT!" Vivian yelled in her battle stance

FINAL WHISTLE: CONGRATS LOUISVILLE

I would like to congratulate the Louisville Cardinals mens basketball team for winning the 'March Madness' tournament. They went through an injury by Kevin Ware, but that did not stop them from winning. Kevin Ware helped the team on the bench by encouraging them to win. Congrats Louisville.

**Tomorrow: Its day one of the 'VS Belam' series. Can team AngelSun defeat Beldam? Is Black Waltz 3 assisting Beldam? Find out soon.**

**NEXT FRIDAY: No chapter. I will be in the opening of 'BUSKERS N.Y.C', which is our school musical. **


	22. VS Nightmare BC1 Francis saves the team!

Welcome to chapter 22 of the story. Here is what is in store for tonight's chapter;

A. VS Nightmare BC Part 1/ Angel Sun Live first segment

B. Time Out: Buskers NYC round up

C. VS Nightmare BC Part 2/ Francis falls unconscious/ *Angel Sun Live post battle show

*Angel Sun Live post game show is on tomorrow's chapter

D. Final Whistle: Review Game (Take it or rebound?)

Here we go, and without further delay...

Eiko Carol: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"I got the girl" Beldam said to herself evilly

"You think so?" Luna asked mocking Beldam

"How...thats impossible! How did ya escape?" Beldam asked evilly

"Cause I have a hero" Luna said

"A hero you say. He deserves to die!" Beldam yelled

"Never!" Vivian yelled

"YOU DARE TO CROSS THE LINE!" Beldam yelled as she used magic to make Jennifer and Jezarelle fall unconscious on top of each other

"JEZA, JENNI NOOOOOOO!" Leo yelled going to their area.

"YOU WILL NOT WIN!" Eiko yelled while using Life on Jennifer and Jezarelle.

Jennifer and Jezarelle revived, and got into their battle stances.

Francis!..." Jeffrey the Pikachu yelled in his battle stance

"IS!..." Evelyn yelled in her battle stance

"INNOCENT!" Vivian yelled in her battle stance

CURRENT SCENE/ SECTION 1: VS BELDAM 1 AND FIRST ANGEL SUN LIVE SEGMENT

ANGEL SUN LIVE STUDIO IN LOS ANGELES

Announcer: Welcome to the first segment of Angel Sun Live. Here are your hosts; Jennifer the Squirtle, and Jeff the Pikachu

Jeff the Pikachu: Welcome to Angel Sun Live. I am Jeff the Pikachu, and my partner is Jennifer the Squirtle.

Jennifer the Squirtle: This segment is to let you, the fans comment on your favorite characters, plots, and more. You can also comment on us.

Jeff: We do have some rules on this however.

Jennifer: Our rules are the same as other comment trends, but we also have special rules, and they are;

A. Comment on your favorite characters, plots, and even the enemies

B. To submit a comment, please message 'FrancisTheUnconsciousHero'

C. Comments can be off, and on topic, however, the off topic comments will not be featured here in the segment.

D. Want to make us laugh? Go ahead. Comment away

E. No profanity (unless the comment refers to Zidane)

F. Questions are also welcomed

Thats all the rules. Jeff, back to you

Jeff: In today's battle, we have team Angel Sun VS NightMare BC. BC stands for 'Battle Club'. Nightmare BC is nothing but bad news as they want to make sure Francis the Snivy dies in any way. They also want to take Princess Garnet back to Alexandria Castle in Japan. Princess Garnet wanted to be kidnapped by Zidane, and eventually, Princess Garnet fell in love with Francis's life saving skills, and she joined the team. For our players to watch, lets go to Jennifer.

Jennifer: Thanks Jeff. Tonights matchup features the 'Shadow Siren' sisters. They are Vivian, and Beldam. Here is what they are known for;

Vivian: A nice girl who was harmed by Beldam, wants revenge for the currently unconscious Francis the Snivy, Has been saved by Francis the Snivy a couple of times

Notable Battle: None

Beldam: Has harmed Vivian all her life, wants to kill Francis the Snivy in any way.

Notable Battle: AT Team Anti-Evil

A. Beldam knocked out all opponents in 1 move, in one single possession

B. Beldam took control of Bert's pokemon and erased off of their memories of *Bert

*Bert is a character from BUSKERS NYC. I will give a summary of the play later

Back to you at the desk

Jeff: Thanks Jennifer. Thats all for the pregame edition of the show. We will recap all the events of this battle. For now, you can tune to 'GAMERS SKY BATTLE 1 HD' for the battle. If you are staying here on 'GAMERS SKY SPORTS 1 HD', you are going to see 'NHL TONIGHT'. Enjoy, and we will see you after the battle.

VS NIGHTMARE BC- BATTLE FIELD

Team Angel Sun are ready to battle Nightmare BC. Beldam then summons the team's nightmare. Kuja, Serperior, Gengar, and Black Waltz III come to Beldam's side of the field. Team Angel Sun knows that this battle wont be easy.

**TEAM ANGELSUN**

Jennifer

Jezarelle

Jeffrey the Pikachu

Evelyn

Vivian

SUBS

Francis the Snivy (currently unconscious)

Ahmed the Infernape (New Player)

Mario the Mudkip

Sarah the Pikachu (New Player)

**Team Nightmare BC**

Kuja

Beldam

Serperior

Black Waltz III

Gengar

**LIFE POINT DISTRIBUTION**

Team Angel Sun: 20,000 LP

Team Nightmare BC: 40,000 LP

**FIRST POSSESSION: Jennifer and Squirtle**

Jennifer summons out her Squirtle as the battle begins

"Squirtle, use water gun on that Black Waltz!" Jennifer yelled as her Squirtle spawns a water gun move.

Squirtle's water gun hits the Black Waltz, and deals 400 life point damage

Nightmare BC: 39,600 LP

*Black Waltz III : 3,600 LP

**NEXT POSSESSION: Vivian**

Vivian is eyeing Beldam, her evil sister.

"You will never win!" Vivian yelled as she summoned what looked like a Fria spell.

"Wow. She can use black magic?" Vivi wondered on the side lines

A flame surrounds Beldam, and then the flame exploded on her. Beldam takes 1,000 life point damage.

Nightmare BC: 38,600 LP

*Beldam: 3,000 LP

*Black Waltz 3: 3,600 LP

**NEXT POSSESION: Kuja**

Kuja is now eyeing the unconscious Francis the Snivy on the side lines in Luna's arms.

"FRANCIS SHALL DIE!" Kuja yelled as he got ready to do his very powerful move called '*Doomsday'.

*Doomsday is a 'Final Fantasy IX' move that does darkness damage to affected characters. This move is most commonly used by antagonist characters. The most common one in Final Fantasy IX is Kuja, who uses this move somewhere near the end of the game. This move can be countered by using the Reflect ability. Damage wise, this move does alot of damage to affected characters.

Kuja now rises to the air ready to do a move that could change the game. All of his teammates have their Reflect ability on. A dark aura is formed...

TIMEOUT: BUSKERS NYC ROUND UP

Buskers BYC is a play that I was just part of. The play is about 6 students who go to New York after winning the 'Kids in America' contest. They lose their tickets on the way, and they have to earn money by singing, or dancing for people in New York. They go to see dance and song numbers as well.

SCENE II: Part 2 of the battle against Nightmare BC

A dark aura forms in the sky as the aura now is heading toward team Angel Sun at a high rate of speed. The team then holds on to each other hoping to decease the damage. All of a sudden, the team gets hit, but what they don't know is that Francis the Snivy regained consciousness, and has taken all of the attack to save the battle.

"HAHAHHAHA! THIS BATTLE IS OVER!" Kuja yelled while laughing

Francisca the Pipulp, the referee, blows her whistle.

"NOT SO FAST! Francis the Snivy is unconscious, and is unable to continue, however, he is a sub player, and therefore, has drawn a save from the bench. Kuja is headed to the penalty box for 5 minutes for Illegal move" Francisca announced as she went to the scores table.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled as she ran toward the scene

"Oh my gosh. He just saved us" Vivian said

"There is no doubt that he is a hero for us" Jennifer said

"He is a brave one" Eiko said from the side lines

"Guys! We need the hospital! Francis is hot! " Luna yelled

"I HOPE HE DIES!" Kuja yelled

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE THE WORST CRIMINAL EVER! YOU MADE FRANCIS FALL UNCONSIOUS!" Vivian yelled as she points her middle finger at Kuja

"NO! FRANCIS FELL UNCONSCIOUS BECAUSE HE FELL UCNONSCIOUS!" Beldam mocked Vivian

"STOP THAT! HE IS INNOCENT!" Vivian yelled as her body glows red with anger

Vivian is angry enough to the point where she goes into trance mode.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO! Please be ok" Jennifer said as the team sees the hospital medic take Francis into a ambulance waiting nearby

While Jennifer was following the ambulance, Kuja does some magic to suck the life out of her.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Jennifer yelled in pain as life was sucked out of her

TO BE CONTINUED...TOMORROW

Final Whistle: Review game (Take it or rebound)

Have a test on vocabulary coming up? Try this review game. Here are the rules.

BEFORE PLAYING THE GAME

A. Have a group of at least 30 class mates

B. Write down the vocabulary words on a white board for all to see.

C. Group Leader: Tell the definition of each word to all

D. Players: Write down the definition of the word (This is your 'test review')

DAY OF THE GAME- 2 DAYS BEFORE THE TEST

There are four rounds to this game

**Round 1: Pick a term, and tell about it**

Test review is allowed

Time limit: 5 seconds (Resets after any answer is said)

In this round, pick a term, and tell the class about it. You can use your test review, and your knowledge to talk about the term. Go around the class 5 times. Points are earned for answers related to the topic, but only 1 point will be awarded each time.

Max Points: 5 per team

**Round 2: Challenge round 1**

Test Review is allowed

Time limit: 5 seconds (Does not reset)

In this round, team one will challenge team two, while team two will challenge team three, and so on. Team one will pick one word to challenge team two with. Once a word is selected, a person from the other group must also be selected. The person selected answers the question. Since this is the first round of the challenge round, the person can use the test review. Points awarded for the correct answer.

Max Points: 10 points (5 each for 2 rotations)

**Round 3: Challenge round 2**

Test review is no longer allowed

Time limit: 5 seconds (Does not reset)

This is the same rules as round 2, but now, no test reviews are allowed. Points awarded for correct answer.

Max Points: 20 points (10 for each rotation)

**Round 4: Challenge round 3**

All rules stay the same, but now its 20 points per rotation

**Secrets in this game**

A. If you cannot answer a question during the challenge round, you can rebound the question to another player in the other group. If they miss, you get the points

B. Do some bluffing

C. Take out the smartest players first


	23. Francis Saves the Heir Again, faints

Welcome to chapter 23 of the story. In this chapter we have the following;

A. VS Nightmare BC Part 3/ Jennifer falls unconscious/ Vivian in trance mode

B. Timeout: Final Fantasy IX moment: Princess Garnet and Zidane VS Albert Stienler

C. VS Nightmare BC Part 4/ Francis the Snivy's return/Albert Stienler poisons Francis the Snivy/ Francis falls unconscious/ Francis's new trance move/ *Angel Sun Live post battle show

*This battle is not over yet. The post battle show is now in tomorrows chapter. I promise.

D. Final Whistle: The Cute Couple

Without further delay...

Mei: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything

WARNING: This chapter is a mostly verbal arguments day meaning even if an attack hits a player, no scoreboard will be featured.

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"I HOPE HE DIES!" Kuja yelled

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE THE WORST CRIMINAL EVER! YOU MADE FRANCIS FALL UNCONSIOUS!" Vivian yelled as she points her middle finger at Kuja

"NO! FRANCIS FELL UNCONSCIOUS BECAUSE HE FELL UCNONSCIOUS!" Beldam mocked Vivian

"STOP THAT! HE IS INNOCENT!" Vivian yelled as her body glows red with anger

Vivian is angry enough to the point where she goes into trance mode.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO! Please be ok" Jennifer said as the team sees the hospital medic take Francis into a ambulance waiting nearby

While Jennifer was following the ambulance, Kuja does some magic to suck the life out of her.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Jennifer yelled in pain as life was sucked out of her

CURRENT SCENE/ SECTION 1-VS Nightmare BC Part 3 (Verbal)/ Jennifer falls unconscious/ Vivian in trance mode

Team Angel Sun has just witnessed Kuja using magic to suck the life out of Jennifer. Jennifer runs back to face Kuja. She is not a happy white mage girl at this point.

"YOU!" Jennifer yelled as she points a finger at Kuja

"YOU MADE MY *PER. 6 FRIEND FALL UNCOSNCIOUS ALL FOR YOUR PLEASURE! FRANCIS NEVER DESERVEDTHS PAIN! YOU ARE A CHEATER! ALL YOU DO IS MAKE INNOCENT PLAYERS FALL UCNONSICOUS FOR FUN!" Jennifer yelled Kuja raised his sword

*PER.- This is the short way of saying 'Period'. You have to put a number after the dot to make it count.

"THAT IDIOT MADE A MISTAKE! HE DESERVES TO DIE!" Kuja yelled as she mocked Francis the Snivy

"FRANCIS IS NOT AN IDIOT! HE IS A FRIEND, A HERO, AND A LOVING TEAMMATE!" Jennifer yelled as she threatened to use her staff

"ILL KILL YOU FIRST!" Kuja yelled as he jumped near Jennifer, and grabbed her

*Kuja grabs Jennifer's throat and Jennifer tries to fight the pain, but a blue energy stream is being sucked out of her. Kuja is sucking the life out of Jennifer. Jennifer falls unconscious, and falls on Kuja's arms.

"JENNIFER NOOOOOO!" Zidane yelled as he remembered a scene with Princess Garnet and Kuja in 'Final Fantasy IX'

*The scene you just read was inspired by a scene in Disc 2 of 'Final Fantasy IX. In the scene, Princess Garnet was summoned by the queen for a little talk. Moments later, Kuja appears, and his goal is to have Zorn and Thorn extract Eidions from Princess Garnet. Kuja makes Princess Garnet fall unconscious by grabbing her and doing magic. This is also when Beatrix betrays the queen (after the battle).

"She looks pretty, even in her 'sleep'" Kuja said trying to change the fact that Jennifer is asleep instead of unconscious

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU JUST MADE JENNIFER FALL UCNOSNCIOUS! NOW SAY HELLO TO TRANCE MODE!" Vivian yelled as her body glows red to signal trance mode is in effect

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING JENNIFER AND FRANCIS FALL UNCONSCIOUS!" Vivian yelled as she gets ready to summon a Firiga spell

Vivian raises her staff to do the fire spell. A flame surrounds the whole field of Nightmare BC. They all take damage and get weakened.

"FRANCIS AND JENNIFER DESERVED THEIR PAIN! THEY LOCKED ME UP IN A DUNGEON! FRANCIS SHALL HAVE ALL OF HIS MEMORIES ERASED!" Gengar yelled

"HECK NO!" Vivian yelled

"HE DOES NOT DESERVE PAIN!" Zidane yelled

"FRIGA!" Vivian yelled as she raised her staff

Flames erupt on the other side of the field damaging the entire squad of Nightmare BC. They take heavy damage, and most of them are near fainting. Kuja then uses his sword to make the black aura that would become his doomsday move. The black aura then hits team AngelSun. Vivian nearly falls unconscious, as she gets hit hard, but her teammates are still conscious.

"Hang on guys" Jezarelle said as she breathed hard

"SACRIFICE!" Zidane yelled as he runs toward the team

A holy aura surrounds the team as Zidane sacrifices himself to give life back to the team. Zidane falls unconscious.

TIME OUT: Princess Garnet and Zidane VS Albert Stienler

Princess Garnet and Zidane are a couple, but when it comes to the fact that Albert Stienler wants to take the princess back, these three are always fighting. Stienler wants Zidane killed for kidnapping the princess, the only problem, Princess Garnet WANTED to be kidnapped. Stienler wants to make sure that the Princess will go back to Alexandria Castle.

FINAL SECTION- VS Nightmare BC Part 4/ Francis the Snivy's return/Albert Stienler poisons Francis the Snivy/ Francis falls unconscious/ Francis's new trance move/ Angel Sun Live post battle show

The team has just witnessed Zidane sacrificing himself to save the team from further damage. Eiko wants to fight the enemies, but Jezarelle tells her that it is too dangerous.

"Eiko, I know you want to help us, but after seeing Francis saving us by taking a darkness type attack, I do not know long he will be unconscious for, and I do not want you unconscious for a long time either" Jezarelle said while sobbing

"I just hope he will be ok" Luna said also sobbing

"HE WILL NEVER REVIVE AGAIN!" A voice echoed

"Who is that?" Zidane asked to no one certain

"HELLO AGAIN ZIDANE!" A armored person yelled

"*RUSTY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Zidane asked

"I am here to take back Princess Garnet to Alexandria! You and that idiotic snake shall die!" Albert Stienler yelled

*Rusty- This is the nickname that Zidane gives Albert Stienler in Final Fantasy IX due to the fact that he wears rusty armor. He uses this nickname alot.

"FRANCIS IS INNOCNET!" Zidane yelled making sure that Stienler got every word .

"PRINCESS GARNET IS COMING BACK!" Stienler yelled as he attempted to run to Princess Garnet, and stab here with a poison needle.

Stienler attempts to rush at Garnet to poison the princess. Princess Garnet uses her long robe to try to defend herself. Stienler does make contact with the robe, but has no idea that a certain Snivy has came back at the right time to save the royal heir of Alexandria.

"PRINCESS NOOOOOO!" Luna yelled out while closing her eyes

Princess Garnet does not feel any pain her body at all. She then looks under her dress to find a certain Snivy has saved her life again. Princess Garnet says the words that no one wants to hear, unless you are on the other side.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO!" Princess Garnet yelled as if she did a screech attack

"Thats amazing. First he saves us from a dark attack, then he saves the princess from being attacked" Eiko said as she hugs her cute black mage

"He is a hero, and he will always be one in our hearts" Vivi said as if he was his *grandfather.

*Vivi in Final Fantasy IX, makes references to his grandfather throughout the game. The first time this happens is in the beginning of the game when the team of consisting of Zidane, Dagger (Princess Garnets Alias name to escape from Alexandria Castle), Vivi, and Stienler (A.K.A Rusty) reach Ice Cavern. Stienler asks Vivi about his grandfather, but Vivi informs him that his grandfather passed away long ago( before the game started). Vivi's grandfather is a scholar, and was very knowledgeable about certain things.

"I wonder how he got here" Leo said as he noticed Francis the Snivy's body is already glowing blue.

"Looks like he regained consciousness earlier, and went into trance mode" Vivian said

"Maybe he has a move that he used" Jezarelle said

"Thats correct" Beatrix said as she comes out from the ambulance

"Beatrix. Thanks for following Francis and Jennifer" Luna said while saluting her the Final Fantasy IX way.

"No need to be formal. He has a new move called 'Close Danger'. This is a move that activates when one of his teammates are in danger. The move lets him revive at the same time as the danger is coming. He then teleports to the scene to take an attack that might put a teammate in danger of falling unconscious" Beatrix said

"Now that is called being a hero" Leo said

"He still has 2 more trance moves, and one of them uses me, and the other one uses the unconscious Jennifer, and the conscious Jezarelle" Beatrix informed

"Wow" Leo said

"ENOUGH!" Kuja yelled as he tries to use his doomsday move, but Francisca has a surprise

"ENOUGH OF THAT! I CALL A BATTLE, ME AND YOU! YOU MAY HAVE MADE FRANCIS THE SNIVY FALL UNCONSCIOUS, BUT ONCE IM IN TRANCE MODE, YOU WILL WISH YOU NEVER MADE OUR ALLIES FALL UNCONSCIOUS! JENNIFER AND FRANCIS ARE TWO INNOCENT FRIENDS!" Francisca yelled as she got into her battle stance

"FINE!" Kuja yelled

TO BE CONTINUEDTOMORROW!

Final Whistle: The cute couple

Eiko is a cute human girl with mage abilities, while Vivi is a black mage. They are both cute, BUT, just dont make Eiko mad!


	24. Francis Turns the Battle Around!

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. In this chapter, here is what is in store for you all;

A. Francisca the Pipulp VS Kuja/ Francis the Snivy faints

B. Time Out: Resident Evil: Revelations coming in May

C. Francis saves the royal heir again/ Francis the Snivy falls unconscious/ Angel Sun Live Post battle show

D. Final Whistle: Kopitar is my favorite player from the Kings

And now without further delay;

Leo: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

NO BATTLE SCOREBOARD

"Thats correct" Beatrix said as she comes out from the ambulance

"Beatrix. Thanks for following Francis and Jennifer" Luna said while saluting her the Final Fantasy IX way.

"No need to be formal. He has a new move called 'Close Danger'. This is a move that activates when one of his teammates are in danger. The move lets him revive at the same time as the danger is coming. He then teleports to the scene to take an attack that might put a teammate in danger of falling unconscious" Beatrix said

"Now that is called being a hero" Leo said

"He still has 2 more trance moves, and one of them uses me, and the other one uses the unconscious Jennifer, and the conscious Jezarelle" Beatrix informed

"Wow" Leo said

"ENOUGH!" Kuja yelled as he tries to use his doomsday move, but Francisca has a surprise

"ENOUGH OF THAT! I CALL A BATTLE, ME AND YOU! YOU MAY HAVE MADE FRANCIS THE SNIVY FALL UNCONSCIOUS, BUT ONCE IM IN TRANCE MODE, YOU WILL WISH YOU NEVER MADE OUR ALLIES FALL UNCONSCIOUS! JENNIFER AND FRANCIS ARE TWO INNOCENT FRIENDS!" Francisca yelled as she got into her battle stance

"FINE!" Kuja yelled

CURRENT SCNENE- SECTION 1: Francisca the Pipulp VS Kuja/ Francisca faints

Kuja and Francisca the Pipulp are about to battle each other. Francisca is not a happy girl after Kuja made Francis the Snivy, and Jennifer fall unconscious.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Francisca yelled as she fired a water gun attack.

Kuja uses his sword to block the attack out of bounds. Kuja then tries to swing his sword at Francisca, but Francisca dodges that by using water gun on the ground. She flies in the air, then launches another water gun on Kuja. She hits the attack, and Kuja gets hit backwards.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Kuja yelled as he runs toward Francisca

"YOU WILL PAY FOR MAKING A INNOCENT POKEMON AND HUMAN GIRL FALL UNCONSICOUS!" Francisca yelled

"THEY DESERVE TO DIE!" Kuja yelled as he raised his sword

Francisca then launches a Whirlpool attack at Kuja. Kuja runs from the whirlpool, and attempts to attack Francisca. Kuja then holds on to Francisca's left fin, and he bites Francisca. Francisca yells in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Francisca yells in pain

"THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH US!" Kuja yelled as he grabs Francisca's throat.

Francisca is fighting to stay away from Kuja's magical hands. Kuja now gets ready to do the spell that will send Francisca into unconsciousness. Francisca uses her right fin to attack Kuja, and Kuja backs off, ending the threat for the meantime.

"Good move" Vivi said as he salutes Francisca

"Thanks guys" Francisca said as she gets ready to make a move

Kuja now runs toward the team Angel Sun area, but Francisca blocks the way, and uses Water Gun on Kuja. Kuja gets hit, and falls down. Francisca then uses back to back peck attacks, and she injures Kuja's arm. Kuja tries to get away, but Francisca keeps the attacks going, but she misses one attack, and Kuja grabs her throat. All Kuja has to do to make Francisca fall unconscious is summon the blue energy stream, and suck life out of Francisca. Kuja chants the spell, but Francisca uses her left fin to attack, and Kuja backs off again. Francisca has saved herself twice. She knows that it will only take 3 seconds for the spell to activate.

"Wow. She is also a fighter" Vivi said

"Oh yes" Zidane said

Kuja now raises his sword to summon the dark aura. Francisca knows that if this attack hits, she will fall unconscious. She launches a water gun attack, but the attack is absorbed by the aura, and now she is in trouble. Kuja launches the aura at Francisca. Francisca has no choice but to raises her fins up to defend herself. The attack hits, but Francisca has no idea that a certain Snivy has used 'Close Danger' to save her.

"FRANCISCA NOOOOOO!" Leo yelled

"Wait, there is still smoke in the area" Vivi said

The smoke clears to reveal that Francisca is still conscious, but also reveals that Francis the Snivy is unconscious. Kuja can't believe that Francis the Snivy has saved Francisca. Kuja then tries to attack the unconscious Francis, but Francisca steps in front of her savior save him. Francisca stays conscious after the attack, and calls a time out to get Francis off the field.

"Unbelievable" Luna said as she watched her unconscious pokemon boyfriend being carried off the field by the one who he saved from falling unconscious.

"He deserves a hero's welcome home when we head back to LA" Vivi said

Francisca hands the unconscious hero to Luna's hands to bring him to safety. Instead of yelling the two words, Luna kisses her unconscious pokemon boyfriend on his head.

"I love you Francis, we all do. Thanks for saving us again. You are one true hero" Luna said as she kisses Francis's head.

While the team was on the bench, the nearby crowd gives team Angel Sun a standing ovation for a team that are heroes. The crowd knows that Francis is a hero to the team. The crowd then chants DEFENSE as the battle continues.

TIME OUT: Resident Evil: Revelations out in May

The next Resident Evil game is coming in May, and I am excited to play another resident evil game. In the next installment, we see that you can play as Jill Valentine, and a new player. You also can now go underwater in the game. More details about this game in a future chapter of 'Francis the Snivy's Adventure'

FINAL SECTION: Francis saves the royal heir again/ Francis the Snivy falls unconscious/ Angel Sun Live Post battle show for battle 1

Francisca goes back to her battle spot as the crowd chants THANK YOU FRANCIS, DEFENSE, and HEROES WELCOME. Luna knows that this crowd is behind them all the way.

Kuja raises his sword to attack Francisca. Francisca sees the attack coming, and jumps up in the air to dodge the attack, but Kuja swings the sword backward to stab Francisca's left fin. Francisca holds her fin in pain. Blood can be seen running down on her fin. The crowd boos Kuja.

"BOOOOOOOO!" The crowd yelled as Kuja goes back to his spot

Francisca goes down to the floor in pain. Luna checks up on her.

"Francisca, can you continue?" Luna asked with concern

"The pain is unbearable" Francisca said as she held her fin

"Who should replace you?" Luna asked

"Give this Phoenix Down to the hero of our team. He shall help us defeat Kuja" Francisca said knowing that she is talking about Francis the Snivy

"Yes mam" Luna said as she carries Francisca off the field

The crowd claps for the team. Luna holds up the Phoenix Down to the crowd. The crowd cheers louder as they anticipate the one who saved Francisca will be returning. Luna walks over to the bench, and uses the medicine on none other than Francis the Snivy. The crowd cheers louder as Francis the Snivy is brought on to the field as a pinch player.

"Thanks Luna" Francis said as he revived

" No Francis, thank you. You are the reason that Francisca is still conscious" Luna said

All of a sudden Francisca's body glows blue to signal trance mode. Francisca then uses Sacrifice to heal Francis the Snivy, and sacrifice herself, and the crowd cheers louder as Francis hugs Francisca.

"Thanks Francisca,. I owe you one" Francis said as he walks on to the field

Kuja is not happy as Francis is back in the game. While Francis is walking to the field, his body glows blue, but the glow is even brighter. He is now in Super Trance mode.

YOU MADE MY HUMAN FRIEND FALL UNCOSNCIOUS FOR PLEASURE! YOU SHALL NOT WIN!" Francis yelled

Kuja then raises his sword to try to use doomsday. A dark aura forms and he aims it toward princess Garnet. The attack is rushing toward Garnet, but Francis runs back and steps in front of the royal heir. He takes the attack, and falls unconscious. The game is over, at least in Kuja's view, but Princess Garnet raises her arm, and points to the spot, and now this battle is now extended as she called a penalty. The crowd roars in cheers as Francis drew the penalty. The PA announcer makes the official call.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Francis is unconscious, and is unable to play, but this battle is not over. Princess Garnet is the undercover referee, and has called a penalty against Kuja. Before the battle, Vivi and Vivian did a coin toss backstage to decide who would take penalties, and Vivi wins that. Vivi takes the penalty" The announcer said

The crowd cheers as Vivi is now stepping in for the unconscious Francis.

"Francis, this is for you" Vivi said as he sets up for the Flame spell attack.

Vivi summons out a mega flame from his staff toward Kuja. Kuja takes major damage and falls unconscious, and now this battle is over. The crowd cheers loudly as the announcer makes the official call.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Kuja is unconscious, and is unable to play, and the winners are Team Angel Sun. The official win point will go to the one who started this battle, and the point will go to Francisca the Pipulp" The announcer said

The crowd cheers as Team Nightmare BC runs away into the wild.

ANGEL SUN LIVE STUDIO

Jeff the Pikachu: Welcome to Angel Sun Live, the post battle show. Im Jeff the Pikachu, and my partner is Jennifer the Squirtle.

Jennifer: This was an amazing battle to part a part of. This is one of those battles with many twists and turns. For the highlights, lets go to our highlight maker, its John the Pipulp.

John the Pipulp: Thanks Jennifer. This battle started on Friday as a 5 on 5 battle. There was Jennifer, Jezarelle, Jeffrey the Pikachu, Vivian, and Evelyn. Jennifer stated off the scoring with a water gun attack on Black Waltz III, and team Angel Sun was rolling, but once Kuja got angry, he started to use a move called doomsday. The team was about to get hit when Francis the Snivy regains consciousness and takes the attack to save them. That is one of his many saves in the 3 day series. Jennifer also falls unconscious in this battle, but she could not return as she is in the Los Angeles medical hospital recovering. On day 2, Albert Stienler tries to poison Princess Garnet, and take her to Alexandria castle, but again, Francis the Snivy saves her, and now I learned that Francis uses a trance move called 'Close Danger' to save her. It lets him revive until he saves the one in danger. Today, Francis made the biggest save. He not only saved Princess Garnet, but he saved the undercover referee. Francis faints, but the royal heir of Alexandria calls a penalty, and Vivi finishes Kuja off. Back to you at the desk.

Jennifer: Thanks John. Thanks to Vivi, the team is still undefeated, and now it is time for comment nation, where you the readers weigh in on the action. We have some rules for you.

Jeff: Here are the rules;

**General Rules**

A. Comments are allowed as long as they are clean

B. Comment on the question, or your favorite character.

C. Any off topic comment is accepted, but will not be featured during Comment Nation, unless they are really good

D. No profanity in comments

E. You can comment in 2 ways. Here on fanfiction, and on Facebook

**Comment on Facebook**

A. Look for 'Francis Bercero' in the search bar. You can tell if it is him (me) if you see a picture of Luna from Yu-gi-oh 5D's

B. Send me a friend request, and I will accept

C. Find the group 'AngelSun Live' in the search bar

D. Request to join group ( I will accept)

E. On the day of a chapter, look for the post that is labeled with 'Angel Sun Live is today".

F. Comment there based on the question that is presented.

G. Best on topic and off topic comments will be featured in the Comment Nation portion of Angel Sun Live

H. I will give you credit on the comment like this;

Jennifer: Here is our first comment, and it is by (Person's user name on Fanfiction, or person's name on Facebook)

I. Winning comments will receive a review on their story on fanfiction

**Comment here on Fanfiction**

A. Find me on fanfiction by using the penname 'FrancisTheUnconsciousHero'

B. Send a PM by using this format;

Subject: 'Angel Sun Live' – Pre battle or Post battle edition (Ill announce if the comments are for the pre battle or post battle on my profile.

Message: (Comment here on the question of the day, on your favorite character, moment and more)

C. I will accept your comment based on the rules

Thats all for now, back to Jennifer at the desk.

Jennifer the Squirtle: Thanks Jeff. Here is the question of the day for the comments to be placed on.

Question: After making so many saves in the 3 day series, do you think Francis the Snivy deserves a heroes welcome home when the team travels back to Los Angeles to relax before the team has to go to Long Beach to save Luna and Princess Garnet (Spoiler for next week)?

Jeff: Thats our show today. Lets turn to Jennifer to see what is coming up for team Angel Sun in the next weeks chapters of 'Francis the Snivy's Adventure'.

Jennifer: Thanks Jeff. Coming next week on 'Francis the Snivy's Adventure', we have the VS Black Waltz II series. Luna is kidnapped by Stienler, and Jennifer is taken while unconscious by Serperior. Can team Angel Sun save these two innocent human girls? Find out Friday to Sunday here on 'Francis the Snivy's Adventure'.


	25. Francis Falls Unconscious In The Cage

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. In this chapter, we have the following happenings;

A. Jennifer saved from kidnapping (for now)/ Francis falls unconscious/ Princess Garnet and Francis the Snivy kidnapped/ VS Prison Cage II

B. Time Out: That Prison cage! I am MAD!

C. Going to Long Beach/ / Angel Sun Live Pre Battle show/ Question of the day game

D. Final Whistle: Offside VS Onside: How to know which call will happen when playing FIFA 13

Luna: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL:

YOU MADE MY HUMAN FRIEND FALL UNCOSNCIOUS FOR PLEASURE! YOU SHALL NOT WIN!" Francis yelled

Kuja then raises his sword to try to use doomsday. A dark aura forms and he aims it toward princess Garnet. The attack is rushing toward Garnet, but Francis runs back and steps in front of the royal heir. He takes the attack, and falls unconscious. The game is over, at least in Kuja's view, but Princess Garnet raises her arm, and points to the spot, and now this battle is now extended as she called a penalty. The crowd roars in cheers as Francis drew the penalty. The PA announcer makes the official call.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Francis is unconscious, and is unable to play, but this battle is not over. Princess Garnet is the undercover referee, and has called a penalty against Kuja. Before the battle, Vivi and Vivian did a coin toss backstage to decide who would take penalties, and Vivi wins that. Vivi takes the penalty" The announcer said

The crowd cheers as Vivi is now stepping in for the unconscious Francis.

"Francis, this is for you" Vivi said as he sets up for the Flame spell attack.

Vivi summons out a mega flame from his staff toward Kuja. Kuja takes major damage and falls unconscious, and now this battle is over. The crowd cheers loudly as the announcer makes the official call.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Kuja is unconscious, and is unable to play, and the winners are Team Angel Sun. The official win point will go to the one who started this battle, and the point will go to Francisca the Pipulp" The announcer said

CUURENT SCENE- SECTION 1: Jennifer saved from kidnapping (for now)/ Francis falls unconscious/ Princess Garnet and Francis the Snivy kidnapped/ VS Prison Cage II

Team Angel Sun has just finished a battle against Kuja. Team nightmare BC has just run away to another area, but the team has no idea that another threat is coming, another Black Waltz, and the return of Prison Cage. Francis the Snivy regains consciousness as Luna walks up to him.

"Where are we?" Francis asked

"We are near team base. You saved us all" Leo said

"Look at the crowd" Luna said as all of team Angel Sun looked at the cheering crowd of fans from Los Angeles

The crowd cheers loudly as Francis the Snivy stands up. Every member of team Angel Sun got to wave to the crowd to show their appreciation. As the crowd was cheering, a shadow flies overhead. Zidane and Francis the Snivy know that the shadow is the shadow of the Prison Cage monster from Final Fantasy IX. Jennifer is in the line of fire as the Prison Cage Monster tries to trap her inside the cage. The monster goes for Jennifer, but at the last second, Francis pushes his period 6 friends out of the way to save her.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO!" Zidane yelled

Vivi, and Vivian get into their battle stances to start the battle against *Prison Cage number 2.

*Prison Cage- There is a reason why I hate Prison Cage. Read the battle scene to find out why.

(WE WON'T LOSE THEME FROM PMD EXPLORES OF SKY PLAYS)

Team Angel Sun VS Prison Cage (Mini Boss)

TEAM ANGEL SUN

Vivi

Vivian

Francis the Snivy (trapped inside Prison Cage)

OPPONENT: Prison Cage

LIFE POINT DISTRIBUTION

TEAM ANGELSUN: 8,000 LP

PRISON CAGE: 16,000

*FRANCIS THE SNIVY: 4,000 LP (Trapped inside the cage)

* CLUE 1 TO WHY I HATE PRISON CAGE: If Francis falls unconscious, he will be kidnapped (Game over in FFIX)

FIRST POSSESSION: Vivian

Vivian uses Fria

Vivian summons a medium flame toward the monster. The flame hits, and deals 3,000 life point damage to the plant monster, but this battle was about to go from easy to hard in just a matter of moments.

(SCORE BOARD OFF WITH THE EXEPTION OF FRANCIS'S LIFE POINTS)

CLUE 2 TO WHY I HATE PRISON CAGE: As soon as the Prison Cage monster took the damage, the monster gets wild, and wants to attack. The monster's vines then goes up into the area where Francis is trapped. The vines hit Francis, and a blue energy stream is being sucked out of him.

TIME OUT: I HATE PRISON CAGE PERIOD! HERE IS HOW TO DEFAT THIS THING!

You see? This is the main reason why I hate Prison cage. As you read above, the prison cage can just suck the life out of the trapped player just by hitting him or her with the vines. In the video game, Princess Garnet is trapped inside first. There is a way to beat this thing.

A. Make sure you DO NOT make any mistakes. You make one, and you are hoping that Prison Cage wont suck the life out of Garnet (Vivi on the second time)

B. Heal the trapped player by using potions (Keep in mind that the trapped victim inside the prison cage is listed on the left side of the target list)

C. When the trapped victims life points is down to 16, DO NOT RISK ATTACKING! This is the time when you heal the victim. IF YOU MISS THIS STEP, YOU ARE HOPING THAT THE PRISON CAGE DOSE NOT SUCK THE LIFE OUT OF THE VICTIM!

D. If you are in TRANCE mode, PARTY TIME!

(Hint: I missed step C 3 times)

FINAL SECTION: Going to Long Beach/ Opal angry at Black Waltz III/ Angel Sun Live Pre Battle show/ Question of the day game

CONTINUE THE BATTLE

Prison Cage has just sucked out 3,500 life points from Francis the Snivy. Francis is breathing hard as he is near falling unconscious.

"FRANCIS NOOOO! TIME TO TAKE THIS THING DOWN!" Vivi yelled as he glowed white to show that he is now in trance mode.

TRANCE MODE ACTIVATED: Vivi for three turns

"THIS THING HURT A INNOCENT FRIEND! PAY BACK TIME!" Vivian yelled as she glowed red.

TRANCE MODE ACTIVATED: Vivian for 3 turns

POSSESSION: Vivian

Vivian uses Friga. A flame erupts from her staff as she aims it toward the monster. The monster takes the attack, but the team is about to see Francis fall unconscious inside the beast. The monster uses the vines to suck the life out of Francis. Francis desperately tries to stay conscious, but could not hold on as he loses consciousness.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Luna yelled from *side line number 1

*Side line number 1- Since team Angel Sun has alot of members, we assign side line numbers for them to cheer or boo from (like in Luna's case above). Here are team Angel Sun's side line numbers. SL equals Side line

SL 1: YU-Gi-OH 5D's (Luna, and Leo)

SL 2: Period 6 Allies (Jennifer, Jeffrey the Pikachu, Jezarelle, Evelyn, Karen, Ariana, Tweeney

SL 3: Period 2 Allies (Kimberly David)

SL 4: Period 1 Allies (Gabi)

SL 5 OC GAME (Opal, Mathhais)

SL 6: Transfer Window (Mario the Mudkip)

SL 7: Period 3 Allies (Mei)

SL 8: Nutrition/ Lunch Allies (Princess Suyapa)

SL 9: Final Fantasy IX (Zidane, Eiko Carol, Freya, Vivi)

SL 10: Paper Mario Allies (Vivian)

(As you can see, with the exception of side lines 1,6,9, and 10, I have many friends)

The Prison Cage then jumps up and lands somewhere in a Beach area in California. It turns out that the Prison Cage took the unconscious Francis toward the 710 freeway (which leads to Long Beach and the Long Beach Port to the Queen Mary).

"THAT THING WILL PAY FOR MAKING OUR FRIEND FALL UCNOSNCIOUS! I BET THAT THING IS WORKING FOR KUJA!" Zidane yelled as he gets the team bus started up.

(ANGEL SUN LIVE STUDO)

Jeff the Pikachu: Welcome to the Angel Sun Live Pre Battle show. I am Jeff the Pikachu, and my partner is Jennifer the Squirtle.

Jennifer the Squirtle: Francis the Snivy is once again unconscious as he just saved his human friend who has the same name as I do. Vivi, and Vivian tried to save the hero, but the prison cage sucked the life out of the innocent hero, and kidnapped him. We are also getting word that Princess Garnet is also missing (not mentioned in this chapter for M rated reasons).

Jeff: That is correct. Princess Garnet was forced unconscious by Stienler. The details are rated M, and we cannot disclose that as it will contain harsh words, but what we do know is that Stienler threatened to kill her. Stienler kidnapped the royal heir to the Long Beach area. That is the exact same place where Prison cage took the unconscious Francis. With that said, lets go to our question of the day, which is brought to you by GAMERS SKY TV. Gamers Sky TV lets you watch all of Team Angel Sun, Team Gamers, Team Anti- Evil, and more. You can also watch American programming like the NBA PLAYOFFS, CNN, and more. GAMERS SKY TV, starting at 2 dollars a month.

Question of the day: Francis the Snivy and Princess Garnet are both unconscious. Do you think Stienler's plan of killing the royal heir of Alexandria will happen?

To comment

On Facebook:

Look for the Angel Sun Live group page, and request a join

Comment on the 'Question of the day post'

Best comments will be featured on the chapter in 2 weeks

Must send me a friend request first

Must be at least 7 years or older to play

Prizes include a chance to be in this story

Comments due the day of 'Grad Nite' which is May 10

Here on Fanfiction

Send a PM message to me using the subject "Angel Sun Live: Week of May 4 to May 17'

My user name is 'FrancisTheUnconsciousHero'

Must be at least 7 years old to play

Prizes include a chance to be in the story

Comments due on May 10

Jennifer: Thanks Jeff. Here is tonight's 'Final Whistle'. For tonight's segment we look at how to avoid that OFFSIDE call.

FINAL WHISTLE: OFFSIDE! NOT OFFSIDE!

That call is the most important call in a soccer game. The offside is a violation where the offensive player gets the ball after passing the last defender on the defending side. Here are some ways that the offside is called;

A. When the player getting the ball being passed to is past the last defender (most common)

B. When attempting a lob pass that goes beyond the last defender

C. Near a goal scoring opportunity

HOW TO AVOID THE OFFSIDE

A. Make sure all players are BEHIND the last defender.

B. Don't make long passes (unless player is behind the last defender)

WORST OFFSIDE CALL: When you scored a goal, and it was denied by the offside call.

Jennifer: Back to you Jeff to see what is next for Francis the Snivy's Adventure

Jeff: Thanks Jennifer. Coming up tomorrow on a special edition of 'Francis the Snivy's Adventure'', Francis and his friends get ready for Grad Nite, an event for the high school seniors. Kuja attacks Francis, and his friends worry. Can his friends save him? Find out tomorrow on the story.

NOTES FOR TOMORROWS CHAPTER

CHARACTERS INVOLVED

Francis (As a human)

Period 6 Allies

Opal

Kuja

Kimberly David

PLOT

Francis and his friends are getting prepared for Grad Nite when Kuja harshly injures Francis. Francis falls unconscious 3 hours before the event. Kuja makes sure that Francis cant go to Grad Nite. Can his friends save him, and go to Grad Nite together?

Hint: Grad Nite is spelled correctly to have some fun with it.


	26. Grad Nite Special

Welcome to a special Grad Night edition of the story. In this special chapter, we have the following;

A. Kuja harshly injures Francis/ Francis falls unconscious/ Period 6 friends worry

B. Saving Francis and Grade Nite 2013

* Notice that there will be no time outs and final Whistle.

Jennifer: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything

LOS ANGELES AREA

It is a special week for all of the high school seniors in the USA as they get ready to celebrate Grad Nite, a special party event for 12th graders that takes place at a theme park until the early morning hours. Francis and his friends are getting ready for this event.

"I can't wait for grad night" Francis said to Jennifer as he talks with his friend

"You earned it. I can't go yet cause I am only a junior (11th grader)" Jennifer said as she hugged Francis

Jezarelle walks over to the two friends.

"Hey Francis. You will have fun at Disneyland for Grad Nite" Jezarelle said

"I know I will" Francis said as he walks toward to the rest of his friends from 6th period

As he walks toward his period 6 friends, a white blur speeds through his viewing area. The white blur attacks Francis with his weapon. Blood is seen by Jennifer running down Francis's arm.

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" Jennifer yelled alerting Ariana nearby the area

"FRANCIS NEEDS HELP!" Ariana yelled as Kuja revealed himself

"HE WILL DIE!" Kuja yelled as he grabs the injured Francis and exits the building

"We have to save Francis!" Opal yelled as he sees Kuja taking Francis to the main building of the school

The period 6 friends head over to the main building of the school. Jennifer tells Ms. Lee Ramirez that Francis is trapped in the building. Ms Lee then summons the search team to search the building. Jennifer and the friends go inside to look for their friend.

INSIDE ROOM 201

Kuja is now beating up Francis inside the room. Francis tries to defend himself, but Kuja holds his hands down to prevent Francis from defense.

"YOU DONT DESERVE TO GO TO GRAD NIGHT!" Kuja yelled as he slams Francis's bleeding arm on Mr. Moran's desk. Francis falls unconscious due to blood loss.

"YOU SHALL DIE NOW!" Kuja yelled as he left the room

What Kuja never noticed is that Francis's phone on the window is blinking bright yellow. This signals that Francis is unconscious, and is bleeding. Jennifer alerts her companions to the light.

"Francis is unconscious and is bleeding in that room" Jennifer said as she saw the light.

The friends move toward the second floor to find Kuja outside the room. Kuja is shocked to see them.

"HOW DID YOU FIND ME?" Kuja asked

"We found you because Francis's spirit is with us, and he led us here" Jennifer said

"YOU WILL LOSE!" Opal yelled as Jennifer goes inside the room

Jennifer now sees Francis unconscious, and bleeding. Jennifer carries her friend on her shoulders and goes outside to take him to the nurses office. Grad nite is only 2 hours away.

NURSES OFFICE- SECTION 2

Jennifer brought the unconscious Francis in the nurses office. The nurse checks out that Francis is bleeding, but will survive the Grad Nite. Jennifer revives Francis.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"You are in the nurses office. You fainted because of blood loss" Jezarelle said

"I see. Were still going to Grad Night" Francis said

"Oh yes" jennifer said as she led Francis to Bus 8

"Have fun Francis. See you Monday" Jezarelle and the rest of the period 6 team said

In two weeks: We return to the story


	27. Jennifer's Unconscious Trance Move

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. This begins the 'VS Nightmare BC' series in Long Beach. Here is what is going to happen in this chapter.

A. Heading to Long Beach

B. Time Out: Demo for 'Resident Evil: Revelations' out now

C. Kuja attacks Jennifer and makes her fall unconscious (Set up for after 'VS Nightmare BC Series)/ Angel Sun Live Pre Battle segment

D. Final Whistle: (None today)

E. Announcement: Resident Evil Revelations Demo review in tomorrows chapter.

Mei: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

Prison Cage has just sucked out 3,500 life points from Francis the Snivy. Francis is breathing hard as he is near falling unconscious.

"FRANCIS NOOOO! TIME TO TAKE THIS THING DOWN!" Vivi yelled as he glowed white to show that he is now in trance mode.

TRANCE MODE ACTIVATED: Vivi for three turns

"THIS THING HURT A INNOCENT FRIEND! PAY BACK TIME!" Vivian yelled as she glowed red.

TRANCE MODE ACTIVATED: Vivian for 3 turns

POSSESSION: Vivian

Vivian uses Friga. A flame erupts from her staff as she aims it toward the monster. The monster takes the attack, but the team is about to see Francis fall unconscious inside the beast. The monster uses the vines to suck the life out of Francis. Francis desperately tries to stay conscious, but could not hold on as he loses consciousness.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Luna yelled from *side line number 1

The Prison Cage then jumps up and lands somewhere in a Beach area in California. It turns out that the Prison Cage took the unconscious Francis toward the 710 freeway (which leads to Long Beach and the Long Beach Port to the Queen Mary).

"THAT THING WILL PAY FOR MAKING OUR FRIEND FALL UCNOSNCIOUS! I BET THAT THING IS WORKING FOR KUJA!" Zidane yelled as he gets the team bus started up.

CURRENT SCENE

Section 1: Going to Long Beach

Team Angel Sun has just witnessed Francis the Snivy falling inside the prison cage, and being kidnapped to an area known as Long Beach. Zidane has just started the team bus to get ready to go to Long Beach to rescue Francis, Princess Garnet, and Jennifer.

Scene 2: In the bus

The team is on the bus getting ready to go to Long Beach. The team knows that when Kuja is controlling the Prison Cage monster with Francis trapped inside while he is unconscious, anything can happen, and that includes killing the unconscious hero.

"I hope Francis is only unconscious" Eiko said as she hugged Luna

" I just hope that once we get there, we will beat that Prison Cage!" Luna yelled

"Kuja could poison Francis, and Jennifer is also missing and unconscious" Leo said

"We have to try to save both of them. Jennifer is unconscious, Francis is unconscious, Princess Garnet is also unconscious. Anything can happen to them" Arianna said as she cried on Luna's shoulder

"We have to save Francis first because he knows alot about Jennifer than we do" Zidane said while turning left to head to the I- 710 South ramp to Long Beach.

"Let us set the battle line up" Leo said

"Black magic on tree is effective" The newest member of Team Angel Sun, Blank said while appearing from out of nowhere.

"Blank. How do you do?" Zidane asked

"Im great my Tantalus partner" Blank said

"What brings you here?" Zidane asked his Tantalus partner

"I heard that a Snivy by the name of Francis is unconscious, and is in trouble because of Kuja" Blank said

"Did *Baku allow you to join team Angel Sun knowing that you are still a Tantalus member?" Zidane asked with concern

"Yes" Blank said

*Baku- Baku is the boss of Tantalus in Final Fantasy IX. If anyone wanted anything, all the members of Tantalus needed to ask him, but if it was to do something dangerous, out of Tantalus you are. Zidane wanted to rescue Princess Garnet, and he was kicked out of Tantalus for that in the game.

"Ok then, welcome to team Angel Sun" Zidane said to his Tantalus teammate

"Thanks Zidane. Are you the team leader? If you are, you made alot of friends" Blank said while looking around the bus seeing alot of people, pokemon, and teammates

"Blank, the leader is unconscious and is in trouble' Zidane said as he referred to Francis the Snivy

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Blank yelled out of nowhere

"We are going to rescue him. I promise, and by the way, he used to be human according to Luna" Zidane said

"I see" Blank said

"He made this many friends because of his kindness and kind heart. He is also Luna's boyfriend" Zidane said as he exited the freeway on 'Pier C'.

"We are nearly there" Leo said

The team has arrived at the Pier site. The team is about to watch Kuja injure and make Jennifer fall unconscious in a horrible way.

Time Out: 'Resident Evil: Revelations' the demo is now out!

That's right. The new game for the Resident Evil franchise is coming, and the demo is now out for the PSN, and Xbox store. In this new game, you get to avoid zombies underwater, but beware. I will provide my view on the game in tomorrow's chapter.

Final Section: Kuja attacks Jennifer and injures her in a horrible way while she is unconscious(Set up for after 'VS Nightmare BC Series)/Jennifer's unconscious trance move/ Francis the Snivy saves Jennifer from further injuries/ Angel Sun Live Pre Battle segment

BLOOD WARNING!

Team Angel Sun has arrived at Pier C in Long Beach. Zidane looks over at his sights and finds Kuja, an unconscious Jennifer, the Prison Cage monster, and a knife. Zidane knows that Kuja is about to injure the girl that is innocent, and never deserved Kuja's pain.

" HAHAHAHAHA! TIME TO KILL THE GIRL WITH THE BOY!" Kuja yelled as he uses the prison cage to suck the blood from Jennifer.

The prison cage releases Jennifer who is now drained of blood to her legs. Kuja tries to cut off Jennifer's right leg, but Zidane was there in time to block an attack that might have killed Jennifer.

"KUJA! THIS ENDS NOW!" Zidane yelled

"THIS IS OVER!" Leo yelled

While the group was arguing, Jennifer somehow regains consciousness.

"Where am I?" Jennifer asked

"YOU SHALL DIE!" Kuja yelled as he attacks Jennifer's right leg.

Jennifer could not dodge the move, and yelled in extreme pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jennifer yelled in pain as she weakly held her right leg.

Jennifer tries to stay conscious with the pain, but the blood loss added up, and Jennifer falls unconscious, but the words she says before falling unconscious, allows Francis the Snivy to save her from further injuries.

"Period 6 allies, save the unconscious one' Jennifer said before falling unconscious.

"JENNIFER NOOOOOO!" Zidane yelled

The team was caught off-guard when Jennifer's body glowed blue which normally signaled Trance mode, but the blue glow was also with a green glow going to the unconscious Francis the Snivy, who was unconscious in another prison cage. Francis regains consciousness, and does not waste time to save Jennifer from injuries, as Kuja tires to stab Jennifer's leg. Francis uses his arm to save Jennifer from further injuries. Kuja is upset.

"I WANT FRANCIS AND LUNA TO DIE RIGHT NOW!" Kuja yelled

A strange colored aura surrounded the whole area. Kuja is now trying to pull the team into a shadow duel.

"THIS SHADOW DUEL BATTLE SHALL KILL FRANCIS AND LUNA!" Kuja yelled

(ANGEL SUN LIVE WILL BE IN TOMORROW'S CHAPTER)

Tomorrow:

A. A Shadow Duel (Team Angel Sun VS Nightmare BC)

B. Angel Sun Live Pe Battle Show

C. A review of 'Resident Evil: Revelations (Demo)


	28. Shadow Duel Part 1, Francis missing!

Welcome to the newest chapter of the story. In this chapter, we have the following;

A. Angel Sun Live Pre Battle show

B. Time out: Resident Evil Revelations Demo review

C. Day one of Shadow Duel – PART 1(Nightmare BC VS Team Angel Sun)

D. Final Whistle: None today

Leo: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"Where am I?" Jennifer asked

"YOU SHALL DIE!" Kuja yelled as he attacks Jennifer's right leg.

Jennifer could not dodge the move, and yelled in extreme pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jennifer yelled in pain as she weakly held her right leg.

Jennifer tries to stay conscious with the pain, but the blood loss added up, and Jennifer falls unconscious, but the words she says before falling unconscious, allows Francis the Snivy to save her from further injuries.

"Period 6 allies, save the unconscious one' Jennifer said before falling unconscious.

"JENNIFER NOOOOOO!" Zidane yelled

The team was caught off-guard when Jennifer's body glowed blue which normally signaled Trance mode, but the blue glow was also with a green glow going to the unconscious Francis the Snivy, who was unconscious in another prison cage. Francis regains consciousness, and does not waste time to save Jennifer from injuries, as Kuja tires to stab Jennifer's leg. Francis uses his arm to save Jennifer from further injuries. Kuja is upset.

"I WANT FRANCIS AND LUNA TO DIE RIGHT NOW!" Kuja yelled

A strange colored aura surrounded the whole area. Kuja is now trying to pull the team into a shadow duel.

"THIS SHADOW DUEL BATTLE SHALL KILL FRANCIS AND LUNA!" Kuja yelled

(CURRENT SCENE: ANGEL SUN LIVE STUDIO)

Jeff: Welcome to Angel Sun Live, the pre battle show. This battle is very important as this is a shadow duel battle. This is a battle where the loser(s) are kidnapped and killed. Only 2 of the 194 challengers have lost, and have been saved from being killed. The battle is about to begin, so lets take you there live.

TIME OUT: Resident Evil: Revelations Demo review

This is the newest game to enter the Resident Evil franchise. This demo mission is incredible. The first mission is called Into the Depths, and you play as Jill Valentine. The purpose of this mission is to save a person by the name of Chris. At certain points in the demo, Jill thinks that Chris is dead because of a dead zombie found in the first room. Jill finds Chris in a room, but the room is locked, and you have to find a key. The first zombie I found is found a bathroom area. You have a pistol, and a knife with you. Then, you have to explore your surroundings. Pressing L2 brings out a scanner, and if you find something, hold R1 to scan the item. I found pistol ammo this way. As jill was exploring, there was a screaming girl, and two zombies in a room. The zombies kill the girl, and leave a key behind. Jill kills the zombies, and gets the key. She heads back to the room where 'Chris' is trapped in, and when she looked at the guy, something strange happens...

END OF DEMO

The game is out: May 21st, 2013

DEMO IMPRESSIONS AND SCORE

My view: This is a great demo, and I love the scanner. I wonder what lies ahead in this game.

SCORE

Game play: 9.7

Graphics: 9.9

Presentation: 9.8

Fun and Excitement:

M: 9.8

T: 9.7

E: 2.0

M= Mature

T= Teen

E= Everyone

This game is recommended for those who are in the Teen to Mature rating

Final Score: 9.3 to 10.0

Amazing game demo

PEIR C- BATTLE SITE

Team Angel Sun and Nightmare BC are now surrounded by a dark aura. Kuja is ready to make sure he kills Francis, Jennifer, and Luna. Team Angel Sun is just ready to take out Kuja. All usable team Angel Sun members are in their battle stances.

"THEY SHALL DIE!" Kuja yelled

"YOU WONT BE GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" the Tantalus members yelled together

(BATTLE BEGINS)

Todays Line up for team Angel Sun:

Luna

Opal

Arianna

Jezarelle

Leo

Series line up for Nightmare BC

Kuja and Prison Cage (Today)

Kuja, Prison Cage, Serperior (Tomorrow)

Kuja only (Next Friday)

Whole team (Next Saturday)

Kuja only (Next Sunday)

LP DISTRIBUTION

Team Angel Sun: 20,000

Nightmare BC (DAY 1): 40,000

FIRST POSSESSION: Arianna

Arianna uses her staff to attack Kuja. Arianna runs toward Kuja and slashes her staff on Kuja's arm. Kuja takes 2,000 life point damage.

Kuja: 18,000 LP

NEXT POSSESSION: Opal

Announcement: Opal can now use Black Magic.

Opal summons Zoggy the Evevee to the field.

Opal draws an attack card, and uses the card on her self to raise her own attack power to 1,000. She then uses another card on Zoggy to increase his power to 700. Zoggy uses Shadow ball on the prison cage. The ball explodes dealing 5,000 life point damage.

Prison Cage: 15,000 LP

Opal then uses her staff to use Friga on the Prison Cage.

Opal's staff summon flames on the other side on the field to attack the plan monster. The life sucking beast takes 10,000 life point damage. This makes Opal the leader.

Prison Cage: 5,000 LP

NEXT POSSESSION: Prison Cage

The prison cage uses the vines to grab Jezarelle. Opal tries to save Francis's period 6 ally, but the vines grabbed her fast enough to trap her inside the cage.

"JEZA NOOOOO!" Opal yelled

"SHE SHALL DIE LIKE THE OTHERS!" Kuja yelled as Kuja orders the prison cage to take Jezarelle toward Stockton, CA.

The prison cage sucks the life out of Jezarelle, and tries to escape with the now unconscious Jezarelle inside. The prison cage jumps toward the teams direction, but Opal jumps high enough to use her staff to slash the prison cage, and drop it down. Opal has defeated the prison cage, and makes sure to grab the unconscious Jezarelle without Kuja looking.

"HAHAHAHA! I HAVE MORE OF THOSE!" Kuja yelled as another prison cage appeared, this time grabbing the unconscious Francis the Snivy, and taking him to Stockton, CA.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO!" Luna yelled

POSSESSION: Kuja

Kuja uses his sword to attack Luna. Luna dodges the attack, and does a 'slide tackle challenge' to hit Kuja on his right leg. Kuja holds his hands in the air to claim for a penalty, but Francisca the Pipulp said nothing, and play goes on. Kuja took 1,000 life point damage.

Kuja: 17,000 LP

Team Angel Sun: 16,000 LP (Jezarelle fell unconscious, team Angel Sun can lead on the next possession)

POSSESSION: Leo

Leo summons Riolu out to the field.

Leo is planning to use a move that will give life points to any unconscious player (active in battle or inactive in battle). He is about to revive the unconscious hero, and give a clue to where Francis is.

"Heavens above, help us locate our friend in need. Give him life" Leo chanted as a green energy stream is being transferred from him to an area far from the team. The team uses the map they brought to see where the trail leads. It leads to Stockton, CA.

Leo: 2,000 LP

Francis (not active): 2,000 LP

Team Angel Sun: 14,000 LP

Luna noticed that Leo sacrificed life points to help the team locate the unconscious hero.

ANGEL SUN LIVE QUESTION OF THE DAY:

"Heavens above, help us locate our friend in need. Give him life" Leo said

This is what Leo chanted during the chapter. What should this move be called? (Leo is now a white magic user)


	29. Shadow Duel Day 2- Francis Poisoned

Welcome to day 2 of this shadow duel. Here is what is in store for this chapter.

A. Introduction to Tazz/ Francis falls unconscious, and gets poisoned

B. Time Out: OFF THE POST! HEART BREAK! (That goal post just robbed you of a goal):

C. Shadow Duel Part 2 (Final Fantasy IX characters Plus Opal VS Kuja, Prison Cage, and Serperior)

D. Final Whistle: None

Leo: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO!" Luna yelled

POSSESSION: Kuja

Kuja uses his sword to attack Luna. Luna dodges the attack, and does a 'slide tackle challenge' to hit Kuja on his right leg. Kuja holds his hands in the air to claim for a penalty, but Francisca the Pipulp said nothing, and play goes on. Kuja took 1,000 life point damage.

Kuja: 17,000 LP

Team Angel Sun: 16,000 LP (Jezarelle fell unconscious, team Angel Sun can lead on the next possession)

POSSESSION: Leo

Leo summons Riolu out to the field.

Leo is planning to use a move that will give life points to any unconscious player (active in battle or inactive in battle). He is about to revive the unconscious hero, and give a clue to where Francis is.

"Heavens above, help us locate our friend in need. Give him life" Leo chanted as a green energy stream is being transferred from him to an area far from the team. The team uses the map they brought to see where the trail leads. It leads to Stockton, CA.

CURRENT SCENE/ SECTION 1: Introduction to Tazz/ Francis falls unconscious, and gets poisoned

Location: Stockton, CA (500 miles+ from Long Beach, CA)

In a city near San Francisco, CA, lies Stockton, CA the site where a prison cage took the now conscious Francis, thanks to Leo's Prayer spell. Francis is still trapped inside the cage when he regained consciousness.

"Where am I?: Francis asked

"YOUR WORST BURMERCIAN NIGHTMARE!" A voice yelled

"Im am not a Burmecian." Francis said as he got scared

"YOU SHALL DIE!" A voice yelled

"Who are you?" Francis asked in a scared fashion

"I am the new king of Bermecia. YOU SHALL DIE FOR BEATING THE OLD KING, TIM!" The voice yelled as he advanced toward Francis the Snivy.

"Tim is a good king! YOU ARE NOT! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU NEARLY KILLED FREYA ON THAT DAY!" Francis yelled

"TIM LIKED FREYA AND HATED ME! FREYA NEVER DESERVED ANY FRIENDS LIKE YOU!" Tazz yelled revealing himself to Francis

"FREYA IS INNCENT!" Francis yelled bracing himself for a attack from Tazz.

Tazz uses his sword to attack Francis. Francis gets hit, and falls unconscious in one strike. The he takes out a substance known as 'Burning Acid', and shoves it down Francis's mouth. Francis is in severe danger. He is now unconscious, and now poisoned. Tazz then uses a teleport scroll to teleport 500 miles south to Long Beach, CA, the site of the shadow duel.

"I can now kill Freya the same I that I am about to kill that idiotic snake that says Freya is innocent" Tazz laughed to himself as he teleports to Long Beach, with a stop at Santa Barbara (Point Conception between Santa Barbara, Los Angeles County, and San Francisco)

Several Stockton residents see an unconscious pokemon. They look at the newspapers, and find out that the unconscious snake they see is in fact their favorite human turned into pokemon player, Francis the Snivy.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO!" A *girl yelled known that Francis is her favorite pokemon player

"TAZZ SHALL PAY!" The girl yelled as the whole Stockton, CA community cheered her on

*This girl (mentioned above) is not just any girl. This girl is a big fan of Team Angel Sun, but her favorite player is Francis the Snivy. She wanted to meet him since day 1 of the battle season. She is a white mage, and she hates Tazz. She makes her team Angel Sun Debut on Friday. She is a Burmecian like Freya. Her name will be revealed in this weeks weekday updates.

TIME OUT: OFF THE POST! HERAT BREAK!

"Here is a shot, and it is OFF THE POST!" A commentator said

These are the words that a opposing team likes to hear in a soccer, or in a hockey game. Those goal posts will rob you, unless you get lucky. If you are on the offense, that goal could have given you the win, or the draw. If a shot hits the post, the shot is not considered as a 'shot on target' (SOT).

SECTION 2: Shadow Duel part 2 (FFIX with Opal VS Kuja, Prison Cage III, and Serperior)

Before the continuation:

ANGEL SUN CHANGES

Zidane, Freya, Vivi, Blank come in

Opal stays in

LP Change: 15,000 to 20,000 (FULL)

NIGHTMARE BC CHANGES

Serperior, and Prison Cage III enter

Kuja stays

LP Change: 15,000 to 25,000 (NIGHT MARE BC)

Kuja: 15,000 LP

POSESSION: Opal and Zoggy

Opal's body glows blue as she enters Trance mode.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING FRANCIS FALL UNCONSCIOUS!" Opal yelled as she shouted 'Thundaga, and Friga at the same time.

Both spells are sent to Kuja's side of the field. He cant dodge in time, as he, and his teammates take 10,000 life point damage (2,000 for Prison cage III)

Kuja: 5,000 LP

Prison Cage: 2,000

Serperior: 2,000

POSSESSION: Opal (trance move effect)

Opal uses Friga

Opal sends flames toward Kuja. Kuja could not dodge as he take 2,000 life point damage.

Kuja: 3,000 LP

POSSESSION: Blank

Blank uses his sword to slash the prison cage, but the cage grabbed him, and trapped him inside, but Opal uses Fria in time to save Blank from life being sucked out of him. Opal defeats the prison cage.

Kuja: 3,000

Serperior: 2,000

POSSESSION: Serperior

Serperior is about to combine with Kuja's body to create a beast. Serperior uses a gem to combine with Kuja. Team Angel Sun is about to see Kuja and Serperior fuse together. Kuja and Serperior combine to make Kuperior, and then they use Rain Storm.

Rain starts pouring down on the field. The rain reminds Freya of her hometown, Bermecia.

"I wonder how everyone is doing back home" Freya said

Friday: Freya looks into her vision of Burmercia as of today. She finds that Tim, the former king died to the hands of Tazz. Then she has a vision of Stockton, CA where Francis is unconscious, and is poisoned. Plus, day 3 of the shadow duel


	30. Day 3: Freya's Vision and Freya Faints

Welcome to the next chapter of this story. In this chapter, we have the following events;

A. Freya's Vision

B. Time Out: Im beginning 'Friday Night: Resident Evil Nights'

C. Tazz horribly injures Freya, and makes her fall unconscious (Day 3 of Shadow Duel)

D. Final Whistle: None

Luna: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING FRANCIS FALL UNCONSCIOUS!" Opal yelled as she shouted 'Thundaga, and Friga at the same time.

Both spells are sent to Kuja's side of the field. He cant dodge in time, as he, and his teammates take 10,000 life point damage (2,000 for Prison cage III)

Kuja: 5,000 LP

Prison Cage: 2,000

Serperior: 2,000

POSSESSION: Opal (trance move effect)

Opal uses Friga

Opal sends flames toward Kuja. Kuja could not dodge as he take 2,000 life point damage.

Kuja: 3,000 LP

POSSESSION: Blank

Blank uses his sword to slash the prison cage, but the cage grabbed him, and trapped him inside, but Opal uses Fria in time to save Blank from life being sucked out of him. Opal defeats the prison cage.

Kuja: 3,000

Serperior: 2,000

POSSESSION: Serperior

Serperior is about to combine with Kuja's body to create a beast. Serperior uses a gem to combine with Kuja. Team Angel Sun is about to see Kuja and Serperior fuse together. Kuja and Serperior combine to make Kuperior, and then they use Rain Storm.

Rain starts pouring down on the field. The rain reminds Freya of her hometown, Bermecia.

"I wonder how everyone is doing back home" Freya said

CUURENT SCENE/ SECTION 1: Freya's Vision

Kuperior, the combination of Kuja and Serperior, has just made rainfall happen on the battle field. The rainfall reminds Freya of her home town of Bermecia.

FREYA'S VISION PART 1 OF 3: Life at home/Tazz is new King (Before Francis the Snivy existed)

Freya sees in her mind that all the Bermecians were concerned for someone or something. As her vision continued, Freya saw that Tim, the former King, is attacked by Tazz. Tazz injures Tim so badly that Tim can no longer continue his duties as king. A few Bermecians try to stop Tazz from attacking Tim, but Tazz continued his assault until Tim was at his last breath. Tazz has killed Tim, and the Bermecians are now trying to stop Tazz from making the scene worse. As Freya's vision continues, she sees Tazz teleport to somewhere in the states, now the king of Bermecia.

FREYA'S VISION PART 2: Tazz'z attack on Francis the Snivy (related to last Sunday's chapter)

In Freya's second vision, she sees what she does not want to see, Francis being poisoned, and falling unconscious. She sees the attacker, Tazz, the new king of Bermecia. Tazz uses 'burning acid' to poison Francis, and making him fall unconscious. Freya is starting to get extremely angry at this point. She wanted to end her visions there, but one more vision would get her want to avenge Tim.

FREYA'S VISION PART 3: Tazz's reign as King (Bermecia -2013)

Freya's third vision got her scared, and angry at what Tazz did to Tim. Her third vision has Tazz taking the throne of Bermecia as King, and making his stance. He does his rules, and one of the rules was to 'kill all female Bermecians everywhere'. Freya also saw more rules that Tim made that made the Dragon Warrior angry. The rules included 'Kill Francis (the Snivy)', 'Kill all Dragon Warriors that are female', Kill Freya', and 'Kill all of Francis the Snivy's friends'.

AFTER THE VISION: VS KUPERIOR (Today)

Zidane, Vivi, and the rest of the team noticed that Freya's body was glowing bright red. Zidane noticed that Freya is with alot of emotions at this point. Vivi decided to call this 'Super Trance'

"Freya is under Super Trance' Vivi commented

"What's the difference with a normal Trance, and a Super Trance?" Luna asked

"Normal Trance is triggered by one event that makes you upset, but Super Trance is triggered when events that happened in the past made you angry. Freya had many of those, but Tazz is King of Bermecia, making Freya angry" Zidane said

"What are the chances of Super Trance happening?" Jezarelle asked

"Rare. It depends on the events that happened in the past. In Freya's case, she will go into Super Trance 80 percent of the time" Eiko said as she watched Freya get ready to go into Super Trance mode.

"What is the cause of Freya's Super Trance in this case?" Opal asked being curious

"Tim the former king, being killed by Tazz, the new King, and Francis the Snivy being poisoned, and falling unconscious in Stockton" Zidane said

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled as Freya was fully in Super Trance mode

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU TWO DID TO FRANCIS! HE NEVER DESERVED ANY OF THIS! HE IS INNOCENT!" Freya yelled as she jumped high in the air preparing for a *spear attack,

*Spear Attack- In Freya's battle menu, use the Jump command to activate the Spear attack on her next turn.

TIME OUT: 'Resident Evil Horror Nights'

I am now starting 'Resident Evil Horror Nights'. This is a night where you get to play Resident Evil game titles with me. The first one is tomorrow, with the newest game, Resident Evil Revelations. Here are the official details on the event;

Games that will be played:

Resident Evil Revelations

Resident Evil 6

Resident Evil 5

Days to play: Fridays during the month of May, June, July, August, and September

Time: 8PM to 11PM

How to participate;

1) Befriend me on Facebook by finding me at 'Francis Bercero'

2) Request a join to the page 'Angel Sun Live'

3) On the post saying 'Resident Evil Horror Nights', post your PS3 Gamer tag

4) At 7:50 PM on the game night, I will start to accept the friend requests if you sent me one. My gamer tag is 'Buizeltothemax'

5) At 8:05 PM, the fun begins

6) At 9:45, we shall take a break before going back at 10PM

7) We end the night at 11PM

RULES DURING GAME NIGHT:

1) You are totally allowed to chat with me. Use the group message feature of the PS3

2) You are NOT allowed to post comments that are offensive to a player

3) Profanity is ALLOWED, HOWEVER, please keep it at a limit at 4 profanity words a sentence

4) This is to have fun, and of course to kill zombies.

5) WARNING: If you are NOT ALLOWED to see blood, weapons, and other M rated material, please do not attend the event, BUT, you are still allowed to have a chat with us

SECTION 2: Tazz injures Freya/ Freya falls unconscious

With Freya in Super Trance mode, she can now do triple damage.

POSSESSION: FREYA

Freya now aims her spear at Kuperior. Kuperior takes the hit, and Kuperior degrades to Kuja and Serperior, and they are nearing unconsciousness, but Freya's fear of Tazz entering the battle to cause damage is about to come into play.

POSSESSION: Kuja

Kuja then raises his sword to call upon someone that Freya feared. The sword glows purple signaling that Tazz is coming, but Freya has no idea that Tazz is coming from behind her. Francisca is anticipating what is next. Tazz uses his sword to attack the back of Freya's left leg. Freya yells in pain as Francisca puts her fin up to signal a delayed penalty. Tazz continues his attacks by stabbing Freya's left arm. Freya heard her left arm snap, as she yells in intense pain. Francisca tries to draw attention by blowing her whistle, but Tazz kept attacking. Tazz attacks Freya's right arm. Freya tries to move out of the way, but Tazz grabs Freya's right arm, and throws her down, and stabs her right arm with his sword. Freya cries out in extreme pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Freya yelled in pain

"YOU SHALL DIE!" Tazz yelled as he attempted to stab Freya's chest.

Team Angel Sun is now looking away from the scene, and hugging each other. Tazz stabs Freya's chest, but a green reflection screen comes from out of nowhere to block the attack. This screen has saved Freya's life from ending. Francisca and Jezarelle break the two away from each other. Freya tries to stand on her own power, but with her leg, and arms injured, she cant get up, and Luna helps the Dragon Warrior. As soon as Luna got Freya to the bench, all the pain on Freya's body added up, made her weak, and caused her to fall unconscious. Luna yells the words no one wants to hear.

"FREYA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled

"THAT GIRL DESERVES TO DIE!" Tazz yelled from the Nightmare BC side of the field

"HECK NO! YOU INJURED A INNOCENT BERMECIAN! SHE NEVER DESERVED THIS!" Luna yelled

"THAT IDIOTIC SNAKE SHALL DIE TOO!" Tazz yelled referring to Francis the Snivy

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO! YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HIM! IF HE DIES...YOU PAY!" Luna yelled

Tomorrow: Day 4 of the Shadow Duel, and where did that green reflective screen come from? Can Frey recover in time to help the team win? Find out tomorrow.


	31. Dominating Day 4 of the Duel

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. In this chapter, we have the following happenings;

A. Opal gets Super Trance Mode

Unconscious Freya (using mind talk): FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Freya yelled in pain

"YOU SHALL DIE!" Tazz yelled as he attempted to stab Freya's chest.

Team Angel Sun is now looking away from the scene, and hugging each other. Tazz stabs Freya's chest, but a green reflection screen comes from out of nowhere to block the attack. This screen has saved Freya's life from ending. Francisca and Jezarelle break the two away from each other. Freya tries to stand on her own power, but with her leg, and arms injured, she cant get up, and Luna helps the Dragon Warrior. As soon as Luna got Freya to the bench, all the pain on Freya's body added up, made her weak, and caused her to fall unconscious. Luna yells the words no one wants to hear.

"FREYA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled

"THAT GIRL DESERVES TO DIE!" Tazz yelled from the Nightmare BC side of the field

"HECK NO! YOU INJURED A INNOCENT BERMECIAN! SHE NEVER DESERVED THIS!" Luna yelled

"THAT IDIOTIC SNAKE SHALL DIE TOO!" Tazz yelled referring to Francis the Snivy

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO! YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HIM! IF HE DIES...YOU PAY!" Luna yelled

CURRENT SCENE/ SECTION 1: Opal gets Super Trance Mode

Luna has just witnessed Tazz injuring Freya, and threatening to kill Freya, and Francis. Luna wants to make Tazz pay for what he has done to her friends.

"YOU SHALL NOT KILL FREYA OR FRANCIS! They are innocent!" Luna yelled as she was glaring daggers at Tazz.

"Opal, you are in" Leo said

"I am going to cream Tazz!" Opal yelled as she took Freya's place on the field

"Before beginning, Tazz has collected a 5 minute penalty for intentionally injuring a player. Therofore, Team Angel Sun go on the power play" Francisca stated

SCORE BOARD

Kuja: 3,000

Serperior: 2,000

Tazz: 4,000 (Penalty for injuring Freya, and making her fall unconscious)

PP: Team Angel Sun (5 minutes)

Team Angel Sun: 20,000 LP (Opal in for the unconscious Freya

POSSESSION: Luna

Luna uses Reflect (allies).

A force field is summoned on the team, and it will protect them from opponent attacks, and will bounce friendly fire to the opponent.

"I end my turn" Luna said

POSSESSION: Opal

Opal uses a Friaga spell on Luna, but thanks to reflect, Kuja has no clue that the attack is heading his way. The flames bounce from Luna to Kuja's location. Kuja takes the hit, and takes 4,000 life point damage, meaning HE IS OUT!

Zidane and Opal high five each other in celebration mode.

SCORE BOARD

Team Angel Sun: 20,000 LP

Serperior: 2,000 LP

Tazz: 4,000 LP (Penalty Box)

PP: Team Angeles for the next 4 minutes and 20 seconds

POSSESSION: Serperior

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I NOW SUMMON A MONSTER THAT SHALL DESTROY YOU!" Serperior yelled as a Prison Cage appeared on his side.

The prison cage tries to grab the unconscious and injured Freya, but Arianna protects the Dragon Warrior and gets trapped inside the Prison cage. The Prison cage sucks the life out of Arianna, but Francisca calls another penalty, and now Team Angel Sun is now is great shape to win.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Arianna yells in pain

"Penalty to the Prison Cage for charging. That is going to be 2 minutes in the box. Arianna shall be released" Francisca announced as the prison cage releases Arianna.

SCOREBOARD

Team Angel Sun: 16,000 LP

*Arianna falls unconscious

PP: 6 minutes and 20 seconds

NIGHTMARE BC

Serperior: 2,000 LP

Prison Cage: 4,000 LP (Penalty for Charging)

Tazz: 4,000 LP (Penalty for attacking an unconscious player)

"TEAM ANGEL SUN FANS! GET ON YOUR FEET/PAWS! ITS TIME FOR A 4 ON 1 POWER PLAY!" The announcer yelled

POSSESSION: Opal

Opal starts to glow red as she gets into Super Trance mode.

Opal uses 'Call of the Hero'

Opal brings out a flute like Eiko, and she plays a tune. A leaf blade attack from above Serperior attacks him for 5,000 life point damage. Opal knows that the leaf blade attack is coordinated with the unconscious and poisoned Francis the Snivy.

"Serperior is unconscious, and is unable to battle. Prison cage comes out from the box to battle for NIGHTMARE BC, and Tazz serves 5 minutes and 50 seconds of penalty time" Francisca announced

SCOREBOARD

Team Angel Sun: 16,000 LP

Tazz: 4,000 LP (Serves 5 minutes and 50 seconds of penalty time)

Prison Cage: 4,000 LP

POSESSION: Prison Cage

The Prison Cage uses the right stem to attack Luna, but Luna dodges the attack, and uses her foot to stomp on the stem. The cage take 1,500 life point damage.

SCORE:

Prison Cage: 2,500 LP

POSSESSION: Vivi (PP: 5 minutes 30 seconds to go)

Vivi uses Friaga

Vivi uses his staff to summon flames to the other side of the field, and the flames hit, and deal the last of the prison cage. Vivi scores a point.

"The Prison cage has been destroyed, and Tazz has been advised to battle" Francisca the pipulp announced as Tazz comes out from the box

Tazz is hiding a red button on his back, ready to suck the life out of any player. He see's Luna, and puts her as the target.

POSSESSION: Tazz

Tazz presses his button from his back hopping to suck the life out of Luna. He does, but Luna does not scream out in pain. Instead, her body glows red, and now she is in Super Trance mode. She counters Tazz with a life draining needle, and she hits him for 3,500 life point damage.

SCORE:

Team Angel Sun: 19,500 LP

Luna has 7,500 life points

Tazz: 500 LP

Tomorrow: Tazz has tricks of his own. He wants Freya to regain consciousness so that he can finish her off. Can Team Angel Sun prevent the request, and Jennifer is in danger as Zubats are near her area. Can Team Angel Sun save Freya, Francis, and Jennifer? Find out soon


	32. The Fates of Jennifer, Francis, Freya?

Welcome to this short chapter of this story. In this chapter, we have the following;

A. Luna VS Tazz (Verbal fight)

B. Resident Evil: Revelations: Sights/Sounds begins Friday

C. Final Whistle: Good Luck on Finals

Luna: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

The Prison Cage uses the right stem to attack Luna, but Luna dodges the attack, and uses her foot to stomp on the stem. The cage take 1,500 life point damage.

SCORE:

Prison Cage: 2,500 LP

POSSESSION: Vivi (PP: 5 minutes 30 seconds to go)

Vivi uses Friaga

Vivi uses his staff to summon flames to the other side of the field, and the flames hit, and deal the last of the prison cage. Vivi scores a point.

"The Prison cage has been destroyed, and Tazz has been advised to battle" Francisca the pipulp announced as Tazz comes out from the box

Tazz is hiding a red button on his back, ready to suck the life out of any player. He see's Luna, and puts her as the target.

POSSESSION: Tazz

Tazz presses his button from his back hopping to suck the life out of Luna. He does, but Luna does not scream out in pain. Instead, her body glows red, and now she is in Super Trance mode. She counters Tazz with a life draining needle, and she hits him for 3,500 life point damage.

SCORE:

Team Angel Sun: 19,500 LP

Luna has 7,500 life points

Tazz: 500 LP

CURRENT SCENE/SCENE 1: Freya regains consciousness/Freya VS Tazz

Team Angel Sun is now on a massive run to beat Nightmare BC, but there is a surprise in store.

"REVIVE FREYA NOW!" Tazz yells being demanding

"NO! ALL YOUR GOING TO DO IS BEAT HER UNTIL SHE IS UNCONSCIOUS AGAIN!" Luna yelled fearing the worse.

"YOUR UNCONSCIOUS AND IDIOTIC SNAKE BOYFRIEND DIES IF YOU DONT REVIVE FREYA!" Tazz yelled

"YOU ARE SO SICK! FRANCIS DOES NOT DESERVE TO DIE!" Luna yelled trying to plead with Tazz

"HE DESERVES TO NEVER TO EXIST AGAIN!" Tazz yelled while raising his spear.

"HE IS INNOCENT!" Luna yelled

"FREYA DESERVES TO DIE!" Tazz yelled while pointing his spear at the unconscious and injured Freya

"SHE IS INNOCENT!" Luna yelled pointing white mage staff at Tazz

"SHE KISSED FRANCIS!" Tazz yelled

"NO! SHE KISSED *FRATLEY! HER TRUE LOVE!" Luna yelled

*Fratley- Fratley is a Burmecian who is mentioned in Final Fantasy IX. He is Freya's true love. Freya has been separated from him since before the game started. In disc 1, there is a flashback with Fratley and Freya from long ago. In that flashback, Freya wishes to see Fratley again after Burmecia's fall, but Fratley has not come back. That all changes in Disc 2 when Fratley comes back, but Fratley has no memory of Freya, or anyone from Burmecia. This is also when you battle Beatrix (the second to last time before she has a change of heart).

"THAT IDIOT NEVER DESERVED HER!" Tazz yelled

"ME AND FRANCIS DESERVED EACH OTHER! FRATLEY AND FREYA ALSO DESERVE EACH OTHER! YOU ARE MEAN AND EVIL!" Luna yelled making sure she delivered the point.

"THAT OTHER GIRL WEARING SHORTS SHALL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!" Tazz laughed referring to Jennifer

"JENNIFER IS INNOCENT! SHE SHALL NOT DIE!" Luna yelled trying to defend Francis's other friend

"ONCE I PRESS THIS BUTTON...THAT IDIOTIC SNAKE SHALL DIE! AFTER THAT, THAT IDIOTIC HUMAN GIRL SHALL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!" Tazz yelled while laughing...

Friday: What will happen next? Can Francis, and Jennifer regain consciousness on time to avoid death? Will Freya win over Tazz? Find out starting Friday

SPECIAL: Resident Evil: Revelations scenes and notes section

With the new Resident Evil game, I am making a special section for the game. In this section, you will get to see the images of the game in words. This goes for each mission of the game. Here is how it will be seen here;

Mission: (mission Name)

Characters: (Characters used during the mission)

Notes: (Interesting scenes from that the mission)

OTHER NOTES:

Good luck on the finals


	33. VS Tazz: Finishing Off Tazz!

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. Here are the events of this chapter;

A. Freya VS Tazz/ Freya uses an unconscious Trance move to bring Francis the Snivy to the battle site

B. Grad Day Good Day- Graduation Day Festivities

C. Francis VS Tazz/ Francis forces a win for Team Angel Sun by drawing a foul/ Francis falls unconscious/ *Angel Sun Live Post Battle show

*= Angel Sun Live (Post- Battle) show will NOT be in this chapter. It will be posted on the beginning of the next chapter (Thursday June 6TH, 2013)

Mei: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"THAT IDIOT NEVER DESERVED HER!" Tazz yelled

"ME AND FRANCIS DESERVED EACH OTHER! FRATLEY AND FREYA ALSO DESERVE EACH OTHER! YOU ARE MEAN AND EVIL!" Luna yelled making sure she delivered the point.

"THAT OTHER GIRL WEARING SHORTS SHALL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!" Tazz laughed referring to Jennifer

"JENNIFER IS INNOCENT! SHE SHALL NOT DIE!" Luna yelled trying to defend Francis's other friend

"ONCE I PRESS THIS BUTTON...THAT IDIOTIC SNAKE SHALL DIE! AFTER THAT, THAT IDIOTIC HUMAN GIRL SHALL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!" Tazz yelled while laughing...

CURRENT SCENE/ SCENE 1: Freya VS Tazz.

Luna is arguing with Tazz. Luna is trying to defend 3 of her friends, Freya, Jennifer, and her pokemon boyfriend, Francis the Snivy. Tazz has threatened to kill Jennifer, Freya, and Francis. Tazz ordered Luna to revive Freya.

"REVIVE FREYA, OR FRANCIS DIES!" Tazz yells to get Luna's attention

"YOU SHALL PAY!" Luna yelled as she used the Phoenix Down to revive the unconscious Freya.

Freya regains consciousness to face her attacker.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FREYA SHALL NOW DIE!" Tazz yelled getting Freya's attention.

"YOU! YOU ARE A SICK BURMECIAN WHO KILLS INNOCENT PEOPLE FOR PLEASURE! YOU MADE MY FRIEND FALL UNCONSCIOUS!" Freya yelled referring to Francis the Snivy

"OH! YOU MEAN THAT IDIODIC SNAKE? HE DESERVES A PAINFUL DEATH! THAT OTHER HUMAN GIRL WEARING SHORTS AND A SHIRT DESERVES A PAINFULL DEATH!" Tazz yelled referring to Francis's friend Jennifer

"YOU KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE FOR FUN! I WILL BEAT YOU!" Freya yelled

(TAZZ AT FREYA- BATTLE BEGIN)

LIFE POINT DISTRIBUTION

Freya: 4,000

Tazz: 4,000

POSSESSION: Tazz

Tazz: YOUR DEATH SHALL BE WONDERFULL!

Freya: You are SICK! Francis and all of his friends are innocent!

Tazz uses Cherry Blossom

Tazz uses his dragon power to have cherry blossoms attack Freya. Freya dodges the attack, and counters with her Lance weapon. The attack hits Tazz's right arm for 1,500 life point damage.

Tazz: 2,500 LP

POSSESSION: Freya

Freya runs forward and goes towards Tazz's right shoulder. Tazz could not dodge in time and took a additional 1,500 life point damage.

Tazz: 1,000 LP

Tazz: TIME FOR THE REAL SHOW TO BEGIN!

Freya: YOU SHALL NOT KILL MY ALLIES!

Tazz presses a button. This activates a blue energy stream that sucks the life out of Freya, but Tazz has no idea that Freya has chanted a spell so fast that he could not hear her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Freya yells out in extreme pain

Freya suddenly falls unconscious, but Freya's body glows blue to indicate that she is in unconscious Trance mode. Tazz thinks that he has won, but Francisca says otherwise.

"Freya is unconscious, and is unable to battle, however, she is in unconscious Trance mode, and she has just used 'Call of the Light' which allows her to revive a unconscious team member, and teleport that player to the battlefield. Please welcome Francis the Snivy back to the game" Francisca said as a green orb appears near Freya's unconscious form.

TIME OUT: Grad Day- Good Day (Graduation Festivities before and after graduation)

As a graduating senior at high school, I have some several ideas for you seniors to celebrate.

AT SCHOOL

1) Picture- Have the principle of your school take a picture of your graduating class. This will serve as a memory for years to come.

2) Senior picnic- Have a senior class picnic to chat with each other on college dreams. You never know as they might have the same major you are interested in.

AFTER GRADUATION CEREMONY DAY

1) Party at the Beach- The beach is a good place to party. Invite your senior class to a day on the beach, and have fun

2) Disneyland: Official Grad- Take a trip with your senior class to your local Disneyland park. Remember Grad Nite? This time around, you are now an official grad and you can party as much as you want.

3) Senior Dinner Night- Have your senior class go to a local restaurant to have a senior dinner night. Enjoy time with your senior friends.

There are other ways to party, but do not party too hard. REMEMBER: DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE...EVER!

SECTION 2: Francis draws a foul upon falling unconscious

The green orb reveals to be Francis the Snivy. Francis is still poisoned, but thanks to Freya, he is feeling better, and finally back to where he belongs, but has no idea that Tazz will try to kill him, Jennifer, and Freya.

SCORE BOARD- PART 2

Francis: 2,000 LP (Poisoned)

Tazz: 5,000 LP (sucked all life points out of Freya)

POSSESSION: Francis

Francis: YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME AND MY FRIENDS!

Tazz: I rather see you die!

Francis: YOU SICK BURMECIAN!

All of the Burmecia area is watching this battle via Sky Sports I HD, an international TV battle station. They all want Tazz to get out of the way. They want Francis to beat Tazz for what he has done to 60 innocent Burmecian women. They also cheer Freya on for her recovery. Two Burmecians know team Angel Sun well.

John: Come on Team Angel Sun! Defeat the wrath of Tazz

Jezz: Go Francis go! (X3)

All of Burmecia (Age 5 to 14): Go Francis go! (X3)

All of Burmecia (Age 15 to 40- Women): Go Freya Go! (X3)

All of Burmecia (Everyone) : GO Angel Sun GO! (X3)

BATTLE SITE IN LONG BEACH, CA

All of team Angel Sun can feel that support for them is in the air. Francis now uses his power of the cheers, and chants in one move.

Francis uses Leaf Storm Extreme

Francis summons Razor Leaf, and Leaf Tornado at the same time. He jumps inside his own move to cause a screen.

BURMEICA AREA

The Burmecians are watching as Francis jumps into his own move to make sure that Tazz can't see him. They watch as the tornado is fast approaching Tazz.

Burmecian Kids: Come on Francis! Hit this move!

Burmecian Women: Defeat Tazz and all of his evil

Burmecian Men: All for Francis to defeat Tazz, say AYE!

All of Burmecia: AYE!

As they were cheering, the screen shows that Francis the Snivy is having his life being sucked out of him by Tazz. All of Burmecia raises one arm to signal that they want a penalty, delayed or not, on this play. The tornado disappears to reveal Francis unconscious on the Long Beach concrete. All of Burmecia is waiting for Francisca the Pipulp to make the call. A few moments later, their wish is granted with some surprises.

Audio from Francisca the Pipulp: Francis is unconscious, and is unable to battle...

Burmecian Reaction I

Kids: FRANCIS NOOOO!

Women (Freya fans): FRANCIS NOOOO!

Elders: He is one noble hero

Francisca: However...

Burmecian Reaction II

Kids: There is more?

Women: Come on. Please say penalty on Tazz

All of Burmecia put one arm up to signal a penalty.

Francisca: Penalty charged to Tazz for charging...

Burmecian Reaction III

All of Burmecia erupt into cheers as the penalty was called.

Francisca: As a result of the penalty to Tazz, the winner of this contest is Team Angel Sun!

Burmecian reaction IV

All of Burmecia jump up in joy to react to team Angel Sun winning, but there was even more excitement as Francisca continued

Francisca: There will be a 5 minute power play to begin the 'Operation: Saving Jennifer' series against Team Nightmare BC starting Thursday June 6th.

All reactions (Team Angel Sun and Burmecia)

Burmecian Kids: GO FRANCIS GO!

Burmecian Women: FREYA RULES!

Luna: Francis is a noble hero, human or not

Jezarelle: I hope he regains consciousness soon. We have to save Jennifer!

Zidane: Francis is always in our hearts. Human or pokemon, he is for sure, a hero

Princess Garnet: He never deserved pain

Jezarelle: Team Angel Sun on three

Burmecia: Team Angel Sun on three

Jezarelle: one

John: one

Arianna: Two

Jezz: Two

Opal: Three

Josh: Three

Leo: Team Angel Sun!

Jet: Team Angel Sun!

June 6TH: Operation Saving Jennifer begins. Can Team Angel Sun save Francis's period 6 friend? Will Freya be able to regain consciousness? Find out in a few days.


	34. Operation Saving Jennifer- Day 1- Set Up

Welcome to the next chapter of this story. In this chapter, we have the following;

A. Angel Sun Live Post Battle Show (From last chapter)

B. Time Out: Angel Sun Live on YouTube is coming June 13TH

C. Set up for Operation: Save Jennifer

Jezarelle: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything!

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

BURMEICA AREA

The Burmecians are watching as Francis jumps into his own move to make sure that Tazz can't see him. They watch as the tornado is fast approaching Tazz.

Burmecian Kids: Come on Francis! Hit this move!

Burmecian Women: Defeat Tazz and all of his evil

Burmecian Men: All for Francis to defeat Tazz, say AYE!

All of Burmecia: AYE!

As they were cheering, the screen shows that Francis the Snivy is having his life being sucked out of him by Tazz. All of Burmecia raises one arm to signal that they want a penalty, delayed or not, on this play. The tornado disappears to reveal Francis unconscious on the Long Beach concrete. All of Burmecia is waiting for Francisca the Pipulp to make the call. A few moments later, their wish is granted with some surprises.

Audio from Francisca the Pipulp: Francis is unconscious, and is unable to battle...

Burmecian Reaction I

Kids: FRANCIS NOOOO!

Women (Freya fans): FRANCIS NOOOO!

Elders: He is one noble hero

Francisca: However...

Burmecian Reaction II

Kids: There is more?

Women: Come on. Please say penalty on Tazz

All of Burmecia put one arm up to signal a penalty.

Francisca: Penalty charged to Tazz for charging...

Burmecian Reaction III

All of Burmecia erupt into cheers as the penalty was called.

Francisca: As a result of the penalty to Tazz, the winner of this contest is Team Angel Sun!

Burmecian reaction IV

All of Burmecia jump up in joy to react to team Angel Sun winning, but there was even more excitement as Francisca continued

Francisca: There will be a 5 minute power play to begin the 'Operation: Saving Jennifer' series against Team Nightmare BC starting Thursday June 6th.

All reactions (Team Angel Sun and Burmecia)

Burmecian Kids: GO FRANCIS GO!

Burmecian Women: FREYA RULES!

Luna: Francis is a noble hero, human or not

Jezarelle: I hope he regains consciousness soon. We have to save Jennifer!

Zidane: Francis is always in our hearts. Human or pokemon, he is for sure, a hero

Princess Garnet: He never deserved pain

Jezarelle: Team Angel Sun on three

Burmecia: Team Angel Sun on three

Jezarelle: one

John: one

Arianna: Two

Jezz: Two

Opal: Three

Josh: Three

Leo: Team Angel Sun!

Jet: Team Angel Sun!

CURRENT SCENE/ SCENE 1: Angel Sun Live Post Battle Show

Jeff: Welcome to the Angel Sun Live Post Battle show. I am Jeff the Pikachu

Jennifer: I am Jennifer the Squirtle.

Jeff: This last battle against the new opponent will go down in history as the most watched world wide battle.

Jennifer: Burmecia was totally into the watch party as they got to see Freya attempt to help Francis defeat Tazz, who happens to be the King of Burmecia.

Jeff: Tazz had other plans. He took the chance to injure the innocent Burmecian, and he did. He injured her so badly that she had to be taken out, and moments later she falls unconscious, but not before using an unconscious Trance move to bring Francis the unconscious heroic Snivy back to play.

Jennifer: Francis uses his special move, Leaf Storm Extreme to try to win it for team Angel Sun.

Jeff: The attack was cut off when Tazz sucked the life out of Francis, but Francisca says 'penalty', and now team Angel Sun will start with a 2 minute power play in the first part of the battle in the looming 'Operation: Save Jennifer series'. The Jennifer we are talking about here is Francis's human friend from 6th period at school.

Jennifer: That is correct, and with that said, it is time for the question of the day.

Question of the Day: Do you think Jennifer can be saved within 72 hours?

(Hint: Kuja tied a bomb to Jennifer's right leg, and explodes in 72 hours, which is 3 chapters)

To comment or answer:

A) Type A or B, and the reason why

B) On face book: Type A or B on the post with this question on the Angel Sun Live page.

Jeff: Coming up after the break is the set up to the Operation: Saving Jennifer series

TIME OUT: Angel Sun Live is coming to YouTube

The Angel Sun Live show will be on YouTube soon. The earliest possible date is Next Thursday. The format will be the same as a newscast, as well as the question of the day. Feel free to comment on the video, as long as the comment is not offensive.

FINAL SECTION: Set up for Operation: Saving Jennifer

Team Angel Sun has just witnessed Tazz cheating to try to win. They also saw that Francis fell unconscious after Tazz sucked the life out of Francis. Team Angel Sun take care of the unconscious hero, but Tazz has a deadly surprise in store.

"YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME, BUT YOUR IDIODIC HUMAN FRIEND IS GOING TO DIE IN 72 HOURS WITH A BOMB! YOU BETTER SAVE HER NOW, CAUSE ONCE I PRESS THIS BUTTON, 24 HOURS ARE CUT FROM YOUR IDIODIC FRIEND!" Tazz yelled as he ran for the bushes.

"He will pay for what he did to Francis, and if Jennifer dies...HE WILL PAY WITH HIS LIFE!" Zidane yelled

"Jennifer does not deserve to die, she is so innocent, like Francis" Jezarelle said concerned about her period 6 friends.

"We have to know where she is being held up in" Opal said

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Jezarelle pulls out her cell phone to find out that Jennifer sent a text message before falling unconscious days ago.

Text Message from Jennifer: HELP! BOMB ON MY RIGHT LEG! SAN DIEGO!

The team now knows that Jennifer is trapped, unconscious, and in danger in San Diego, CA, which is 2 hours from Los Angeles going south. The team now goes on the team bus to head to San Diego.

CURRENT STATUS OF CHARACTERS;

Francis the Snivy- Unconscious since last chapter/ will revive in 2 chapters

Freya- Unconscious last chapter/injured/ will revive before this chapter is finished

Jennifer- DANGER (unconscious/ bomb strapped to both arms and legs) Location: San Diego, CA

Luna- Angry (Mad about Tazz injuring Freya, and making Francis fall unconscious for pleasure)

ON THE ROAD TO SAN DIEGO

The team is on their way to San Diego via the 5 South freeway passing through Santa Ana.

Leo is now concerned about Francis's human friend.

"I hope Jennifer is ok Leo said as he hugged Luna

"Me too. She never deserved the pain. She does not deserve to die" Luna said nearly crying

"Freya is also unconscious, and she never deserved to be injured like this" Vivi said as he cried

"Remember, Francis the Snivy always saves us regardless if he is a human or pokemon. He is that heroic. Even if he falls unconscious, he still finds a way to save us" Leo said

"True. I just hope Freya will regain consciousness soon" Luna said

As if on cue, Freya regains consciousness, and what she says next makes team Angel Sun happy.

"LETS BEAT TAZZ FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE TO FRANCIS, and ALL OF US!" Freya yelled

The team is in cheers as the team will now do a motto.

(All members, except for Francis the Snivy rise up)

Leo: With our friend in Danger

Luna: We must come together

Freya: To save our friend

Vivi: And to end all evil

Opal: Francis may be unconscious

Zidane: But he did to save us from

Luna: Pain

Leo: Suffering

Freya: Despair

Opal: every negative thing

Luna: We shall save our friends.

(All members of Team Angel Sun, except for Francis, say their name)

Opal: we are Team Angel Sun

Luna: We shall win

Next Thursday: The battle begins. Can Team Angel Sun save Jennifer in 72 hours? Find out


	35. SJD1: Francis Flops to save Teammates

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. This chapter begins the 'Saving Jennifer from Death' series AKA the 'Operation: Saving Jennifer' series. Here is what is happening on day 1.

A. Angel Sun Live- Pre Battle show/ Beatrix's Super Trance

B. Time Out: What if Francis died/got *petrified etc (*Melodies of Life) song

* This is the last song in Final Fantasy IX. I will put the lyrics in this chapter. This song is part of the Angel Sun Live: Question of the week.

C. Day 1 of battle: Francis's double save/ Francis falls unconscious saving Opal and Luna

Bonus treat: I made up a song to go along with the chapter where if Team Angel Sun scores a goal in the friendly hockey game, this song will play. The songs rhythm is based on the 'Dragon Race' arcade game, where if there is a winner, the song plays. The song refers to a prize, dragon, and race.

*Petrified- This is a status in Final Fantasy IX. This is where a character turns into stone, and cant battle. Heal this status with a 'Soft'. The 'Supersoft' that is found in the game is NOT a regular item. It is a KEY item top heal Blank from his prettification that happened in the Evil Forest in Disc 1 of the game. This status can lead to a game over, if one of the following happen;

A. If all players are petrified

B. If 2 players died (Game term, not mine) + 2 players petrified

Hint: Heal petrified players ASAP!

Jennifer the Squirtle: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything!

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"Freya is also unconscious, and she never deserved to be injured like this" Vivi said as he cried

"Remember, Francis the Snivy always saves us regardless if he is a human or pokemon. He is that heroic. Even if he falls unconscious, he still finds a way to save us" Leo said

"True. I just hope Freya will regain consciousness soon" Luna said

As if on cue, Freya regains consciousness, and what she says next makes team Angel Sun happy.

"LETS BEAT TAZZ FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE TO FRANCIS, and ALL OF US!" Freya yelled

CURRENT SCENE/SCENE 1: Angel Sun Live- Pre Battle show

Jennifer the Squirtle: Welcome to Angel Sun Live, the pre battle edition. I am Jennifer the Squirtle. Josh the Snivy is off tonight. We have a important series this time around. It is the 'Saving Jennifer' series. Jennifer, Francis the Snivy's human friend, is in danger in San Diego, and has bombs strapped to her legs, and arms. Team Angel Sun have 48 hours to save Jennifer, or else, she dies. Team Angel Sun will battle Night Mare BC in this one. Their team will have Kuja, Serperior, Black Waltz I, and II, and Prison Cage. Team Angel Sun will counter with Freya, Beatrix, Opal, Luna, and Jezarelle. Team Angel Sun can use Vivi, Zidane, Francis the Snivy, and Princess Garnet as subs. After the break, we will do the Question of the day, and 'What to watch for'.

DURING THE COMMERCIAL: Team Angel Sun is 10 minutes away from San Diego. Luna is ready to avenge Francis.

Jennifer the Squirtle: Welcome back to the show. Today's question of the day deals with the purpose of life. The song 'Melodies of Life' shows us that life has purpose. This is the ending song to 'Final Fantasy IX'. Here is the question:

What is your purpose of life? How did you find the purpose? Did the song 'Melodies of Life' help you determine the reason?

Jennifer: Here is what to watch for;

Matchup: Beatrix VS Kuja

Beatrix: Has to contain emotions

Kuja: Can't get over confident

Jennifer: It's time to see Team Angel Sun save Francis's human friend. Bermecia is watching as well.

TIME OUT: What if Francis died/got petrified etc...(Melodies of Life song)

What if Francis died at the end of the prequel to this story? What will the characters say? Here is what Could have happened if Kuja got his way...

...  
Kuja : I finally killed Francis  
Luna: You! You will pay for killing a noble Pokemon!

(Kuja runs away from the scene while Luna sobs over Francis's death)

Luna( Sobbing): He was so innocent

Freya: He may have died, but do you know why?

Luna: Kuja!

Opal: Right, but why else. There is one important reason, and it comes from a four letter word.

Luna: (Sobbing continued): Love?

Freya: Exactly. He said one thing before Kuja killed him, and that is 'sing our song, and our love, memories, and hearts will never be far apart. We will always be close no mater what'. You know that the song said 'In my dearest memories...I can see you reaching out to me' that tells me that even if he died, that lyric says ' I am close by in many ways. Weather if it is by your mind, heart, and of course, your prayers. Of course all of us will remember his kindness and carry the tradition of spreading kindness. We are lucky to meet someone noble like him.

Luna: Thank you for helping me

Voice Over: We sang our song

WARNING: Chance of tears is 100 percent

MELODIES OF LIFE LYRICS

Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart.  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain.  
Melodies of Life - Love's lost refrain.

Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why,  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye,  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold.

In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me.  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name.

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life.  
To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond.

So far and away, see the bird as it flies by,  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky,  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings.  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings.

In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life.  
To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond.

If I should leave this lonely world behind.  
Your voice will still remember our melody.  
Now I know we'll carry on.  
Melodies of Life.  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we  
remember.

SECTION II (Short section): Day 1- Beatrix Anger/ Francis falls unconscious while saving friends (Verbal argument)

Team Angel Sun are now in the San Diego area, ready to battle Nightmare BC. They know that they only have 48 hours to save Jennifer from a horrible death. Team Angel Sun then see the unconscious Jennifer strapped with bombs on her legs, and arms. Kuja is also there making sure that no one can see Jennifer. Beatrix starts yelling at Kuja.

" KUJA! WE GOT YOU NOW!" Beatrix yelled raising her 'Save the Queen' sword

"Why, it must be Beatrix. You come today to try to save that idiotic human girl. You are late. I poisoned her" Kuja said in a evil way.

"YOU! YOU SICK EVIL PERSON! JENNIFER IS INNOCENT! " Opal yelled defending Francis's human friend

"JENNIFER SHALL DIE A PAINFULL DEATH!" Kuja laughed evilly

"JENNIFER DOES NOT DESERVE TO DIE!" Luna yelled

"SHE SHALL DIE IN 10 HOURS! I POISONED HER DEEPLY MAKING SURE SHE CAN NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!" Kuja laughed evilly as he pressed a button to inject even more poison into Jennifer's unconscious body.

"YOU KILL HER, YOU PAY!" Vivi yelled

"ohh. The puppet toy has spoke up" Kuja said

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU! YOU ALMOST KILLED FREYA WITH THE HELP OF TAZZ! NOW YOU CALL ME A PUPPET TOY! YOU ARE SO EVIL!" Vivi yelled with anger

"HOW COULD YOU INJURE AN INNOCENT HUMAN! JENNIFER HAS A LIFE TO LIVE!" Opal yelled

"SHE BEFRIENDED A POKEMON WHILE SHE IS A HUMAN! HOW IS SHE INNOCENT?" Kuja asked

"BECAUSE, SHE IS, AND NEVER DESERVED PAIN!" Opal yelled

Beatrix had enough, and now she is in Super Trance mode. She tries to attack Kuja, but Kuja teleports to behind the unconscious Jennifer. Kuja then tries to press a button to inject more poison into Jennifer's unconscious body, but Francis the Snivy revives on time, and puts his arm out in the line of the needle. Francis yells in pain as poison is being injected into Francis's body. Francis falls unconscious

(He flopped- faked it). Opal knows that Francis fakes falling unconscious to make sure that he can still save more players.

"(whispering to teammates) He is faking it to save you guys" Opal said while whispering

"I FINALLY KILLED FRANCIS! (Its much better than killing Princess Garnet)" Kuja laughed happily

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled

Luna is scared, but she knows that Francis sacrificed himself to save Jennifer, but she remembered that he flopped this one, and hides a slight smile to Opal.

"NOW I CAN KILL YOU ALL! FLARE!" Kuja yelled as he launched the most powerfull fire spell in Final Fantasy IX.

As Kuja tries to launch the attack, a green blur weakens his vision, and was forced to attack the green blur. That green blur happens to be Francis the Snivy, the one who flopped falling unconscious earlier. He picked the right time to flop, because if he did not flop earlier, everyone else would be unconscious. Francis takes severe damage, and falls unconscious. Francis draws 2 saves in one day. Kuja could not believe it. He thought that he killed Francis moments earlier. Luna says the two words that no one wants to hear.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled

BONUS TIME: Team Angel Sun Goal Song

In one of the future chapters, there will be a friendly hockey game. When Team Angel Sun score a goal, or go on a power play, these songs will be featured.

GOAL

Francis's example:

The puck is in the back of the net right now,

Number 11 has scored the goal

That's his first and more to come

So cheer Angel Sun on NOW

POWER PLAY

Team Angel Sun on the Power Play ,now,

Five on four, Five on 3,

Penalties shall be served

In the box you go

We shall win

Tomorrow: Francis is seriously injured from the attack. Can Team Angel Sun win without their star player? Find out starting tomorrow


	36. SJD2: Kuja's Next Traget: Burmecia

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. Here is what is going to happen in this chapter;

A. The Verbal Argument/ Francis regains consciousness

B. Time Out: The Beautiful Game- What makes soccer so special?

C. Beatrix hates Kuja / Francis sacrifices himself to save Jennifer from bomb attack

BONUS: Why is 'FRANCIS NOOOOOO!' the last line when Francis the Snivy falls unconscious as the last action in a chapter?

Leo: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything;

BAD WORD WARNING

"HOW COULD YOU INJURE AN INNOCENT HUMAN! JENNIFER HAS A LIFE TO LIVE!" Opal yelled

"SHE BEFRIENDED A POKEMON WHILE SHE IS A HUMAN! HOW IS SHE INNOCENT?" Kuja asked

"BECAUSE, SHE IS, AND NEVER DESERVED PAIN!" Opal yelled

Beatrix had enough, and now she is in Super Trance mode. She tries to attack Kuja, but Kuja teleports to behind the unconscious Jennifer. Kuja then tries to press a button to inject more poison into Jennifer's unconscious body, but Francis the Snivy revives on time, and puts his arm out in the line of the needle. Francis yells in pain as poison is being injected into Francis's body. Francis falls unconscious

(He flopped- faked it). Opal knows that Francis fakes falling unconscious to make sure that he can still save more players.

"(whispering to teammates) He is faking it to save you guys" Opal said while whispering

"I FINALLY KILLED FRANCIS! (Its much better than killing Princess Garnet)" Kuja laughed happily

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled

Luna is scared, but she knows that Francis sacrificed himself to save Jennifer, but she remembered that he flopped this one, and hides a slight smile to Opal.

"NOW I CAN KILL YOU ALL! FLARE!" Kuja yelled as he launched the most powerfull fire spell in Final Fantasy IX.

As Kuja tries to launch the attack, a green blur weakens his vision, and was forced to attack the green blur. That green blur happens to be Francis the Snivy, the one who flopped falling unconscious earlier. He picked the right time to flop, because if he did not flop earlier, everyone else would be unconscious. Francis takes severe damage, and falls unconscious. Francis draws 2 saves in one day. Kuja could not believe it. He thought that he killed Francis moments earlier. Luna says the two words that no one wants to hear.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled

CURENT SCENE/ SECTION 1: Francis flops unconsciousness to save Luna, Jennifer, and Opal

Team Angel Sun has just saw Francis the Snivy falling unconscious by a flare attack from Kuja. They also saw Francis flopping unconsciousness while saving Jennifer from poisoning. Kuja could not believe it.

"HOW DID HE NOT DIE?" Kuja asked in frustration

"HE HAS THE WILL TO LIVE!" Zidane yelled defending the unconscious hero.

"THAT OTHER HUMAN GIRL SHALL DIE IN 5 HOURS WHEN I PRESS THIS BUTTON!" Kuja laughed as he pressed the button to poison Francis's unconscious human friend.

The needle pumped more poison into Jennifer's unconscious body making Beatrix very angry. Her sword glows blue.

"KUJA! YOU HAVE GONE WAY TOO FAR! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Beatrix yelled while her body glowed red with anger.

"HEY! I get more joy by killing a human girl with a shirt, and shorts. My buddies can eat the human" Kuja said with laughter

"THAT IS SICK! JENNIFER NEVER DESERVED TO BE EATEN! SHE IS INNOCNET! SHE EVEN NEVER DESERVED TO DIE!" Princess Garnet yelled

"SHUT UP KUJA! YOU KILL INNOCENT HUMAN GIRLS WITH SHORTS AND A SHIRT FOR PLEASURE! THATS WHAT A SICK BAS***** WOULD DO LIKE YOU!" Zidane yelled in a mad manner

While the team was arguing with Kuja, Francis regained consciousness, but he was slow to get up due to leg, and arm injuries he received from Kuja's flame attack. Luna helps him up.

"Well, well, look who just revived" Kuja said while laughing

"KUJA! HOW...DARE...YOU...INJURE...MY FRIENDS!" Francis yelled in a weak voice

"YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" Kuja yelled referring to Francis

" I DESERVE TO LIVE! YOU HAVE HARMED...ME...AND MY FRIENDS...FOR FAR TOO LONG!" Francis yelled making sure Kuja got the point.

"YOUR HUMAN FRIEND SHALL DIE NOW!" Kuja laughed as he pressed a button to inject even more poison into Jennifer's unconscious body.

Francis is devastated to see Jennifer being poisoned while she is unconscious.

"KUJA! YOU WILL PAY IF SHE DIES!" Francis yelled

"2 HOURS TO SEE YOUR IDIOTIC HUMAN FRIEND DIE AND BE GONE FOR GOOD!" Kuja laughed as he pulls out a bomb activation device.

Director: Francis now has to make a choice; Sacrificing himself, or see Jennifer die. The choice will be chosen, after the break.

TIME OUT: The Beautiful Game- What makes soccer special?

There are a couple of reasons why soccer is a special sport. Here are my reasons;

1) The fans- The fans bring the cheers, the color, and the excitement to the game. They even sing songs like chants, and they make their voices heard with their cheers.

2) The players- The players bring the action to the pitch to make sure you enjoy. They bring their A game every night to keep you entertained.

3) The drama- Players bring the drama. They cross the ball to the 18 yard area to try a header, and whoever is on the ball first wins the ball, or they can score the winning goal from a free kick, or a penalty. Drama brings the game to a whole new level.

There are other reasons that the game is beautiful. You just have to find it

FINAL SECTION: Francis sacrifices himself to save Jennifer from bomb attack

Francis is about to make a big choice. He has to choose weather to sacrifice himself or see his friend die (he wont die). He decides to do the noble thing. Kuja presses the button to activate the bomb on Jennifer's leg. Francis gets there in time to throw the bomb away to his side to take the damage for Jennifer. Francis felt the explosion happen, and got hit. He screams out in horrible pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Francis yelled in horrible pain

Kuja uses this chance to run away with nightmare BC.

(Jennifer will die anyway. Once I press this button, she is gone from existence)" Kuja taught to himself

BURMECIA REATCTION (Burmecian residents P.O.V)

Everyone in Burmecia is watching this battle and exchange via GAMERS SKY *IBLATAS (International Battles: Los Angeles- Team Angel Sun) HD 2. The Burmecians just saw Francis the Snivy taking a hit from a bomb. They are now reacting to this hit.

Burmecian Kids: FRANCIS NOOOOOO! DON'T DIE!

Burmecian Mayor Steven: He is a noble hero to his friends

The Burmecians then watch as the smoke clears to find Francis down, bleeding, and injured badly, but he was moving, slowly

Burmecian Kids: He is still alive? How could that be?

Mayor Steven: He has a strong will to live, and he will make sure none of his friends get hurt.

Karla (9 year old female Burmecian): He is a hero.

Ken (6 year old male Burmecian): Human, Burmecian, or not he is noble to team Angel Sun, and the world.

John (12 year old male Burmecian- Freya's friend of 3 years): Francis deserves a heroes welcome if he and team Angel Sun visit us.

The Burmecians are now watching Francis the Snivy bleeding badly. He is also unconscious, and injured from the attack. Luna checked Francis's body, and the results are not good. His legs are further injured, along with his arms. Luna checks for a pulse, and she got one. Francis is just unconscious, but has lost alot of blood. Luna (Team Angel Sun), and The Burmecian Kids (Burmecia) yell the words that no one wants to hear.

Luna: FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOO!

Burmecian Kids: FRANCIS NOOOOOO!

Jeff (12 year old male Burmecian): Please Francis, stay alive, and strong

Jessica (15 year old Burmecian): Kindness is what this world needs, not evil. Hang in there noble one. Stay strong.

Jennifer Alexander (12 year old female Burmecian- Francis's Burmecian friend of 3 years): FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

News Broadcast: We have breaking news. Kuja is now attempting to head to Burmecian territory and invade the area...

Jeff uses his cell phone to contact Luna.

BATTLE SITE IN SAN DIEGO, CA

Luna tries to wake Francis up, but he is deeply poisoned, and bleeding badly. She gets a phone call from Jeff of Burmecia.

Luna: Yes Jeff.

Jeff: Kuja is planning to attack Burmecia! We need defenders. Burmecia (in this story) is located near the San Francisco Bay in San Francisco, CA!

Luna: We are on the way

Monday: OH NO! Francis is unconscious, poisoned, and injured, and now Burmecia is under attack. Can Team Angel Sun save Jennifer from death, and defend Burmecia?

WAIT EVERYONE! I HAVE SOME BONUS LOVE FOR YA ALL!

BONUS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Why do I use 'FRANCIS NOOOOOOOO!' when Francis falls unconscious at the end of the chapter?

Well, there are two reasons.

1) Animation: Most of the time, when a character gets hurt in a animation show, they use ' (person's name + NOOOOOO!)'. This is the one that inspired me to use 'FRANCIS NOOOO!' as a ending should Francis fall unconscious at the end of the chapter. This applies to every character.

2) Emotion/Drama: 'FRANCIS NOOOOOO!' is emotional to the readers. They will notice that the character (Francis the Snivy in this case) is not in good shape. They know that Francis got hurt, injured, fell unconscious, or all the above. I also do this with the songs I put. 'Melodies of Life' (featured in the last chapter) brought the emotions and lessons of life. The songs meaning is 'What is the purpose of life?'.


	37. Defense of Burnecia Set Up

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. In this chapter, we have the following;

A. Jennifer saved from death

B. Time Out: Defense of Alexandria in FFIX

C. Set up for 'Defense of Burmecia

BONUS: Why Beatrix joined Zidane 's team in Disc II

Leo: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything

BAD WORD WARNING

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

John (12 year old male Burmecian- Freya's friend of 3 years): Francis deserves a heroes welcome if he and team Angel Sun visit us.

The Burmecians are now watching Francis the Snivy bleeding badly. He is also unconscious, and injured from the attack. Luna checked Francis's body, and the results are not good. His legs are further injured, along with his arms. Luna checks for a pulse, and she got one. Francis is just unconscious, but has lost alot of blood. Luna (Team Angel Sun), and The Burmecian Kids (Burmecia) yell the words that no one wants to hear.

Luna: FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOO!

Burmecian Kids: FRANCIS NOOOOOO!

Jeff (12 year old male Burmecian): Please Francis, stay alive, and strong

Jessica (15 year old Burmecian): Kindness is what this world needs, not evil. Hang in there noble one. Stay strong.

Jennifer Alexander (12 year old female Burmecian- Francis's Burmecian friend of 3 years): FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

News Broadcast: We have breaking news. Kuja is now attempting to head to Burmecian territory and invade the area...

Jeff uses his cell phone to contact Luna.

BATTLE SITE IN SAN DIEGO, CA

Luna tries to wake Francis up, but he is deeply poisoned, and bleeding badly. She gets a phone call from Jeff of Burmecia.

Luna: Yes Jeff.

Jeff: Kuja is planning to attack Burmecia! We need defenders. Burmecia (in this story) is located near the San Francisco Bay in San Francisco, CA!

Luna: We are on the way

CUURENT SCENE

SECTION 1: Jennifer saved from death

Luna has just heard horrible news that Nightmare BC is targeting the Burmecia territory, which happens to be Freya's hometown. The team also know that they have to deactivate the three bombs on Jennifer's body to save her from death. Leo deactivates the bomb on Jennifer's other leg, while Jezarelle deactivates the bombs on Jennifer's arms. Jennifer is now out of the 'death zone', but is still deeply poisoned, and is still unconscious.

"Jennifer has a weak pulse, but she is strong. We have to revive her" Jezarelle said as she holds Jennifer in her arms

"Give her this Antidote" Zidane said as he hands the antidote to Jezarelle

Jezarelle forces Jennifer's mouth open to feed her the Antidote. Jennifer remains unconscious, but the poison has dropped.

With Jennifer's poison dropped, Team Angel Sun has to decide how to help Francis regain consciousness. The team decides to bring him to a Los Angeles hospital for the mean time. The team agrees to do it.

CHARACTER STATUS UPDATE (BEFORE BURMECIAN DEFENSE)

1) Jennifer- Unconscious (Poison status has dropped)

*Jennifer will regain consciousness Wednesday (Day 2 of Burmecian Defense)

*Will be going to a Burmecian hospital to get treatment

2) Francis the Snivy- Unconscious, poisoned

*Francis will be unconscious indefinitely

3) Freya- Injured, and Angry

* Will be in the Burmecian defense battle

The team starts the plan by first dropping Francis off at a Los Angeles Hospital. Luna leaves a team phone behind with the unconscious Francis. Luna knows that once Francis regains consciousness, he will contact the team with the phone.

The team goes to Burmecia in the San Francisco Bay area. Several team members say statements that will motivate the team.

"Francis may be unconscious, but he has saved us from harm" Luna said as Leo gets the flower from Luna

"He is the noble hero. He is innocent" Leo said as he passes the flower to Jezarelle

" He never deserved to get hurt, but what he does to save us makes us believe that he is a noble hero" Jezarelle said

Zidane starts the bus as the flower was handed to him by Jezarelle

"We will defeat all evil, and we shall avenge the unconscious Francis. Francis is a true hero weather he knows it or not. Francis does not deserve pain, and he does not deserve to die" Zidane said as he passes the flower to Opal, and the rest of the team.

The team heads north to the 405 and 5 freeway, and head to San Francisco to get to the Burmecia area.

TIME OUT: Defense of Alexandria in FFIX

In Disc 3 of Final Fantasy IX, there is a portion where Stienler and Beatrix have to defend Alexandria. At this point, Beatrix already changed her alliance, and is now to go with Zidane's team. The defense of Alexandria starts near the castle against the first monster (HINT: The monsters are the same for each battle). The way to win this part of the campaign is to be prepared. Heal both characters first, and get ready for 3 battles in a row at one point. Defend Alexandria from Kuja! Go for it!

FINAL SECTION: Set up for 'Defense of Burmecia

Team Angel Sun are now on their way to San Francisco, and the Burmecia area. Luna knows that everyone has the unconscious hero on their mind.

"I hope Francis is ok back in L.A" Leo said as he hugged Luna

"I know he will be" Luna said hugging back.

"I will not forgive Kuja for what he did to Francis. Francis never deserved pain. Jennifer did not deserve to die. Burmecia did not deserve pain" Zidane said nearing the Exit to Burmecia in the San Francisco Bay area.

Zidane is getting ready to help the team defend Burmecia. All Burmecians are getting their weapons ready as they welcome team Angel Sun.

Tomorrow: Its time to protect the citizens of Burmecia. The team will have to face all dangers as they defend. They also have no idea that Gengar is in the L.A area getting ready to deliver undeserved pain to the already unconscious, and poisoned Francis the Snivy...

WAIT! I HAVE SOME BONUS LOVE FOR YOU

BONUS FOR TODAY: Why Beatrix joined Zidane 's team in Disc II

Beatrix in the beginning of the game is on Kuja's side, along with Queen Bhrane. Her duty is still to protect the princess, but not in the way as it is said. Zidane and company battle her 3 times. The three times are ;

End of Disc 1 (In Burmecia)

Middle of Disc 2 (In Cleyra)

*Near end of Disc 2 (Alexandria Castle)

After Zidane and company defeat Beatrix on the third time, Beatrix sees Princess Garnet unconscious, but really got her to change sides is a couple of factors;

1) Stienler's sworn duty: To protect Princess Garnet

2) Queen Bhrane's plan: To KILL Princess Garnet

3) Zidane's line: I think you know who is sitting over there

4) Freya's line: It's too late to seek forgiveness, but you can still save Princess Garnet

5) Beatrix's line: So she really meant to kill her.

All of these events led to her to a change of heart.

WAIT! I GOT MORE BONUS LOVE FOR YOU!

BONUS 2: Francis the Snivy's Heroism is not un noticed

Francis the Snivy is very heroic and brave, and it is noticed. Here are some story events that took place that the characters responded to while behind the scenes

EVENT 1: Saving Luna from Death for the second time

Leo: He is a true hero

Opal: No doubt

Jennifer: He should be a noble one

EVENT 2: Saving Jennifer from Kuja's bombs

Jennifer: Amazing!

Opal: Never to be forgotten

EVENT 3: Saving Vivian from Beldam

Vivian: Just like Mario, he is a hero.

TOMORROW'S OFFICIAL LINE UP

Luna

Opal

Leo

Jezarelle

Vivan

OPPONENT: Prison Cage

SCRATCHES (PLAYERS NOT PLAYING IN DAY 1)

Francis the Snivy- Unconscious (In Los Angeles)

Jennifer- Unconscious (In Burmecia)

Eiko- Family Matters (Los Angeles)

Vivi- International Friendly Soccer game (Los Angeles)

Princess Garnet and Princess Suyapa- Charity Polo match for cure of cancer (Los Angeles)


	38. Tazz Harms Freya Again, Francis Poisoned

Welcome to the new chapter of the story. Here is what is going on in this chapter;

A. Verbal Fight in Burmecia

B. TIME OUT: Real Story: I almost fainted when I was 2 years old

C. Freya VS Tazz (Verbal Argument- Set up for Day 2 of Burmecian Defense)

BONUS: My final episode score for Resident Evil Revelations for Episode 10 'No Exit'

Luna: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything

BAD WORD WARNING

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

Team Angel Sun are now on their way to San Francisco, and the Burmecia area. Luna knows that everyone has the unconscious hero on their mind.

"I hope Francis is ok back in L.A" Leo said as he hugged Luna

"I know he will be" Luna said hugging back.

"I will not forgive Kuja for what he did to Francis. Francis never deserved pain. Jennifer did not deserve to die. Burmecia did not deserve pain" Zidane said nearing the Exit to Burmecia in the San Francisco Bay area.

Zidane is getting ready to help the team defend Burmecia. All Burmecians are getting their weapons ready as they welcome team Angel Sun.

CURRENT SCENE/ SCENE 1: Verbal Fight in Burmecia

Team Angel Sun (minus Francis the Snivy) are now in the Burmecia area ready to defend the residents. The Burmecians also noted that Francis the Snivy is not there.

"Why is Francis not with you?" Jennifer Alexander asked Zidane

"He is unconscious, and poisoned. We left him in L.A to recover" Zidane said as he tries to analyze the area.

Zidane notices that there are 7 hiding spots, and one hospital area. Jezarelle sees the hospital area, and asks Zidane to have the unconscious Jennifer Talevera (Her full name) rest there. Zidane agrees, and Jezarelle takes her unconscious Period 6 friend to the Burmecian hospital. The Burmecian nurse takes her in. The Burmecian nurse comments on the situation of both Francis and Jennifer.

"These humans never deserved the pain they took from Kuja. Francis is a hero. Jennifer is a heroine (female hero). Francis, please be ok in L.A" The nurse said

As Jennifer was put on the bed, an explosion is heard outside the area. The team knows that Kuja's group is just minutes away from striking the Burmecian territory.

"Are you all ready to defend Freya's hometown?" Zidane asked everyone

"OH YES!" Everyone yelled as they got their spears, and weapons to get ready for the defense of Burmecia.

Jennifer Alexander decides to fight with Team Angel Sun for this one. Zidane knows that she is Francis's Burmecian friend.

"We shall defend our city. We shall defend my human counterpart. We shall defend the unconscious hero" Jennifer Alexander said as she, team Angel Sun, and the rest of Burmecia raised their weapons to the sky.

TIME OUT: I almost fainted when I was 2 years old

UNLIKE NORMAL TIME OUTS, THIS ONE IS A TRUE STORY ABOUT ME, AND YOU MIGHT GET MORE INFORMATION ON ME.

I know, we all have to admit something in our lives, and this one I have to admit. I always told my friends that I never fainted for real in my 17 years. Well, I almost had to take that story back when my mom told me I nearly fainted when I was 2. Here is the story;

Back in 1997, I was 2 years old. I still lived in L.A, but back then, I was living in a apartment building which is on the other side of my current house today. On that week (according to my mother), there was a pretty bad heat wave. (Temperatures ranging from 85 to 100+ degrees for more than a day, dry air- 0 to 10 percent humidity). The temperature for that day was between 90 to 110 degrees. That was when it started. According to my mother, I was severely dehydrated, and I had a lack of water inside me. I was brought to the LACH (Los Angeles Children Hospital) on Sunset. That was when my fainting chances went up. I had to stay there for a couple of days or so. Days later, I started eating again like normal, and eventually I was discharged (released from the hospital with permit from the nurse). I wont forget that week. The week where I nearly fell unconscious for the first time for real. It's now 2013, and I still think about this story.

FINAL SECTION: Freya VS Tazz (Verbal Argument- Set up for Day 2 of Burmecian Defense)

Kuja is just moments away from striking Burmecia. Tazz is also there. Tazz still has to serve a penalty for sucking the life out of Francis during the 'Saving Jennifer' Series when physical battles begin. The penalty was upgraded to 5 minutes by the Battle Association Safety board. Tazz shows up, and he sees a very targetable Freya with injuries. Tazz rushes at the injured Freya. Freya tries to avoid Tazz, but Tazz grabs Freya's right leg, and slams her down hard. Freya tries to defend herself, but Tazz was too fast as he strikes Freya's right leg. Freya yells out in extreme pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Freya yelled out in pain

Team Angel Sun tries to separate the two, but Tazz refuses, and attacks Freya on her left leg. Freya speaks up.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME!" Freya yelled through her leg pain

"I AM THE KING OF BURMECIA! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT TO DO!" Tazz yelled in a evil manner

"YOU ARE A SICK KING! YOU NEVER DESERVED TO BE KING! YOU KILLED INNOCENT BURMECIANS, AND YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!" Freya yelled defending her claim

"YOU DID NOT DIE BECAUSE THAT IDIODIC SNAKE SAVED YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! " Tazz yelled trying to attack the unconscious Francis mentally

"DON'T YOU DARE! FRANCIS NEVER DESERVED TO DIE, AND HE IS NOT AN IDIOT! HE IS A SAVIOR!" Freya yelled

"HE IS STILL KISSSING A HUMAN GIRL! HE DESERVES TO DIE FOR THAT!" Tazz yelled while referring to Luna

"THEY DESERVE EACH OTHER! LUNA NEVER DESERVED TO BE EATEN, FRANCIS DOES NOT DESERVE PAIN, AND JENNIFER TALEVERA DOES NOT DESERVE TO DIE!" Freya yelled defending her friends

"(Once I press this button, Gengar shall attack Francis, and erase that idiot from existence)" Tazz taught to himself as he pressed the button...

IN LOS ANGELES

A blackout has happened in the hospital where the unconscious hero was getting treatment. The nurses try to move Francis to a safer location, but Gengar blocks the way, and uses scratch on Francis's injured left arm. Blood is coming out from his arm, and then Gengar uses poison sting to poison Francis deeper...

TOMORROW: Francis is unconscious, and is now severely poisoned. Meanwhile, its Day 2 of the battle at Burmecia. What happens when Nurse Karla contacts team Angel Sun, and reveals that Gengar attacked Francis? Find out soon

WAIT! I GOT SOME BONUS LOVE FOR YOU

BONUS FOR TODAY: final episode score for Resident Evil Revelations for Episode 10 'No Exit'

The game Resident Evil Revelations has a ranking system for the game. After each portion of the mission, you will get 2 ranks (3 for normal, and infernal difficulty). The ranks are from S- F (S is the highest). You will be ranked on Accuracy, Enemies defeated, and time. Last night, I played episode 10, which is titled 'No Exit'. After I finished part 1 of the episode, I got the rank, and believe it or not, the rank letters spelled a bad word. I got an A for Accuracy, an S for Enemies Routed (Enemies defeated), and an S for Time taken. After finishing the whole mission, I got these ranks;

Episode 10-1

Accuracy: A

Enemies Defeated: S

Time Taken: S

Episode 10-2

Accuracy: S

Enemies Defeated: S

Time Taken: A

Overall Rank: S

BP earned total: 4,500


	39. Francis will Survive, More Verbal Fights

Welcome to the next chapter of this story. Here is what is in store for this chapter;

A. Francis remains unconscious, and severely poisoned (Location: Los Angeles)

B. Time Out: What a Game 6 of the NBA Finals! (Hint: Miami Heat won)

C. Burmecian Defense- Day 2 (Burmecia Area)

BONUS: Say goodbye to the Home Deport Center (Now called the Stub Hub Center)

Luna: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything!

BAD WORD WARNING

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

Kuja is just moments away from striking Burmecia. Tazz is also there. Tazz still has to serve a penalty for sucking the life out of Francis during the 'Saving Jennifer' Series when physical battles begin. The penalty was upgraded to 5 minutes by the Battle Association Safety board. Tazz shows up, and he sees a very targetable Freya with injuries. Tazz rushes at the injured Freya. Freya tries to avoid Tazz, but Tazz grabs Freya's right leg, and slams her down hard. Freya tries to defend herself, but Tazz was too fast as he strikes Freya's right leg. Freya yells out in extreme pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Freya yelled out in pain

Team Angel Sun tries to separate the two, but Tazz refuses, and attacks Freya on her left leg. Freya speaks up.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME!" Freya yelled through her leg pain

"I AM THE KING OF BURMECIA! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT TO DO!" Tazz yelled in a evil manner

"YOU ARE A SICK KING! YOU NEVER DESERVED TO BE KING! YOU KILLED INNOCENT BURMECIANS, AND YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!" Freya yelled defending her claim

"YOU DID NOT DIE BECAUSE THAT IDIODIC SNAKE SAVED YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! " Tazz yelled trying to attack the unconscious Francis mentally

"DON'T YOU DARE! FRANCIS NEVER DESERVED TO DIE, AND HE IS NOT AN IDIOT! HE IS A SAVIOR!" Freya yelled

"HE IS STILL KISSSING A HUMAN GIRL! HE DESERVES TO DIE FOR THAT!" Tazz yelled while referring to Luna

"THEY DESERVE EACH OTHER! LUNA NEVER DESERVED TO BE EATEN, FRANCIS DOES NOT DESERVE PAIN, AND JENNIFER TALEVERA DOES NOT DESERVE TO DIE!" Freya yelled defending her friends

"(Once I press this button, Gengar shall attack Francis, and erase that idiot from existence)" Tazz taught to himself as he pressed the button...

IN LOS ANGELES

A blackout has happened in the hospital where the unconscious hero was getting treatment. The nurses try to move Francis to a safer location, but Gengar blocks the way, and uses scratch on Francis's injured left arm. Blood is coming out from his arm, and then Gengar uses poison sting to poison Francis deeper...

CURRENT SCENE/ SECTION 1: Francis remains unconscious, and severely poisoned

Gengar has just poisoned the unconscious Francis deeper. The nurses rush Francis to the *ER (Emergency Room) to get treatment right away. Meanwhile, pokemon from other pokemon trainers in the hospital are fighting off Gengar, while some of the trainers follow the nurses to where Francis will be going. The trainers were allowed inside thanks to their ' Francis the Hero' badges on them. The badges were given to the trainers for being a fan of Francis when Francis was still human. The trainers know that Francis has turned into a Snivy, but he is still their hero. The trainers hope that the unconscious hero will regain consciousness soon. The trainers are now watching Francis being treated by the window, but the doctors told them to wait in the ER waiting room area. The trainers talk to each other.

"He does not deserve to die' A nine year old girl said

"He is one of the coolest human turned into pokemon I have ever seen" A 6 year old boys said

"Even if he dies, his memory will live on inside others" A 12 year old girl said

"Did you copy Zidane's line?" A 5 year old boy said referring to Final Fantasy IX

"Yes" The girl said in response.

*ER- ER is short for Emergency Room, and it used to be a popular drama on television. My mom used to watch this show alot.

The doctors are now examining Francis in every way. They take a blood sample from his unconscious body, and find shocking results. 82 percent of Francis's blood supply is poisoned, but the shocking part is that he is only unconscious. Doctors normally say that if more than 3 fourths of a persons blood supply is poisoned, the person dies on the spot. The nurse comments on this situation.

"Wow. 82 percent of his blood supply is poisoned, and he is only unconscious. He has a very strong will to live" Nurse 1 said

"Not many survive poisoning well over 80 percent, but he is strong, and he shall survive' Nurse 2 said

The nurses after the examination talk to the waiting trainers outside.

The trainers are now listening to the doctors.

"I know you are all worried about Francis the Snivy, or as you know him as 'The Unconscious Hero'" Nurse number 2 said

The trainers nod in agreement as they hold hands hoping for good news.

' After examination, Francis will survive' Nurse 3 said

"How long will he be unconscious for?" A 12 year old boy asked

"Good question, and I whished I had an answer, but with severe poisoning, its going to take a while. My guess is at least 10 days, but that guess is based on how Francis's body responds to the medicine" Nurse 2 said

"I see. Ok, since you are all fans of Francis the Snivy, whoever has the closest guess to the number of days that Francis will regain consciousness, will go to see him in action in a future battle a long side his Team Angel Sun friends' Nurse 3 said

" My guess is 2" The 12 year old girl said

"7" A 9 year old boy said

"10" A 8 year old girl said

'Ok kids. Good luck" Nurse 1 said

"I have to contact team Angel Sun' Nurse 1 said as she went back to the ER.

Time Out: What a game 6 of the NBA finals!

Game 6 of the NBA Finals went to overtime as Ray Allen of the Miami Heat drills big 3 pointers at the end of Regulation. This game was back and fourth, but in the end, Miami heat won the game 103-100, and ties the series with the San Antonio Spurs at 3.

SECTION 2: Burmecian Defense- Day 2 (VERBAL and SHORT)

The rest of Team Angel Sun are now in the Burmecian area defending the city and area from Kuja's gang. Freya has already been injured by Tazz, who will be serving a 5 minute penalty for sucking life out of Francis during the last day of the 'Saving Jennifer' series. Opal is really angry now.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU INJURED AN INNOCENT POKEMON, AN INNOCNENT BURMECIAN, AND ALMOST A HUMAN GIRL! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE KING!

Francisca is now preparing the penalty box for Tazz, but as she sets up the area, Tazz spots her, and uses a life draining needle to suck life from her. Francisca does not see it, and gets hit on her right fin. Francisca screams in pain.

"AHHHHH!" Francisca yells in pain

"STOP IT!" Luna yelled from the side

Tazz prepares another life draining needle to use on Francisca. Francisca removes the first needle, and weakly gets up. She can barley keep her balance as she tries to get to her referee spot. Tazz fires the needle, and hits Francisca on her left fin. Francisca's vision gets blurry as she falls unconscious, but before she fell unconscious, she threw her whistle, and her cards (Red and Yellow) to Luna's location. Luna grabs them, and yells the two hated words.

"FRANCISCA NOOOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled

"She deserved that!" Tazz yelled in a evil fashion

"HOW DARE YOU! I GIVE YOU A YELLOW CARD! GET TO THE BOX!" Luna yelled as she forced Tazz into the penalty box.

As Luna led Tazz to the box, her phone rang, and she answered.

"Hello, this is Luna of Team Angel Sun" Luna said

"Hi Luna. This is Nurse Karla telling you that Francis will survive, but he will remain unconscious for a while" Nurse Karla said

"Thank you for the update" Luna said

"Take care of Tazz for us, as in beat him" Nurse Karla said knowing that Tazz is a fugitive (Spoiler for next chapter)" Nurse Karla said

" Thanks for the information" Luna said as she and Nurse Karla hung up at the same time

(Francis, I promise you, you will be avenged)" Luna taught to herself

(Those innocent humans shall die. Those innocent Burmecians shall die. This human girl shall die a horrible death. Freya shall be eliminated)- Tazz taught to himself

TOMORROW: Tazz is a criminal. He has killed alot of innocence. He killed 30 Burmecian Kids, and 20 innocent humans. Can Team Angel Sun finish this criminal off, and what happens when Kuja goes to the Los Angeles area to do more harm to the unconscious Francis? Find out

WAIT! I HAVE SOME BONUS TO SHARE!

BONUS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Say goodbye to the Home Deport Center (Say hello to the Stub Hub Center)

For the Los Angeles Galaxy fans out there, the Home Deport Center is now the Stub Hub center. Their first game at the renamed stadium is tonight in Carson,CA.


	40. Lunas Worst Fear: Francis's Death Chance

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. Here is what is in store today.

A. Day 3 of Burmecian Defense (Set Up/Line up)

B. TIME OUT: Burmecia VS Florida. Which area gets more rain?

C. Kuja weakens Francis harshly (Kuja puts more poison into Francis's blood stream)

BONUS: My favorite star in 'Super Mario 64'

Leo: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything

BAD WORD WARNING!

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"FRANCISCA NOOOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled

"She deserved that!" Tazz yelled in a evil fashion

"HOW DARE YOU! I GIVE YOU A YELLOW CARD! GET TO THE BOX!" Luna yelled as she forced Tazz into the penalty box.

As Luna led Tazz to the box, her phone rang, and she answered.

"Hello, this is Luna of Team Angel Sun" Luna said

"Hi Luna. This is Nurse Karla telling you that Francis will survive, but he will remain unconscious for a while" Nurse Karla said

"Thank you for the update" Luna said

"Take care of Tazz for us, as in beat him" Nurse Karla said knowing that Tazz is a fugitive (Spoiler for next chapter)" Nurse Karla said

" Thanks for the information" Luna said as she and Nurse Karla hung up at the same time

(Francis, I promise you, you will be avenged)" Luna taught to herself

(Those innocent humans shall die. Those innocent Burmecians shall die. This human girl shall die a horrible death. Freya shall be eliminated)- Tazz taught to himself

CUURENT SCENE/SCENE 1: Day 3 of Burmecian Defense (Physical Battles)

Team Angel Sun is now preparing to battle Nightmare BC. Tazz is now serving the penalty the he got from the last day of the 'Saving Jennifer' series for sucking the life out of Francis the Snivy in a dangerous way. Tazz has also collected a game misconduct penalty for attacking Francisca the Pipulp, who happens to be the main referee. Luna will referee this battle. Vivi helps get the team prepared.

"We have to beat these guys up for what they did to us" Vivi said as Leo gets the team line up card

"All right. We will need a black mage, a white mage, a period 6 ally, an OC, and a black mage (Human)" Leo said

"Im in" Vivi said as he stood up

"I want to avenge my two friends Jennifer, and Francis' Jezarelle said as she stands up

"Tazz is going down" Opal said as she stands up

"Francis never deserved to die" Eiko said as she stands up (Eiko returns from her family matter)

As the members stood up, *Jennifer Alexander, the 12 year old Burmecian, and Francis the Snivy's Burmecian friend of 3 years, makes a announcement that surprises team Angel Sun, but they enjoy it.

"Team Angel Sun?" Jennifer A. asked

"Yes? Can I help you?" Leo asked

"I hate to see Francis unconscious, and injured. You guys never deserve pain, and I have a request to ask" Jennifer said anticipating the fact that she might be accepted into the team

"I think I know where this is going. Jennifer A., do you want to join team Angel Sun?" Leo asked the Burmecian

"As one of Francis's friends, and who adores kindness, I want to be a member of this team" Jennifer said as the Burmecians clapped and cheered.

The Burmecians allowed Jennifer A. to join the team. They know that they will miss Jennifer, but they know that Jennifer is ready to defend the city, and ready to defeat evil. Jennifer A. promises to visit her hometown.

HERE IS THE LINE UP FOR DAY 4 (FRIDAY)

Jennifer Alexander (12 year old female Burmecian)

Opal (Human Black Mage/ OC)

Eiko Carol (White Mage)

Jezarelle (Human/ Period 6 Ally)

Vivi (Black Mage)

*Since there are 3 players with the name Jennifer, I will put abbreviations for them, and here they are;

Jennifer Alexander (12 year old female Burmecian) will be Jennifer A.

Jennifer Talevera (16 year old girl/Period 6 Ally) will be Jennifer T.

Jennifer the Squirtle will remain the same

** This will only apply if two of the three Jennifer's are active in the chapter

TIME OUT: Burmecia VS Florida. Which area receives more rain?

Burmecia may be a fictional location, while Florida is a real life location. Both of these areas receive rain, but which location receives more? Here are some facts about both locations;

BURMECIA

Fantasy Location: Gaia

Real Life location: Japan

Nickname: The Realm of Eternal Rain

Rain Per Day: 30 inches

Rain Per week: 210 inches

Rain per month: 900 inches

Race: Burmecian

FLORIDA

Location: South Eastern Side of the United States

Nickname: The Sunshine State

Rain Average: 12+ inches (Less than 100 inches)

Winner for wettest area: Burmecia

FINAL SECTION: Kuja weakens Francis harshly (Kuja puts more poison into Francis's blood stream)

LOS ANGELES HOSPITAL

The doctors are now on Day 2 of treating the unconscious hero. The nurses on their first evaluation said that Francis will survive, but will be unconscious for a while. The doctors are now back to the evaluation table. As they headed to the operation and evaluation table, Kuja sneaks in the evaluation table (dressed as a normal citizen), and uses a needle to inject poison into the unconscious Francis's blood stream. One of the trainers alerts the nurse, and Kuja runs away while taking his needle. The nurses are running to the scene, and the nurse evaluates the poison in Francis's blood stream. They are now in emergency assistance mode as now 91 percent of Francis's blood is poisoned. Nurse number 1 contacts Luna from Team Angel Sun.

BURMECIA

Luna is ready to referee the battle when her cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Luna asked

"Luna. This is Nurse Karla. Francis is now severely poisoned. 91 percent of his blood is poisoned, and we think some white caped guy poisoned him" Nurse Karla said

"Do you need team members?" Luna asked

"I need a white mage that is NOT battling Nightmare BC" Nurse Karla commented

"I got 2 of them" Luna said

"Please send them back to L.A to help Francis. I just added up his death chances, and you wont believe what number came up. It adds to 40 percent" Nurse Karla said

"Im sending them right away" Luna said as she started to cry

"Please save your Pokemon Boyfriend" Nurse Karla said as she and Luna hung up the phone at the same time

Guys, I need the Princesses to meet me here please" Luna said while crying

Princess Garnet and Princess Suyapa are now heading to Luna's location. The now know that they will be dealing with a emergency. Luna talks to them while hugging them.

"Francis is severely poisoned, and now according to nurse Karla, he has a 40 percent of..." Luna said while crying knowing that if she said 'death', everyone would cry.

Princess Garnet and Princess Suyapa know what the situation is. They teleport to L.A to save the noble hero

TOMORROW: The Defense of Burmecia has a new twist. With Francis is total danger and a chance of dying, can Team Angel Sun save Francis and Burmecia at the same time? Team Anti- Evil will also be in to help team Angel Sun defend Burmecia.

WAIT! I HAVE SOME BONUS LOVE FOR YOU ALL!

BONUS OF THE DAY: My favorite Star from 'Super Mario 64'

Remember the 90's? Super Mario? 'Super Mario 64' for the Nintendo 64? Well if you do, my favorite star from the game should ring a bell or two. My favorite star is 'Koopa the Quick' in Course 1 of the game. Here is the official listing;

Course: 1

Star 2

Name: It's either 'Koopa the Quick', or 'Race With Koopa the Quick'

Objective: Race to the top of the mountain

How to win: Touch the flag first

Conditions:

*You can't use wrap spots (Thats cheating)

Why is this my favorite: This star is my favorite because I beat Koopa 10 times out of 10. Just keep in mind that this Koopa is Mario's friends, and is not part of Bowser's gang

SUPER MARIO 64 DS VERSION

This star is also the same star in the DS version of the game, but there are some differences;

Similarities:

*You still can't cheat

*First to the flag at the top of the mountain wins

Differences;

*You start as Yoshi (Yes, the adorable one)

*In order to activate the race, you have to find the Mario cap in order to transform into him

*Lose the cap, and you have to find another one

TOMORROW'S BONUSES

TIME OUT: NBA FINALS WINNER

BONUS: (It's a secret)


	41. The Unconscious Save from the Hero

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. Here is what will happen in today's chapter;

A. Luna and the Princesses help the unconscious hero (Line up change)/ Location: Burmecia (Part time), Los Angeles (Progress)

B. Time Out: Congrats to the Miami Heat on winning the NBA Finals

C. Day 3 of Burmecian Defense (The Real Battle Begins) Location: Burmecia

BONUS: 'Slip Sliding Away'- One of the fun stars in 'Super Mario 64

Jezarelle: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything

BAD WORD WARNING  
LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

Luna is ready to referee the battle when her cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Luna asked

"Luna. This is Nurse Karla. Francis is now severely poisoned. 91 percent of his blood is poisoned, and we think some white caped guy poisoned him" Nurse Karla said

"Do you need team members?" Luna asked

"I need a white mage that is NOT battling Nightmare BC" Nurse Karla commented

"I got 2 of them" Luna said

"Please send them back to L.A to help Francis. I just added up his death chances, and you wont believe what number came up. It adds to 40 percent" Nurse Karla said

"Im sending them right away" Luna said as she started to cry

"Please save your Pokemon Boyfriend" Nurse Karla said as she and Luna hung up the phone at the same time

Guys, I need the Princesses to meet me here please" Luna said while crying

Princess Garnet and Princess Suyapa are now heading to Luna's location. The now know that they will be dealing with a emergency. Luna talks to them while hugging them.

"Francis is severely poisoned, and now according to nurse Karla, he has a 40 percent of..." Luna said while crying knowing that if she said 'death', everyone would cry.

Princess Garnet and Princess Suyapa know what the situation is. They teleport to L.A to save the noble hero

CURRENT SCENE/ SCENE 1: Luna and the Princesses help the unconscious hero (Line up change)/ Location: Burmecia (Part time), Los Angeles (Progress)

BURMECIA LOCATION

Team Angel Sun has just learned that Francis the Snivy is in deep trouble in Los Angeles. More poison has entered Francis's blood stream, and now Francis has a 40 percent chance of dying within this battle period. (This battle period is from Chapter 41 to chapter 45). Luna now has to decide to referee this battle in Burmecia, or go back to L.A to help the princesses.

'Official timeout please' Luna said as the team huddled up together around Luna

All team members gather around Luna to discuss the matter. They know that Francis is in deep trouble.

"Guys. I think that I should help my boyfriend out. After all, he is the reason why we are all alive now" Luna said as she hugged all teammates

' That's a good idea" Leo said

"Leo, I want you to be referee this battle" Luna said as she hands the cards, and the whistle to Leo

"Thanks sister. I owe you one" Leo said as he hugged Luna

"Yes, but remember, Francis saved us all" Luna said

"Understood" Leo said as he goes to the referee spot.

Luna uses a staff that she bought from the Burmecian store to teleport to L.A. With the purchase of a staff, she becomes a human white mage.

The five in the line up prepare for battle against nightmare BC (the 40 time battle champions)

LOS ANGELES

Princess Garnet and Princess Suyapa are now in the L.A area hospital to cure the unconscious, and poisoned Francis the Snivy. The nurses welcome the princesses inside.

"Welcome your highnesses" Nurse Karla said in the formal way

"No need to be formal with us, but I do appreciate you welcoming us" Princess Garnet commented

"As long as we are friends, we are ok with no formalities' Princess Suyapa said as she looks at the medical chart

The princesses are now looking to where the unconscious hero is being treated at. They move to room D12 to see him.

ROOM D12 of Medical Center

The princesses have arrived inside the room where the unconscious, and poisoned Francis is in the bed. They know that they have to stop the poisoning as soon as possible. The nurses have the princesses use antidotes and healing spells to help the hero. While the princesses are helping the hero, Luna appears to their left. They know that Luna is now a human white mage.

"Hi princesses" Luna said

"Hello" Princess Garnet and Suyapa said

"Im ready to help the hero that saved us" Luna said as all three white mages start the spells that will cure the hero.

SPELLS THAT WILL BE USED

Curaga- High healing spell for life points

Pencea- Poison stopping spell

Luna starts casting her first spell as a human white mage. She uses Peneca. A blue aura surrounds Francis, but the poison content body reader (PCBR) still reads 91 percent. Princess Suyapa tries one, but the same result. On Princess Garnet's try, the reader went to 90 percent. The white mages continued to work their magic, but by the time they got to 87 percent, the princesses are barley conscious as each spell uses their energy, like life points.

"We...have...to do this" Luna said getting weaker

"I...know..." Princes Garnet squeaked out

"Princesses, I have some shocking news" Nurse 3 said

"What is it?" Princess Suyapa asked

"The poison injected into Francis's body is not normal. In other words, the poison injected into Francis's body is made with a totally different substance and combination from normal poison. Of course poison is made with acid, and other acids, but this one is totally different. You are all brave for helping the hero, but this one needs alot of power to do. We have to find out what the poison combo is" Nurse 2 said as she tries to comfort the princesses.

TIME OUT: Congrats to the Miami Heat

I would like to congratulate the NBA champions Miami Heat for winning the NBA finals last night against the San Antonio Spurs. It was an amazing series. Congrats!

FINAL SECTION: Day 3 of Burmecian Defense (The Real Battle Begins) Location: Burmecia (Short set up for Monday)

Back in Burmecia, the battle has been ongoing, and it does not look good for team Angel Sun.

BATTLE IN PROGRESS

Referee: Leo

TEAM ANGEL SUN

Opal

Vivi

Jennifer A.

Jezarelle

Eiko Carol

NIGHTMARE BC

Tazz (served penalty)

Prison Cage 5

Black Waltz 4

Kuja

Gengar

CUURENT SCORE- AGGREGATE

NIGHT MARE BC: 68,000 LP (Started with 70,000LP)

ANGEL SUN: 2,000 LP

SCORE BY THE PLAYERS

NIGHTMARE BC

Kuja (Returned to battle from L.A): 18,000 LP

*Sucked 2,000 life points from all Angel Sun players on Possession number 2

Prison Cage 5: 16,000

*Sucked out 2,000 life points from each player except for Opal

Rest of team: 34,000 LP combined

ANGEL SUN

Opal is the last conscious player

All others are unconscious (cannot use unconscious trance moves)

Opal has 2,000 LP remaining

*Opal has 5 saves, and scored 2,000 points

POSSESSION: Kuja

Kuja is getting ready to prepare to win over team Angel Sun for the first time with out Francis the Snivy in the line up, but he might have to take his next words back.

"FRANCIS THE SNIVY SHALL NEVER BE SEEN AGAIN! HE DESERVES TO DIE!" Kuja yelled as his sword glows red

"(Oh here we go again with this stuff)" Leo taught to himself

Kuja is ready to use Ultima, his ultimate move. As he rises up, Opal braces herself for what is to come. She looks at her hand cards, but she has no cards that can protect her...

LOS ANGELES

The princesses, the trainers, and the nurse are watching the battle while in Francis's room. They just saw that Kuja is about to end the battle. They also look at Opal's hand, and she has no save cards. Luna, and everyone else covers their eyes, but they have no idea that Francis's unconscious form is glowing blue from the bed...

BURMECIA

The attack is about to land. Leo makes sure that the offside flag is up on the machine before the attack lands. The attack hits Opal, but Kuja has no idea that Leo, and the unconscious hero has saved the game for team Angel Sun. Opal is still conscious after the smoke clears, and has 2,000 life points remaining. Kuja celebrates his victory, but Leo has a surprise.

Officials call: Offside on Kuja for making a illegal move.

Kuja: How is that offside? (Furious tone)

Leo: Illegal attack.

Kuja: Ultima is suppose to take Opal out! How could this be?

Opal: Cause Evil never wins.

Leo: Opal, thats true, but take a look at the team sheet.

Opal looks at the team sheet for stats chart, and she is thankful that a certain Snivy has drawn the save by using an unconscious trance move

LOS ANGELES

The audience in room D12 celebrated as Opal was saved from unconsciousness. They have no idea that the unconscious hero saved her from a first Angel Sun loss.

"How was she saved?" Luna asked

" You may want to take a look at this. The stat sheet. Especially the save department" Princess Garnet said as she hands the papers to Luna

Luna looks at the sheet, and when she reached the save department, she knows that her pokemon boyfriend went to use an unconscious trance move to save the game, and Opal.

MONDAY: Francis the unconscious Snivy has saved the match, and saved Opal from injuries, but there are more surprises on the way, including a new unconscious trance move from Francis the Snivy, and Opal's come back.

WAIT! I HAVE SOME BONUS LOVE FOR YOU!

BONUS FOR TODAY: 'Slip Sliding Away' the fun star in 'Super Mario 64'

Details

Game: Super Mario 64

Course: 3

Stage name: Cool Cool Mountain

Star Number 1

Star Name: Slip Sliding Away

Objective: Slide down the slide in the house

How to get the star:

Slide down the slide located in the house in the hole

Get to the end (using the shortcut is ok for this star)

Why is this star fun:

This star is fun because you get to see Mario slide on ice, and jumping on Ice is fun too.

The shortcut is located where you see a trail of coins. This shortcut can only be used in Stars number 1,3,4,5,6. Star number 2 is a race, and cheating is not allowed


	42. Francis's Power Brings a Win

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. Here is what is in store for today.

A. Francis's second unconscious Trance move

B. TIME OUT: Kingdom Hearts VS Final Fantasy: Which one is better? (Question of the week II)

C. Francis's Power fuels Opal's comeback to win

BONUS: Weather Term- Monsoonal Moisture Season (What is it, and when is it?)

Freya (While regaining consciousness from Tazz's attack): Francis..The...Unconscious...Hero does not own anything!

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

Kuja is ready to use Ultima, his ultimate move. As he rises up, Opal braces herself for what is to come. She looks at her hand cards, but she has no cards that can protect her...

LOS ANGELES

The princesses, the trainers, and the nurse are watching the battle while in Francis's room. They just saw that Kuja is about to end the battle. They also look at Opal's hand, and she has no save cards. Luna, and everyone else covers their eyes, but they have no idea that Francis's unconscious form is glowing blue from the bed...

BURMECIA

The attack is about to land. Leo makes sure that the offside flag is up on the machine before the attack lands. The attack hits Opal, but Kuja has no idea that Leo, and the unconscious hero has saved the game for team Angel Sun. Opal is still conscious after the smoke clears, and has 2,000 life points remaining. Kuja celebrates his victory, but Leo has a surprise.

Officials call: Offside on Kuja for making a illegal move.

Kuja: How is that offside? (Furious tone)

Leo: Illegal attack.

Kuja: Ultima is suppose to take Opal out! How could this be?

Opal: Cause Evil never wins.

Leo: Opal, thats true, but take a look at the team sheet.

Opal looks at the team sheet for stats chart, and she is thankful that a certain Snivy has drawn the save by using an unconscious trance move

LOS ANGELES

The audience in room D12 celebrated as Opal was saved from unconsciousness. They have no idea that the unconscious hero saved her from a first Angel Sun loss.

"How was she saved?" Luna asked

" You may want to take a look at this. The stat sheet. Especially the save department" Princess Garnet said as she hands the papers to Luna

Luna looks at the sheet, and when she reached the save department, she knows that her pokemon boyfriend went to use an unconscious trance move to save the game, and Opal.

CUURENT SCENE/ SCENE 1: Francis's second unconscious Trance move

LOS ANGELES

ROOM D 12

The Princesses, the nurses, and Luna has just seen a save from none other than the unconscious hero. Luna knows that Francis has 3 unconscious trance moves to use. Luna knows that the unconscious one will do anything to save his friends.

"Francis is amazing" Princess Garnet said as she casts Curaga on all players.

The green aura allows everyone except for Francis to recover energy.

"I wonder what is the next unconscious Trance move is next" Luna said as she goes over to her unconscious pokemon boyfriend

"Who knows" Princess Suyapa said

The team is watching the television screen as Opal is ready to comeback. The team is looking for a big miracle at this point in the battle. As they were watching the battle, the unconscious hero regains consciousness, ending a potential death chance.

"Where am I?" Francis asked as he revives

"Oh my goodness! You are alive!" Luna cheered as she hugged her pokemon boyfriend for the first time in a while.

"Yes my girl. I would not forget about the princesses too" Francis said referring to Princess Garnet and Suyapa.

"Francis, you have saved us from many dangers. Thank you for saving us" Princess Garnet said while hugging Francis.

"I love you all" Francis said

"Opal is in trouble" Princess Suyapa said

"I know. I have another unconscious Trance move that can turn this thing around, but I have to sacrifice myself to do this" Francis said knowing that he will fall unconscious again

"I agree, and I know you can help Opal out" Francis said as his body glows blue to signal normal Trace mode

Francis then concentrates on his mind to trigger his second unconscious Trance move. He then sees Opal in trouble, and then sees her remaining life points. Opal has 2,000 life points left. Francis then sees 4 unconscious allies, including another Burmecian. He knows that this Burmecian is Jennifer A. He then changes Opal's life points from 2,000 to 24,000 life points, and gave Opal's attack power a boost of times 4.

OUTSIDE OF FRANCIS'S MIND

Luna watches the television screen and finds out that Opal is glowing red, and her life points go from 2,000 to 24,000 in just 5 seconds. She also noted that her attack is multiplied by 4.

As Luna and the crowd watches the battle, Francis falls unconscious in the bed with his poison content dropping from 87 percent to 20 percent. Luna won't yell the words because the move will stop working if she says 'FRANCIS NOOOO!' due to the fact that the battle, and Francis's unconscious mind is now connected.

TIME OUT: Kingdom Hearts VS Final Fantasy: Which one is better? (Question of the week II)

Ok. These two video game franchises have something in common. The spells are the same (fire, fria, friaga etc...), but the question is: Which one is better? (This is your question of the week until next weekend).

FINAL SECTION: Francis's Power fuels Opal's comeback to win

BURMECIA

Opal is now feeling power from another source as her life points go to 24,000 life points, and her attacked jumped to 4 times as much. She knows who helped her.

"(Francis, I thank you for helping me. I owe you big time)" Opal taught to herself as she continued the battle

SCORE BOARD

TEAM ANGEL SUN

Opal: 24,000 LP (Francis's unconscious Trance move)

NIGHTMARE BC

Kuja (Returned to battle from L.A): 18,000 LP

*Sucked 2,000 life points from all Angel Sun players on Possession number 2

Prison Cage 5: 16,000

*Sucked out 2,000 life points from each player except for Opal

Rest of team: 34,000 LP combined

POSSESSION: Opal

Opal is determined to defeat the team that made Francis fall unconscious, and poisoned.

Opal uses Flare on Prison Cage 5

Opal summons a mega flame on the area where the 5th prison cage is standing. The cage takes the hit, and is defeated in one hit.

"Prison Cage 5 is unable to battle" Leo announced as the battle continues

POSSESSION: Kuja

Kuja is ready to try to once again give Team Angel Sun a first loss. He uses Ultima again.

As the move is landed, Opal did not feel any pain. She feels a necklace with the unconscious hero on it. The necklace has protected Opal from losing, and major damage by summoning a force field. The unconscious hero has saved her again. Opal noticed that this necklace came with Francis's second unconscious Trance move.

"Wow. Francis protected me with this necklace" Opal said to herself as she gets ready for her next move

POSSESSION: Opal

Opal uses Flare on the whole Nightmare BC team

Opal produces one mega flame on the whole Nightmare BC team. The flame hits all members, and they all fall unconscious ending this battle.

"All members of Team Nightmare BC are now unable to battle. The winner is Team Angel Sun" Leo announced as all members of Team Angel Sun regain consciousness, and are happy that Opal came all the way back to help the team win, but Opal says something else.

"I happy we won too, but we were not alone. The unconscious hero has helped us" Opal said as she showed the necklace to the team.

The team looks at the necklace, and it happens to be Francis the Snivy on the end. The team knows that Francis has helped in the win, but the danger is not over. Kuja recovers from the injuries and heads south. Kuja is not done with Francis the Snivy. Kuja is on his way to Los Angeles to do more harm to Francis...

TOMORROW: Francis recovers from all his injuries, only to find out that Kuja is coming. What will happen in this? Find out soon

WAIT! I HAVE SOME BONUS LOVE FOR YOU ALL

BONUS FOR THE DAY: Monsoonal Moisture (What is it, and when?)

If you live in the four corner states of Nevada, Arizona, New Mexico, and Colorado, and in the desert of California, this weather term should be familiar to you. Monsoonal Moisture happens in the summer months. The moisture forms when a high pressure system is in the four corner states, but the difference here is that if there is moisture in Mexico, all that will be pulled in as moisture, and there will be a chance of showers and thunderstorms in the area. The chance of these systems is low however.


	43. Francis the Snivy Recovers! Kuja Returns

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. This next chapter will be a shorter chapter, and there will be only 1 section. In this chapter, Francis the Snivy recovers from all of his injuries, but Kuja is once again going to try to harm him again.

Luna: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

POSSESSION: Kuja

Kuja is ready to try to once again give Team Angel Sun a first loss. He uses Ultima again.

As the move is landed, Opal did not feel any pain. She feels a necklace with the unconscious hero on it. The necklace has protected Opal from losing, and major damage by summoning a force field. The unconscious hero has saved her again. Opal noticed that this necklace came with Francis's second unconscious Trance move.

"Wow. Francis protected me with this necklace" Opal said to herself as she gets ready for her next move

POSSESSION: Opal

Opal uses Flare on the whole Nightmare BC team

Opal produces one mega flame on the whole Nightmare BC team. The flame hits all members, and they all fall unconscious ending this battle.

"All members of Team Nightmare BC are now unable to battle. The winner is Team Angel Sun" Leo announced as all members of Team Angel Sun regain consciousness, and are happy that Opal came all the way back to help the team win, but Opal says something else.

"I happy we won too, but we were not alone. The unconscious hero has helped us" Opal said as she showed the necklace to the team.

The team looks at the necklace, and it happens to be Francis the Snivy on the end. The team knows that Francis has helped in the win, but the danger is not over. Kuja recovers from the injuries and heads south. Kuja is not done with Francis the Snivy. Kuja is on his way to Los Angeles to do more harm to Francis...

CUURENT SCENE/FINAL SCENE: Francis Recovers/ More Harm coming

BURMECIA

Team Angel Sun have just won the battle thanks to Francis's unconscious Trance move. They know that Kuja is on the way back to L.A to try to do more harm to the unconscious hero. The team in Burmecia goes back to L.A while bringing the unconscious Jennifer T. with them. Jennifer A. promises to visit Burmecia as much as she can. Her family has her take 3 spears , and 2 staffs (1 for spear for Opal, and Leo, and 1 staff for Francis, and Luna). She also has to take 10,000 Gil (Final Fantasy money) to share with the team. She accepts the gifts, and starts to go with the team, but before the team boarded the bus, the Burmecians have a request.

"Please Defeat evil, and save the unconscious Hero" All the Burmecian said

"We will" All of team Angel Sun said as they headed to the bus to Los Angeles.

FREEWAY 5 SOUTH

Zidane is driving the bus on the freeway while Leo calls Luna, who is Los Angeles with the hero. Meanwhile in Los Angeles, Luna answers the phone.

"Hello?" Luna asked

"It's your brother. Were headed back to L.A, but keep your guard up. Kuja is headed to L.A as well" Leo said with concern

"We will keep the hero safe. Just come on back" Luna said as she and her brother hung up on the phone at the same time

The team is now 4 hours away from home.

LOS ANGELES

Luna, the princesses and the nurses are now monitoring Francis's condition while guarding the medical center from Kuja. They know that if Kuja breaks in with no defense, he will harm Francis further. As the team decides the plan of defense, Francis regains consciousness. He regains consciousness after using an unconscious Trance move to help Opal get a comeback for the team.

"Where am I?" Francis asked while regaining consciousness

"You are in the medical center. You fell unconscious after using your second unconscious Trance move. You saved our perfect season" Luna said

"I heard that Kuja is trying to kill me" Francis said as Luna was wondering how he guessed that.

"How did you know?" Luna asked

"I have 4 unconscious Trance moves, but this one can be used at anytime. This move is called 'Future Cast', and it allows me to see events in the future. In this first use, I forecasted that Kuja was going to harm me, and that I will save Luna from a tornado" Francis said as he hugged Luna.

Luna was happy that his pokemon boyfriend will save her from harm, but she wonders that if tornadoes strike L.A.

"Francis. I love you to save me from a tornado strike, but since when did tornadoes strike L.A?" Luna asked as Francis took out his phone

"Take a look at the extended forecast" Francis said as he hands his phone to Luna

Luna looks at the extended forecast for the L.A area, and she finds out that there is a severe weather threat for the next 6 days. The threat includes severe thunderstorms, and a high chance of tornadoes each day.

"We need to protect this area from damage. Francis is not well enough for any type of travel" Luna said

"We shall protect the hero" Princess Garnet said

SANTA BARBARA/ POINT CONCEPTION

Zidane and the rest of the team are now halfway back to L.A. They spot Kuja just ahead of them. They now speed up to make sure that they can reach Los Angeles first...

FRIDAY: Kuja and Zidane are racing each other to get to Los Angeles first. Kuja cheats by teleporting to Los Angeles. What happens next? Find out on Friday


	44. Kuja VS Francis I: Francis Saves Opal

Welcome to the next chapter of this story. Here is what is in store for you all.

A. Kuja VS Francis I- Part 1 (Team Angel Sun Home Court)

B. TIME OUT: Eiko is sooo adorable (Don't get her angry)

C. Kuja VS Francis I- Part II/ Francis falls unconscious to save Opal from Kuja's attack

BONUS: 'OH MY GOL!' on GOL TV AND GOL TV HD

Luna and Jennifer A. : FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything!

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"Where am I?" Francis asked while regaining consciousness

"You are in the medical center. You fell unconscious after using your second unconscious Trance move. You saved our perfect season" Luna said

"I heard that Kuja is trying to kill me" Francis said as Luna was wondering how he guessed that.

"How did you know?" Luna asked

"I have 4 unconscious Trance moves, but this one can be used at anytime. This move is called 'Future Cast', and it allows me to see events in the future. In this first use, I forecasted that Kuja was going to harm me, and that I will save Luna from a tornado" Francis said as he hugged Luna.

Luna was happy that his pokemon boyfriend will save her from harm, but she wonders that if tornadoes strike L.A.

"Francis. I love you to save me from a tornado strike, but since when did tornadoes strike L.A?" Luna asked as Francis took out his phone

"Take a look at the extended forecast" Francis said as he hands his phone to Luna

Luna looks at the extended forecast for the L.A area, and she finds out that there is a severe weather threat for the next 6 days. The threat includes severe thunderstorms, and a high chance of tornadoes each day.

"We need to protect this area from damage. Francis is not well enough for any type of travel" Luna said

"We shall protect the hero" Princess Garnet said

SANTA BARBARA/ POINT CONCEPTION

Zidane and the rest of the team are now halfway back to L.A. They spot Kuja just ahead of them. They now speed up to make sure that they can reach Los Angeles first...

CURRENT SCENE: Kuja AT Francis I- Part 1

SANTA BARBARA

Zidane and the other members of team Angel Sun are now racing to get back to L.A before Kuja gets there. Zidane knows that if Kuja gets to the Los Angeles medical center first, he will injure Francis the Snivy harshly to the point where Francis could die at any point. As Zidane drives the bus on the 101 Southbound freeway, he sees a white flash from Kuja. Zidane knows that he is about to teleport to Los Angeles.

"CHEATER!" Zidane yelled through the windshield

Kuja disappears into light as Zidane calls Luna.

LOS ANGELES MEDICAL CENTER

Luna and the rest of the members, the princesses, and her unconscious pokemon boyfriend, Francis the Snivy, are still in room D12 to monitor Francis's condition. While Luna was talking with Princess Suyapa, she hears her phone ringing. She answers the phone, and hears a frantic Zidane.

"Hello?" Luna asks

"Luna. Hide Francis now! Kuja has teleported to L.A, and is now headed for your location!" Zidane yelled while trying to drive the bus

"Ok, I shall do that" Luna said as she and Zidane hung up the phone at the same time

Luna now has the nurses hide Francis somewhere, but Kuja appears behind Francis, and tries to stab him, but Francis's body glows *orange, and he somehow regains consciousness, and deflected Kuja's attack to save his life.

*If one of the characters glow one of the following colors, one of the events listed is happening;

Blue- Trance/ Unconscious Trance move

Green- Life point recovery/ Regain consciousness by the moves 'Life', and 'Full Life'

Orange- Regain consciousness by the white mage move 'Phoenix'

Red- Attack power up

Black and White- Attack and Defense up (If Francis falls unconscious)

Purple- Attack (X2), Defense (X4) (If Francis or a Period 6 ally falls unconscious)

Purple and Yellow- All stats times 5 (If Francis falls unconscious), All Stats times 4 (If Francis and a Period 6 ally falls unconscious)

"HOW DARE YOU KUJA!" Francis yelled as he regained consciousness and gets up

"YOU SHOULD DIE NOW!" Kuja yelled pointing at Francis the Snivy

"FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE WITH TAZZ, YOU SHOULD BE IN JAIL! I NEVER DESERVED PAIN!" Francis yells as his teammates gather around him

"SINCE YOU DID NOT DIE, I SHALL DELIVER MORE PAIN TO YOU!" Kuja yelled as a needle from out of nowhere injected Francis's arm with a unknown substance

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Francis yells in intense pain

"THAT INJECTION SHALL KILL YOU IN 10 MINUTES! LETS BATTLE! YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES!" Kuja yelled as Francis's teammates gather around

"YOU CHEATER!" Princess Garnet yelled as she tries to use Peneca

"HAHAHAHAHA! HEALING SPELLS WILL NO LONGER WORK! THIS SUBSTANCE IS HEAL PROOF!" Kuja yells in an evil way

"YOU ARE A CRIMINAL!" Francis yelled in Kuja's face

"You tell him" Luna said as she glares daggers at Kuja

TIME OUT: Eiko is sooo adorable (Don't get her angry)

Eiko from Final Fantasy 9 is a 6 year old summoner from Madrain Sari. She is so adorable too wearing a yellow dress, with purple hair, purple socks, and brown boots. She also has a bow on her hair. What makes her special is that she has a horn on her forehead. This makes her a summoner, and if you get her mad, she uses it on you with her eidolions . You can just say it this way; she is 94 percent human female like with 100 percent summoner features.

FINAL SECTION: Kuja VS Francis I- Part II/ Francis falls unconscious to save Opal from Kuja's attack

The battle between Francis and Kuja is about to begin. The team knows that if Francis does not win in 10 minutes, he will die due to the injection by Kuja earlier (before the time out).

(Final Fantasy IX sound track 'Something to Protect ' plays)

Kuja VS Francis Part 1

Kuja: 80,000 LP

Francis: 2,000 LP (10 minutes until he dies?)

Team Angel Sun is now looking at the scoreboard, and by the looks of it, it seems that Kuja came prepared to do what Luna does not want to see, Kill Francis.

"KUJA IS A CHEATER!" Luna yelled as Kuja ignored the comment

FIRST POSSESSION: Francis the Snivy

Time Remaining: 9 minutes and 40 seconds

Francis uses Leaf Blade

Francis runs toward Kuja. Kuja tries to dodges, but Francis is a step ahead and uses the move to deal 2,000 life point damage, and score first. Kuja steps back after the hit.

Kuja: 78,000 LP

Francis: 2,000 LP (9 min and 20 seconds)

NEXT POSSESSION: Kuja

Kuja raises his sword to signal that he is about to kill Francis with Ultima. The dark aura is growing, but Francis tries to stop the attack. Kuja still attempts an attack, and the attack starts, and the dark aura reaches Francis, but the aura skips hitting Francis, and goes for Opal. Francis has to decide weather to save Opal who just came in the door, or not. He runs all the way to the door, and takes the hit to save Opal from an injury from Kuja's attack. Francis manages to stay conscious with 500 life points left, and 7 minutes on the clock. Opal yells the words she hates to say.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOO!" Opal yells while glaring daggers at Kuja

TOMORROW MORNING: 7 is a lucky number right? Can Francis defeat Kuja, and save his own life (Reminder: Kuja injected a substance that will kill Francis in 10 minutes. The only way for Francis to survive is to defeat Kuja). He has 7 minutes.

WAIT! I GOT SOME BONUS LOVE YOU!

BONUS TODAY: 'OH MY GOL!' On GOL TV AND GOL TV HD

'OH MY GOL' is a English/Spanish soccer show on GOL TV. This is a countdown show of the best goals, fans and colors, and much more. There are also segments like 'The Red Zone' where they show you the ugly side of the game (hits and tackles leading to fouls and/or Red cards), and 'Those Posts' where they show you shots that were supposed to go in, but the posts said 'NOT IM MY HOUSE', and denied the shots. Before every break, they give you the top 10 countdown (First Break is from 10 to 7, Second Break is from 6-4, and the final break is going to tell you that you have to wait until after the break for the top 3. After the host announces the top 3, he will present a 'BONUS GOALASO' (AKA Bonus Goal). This is where my favorite line 'WAIT! I HAVE SOME BONUS LOVE FOR YOU!' comes into play. That is the show.

WAIT! I GOT MORE BONUS FOR YOU TODAY!

SECOND BONUS: 'IT'S SHOWTIME' Song Lyrics (Filipino and English)

For those of you who do not know the Filipino show 'It's Showtime', it is a variety show where the audience and Filipino residents at home can participate. Even if you are not in the Philippines, you can still watch the show on TFC on channel 2060 for our U.S residents. I watch it, and im from L.A (Huge Filipino population, and alot of cultures here too). Here are the song lyrics to the opening song (English and Filipino)

I don't own anything

FILIPINO VERSION

Papapa papa papara  
Rap papa…

Ano mang lahi,  
Ano mang kulay  
Sama-sama sa tagumpay  
Umulan man o umaraw  
Kahit ang dulo ay di matanaw

Anumang hirap ng buhay  
Pangarap ay tagumpay  
Ituloy lang ang sipag  
Sa dulo'y kikislap

Tayo'y tumalon (heyyy)  
Tayo'y simugaw (hohhh)  
Maghawak-hawak tayo'y sumayaw  
This is your show, this is your time

Magpasikat na, It's Showtime  
Spectacular

Di natin hanap yaman sa mundo  
Para sumaya  
Basta't kasama kapamilya  
Kahit ano pa yan, kayang kaya

Anumang hirap ng buhay  
Pangarap ay tagumpay  
Ituloy lang ang sipag  
Sa dulo'y kikislap

Tayo'y tumalon (heyyy)  
Tayo'y simugaw (hohhh)  
Maghawak-hawak tayo'y sumayaw  
This is your show, this is your time

Magpasikat na, it's showtime

Tayo'y tumalon (heyyy)  
.com  
Tayo'y simugaw (hohhh)  
Maghawak-hawak tayo'y sumayaw  
This is your show, this is your time

Magpasikat na, it's showtime

ENGLISH VERSION

Whatever race,

Any color

Together with success

Rain or shine

Although the end is in sight

Any hard life

Dream success

Continue diligence

In flashes

Let's jump (heyyy)

Let dance(hohhh)

We occupy holding dance

This is your show, this is your time

Off that, It's Showtime

We never miss the world's wealth

be happy

Provided along with family

Anything else that, can thus

Any hard life

Dream success

Continue diligence

In dulo'y flashes

Let's jump (hey)

Let's Dance (hoh)

We occupy holding dance

This is your show, this is your time

Off that, it's showtime

Let's jump (heyyy)

Let's dance (hohhh)

We occupy holding dance

This is your show, this is your time

Off that, it's showtime

HOW ABOUT THREE BONUSES FOR TODAY?

FINAL BONUS: 'Wowowee!' The game show on the Filipino Channel plus Lyrics (Filipino and English)

Just like 'It's Showtime', 'Wowowee' is also a show in the Philippines, but unlike 'It's Showtime', this show has alot of games, but still uses audience participation. There is a game called 'Willie of Fortune' where contestants have to know their music to answer the question. The music tune will play, and once a player or team buzzes in, then the music stops, and the player or team states the name of the song. Should the contestant guess correctly, the player/ team gets a point. Who ever scores 2 points (unless if it a special show), will move on to another round. The contestants for this game will be chosen at the start of the program after the opening song (It will be featured here). After the opening song is finished, Host Willie will go to audience members to have try the motion for 'Wowowee', or another motion. Should the member get the motion right, that person becomes a 'Bigaten' (Contestant/ 1 of the 10) . Willie will pick 10 to play. Later in the show, there is a 100 person game round where the last one standing will play for 1 million pesos (At least 100,000 U.S dollars). The contestants will not be chosen like in Willie of Fortune. The contestants will be chosen by an announcement from Willie after the Willie of Fortune game is over. Willie will ask for a certain age group, occupation, and others, and if you are one of them, you can play as long as you show your ID at the door. The game is a multiple choice answer game where you have to stand on a color panel according to the answer for that color. Here is an example;( Im doing this example in English, but they will do it in Filipino)

Example Question (It comes from this story)

Host 1: Ok contestants, here is the next question.

Host 2: What type of pokemon species did Francis become in the story 'Francis the Snivy's Adventure'? In the red answer: Sea Weasel

(All dancers in the red panel area do a dance)

Host 1: In the Green panel: Sea Otter

(Dancers in the green panel do a dance)

Host 3: And in the yellow panel: Grass Snake

(Dancing happens in the yellow panel)

Host 1: You have 5 seconds to choose an answer

(Contestants run to their answer)

Red: 3

Green: 2

Yellow: 1

Host 1: The correct answer is Grass Snake

Explain answer: Francis was turned into a Snivy by Kuja. Snivy is a grass snake species pokemon.

Congrats to the person in yellow panel. He/She will play for 1 million pesos

The winner of this game plays for the big money. The first time that I watched, the game was pera or byong, where there are 6 open panels, all with the number 0. There are other panels hiding in bags that the female dancers put inside. Inside the panels are;

0's

House and Lot (New house)

Car

1 (Should the contestant find this one, thats 1 million pesos)

Now, once the contestant picks a panel, the contestant or host puts that panel in the back of the panel where there are the zeroes. This is where the pressure mounts. Here is what the words mean;

Pera- Take the money offered and run (Whatever money is offered is their winnings)

Byong- Go for the million, car, or house and lot

Here is how it will work out if the game was played;

(Panels are in their places. Contestant asked 'Pera or byong?' by host)

Host: Pera or byong?

Contestant: Byong

Host: 40,000 (Pesos). Pera or Byong?

Contestant: Byong

Host: Here we go (Slightly opens the panel while asking the question)

Contestant: Byong

Host: Here is what you won (Opens pannel to reveal a 1)! ONE MILLION PESOS!

Everyone celebrates.

As promised, here is the song in English and Filipino

FILIPINO VERSON

Sa luzon, sa visayas, at sa mindanao

Saan man sulok ng mundo

Makakasama nyo

Magbibigay saya sa bawat isa

At maghahatid ng kakaibang ligaya

Kadugo, kababayan at kapamilya

Sa bawat sulok ng mundo

Na may pilipino, itoy para sa inyo

Sa kinabukasan nyo

Ang ibibigay naming paparemyo

Wowowee sinong di mawiwili

Dahil sa game na to ay di ka magsisisi

Wowowee panalo ang marami

Pagkat walang talo sa wowowee

Sa loob at labas ng ating bansa

{ From: .net }

Saan man nagmumula

May pero o wala

Kasama ko kayo at pwedeng manalo

Ganyan kung magmahal

Ang kapamilya mo ( wowowee )

Wowowee sinong di mawiwili

Dahil sa game na to ay di ka magsisisi

Wowowee panalo ang marami

Pagkat walang talo sa wowowee

Wowowee sinong di mawiwili

Dahil sa game na to sigurado ang swerte

Wowowee panal ang marami

Pagkat walang talo sa wowowee

Pagkat panalo ka sa wowowee

Wowowee wowowee wowowee

ENGISH VERSION

*In Luzon, the Visayas, and Mindanao

Which ever corner of the world

Joining nyo

Brings joy to each other

And bring extraordinary joy

Blood, compatriots and family

In every corner of the world

With Filipinos, puppet for you

In the future

We administered prize

Showtime who will not end

Because the game is not to regret

Showtime wins more

Cause you can win the wowowee

Inside and outside our country

Wherever arising

Money or not

With me and you can win

So if you love

The family you (wowowee)

Showtime who will not end

Because the game is not to regret

Showtime wins more

Cause you can win the wowowee

Showtime who will not end

Because this game is sure to luck

Showtime you can win many

Cause you can win the wowowee

Cause you win the wowowee

*These are the areas in the Philippines . These areas are the three stars on the flag for the country


	45. The End of the Battle

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. Here is what is going on in this chapter;

A. Kuja VS Francis I- Part 3/ 7 minutes to death or victory?

B. TIME OUT: "To be forgotten is worse than death" – Freya's quote in Final Fantasy IX

C. Kuja VS Francis – Part 4/ Francis's death?

(Hint Game: If you played the ending of 'Final Fantasy IX', I will be pulling lines from Zidane, and put them in different words)

NO BONUS TODAY

Nurse Karla: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything

BAD WORD WARNING

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

Team Angel Sun is now looking at the scoreboard, and by the looks of it, it seems that Kuja came prepared to do what Luna does not want to see, Kill Francis.

"KUJA IS A CHEATER!" Luna yelled as Kuja ignored the comment

FIRST POSSESSION: Francis the Snivy

Time Remaining: 9 minutes and 40 seconds

Francis uses Leaf Blade

Francis runs toward Kuja. Kuja tries to dodges, but Francis is a step ahead and uses the move to deal 2,000 life point damage, and score first. Kuja steps back after the hit.

Kuja: 78,000 LP

Francis: 2,000 LP (9 min and 20 seconds)

NEXT POSSESSION: Kuja

Kuja raises his sword to signal that he is about to kill Francis with Ultima. The dark aura is growing, but Francis tries to stop the attack. Kuja still attempts an attack, and the attack starts, and the dark aura reaches Francis, but the aura skips hitting Francis, and goes for Opal. Francis has to decide weather to save Opal who just came in the door, or not. He runs all the way to the door, and takes the hit to save Opal from an injury from Kuja's attack. Francis manages to stay conscious with 500 life points left, and 7 minutes on the clock. Opal yells the words she hates to say.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOO!" Opal yells while glaring daggers at Kuja

CURRENT SCENE (DELAY)/ SCENE 1: Kuja VS Francis I- Part 3/ 7 minutes to death or victory?

(1 minute earlier)

NEAR MEDICAL CENTER

Zidane's group have arrived in the Los Angeles area to try to help Francis out. The team hears yelling from Francis, and Luna from inside the medical center. They know that this battle is underway, and they now that Francis is in trouble. Opal tries to sneak into the medical center to try to help Francis out, but Kuja launched his Ultima move. Opal cheers Francis on, but as the attack continued, the attack was redirected to Opal. Francis spots Opal, and protects her. Opal just yelled the two words.

FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOO!" Opal yelled

PRESENT TIME

SCORE BOARD

Kuja: 78,000 LP

Francis: 500 LP (7 Minutes before death?/ 420 seconds)

POSSESSION: Francis the Snivy

Francis knows that he has to go on a huge run to get back in this game. He has seven minutes to do it. He uses Leaf Blade.

Francis runs toward Kuja, but Kuja uses a blade and attacks Francis, and the blade uses magic to suck the life out of Francis. While that was happening, Francisca the Pipulp used magic on her whistle to call a penalty for an illegal move. Francis yells in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Francis yells in pain

"Illegal move penalty on Kuja. Kuja's punishment is the 'Stop' spell for 2 minutes, and Francis is awarded with 20 seconds to the clock" Francisca stated as she uses her 'Stop' spell to freeze Kuja.

SCORE

Kuja: 78,000 LP (2 minute stop penalty for illegally sucking the life out of Francis)

Francis: 500 LP (Power play!- Timer stops for 2 minutes, 7:20)

Opal: Nice move Francis

Francisca: Welcome back guys

Zidane: I heard that Francis could die if he doesn't win. KUJA! YOU ARE A SICK BAS****!

POSSESSION: Francis (2 minutes)

Francis casts Curaga

A green aura surrounds Francis as he recovers 3,500 life points

SCORE

Kuja: 78,000 LP (1 minute and 40 seconds on penalty)

Francis: 4,000 LP (PP)

2 minute remix possession

Francis uses Leaf Blade, Leaf Tornado, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Leaf Blade, Leaf Tornado, Absorb, and Leaf Tornado

All the moves were launched at the same time. The moves deal a total of 40,000 Life point damage, and Absorb gave Francis 2,000 of those life points.

Kuja: 38,000 (Penalty Ends)

Francis: 6,000 LP (40,000 to 0 scoring run, 7 minutes and 20 seconds to defeat Kuja)

POSSESSION: Kuja

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO COME BACK! NOW COMES YOUR DEATH!" Kuja yelled as he summons Tazz from out of nowhere.

Tazz goes undetected inside the medical center, and goes invincible inside Francis's medical room. Tazz goes into the room and stabs Francis's right arm with a spear. Francis yells in extreme pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Francis yells in harsh pain

Francisca tries to call a penalty, but Tazz stabs her in the right fin, and she too yells in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Francisca yelled in terrible pain

Blood is coming out from both Francisca and Francis. Luna yells the two hated words

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luna yells out

"I TOLD YOU ALL THAT FRANCIS DESERVES TO DIE!" Kuja yelled while laughing

"NO! HE IS INNOCENT! HE DOES NOT DESERVE TO DIE!" Luna yelled defending Francis

"HE WILL IN 2 MINUTES (plus 20 seconds)!" Kuja yelled

"YOU BAS****! HE NEVER DESERVED PAIN! HE IS PLAIN INNOCENT!" Zidane yelled in frustration.

TIME OUT: "To be forgotten is worse than death" – Freya's quote in Final Fantasy IX

This quote is in Freya's neighborhood. If you remember a couple of chapters ago, I mentioned a story about Freya and Fratley. This is where this quote comes into play. Freya meets Fratley near the beginning of Disc 2 of the game in the Cleryra Settlement. Sir Fratley has NO memories of Freya, or any of his friends. Freya thinks at this point that 'to be forgotten is worse than death.

As a analyst of this quote, I have to agree with this because being forgotten is hard to take. Death is hard to take too, but you being forgotten is very sad.

TOMORROW'S TIME OUT: Heat Watch Season

FINAL SECTION: Kuja VS Francis – Part 4/ Francis's death? (Short Game)

Francis is now trying to hang on in this battle. He now has only 100 life points left, due to the attack by Tazz. All of team Angel Sun is upset that Kuja made Francisca fall unconscious as well. Francis has 2 minutes to come up big.

SCORE:

Kuja: 38,000 LP

Francis: 100 LP (In danger of dying in 2min and 20 seconds)

POSSESSION: Kuja

"TIME TO KILL YOU!" Kuja yelled as he attempts to suck life out life from Francis

Kuja now uses his blade that can suck the life out of Francis, but he made a big error. As he uses the blade to suck the life out of Francis, he took 5 steps, and shuffled his pivot foot. Instead of going 'right-left-right...' he went 'right, right, left, right. Opal and the rest of Team Angel Sun do the traveling sign and the television cameras got Kuja in the act. Because Francis got attacked on play, he yells in pain while yelling the call.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THATS TRAVELING!" Francis yelled out making sure that the score keepers got that call

All the score keepers are deciding on the call, and all of them do the traveling sign. Looks like Francisca has backup.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the call is confirmed as a traveling violation. Kuja sucks out 50 life points from Francis according to the official scorer' Score Keeper number 1 of 5 stated from the side line

SCORE

Kuja: 38,050 LP (Sucked out 50 life points from Francis by official scorer decision)

Francis: 50 LP (1 minute and 40 seconds)

POSSESSION: Tranced Francis

Francis's body starts glowing blue as he enters Trance mode

"I SHALL NOT DIE!" Francis yelled as he gets his move ready

"YOU WILL IN 1 MIN AND 20 SECS!" Kuja yelled as he gets a final move ready.

Francis uses Leaf Blade Supreme

Francis launches many Leaf Blade attacks at the same time. Kuja could not dodge, and got hit with each one. Kuja takes 30,000 life point damage, and Francis is on the way back.

SCORE

Kuja: 8,050 LP

Francis: 50 LP (30,000 to 0 scoring run/ 1 min and 05 seconds to go)

Team Angel Sun is cheering Francis on.

"GO FRANCIS GO!" Opal yelled

"TEACH THIS BAS***** A LESSON!" Zidane yelled behind Opal

"You are a hero" Mathhais said

POSSESSION: Kuja

Kuja is ready to try to kill Francis with Ultima. As Kuja launches the move however, Francis sings a song that Kuja has no idea what he is saying.

Francis (Singing) : Sa luzon, sa visayas, at sa mindanao

English Translation: In Luzon, in Visyas, and Mindanao

Kuja: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? YOU DIE NOW!

Francis: NO, BUT EVEN IF YOU KILL ME, MY MEMORIES WILL LIVE INSIDE OTHERS

(Zidane's FFIX line: Even if we lose, our memoires will live on inside others)

Zidane: Nice line, and he will live

Kuja: WHAT DID YOU SAY THEN?

Score Keeper calls time on Kuja's possession, and now it is Francis's turn. Kuja has no idea that Francis has a leaf tornado ready to fire. Francis launches the attack

"LEAF TORNADO!" Francis yelled as he sends the tornado toward Kuja. Kuja could not dodge, and Kuja falls unconscious, and after a tough battle, and healing Francis's medical wounds. Francis comes back to win. Francis falls unconscious as well, but the call was late. Here is the official call;

Score Keeper 2: Kuja is unconscious, and is unable to play, and the winner is Francis the Snivy! YAY! Wowowee!

After 10 seconds. Francis falls unconscious, but instead of calling 'Francis is unconscious', he called the play something else

Score Keeper 2: Francis may be unconscious, but he is a hero, but not just any hero, a noble, and unconscious hero. Thats the call. Francis still wins!

Luna carries her unconscious pokemon boyfriend to a new medical bed while Kuja will be dealt with. Luna says the hated words, but adds something new.

"Francis noooo. I know you fell unconscious, but you won, and your life is saved. Thank you for saving us from harm" Luna said as the other team members came in

The team decides to rest inside the medical center with their unconscious hero.

Celebration Song: Wowowee by Willie (Filipino Version)

Sa luzon, sa visayas, at sa mindanao

Saan man sulok ng mundo

Makakasama nyo

Magbibigay saya sa bawat isa

At maghahatid ng kakaibang ligaya

Kadugo, kababayan at kapamilya

Sa bawat sulok ng mundo

Na may pilipino, itoy para sa inyo

Sa kinabukasan nyo

Ang ibibigay naming paparemyo

Wowowee sinong di mawiwili

Dahil sa game na to ay di ka magsisisi

Wowowee panalo ang marami

Pagkat walang talo sa wowowee

Sa loob at labas ng ating bansa

Saan man nagmumula

May pero o wala

Kasama ko kayo at pwedeng manalo

Ganyan kung magmahal

Ang kapamilya mo ( wowowee )

Wowowee sinong di mawiwili

Dahil sa game na to ay di ka magsisisi

Wowowee panalo ang marami

Pagkat walang talo sa wowowee

Wowowee sinong di mawiwili

Dahil sa game na to sigurado ang swerte

Wowowee panal ang marami

Pagkat walang talo sa wowowee

Pagkat panalo ka sa wowowee

Wowowee wowowee wowowee

For the English Version: Chapter 44 (Bonus number 3)

TOMORROW: Time for a friendly! It's Team Anti- Evil AT Team Angel Sun in a hockey game, but what happens when Black Waltz 4 is sucking the life out of Francis while the game is underway? Find out


	46. Hockey Game Interrupted!

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. Here is what is in store for this chapter;

A. Team Anti-Evil AT Angel Sun (Hockey Friendly)

NO TIME OUT TODAY

B. Francis falls unconscious again by Black Waltz 4

BONUS: Heat Watch Season

Luna: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything

BAD WORD WARNING!  
LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

Score Keeper calls time on Kuja's possession, and now it is Francis's turn. Kuja has no idea that Francis has a leaf tornado ready to fire. Francis launches the attack

"LEAF TORNADO!" Francis yelled as he sends the tornado toward Kuja. Kuja could not dodge, and Kuja falls unconscious, and after a tough battle, and healing Francis's medical wounds. Francis comes back to win. Francis falls unconscious as well, but the call was late. Here is the official call;

Score Keeper 2: Kuja is unconscious, and is unable to play, and the winner is Francis the Snivy! YAY! Wowowee!

After 10 seconds. Francis falls unconscious, but instead of calling 'Francis is unconscious', he called the play something else

Score Keeper 2: Francis may be unconscious, but he is a hero, but not just any hero, a noble, and unconscious hero. Thats the call. Francis still wins!

Luna carries her unconscious pokemon boyfriend to a new medical bed while Kuja will be dealt with. Luna says the hated words, but adds something new.

"Francis noooo. I know you fell unconscious, but you won, and your life is saved. Thank you for saving us from harm" Luna said as the other team members came in

The team decides to rest inside the medical center with their unconscious hero.

CUURENT SCENE/ SCENE 1: Team Anti- Evil AT Team Angel Sun (Friendly Hockey game)

Team Angel Sun is now inside Francis's medical room in the medical center. They are all sleeping there with their unconscious hero. Francis the Snivy has just defeated Kuja in a life or death situation battle. 10 minutes after they all settled in, Luna gets a phone call from Angelica, a human girl who happens to be the leader of Team Anti-Evil, one of the seven teams that want to get rid of the wickedness of the world.

"Hello Angelica" Luna said as she answers her phone

"Hi Luna. I heard that Francis has done it again" Angelica said as she gets excited

"Yes he has. What is your reason for calling?" Luna asked as she gets excited as well

"I wanted to play a friendly game of hockey with you guys. I wanted to see Francis skate the ice too" Angelica said as Luna gets happy

"I would like to play. Francis should regain consciousness by then. When are we going to the ice?" Luna asked as she hugs Francis the Snivy

"Tomorrow" Angelica said as Luna agreed

"Let's do it" Luna said as she and Angelica hung up the phone at the same time

3 MINUTES AFTER PHONE CALL

Luna tries to revive her unconscious pokemon boyfriend by doing the CPR method. She almost does it, but after 2 minutes Francis regains consciousness. Francis knows that he saved Opal, and his own life.

"Where am I?" Francis asked as he regains consciousness

"In the medical center. You defeated Kuja on your own" Luna said as she hugs him.

"I can't believe it. I did all that?" Francis asked as he sees Opal coming toward him

"You even saved me from injuries" Opal said as she hugged Francis

"Thank you" Francis said as he hugs his human, pokemon, and Burmecian teammates

"No Francis, thank you for saving us" Opal said

"I have some news for you all" Luna said as she does a meeting like talk

"Whats up?" Francis asked

"We have a friendly hockey game tomorrow" Luna said as everyone cheered

"It has been a while since the word 'friendly' came out" Opal said as she hugs Francis

"We are facing Team Anti-Evil here on our home floor' Luna said as she knows friendly games are fun

"Nice" Leo said

"They want to see Francis in the lineup" Luna said pointing to her pokemon boyfriend

"That's a good idea" Leo said as he hugs Francis

The team organizes the line up, and it goes as follows

1 Line game only

RW (Right Wing): Francis

LW (Left Wing): Vivi

C (Center): Leo

F (Forward): Mathhais

BW( Back Wing): Beatrix

FINAL SECTION: Francis falls unconscious again by Black Waltz 4 (Short Game/ Short Section)

NEXT MORINING AT THE ICE RINK IN THE BACK OF THE TEAM BASE

Team Angel Sun is now ready to play hockey against their friendly counterparts, Team Anti- Evil. Francis leads team Angel Sun on the ice, while Angelica leads her team.

ALL PLAYERS CHANGED INTO THEIR HOCKEY CLOTHING

PICK UP THE GAME WITH 2 MINUTES TO PLAY

SCORE

Team Angel Sun: 7

Team Anti-Evil: 7

Period 3 (with 2 minutes left in the game/possible overtime)

COMMENTATORS

Ike the Pichu

Kim the Servine

Kim: We are down to the last 2 minutes in regulation . The score is tied, and team Angel Sun has won the face-off. Leo passes the puck to Francis the Snivy. Francis moves up, and passes to Beatrix at the blue line. Beatrix is ready to fire the shot. She winds up, and hold it. There is a Black Waltz near Francis. The Black Waltz is sucking the life out of Francis.

Ike: Where did you see that?

Kim: Look in the slot (the area where the goal net is centered between the face off zones) area.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Francis yells in pain as he attracts his teammates to him

"KILL FRANCIS!" The black waltz yelled in a machine like voice

MONDAY: Team Angel Sun And Team Anti- Evil team up to face two Black Waltzes (B.W 4 and 5).


	47. Team Anti-Evil Ness VS Black Dragon I

Welcome to the next chapter of this chapter. Here is what is in store for this chapter;

A. Team Angel Sun and Anti-Evil VS Black Waltz 4 and 5/ Francis falls unconscious to save Angelica of Anti-Evil (Verbal)

B. TIME OUT: Tales of Graces f coverage (Day 1: Meeting Asbel Lhant, Sophie, and Hubert Lhant)

C. Black Waltzes/ Shadow Dragon plan: Kill Francis (Physical Battle)

No BONUS TODAY

Luna: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything

BAD WORD WARNING

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

Kim: We are down to the last 2 minutes in regulation . The score is tied, and team Angel Sun has won the face-off. Leo passes the puck to Francis the Snivy. Francis moves up, and passes to Beatrix at the blue line. Beatrix is ready to fire the shot. She winds up, and hold it. There is a Black Waltz near Francis. The Black Waltz is sucking the life out of Francis.

Ike: Where did you see that?

Kim: Look in the slot (the area where the goal net is centered between the face off zones) area.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Francis yells in pain as he attracts his teammates to him

"KILL FRANCIS!" The black waltz yelled in a machine like voice

CURRENT SCENE/ SCENE 1: Team Angel Sun and Anti-Evil VS Black Waltzes 4 and 5

Team Angel Sun and Team Anti Evil are now near Francis's location after Black Waltz 4 sucked life out of him. Luna is not surprised that Black Waltzes 4 and 5 want to kill Francis. Team Angel Sun and Team Anti Evil defends Francis's innocence.

"HOW ARE YOU TRY TO KILL FRANCIS!" Luna yelled defending her pokemon boyfriend

"FRANCIS DESERVES TO DIE!" Black Waltz 4 yelled as if he was Kuja

"FRANCIS IS INNOCNET! WHAT MADE HIM DESERVE THIS?" Angelica asked as she gets her pokemon ready

"HE KISSED A HUMAN GIRL! HE DIES FOR THAT!" Black Waltz 5 yelled as Francis defends himself and Luna

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL ME FOR THAT! WE DESERVE EACH OTHER! LUNA AND I DONT DESERVE PAIN!" Francis yelled defending his team, and himself

"Yeah! Francis deserves to live!" Mathhais the Meowth yelled as he steps near Francis

"NO! HE DESERVES TO DIE FOR THAT! HUMANS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO KISS POKEMON! POKEMON LIKE HIM DESERVE TO DIE!" Black Waltz 5 yelled as it raised a staff

"(These bas***** want to kill Francis for pleasure too, just like Kuja, and all of Nightmare BC. Once we see Kuja again, we will take him out!)" Zidane yelled to himself

"HECK NO! I DONT DESERVE TO DIE FOR THAT! HUMANS LIKE LUNA, AND POKEMON LIKE MYSELF DESERVED TO BE KISSED AND LOVED BY ALL! THEY ALWAYS SAY 'HUMANS AND POKEMON SHARE SOMETHING IN COMMON, AND THAT IS LOVE'! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL ME ALL BECAUSE OF LOVE! LOVE IS A WORD THAT THESE TWO TEAMS CHERISH!" Francis yelled countering Black Waltz 5

"ALOT OF HUMANS HARM POKEMON FOR FUN TOO!" Black Waltz 5 yelled as it moved closer to Francis

Angelica of Team Anti- Evil moves back due to fear.

"YES, BUT DEEP INSIDE, THEY LOVE POKEMON!" Francis yelled defending the pokemon fan base

"THIS ENDS NOW! SHADOW DRAGON, KILL THESE EVIL CREATURES ESPECIALLY THAT SNAKE!" Black Waltz 5 yelled as they both vanished from the area

A black dragon with purple aura appears, and fires a Shadow Beam attack toward everyone. The black beam hits the ground and travels toward Angelica's location. Angelica braces herself for the hit by crossing her arms near her face and looking away, but as the attack hits, she never felt it. She then hears a certain somebody yells in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Francis yelled out in pain

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled

"(Unbelievable! He saves me from an attack that has the effect of terrible poison! I am thankful that I met Team Angel Sun, but I am thankful for Francis saving me from poisoning. He is a noble hero. He is innocent. He is like *Asbel the Knight)" Angelica said to herself referring to the main hero character of 'Tales of Graces f'

TIME OUT: Tales of Graces f Coverage. Day 1: Meet Asbel/Hubert Lhant, and Sophie

VIDEO GAME SPOLERS AHEAD

As you all know, I am a big fan of RP games with a good story. This next game Im playing has a great story so far, with some tragedy thrown in. The game is known as 'Tales of Graces f' for the PS3. In Day 1, we will meet the heroes of this game. These heroes have unique talents, and goals in life. Let us begin;

**Asbel Lhant**

First Meeting Location: North Lhant Highroad/Forbidden area

Race: Human; Age: 11 (Child), 18 (Adult)

Class: Knight (Later in the game)

Alliance: Hero

Bio (Day 1):

Asbel Lhant is a young boy who dreams to be a knight to defend his kingdom of Lhant in the future. His adventure starts in the forbidden part of the North Lhant Highroad leading to Lhant Hill. He explores this area with his brother, Hubert Lhant. They make their way toward Lhant Hill. When they arrive, there seems nothing out of normal, until they spot an unconscious girl on the flower field. Asbel and Hubert later find out that this girl has no memories of her past, and therefore they concluded that the girl has amnesia. As the action continued, the girl picked up a flower known as a Sopheria. The Sopheria flower proves an important piece of the puzzle as the flowers name gives the girl a name of Sophie. (These two events will unlock the 'Amnesic', and the 'Named After a Flower' titles for Sophie). They head back to Lhant to try to find more information about Sophie.

**Hubert Lhant**

First Meeting Location: Same as Asbel Lhant

Race: Human; Age: 10 (Child), 17 (Adult)

Class: Unknown at this time

Alliance: Hero

Relationships: Brother of Asbel Lhant

Bio (Day 1):

Hubert Lhant is the brother of Asbel Lhant, and he is one of those nice characters. His journey started the same way as Asbel started his. Hubert is the one who gave the idea to name the girl who was unconscious on Lhant Hill, Sophie, due to the flower she picked up later after regaining consciousness. Hubert is the cautious one when it comes to Asbel, as Asbel's father, Aston Lhant, is strict.

**Sopheria AKA Sophie**

First Meeting Location: Lhant Hill (Was unconscious on Sopheria flower field)

Race: Humanoid; Age: ? (Suggesting 14 later in the game via script event)

Class: Not Known yet

Alliance: Heroine (Female Hero)

Relationships: Friends with Asbel and Hubert

Bio (Day 1):

Sophie is the character who was found unconscious on the Sophieria flower field found on Lhant Hill. She is amnesic due to the fact that she does not remember anything about her past as stated by what she says here;

'What is my name?"- Sophie, after being asked 'What is your name?' by either Asbel or Hubert

She joins the party and later was given the name Sophie based on the flower name.

NEXT CHAPTER'S EDITION:

On the next chapter, we will travel to the town of Lhant, and meet Aston Lhant, Cheria, and their roles in the story will be explained, plus, Sophie and party look into her identity.

FINAL SECTION: Shadow Dragon plan: Kill Francis (Physical Battle)- Short section

Team Angel Sun and team Anti Evil are now getting prepared to battle Shadow Dragon. Shadow Dragon just rendered Francis unconscious (before the break). Francis was credited with a save for saving Angelica.

Team Anti-Evil Ness Line Up

Luna (Angel Sun)

Angelica (Anti-Evil)

Opal (Angel Sun)

Mathhais (Angel Sun)

Francis the Lucario (Anti- Evil)

Opponent Line up

Day 1: Shadow Dragon Only

Day 2: Shadow Dragon and Black Waltz 4

Day 3: Shadow Dragon and Black Waltz 5

Day 4: Shadow Dragon, Black Waltz 4, and Black Waltz 5

Life point distribution

Team Shadow: 64,000 LP (Sucked life out of Francis via Shadow Beam effect)

Team Anti- Evil Ness: 20,000 LP

FIRST POSSESSION: *Francis the Lucario

*Ill be referring Francis the Lucario as Lucario to make sure you do not get confused with Francis the Snivy, and the fact that the abbreviation for Francis the Lucario is 'F.T.L', which in gamer terms really means 'For the Loss', while F.T.W means 'For the Win'.

'(I will defend you noble one)' Lucario said vowing to avenge Francis the Snivy

Lucario used Aura Sphere

Lucario forms a aura ball to strike the dragon, but what happens next to Jennifer A., and Freya motivates team Anti-Evil Ness to avenge Francis and his friends.

"YOU THINK YOU WILL ATTACK EASILY! I HAVE PLANS UP MY SLEVE!" The Black Dragon yelled as it spawns two cages trapping the Burmecians, Jennifer A., and Freya.

Freya, and Jennifer Alexander are now trapped inside a life draining cage. Freya tries to break the cage, but as she does, her life, and energy is being sucked out of her. The same thing happens with Jennifer A. Luna is not happy.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT!" Luna yelled as the Black Dragon ignores her comments

"THESE THREE WILL ENJOY THEIR DEATHS! THAT SNAKE SHALL JOIN THEM!" Black Dragon yelled as he spawns a cage trapping the unconscious Francis the Snivy inside.

Francis the Snivy is now trapped inside the cage on the side where poison needles are. The needles inject poison into his unconscious body. The needles stop as soon as Francis's body is deeply poisoned.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled as the Black Dragon laughed

"HAHA! I GOT YOUR WEAK POINT! HERE IS WHAT HAPPENS TO THESE TWO RATS WHEN YOU YELL THAT IDIOTIC LINE!" Black Dragon yelled as he activates the life draining power of the cages.

The blue auras around the cages stark to suck the life out of both Jennifer A. ,and Freya. They both yell in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jennifer A., and Freya yelled in pain

As soon as the blue auras disappeared, both Burmecians fell unconscious, and were poisoned by the needles inside the cage. Team Anti-Evil Ness is very concerned about Francis, Jennifer A., and Freya. Mathhais is not happy.

"These guys (Freya, Francis, Jennifer A.) are so innocent" Mathhais said

"NOW FOR THE LAST DAYS OF THESE IDIOTS, THEY WILL HAVE NO MEMORIES OF THEIR LIVES" Black Dragon yelled as the cages magically disappeared with all victims inside

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOO!" *An unknown girl yelled

TOMORROW: Who is this unknown girl? Can Team Anti-Evil Ness save Francis and the rest of his friends from memory loss? Find out

*The hint: The girl's name was given earlier in this chapter. The difference is that she is a normal human girl, but still carries amnesia


	48. Francis saves Freya, Freya's Surprise

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. Here is the rundown;

A. Team Angel Sun/Anti-Evil Welcomes Sophie

*B. Time Out: Day 2 of 'Tales of Graces f' coverage

*In today's edition, we will be introduced to Aston Lhant, and Cheria, and how they impact the story.

C. The fates of the Burmecians and the hero/ Francis falls unconscious to save Freya/ Surprise! (Hint: Freya Plus Fratley = ?)

BONUS: Happy 4th of July

New Girl (Sophie): Francis does not deserve to die!

Director: Yes, but your line is 'FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything'

Sophie: Im sorry

Director: It's Ok. Use that line on Kuja ok

Sophie: Ok

BAD WORD WARNING!

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled as the Black Dragon laughed

"HAHA! I GOT YOUR WEAK POINT! HERE IS WHAT HAPPENS TO THESE TWO RATS WHEN YOU YELL THAT IDIOTIC LINE!" Black Dragon yelled as he activates the life draining power of the cages.

The blue auras around the cages stark to suck the life out of both Jennifer A. ,and Freya. They both yell in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jennifer A., and Freya yelled in pain

As soon as the blue auras disappeared, both Burmecians fell unconscious, and were poisoned by the needles inside the cage. Team Anti-Evil Ness is very concerned about Francis, Jennifer A., and Freya. Mathhais is not happy.

"These guys (Freya, Francis, Jennifer A.) are so innocent" Mathhais said

"NOW FOR THE LAST DAYS OF THESE IDIOTS, THEY WILL HAVE NO MEMORIES OF THEIR LIVES" Black Dragon yelled as the cages magically disappeared with all victims inside

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOO!" *An unknown girl yelled

CURRENT SCENE/SCENE 1: Team Angel Sun/Anti-Evil Welcomes Sophie/ Battle Continues

Team Anti Evil Ness has just heard a yell from a human girl behind them. They turn around to find a girl with purple hair, and a formal outfit for going out on the town. She happens to be Sophie from 'Tales of Graces f'. Sophie looks angry.

SOPILER FOR 'TALES OF GRACES f'

"YOU DRAGON! FRANCIS AND HIS FRIENDS DON'T DESERVE PAIN! YOU ARE LIKE THAT BEAST WHO INJURED ASBEL, AND HIS FRIENDS IN THE BARONA DUNGEON! YOU EVEN INJURED PRINCE RICHARD! HOW DARE YOU INJURE FRANCIS AND HIS FRIENDS!" Sophie yelled defending her second team.

"YOU ARE A HUMANOID WHO DIED THERE! YOU ONLY CAME BACK TO LIFE BECAUSE YOU ARE A HUMANOID WHO WENT INTO ASBEL'S, AND HIS FRIENDS BODIES TO GIVE THEM POWER! YOU DESERVE TO DIE AND NO ONE SHOULD REMEMBER YOU!" Black Dragon yelled as it grabs Sophie

The Black Dragon grabs Sophie with the claws, but as Sophie was grabbed, Luna kicks the dragon on the arm, and the dragon dropped Sophie. Luna catches the girl.

"Thank you for saving me" Sophie said as she was brought to the team bench

"No problem Sophie" Luna said to her

"How do you know my name?" Sophie asked with excitement

"Francis the Snivy has connections, and I believe you are one of them" Luna said making Sophie happy

"Where is Francis may I ask?" Sophie asked with concern

"He is unconscious, and was taken to another place b the Black Dragon. He was taken with two of our Burmecian friends, Jennifer Alexander, and Freya Crescent" Luna said as Sophie looked determined to help Luna find Francis

"I want to help, and be in this noble team" Sophie said as Luna gets happy

"Welcome to the team Sophie" Luna said as Sophie hugs her

"Thank you team leader" Sophie said while hugging Luna

"I thank you for the compliment, and I love it, but Francis the Snivy is team leader. He is the reason why we are all alive today" Luna said as she remembers all the times that Francis saved the team from death as a human, and as a Snivy

"Wow. He is a noble pokemon" Sophie said as she hugs Luna again

"Welcome Sophie!" Angelica yelled

The team then goes back to their battle formation as the battle continues.

TIMEOUT: Day 2 of 'Tales of Graces f' Coverage

Previously on Tales of Graces;

We met Asbel/Hubert Lhant, and Sophie, and talked about the first part of the game. Sophie has amnesia, and Asbel in trouble for going to Lhant Hill.

Day 2;

Today on the show, we will meet Aston Lhant, who is Asbel's father, and Cheria, Asbel's potential girlfriend, and also how they affect the plot of the game. Here is what you all know so far;

Asbel and Hubert find Sophie unconscious on Lhant Hill, and they try to find a way to recover Sophie's memories in the town of Lhant.

Here is the new stuff;

CHARACTER PROFILES

**Aston Lhant**

Race: Human; Age: 18+ (Adult)

Alliance: Secondary/ Support Character

Relationships: Asbel's father/ Lord

Class: Lord (He is referred as Lord Aston by several characters)

Bio: He is the father of Asbel Lhant, and the Lord of Lhant. He has a habit of getting mad at Asbel when Asbel goes to Lhant Hill or any area for that matter. He also wants the best for Asbel, and that is revealed later in the game. Aston also later in the game blames Asbel's carless actions for Sophie's 'death'.

**Cheria**

Race: Human; Age: 11 (Child), 17 or 18 (Adult)

Alliance: Main Character

Relationships: Asbel's potential girlfriend

Bio: Cheria is a girl who gets frustrated with Asbel when it comes to leaving her behind. This was shown when Asbel, Hubert, and Sophie made a friendship pact later on in the game. After Sophie's 'death' she wants to help recover her memories, but Asbel comments that she died, and gets mad at Cheria.

How these two characters affect the plot:

Later in the game, Cheria heads to Barona as an adult to bring bad news to Asbel, who happens to be an adult knight at this point. The bad news is regarding Lhant, and Asbel's father. Lhant is in turmoil, and they cant defend themselves from an attack, and the fact that Aston Lhant died hits Asbel very hard. Asbel is urged to go back to Lhant to access the situation.

AND THAT IS THE END OF TODAY'S STORY

At iyon ang katapusan ng kuwento ngayong araw

FINAL SECTION: . The fates of the Burmecians and the hero/ Francis falls unconscious to save Freya/ Surprise! (Hint: Freya Plus Fratley = ?)

UNKNOWN AREA IN THE PALM SPRINGS AREA

Francis, Jennifer Alexander, and Freya Crescent have regained consciousness in the Palm Springs Area. The Black Dragon who sent them there has no idea that Francis and his Burmecian friends will not have memories wiped clean by a Ninetales that is also in that area. The ninetales happens to be a big fan of Team Angel Sun, and Team Anti-Evil.

"Where are we?" Jennifer Alexander asked

"You are all unconscious in the Palm Springs area' A ninetales said as he revived the unconscious hero, and Freya

The group of heroes are now chatting with the ninetales.

"Hi Ninetales' Francis said as he regained consciousness

"Hi Noble one. I can tell that that Black Dragon sent you here all because that thing and the Black Waltzes want to kill you" Ninetales said as Francis started crying.

The ninetales knows why Francis is crying. The ninetales knows that his job as soon as victims enter Palm Springs is to erase ALL of their memories, but with the newest victims being members of Team Angel Sun, it got harder to do his job. The ninetales comforts Francis.

'I don't want to erase memories either, but the Black dragon forced me to do this horrible job. If I don't, the Black Dragon will kill me" The ninetales said as Francis hugs Ninetales

"Ninetales, Ill protect you as I do with Luna. Luna may be a human, but she is amazing. Im the reason why Luna is still alive. Im the reason that all my friends are still alive. I save them from harm. I saved Luna from death twice, once as a human, and once as a Snivy. That is why I say for you to help us stop the Black Dragon and Waltzes from this harm" Francis said as the Ninetales hugged him back.

The Ninetales hugs Francis, but as he was hugging, Black Waltz 5 attacks Freya, but as soon as the Black Waltz launched the attack, Francis broke the hug, and just makes it in time to save Freya from a hit. Francis falls unconscious, but a surprise character yells the hated words. This character happens to be Freya's boyfriend, and long lost love, Sir Fratley (FFIX will put Fratley as Sir Fratley)

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOO!" Sir Fratley yelled getting Freya's attention

*Freya looks at who happens to be the yeller, and it happens to be her long lost love, Sir Fratley. She could not believe it. She has some very important news for him.

*I think Its time for me to admit that I kept this from everyone. I planed this 3 days ago, and it happens this chapter. Freya is pregnant since chapter 5 of this story. I did not reveal it because I wanted Freya to be saved by Francis, and see Fratley.

"Fratley?" Freya asked in a romantic way

"Freya?" Fratley asked in a formal romantic way

"I love you, but I have news to share" Freya said getting serious

"Francis saved you" Fratley said

"Yes, but I am...PREGNANT!' Freya yelled

"I can tell. I can't wait" Fratley said

"I could not do this alone" Freya said

"What do you mean?" Fratley asked

"I had some friends" Freya said

"I can tell" Fratley said as Black Waltz 5 tries to attack the couple

Black Waltz 5 tries to attack Freya, but then Francis's unconscious body glows blue, and a invincible force field blocks the attack, and sends Black Waltz 5 all the way back to the battle site.

"Wow. How are we protected?" Fratley asked his wife

"The unconscious hero" Freya said referring to Francis the Snivy

"I heard he is noble" Fratley said as Freya suddenly went into labor

Freya suddenly feels pain as her baby is about to be introduced into the world. 5 minutes of pain, and nursing, Freya welcomes a new Burmecian child.

"Oh my gosh, so cute" Jennifer Alexander said as Ninetales comes in

"Freya, and Fratley. Congratulations on your newborn" Ninetales said as he decided to play a trick to make sure he can no longer erase memories of innocent people

"(I will erase memories of the Black Dragon from myself so that I can join this team)' The Ninetales told himself as he erased those memories

"Thanks Ninetales, but I think we owe a big thank you to someone who saved my life. He is the reason why I am alive, Luna is alive, and all of his friends are alive. Francis, I know you are unconscious, but you made the biggest save, and I thank you for that" Freya said as she goes over to hug the unconscious hero.

"We will name this child Karla, and giving her the nickname 'The Marangal Mandirigma', which in English means 'The Noble Warrior'

MEANWHILE- BATTLE SITE

Team Anti-Evil Ness has no idea that Francis saved Freya from harm, and have no idea that Freya has given birth to her first Burmecian child. The team leads with 2 players to defeat (Tazz, and Kuja)

NEXT CHAPTER: Battle time. Can Team Anti-Evil Ness defeat the last two opponents?

BONUS: From Luna, Leo, Freya, Francis the Snivy, and the rest of the characters (including Karla), we all wish you a happy 4th of July.


	49. Nice Plays Leads to a Win

Welcome to the short, and surprise chapter for today. Unlike the previous chapter, this chapter will end with a time out section. Here is what is in this chapter today;

A. Battle VS Black Dragon –Day 3

B. *Time Out/Final Section: Day 3 of 'Tales of Graces' Coverage

*Today's segment: We meet the special guest (Prince Richard), and how he affects the plot. This will lead to Sophie's death/sacrifice. This will lead to part 2 of the game.

Luna: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything!

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

Black Waltz 5 tries to attack Freya, but then Francis's unconscious body glows blue, and a invincible force field blocks the attack, and sends Black Waltz 5 all the way back to the battle site.

"Wow. How are we protected?" Fratley asked his wife

"The unconscious hero" Freya said referring to Francis the Snivy

"I heard he is noble" Fratley said as Freya suddenly went into labor

Freya suddenly feels pain as her baby is about to be introduced into the world. 5 minutes of pain, and nursing, Freya welcomes a new Burmecian child.

"Oh my gosh, so cute" Jennifer Alexander said as Ninetales comes in

"Freya, and Fratley. Congratulations on your newborn" Ninetales said as he decided to play a trick to make sure he can no longer erase memories of innocent people

"(I will erase memories of the Black Dragon from myself so that I can join this team)' The Ninetales told himself as he erased those memories

"Thanks Ninetales, but I think we owe a big thank you to someone who saved my life. He is the reason why I am alive, Luna is alive, and all of his friends are alive. Francis, I know you are unconscious, but you made the biggest save, and I thank you for that" Freya said as she goes over to hug the unconscious hero.

"We will name this child Karla, and giving her the nickname 'The Marangal Mandirigma', which in English means 'The Noble Warrior'

MEANWHILE- BATTLE SITE

Team Anti-Evil Ness has no idea that Francis saved Freya from harm, and have no idea that Freya has given birth to her first Burmecian child. The team leads with 2 players to defeat (Tazz, and Kuja)

CURENT SCENE: VS Black Dragon-Day 3

Team Anti Evil Ness is now to players away from winning this battle. All players on Team Anti-Evil Ness are on full health, and have switched players.

NEW TEAM ANTI-EVIL NESS LINE UP

Mei (Angel Sun)

Luna (Angel Sun)

Opal (Angel Sun)

Francis the Buizel (Anti-Evil/ Angel Sun)

Angelica (Anti-Evil)

TEAM BLACK NESS

Tazz and Kuja

LP DISTRIBUTION

Anti- Evil: 20,000 LP

Black Ness: 8,000 LP

POSSESSION: Mei

Mei is ready to avenge her period 2 and 3 friend.

Mei uses Fria

Mei uses her magical staff to summon flames toward Tazz, and she deals 2,000 Life point damage.

Tazz: 2,000 LP

POSSESSION: Tazz

Tazz is ready to injure Mei for attacking him.

"YOU THINK YOU WILL SURVIVE AGAINST ME? YOU SHALL DIE LIKE THOSE IDIOTS!" Tazz yelled while pointing his spear at Mei.

Tazz launches a spear. Mei tries to move out of the way, but the spear is too fast, and hits Mei on her right arm. Mei uses the spear to counter. She then takes out the spear from her arm, and throws it toward Tazz. Tazz gets hit, and Mei scores on a sacrifice (Mei falls unconscious after her hit lands on Tazz. She still gets 3 battle points).

"MEI NOOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled

PLAYERS REMAINING

Team Anti Evil Ness: 4

*Mei falls unconscious (Sacrifice play/ Scores 3 Battle points)

Team Black Ness: 1  
(Kuja is last alive)

POSSESSION: Kuja

Kuja is ready to try to defeat Luna and Angelica. Kuja uses Ultima on both of them

A dark aura is created, and tries to strike Luna, and Angelica, but the attack is redirected thanks to Francis the Buizel's face down card.

"I activate my face down card, Revenge, which will let me take damage equal to my life points, and then will be redirected back to the attacker for double damage. I might fall unconscious, but with 8,000 life point damage coming your way, THIS BATTLE IS OVER!" Francis the Buizel yelled

The dark aura attacks Francis the Buizel hard, and he falls unconscious, but then the dark aura retreats back to Kuja, and attacks him, and he falls unconscious. With Team Anti-Evil ness having 3 players to their 0, Team Anti-Evil Ness wins.

FINAL STAT LINE (VS TEAM BLACK NESS SERIES)

Team Anti- Evil Ness- Status at end/ Points earned

Mei – Unconscious (Via Sacrifice): Earned 3 points

Luna – Plus 3 points

Opal – Plus 3 points

Francis the Buizel – Unconscious (Via Sacrifice by Magic card effect)- Plus 3 points

Angelica- Plus 3 points

SUBED OUT

Francis the Lucario—Plus 3 points

Player of the match: Francis the Buizel

With the battle over, they decide to find the Burmecians, and the unconscious Hero.

FINAL SECTION/TIME OUT: Day 3 of 'Tales of Graces' Coverage

Previously on Tales of Graces;

We met Cheria, and Aston Lhant, who happens to be Asbel's potential girl friend, and father respectively. We learned that Lhant is in a crisis, and Asbel as a Knight has to go back to look into the situation.

Todays coverage;

Here is your profile on Prince Richard

**PRINCE RICHARD**

Race: Human ; Age: 11 to 20

Alliance: Secondary Character

Role: Prince

Bio: Prince Richard is first seen in Lhant as a special guest from Barona. He is not alone as he brings Master Bryce, his teacher for warrior training. He is a very nice person (after Asbel takes him to Lhant Hill).

How does Prince Richard affect the plot:

LHANT, LHANT HILL/LHANT HILL CLIFFS

As Asbel and Prince Richard go out to Lhant Hill, they had to face Bryce in a battle, then they fall down the cliff, and have to make it back up. Once Sophie, Asbel, and the Prince make it back, they make a friendship pact at the tree. Asbel gets into trouble, and Prince Richard's father is sick, and he has to go back to Barona. Asbel receives Richard's ring and visits him

BARONA

As Asbel meets Prince Richard (showing the ring to the guard), Prince Richard suggests a walk around North Barona Road.

NORTH BARONA ROAD/HILL

The party of Asbel, Sophie, and Prince Richard head to the hill on North Barona Road to look at the sights. They talk to each other, and Richard brought up the fact that his father was poisoned, and then whoever poisoned his father would try to kill him. Asbel wants Prince Richard to follow his dream to make a world with no suffering. As soon as the talk was finished, they went to Knight Academy.

BARONA/ KNIGHT ADCADEMY

The party heads back to Barona to see Aston Lhant and Hubert Oswell (adopted later) near the inn. Asbel taught he was going to get into trouble, be he was forgiven this time. Richard notices that Hubert is upset, and suggests a castle tour at night. They decide to do it. (This leads to a plot twist)

ROYAL SANCTUARY/ BARONA DUNGEON

The party of Sophie, Asbel, and Hubert go to the meeting spot, the Royal Sanctuary where they will meet Prince Richard. The problem is that he is not showing up. They gave up until Asbel finds a hidden door. The team explores the area, and finds the dungeon (I called it the Barona Dungeon, but the game calls it something else).

BARONA DUNGEON CLEARANCE

The team arrives at the clearance of the Barona Dungeon. Sophie fears something is wrong as she feels a chill in the air. Several creatures approach (battle). After the battle, Asbel looks in front of him, and on the stairs happens to be an unconscious Prince Richard. Sophie tells him not to go, but Asbel declines that. Sophie still feels the chill as a monster attacks Hubert. The monster makes Hubert fall unconscious in one hit. Asbel gets hit, but he stays up. Sophie then vows to avenge her fallen partners, and attacks the monster, but then...she 'dies' on the spot (revealed by Aston Lhant when Asbel wakes up at home.

"How about Sophie?" Asbel asked talking with his dad

"She's dead" Aston replied in a sad way.

TOMORROW'S EDITION:

Asbel has just found out that Sophie has died, but what happens 7 years later? Asbel Lhant becomes a Knight, and travels with a teacher. Asbel's first field mission as a warrior is in the next chapter.

TOMORROW'S CHAPTER: The two teams meet Karla, Freya's new child, but what happens when Kuja tries to kidnap her? Find out tomorrow


	50. Freya's Anger!

Welcome to another short chapter. This chapter will also end with a time out section. Here is what we have in store;

A. New Enemy/ Kuja kidnaps Karla, Freya's newborn, in Palm Springs

B. Time Out/Final Section: Day 4 of 'Tales of Graces' coverage

Freya: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything!

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

Kuja is ready to try to defeat Luna and Angelica. Kuja uses Ultima on both of them

A dark aura is created, and tries to strike Luna, and Angelica, but the attack is redirected thanks to Francis the Buizel's face down card.

"I activate my face down card, Revenge, which will let me take damage equal to my life points, and then will be redirected back to the attacker for double damage. I might fall unconscious, but with 8,000 life point damage coming your way, THIS BATTLE IS OVER!" Francis the Buizel yelled

The dark aura attacks Francis the Buizel hard, and he falls unconscious, but then the dark aura retreats back to Kuja, and attacks him, and he falls unconscious. With Team Anti-Evil Ness having 3 players to their 0, Team Anti-Evil Ness wins.

CURRENT SCENE: New Enemy/ Kuja kidnaps Karla, Freya's newborn, in Palm Springs

PALM SPRINGS, CA

The party of Freya, Sir Fratley, and Ninetales have just witnessed the birth of Freya's Burmecian child, Karla. Freya knows that this moment would not be possible if Francis did not save her from Kuja's attack. Ninetales is now reviving Francis at this point. Francis regains consciousness.

"Where am I?" Francis asked Ninetales

"We are in the Palm Springs area (Eastern California)' Ninetales answered as he comforts Francis

Francis notices that he is with Freya, Sir Fratley, Jennifer Alexander, and someone new. Francis goes near Freya and Sir Fratley.

"Hi Freya, and Sir Fratley" Francis said as he hugs Freya

"Hi our unconscious hero" Freya said as she hugs Francis back

"I heard that you and Sir Fratley have a new Burmecian child. Congrats" Francis said as he holds baby Karla

"Thanks, but we owe you a thank you, because you saved me from Kuja's attack, and that is why we had this moment" Freya said

"You are welcome" Francis said as a dark aura goes overhead

A dark aura cloud is now overhead. The team in Palm Springs knows that there is trouble. The team has no idea that Kuja is in Palm Springs ready to take Karla away from Freya. Team Angel Sun and Anti-Evil have arrived in Palm Springs, but as soon as the Black Aura disappeared, so did Karla, Freya's newborn, but they also have no idea that Francis saved Karla again. Kuja had a new plan to get rid of Francis, and friends;

KUJA's PLANS TO KILL FRANCIS AND PARTY (NOT IN ANY ORDER)

A. Erase Francis from everyone's memories

B. Erase Francis from existence

MATURE RATED MATERIAL FROM C. to H.

C. Kill Luna and leave no traces of her/Erase her from existence

D. Kill Freya hard/ Erase her existence

*To make this easier

Formula: Kill (Name of one of Francis's friends/ Erase him/her from existence)

HOW WILL KUJA PULL THIS STUFF OFF;

A. The same way that the Zubat Clan wanted to eat Luna

B. Eat the victims

C. Throw their skeletons in the fire

D. Optional: Seal their souls away

Kuja drops down to ground level to try to get ready to kidnap Freya's newborn child, Karla. Kuja presses a button to try to suck the life out of all of Francis's teammates, but he has a little game plan.

"I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO TRY TO SUCK THE LIFE OUT MY TEAM, SO I DECIDED TO PLAY THIS GAME, MY WAY! I PLAY MY SAVE CARD ' 1 SAC FLY' (Short for '1 sacrifice fly' like in baseball). THIS ALLOWS ME TO SAVE MY OTHER TEAMMATES BY TAKING ALL DAMAGE! I GET A RBI (Runs Batted In), AND A SACRIFICE!" Francis yelled as he yells in pain from Kuja's attack.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Francis yelled in pain

Francis falls unconscious moments later, but as the scoreboard shows, Francis got a sacrifice, and 5 saves (Freya, Fratley, Baby Karla, Ninetales, and Jennifer Alexander). Karla got to learn her first words just by yelling the words no one wants to hear, except in a *Burmecian accent

"FWRANCIS NOOOOOOO!' Baby Karla yelled

*Burmecian Accent- Here is the accent

Examples;

A. FRANCIS NOOOOOOO

Normal English: 'FRANCIS NOOOOO!'

Burmecian: FWRANCIS NOOOOO!

B. BEATRIX NOOOOO!

Normal English: BEATRIX NOOOOOO!

Burmecian: BEATWIX NOOOOOOO!

Help: Change the 'R' to a 'W', Before the 'R', add a 'W' (Francis =Fwrancis/ Beatrix=Beatwix)

The remaining conscious team members protect baby Karla by attacking Kuja, but moments later, Kuja launches Ultima, and tries to make all members fall unconscious. The attack lands, but Francis's body glows blue, and now he is in Unconscious Trance mode. A invincible force field grows around the team, and the attack is deflected. Kuja retreats for the moment. The team sees the bus driven by Zidane. They all board the bus, but Kuja creeps behind Freya and snags baby Karla in a cage. Karla starts crying alerting the team, but by the time Freya got to her, Kuja already made the innocent Burmecian fall unconscious for his pleasure. Freya is getting angry.

"KUJA! YOU SICK EVIL! YOU MADE MY NEWBORN FALL UNCONSCIOUS! YOU MADE FRANCIS FALL UNCONSCIOUS! YOU ARE SO EVIL! YOU DESTROYED BURMECIA! YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING!" Freya yelled as she glows red with anger

FRIDAY: It's Freya VS Kuja I. Can Freya defeat her enemy? Find out

No BONUS FOR TODAY


	51. PSA: Story Update 1

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy:

This is not a chapter. This is a update on what will be going on in the next two months for the story.

A. Update Schedule for July and August

B. New Plots

C. Possible Evil Plans (Kuja)

D. Preview of next chapter

A. Schedule of Updates for July and August

As you all know, I am now participating in the STEP program at CSULA ( Cal State Los Angeles), and we take a lot of notes each lecture session. Every Friday, I get so tired that I can't update the story. I would love to, but I can't, but I always think about all my fans, and I decided to give you this schedule of updates for the months of July and August. Keep in mind that all this can change.

July Updates;

Chapters 51 and 52 (Next week)

Chapters 53 and 54 (2 weeks)

Chapters 55 and 56 (3 weeks)

August Updates

To be determined

Again, all this can change at anytime. Check back next week for a PSA: Story Update chapter.

B. New Plots

As you know, I can make up new plots for the story, and here are some of my ideas;

Opal and Leo marry each other

Luna and Francis the Snivy lose their memories

Princess Garnet becomes Queen of Los Angeles

Sophie loses her memories (like in 'Tales of Graces f)

Jennifer A. and Francis lose their existence

*Kuja kills Francis and Luna/ erase their existence

Jennifer T dies of poisoning

Francis dies of poisoning

Luna and Francis switch roles (Luna becomes captain)

*= This is the current plot that seems active at this time

If you have a suggestion, please PM me with the subject 'Francis the Snivy's Adventure Plot ideas'

-C. New Evil Plots for Kuja

Here are some new and old ways that Kuja is trying to kill Francis with;

Old: Zubat Clan

New: Machine of Death

Kuja traps Francis in a machine that kills hime and leaves no traces behind

New: Quicksand Arena

Kuja throws Francis into a quicksand pit where Francis is swallowed until he is under, and dies

New: Experiment

Kuja injects Francis with poison that will kill him on the spot, AND will erase all traces of him via fire, erasing memories, etc

If you have a suggestion, then PM me with the Subject 'Kuja's Evil Plots ideas'

D. Preview of next chapter

Here is a preview of the next chapter;

After Kuja made Francis fall unconscious, Freya battles Kuja while everyone else gets to safety. Baby Karla is crying about Francis being unconscious. She cries so much that she helps Freya, also Asbel Lhant from Tales of Graces joins Team Angel Sun on this journey. He has no idea that Sophie is with them.


	52. Avenging Francis's Fallen Friends

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. This will be a short chapter. This begins the 'Kuja VS Freya' Series. Here is what is in store for today;

A. Kuja VS Freya (surprise)

Here is what is in store for tomorrow;

A (Secret)

B. BONUS: Tales of Graces Coverage- Day 5 (7 years after Sophie's 'Death')

Sophie: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything!

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Francis yelled in pain

Francis falls unconscious moments later, but as the scoreboard shows, Francis got a sacrifice, and 5 saves (Freya, Fratley, Baby Karla, Ninetales, and Jennifer Alexander). Karla got to learn her first words just by yelling the words no one wants to hear, except in a *Burmecian accent

"FWRANCIS NOOOOOOO!' Baby Karla yelled

The remaining conscious team members protect baby Karla by attacking Kuja, but moments later, Kuja launches Ultima, and tries to make all members fall unconscious. The attack lands, but Francis's body glows blue, and now he is in Unconscious Trance mode. A invincible force field grows around the team, and the attack is deflected. Kuja retreats for the moment. The team sees the bus driven by Zidane. They all board the bus, but Kuja creeps behind Freya and snags baby Karla in a cage. Karla starts crying alerting the team, but by the time Freya got to her, Kuja already made the innocent Burmecian fall unconscious for his pleasure. Freya is getting angry.

"KUJA! YOU SICK EVIL! YOU MADE MY NEWBORN FALL UNCONSCIOUS! YOU MADE FRANCIS FALL UNCONSCIOUS! YOU ARE SO EVIL! YOU DESTROYED BURMECIA! YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING!" Freya yelled as she glows red with anger

CURRENT SCENE/ SCENE 1: Kuja VS Freya- Day 1

Team Angel Sun and Team Anti Evil has just seen Freya getting angry at Kuja's actions. Kuja just attacked Francis (very normal), and made him fall unconscious, but, the team is angered after Kuja rendered Baby Karla unconscious. Freya is now fighting and defending the unconscious hero, and her newborn.

"YOU CRIMINAL! HURTING FRANCIS UNTIL HE FALLS UNCONSCIOUS IS BAD, BUT HURTING A NEWBORN IS WORSE! HOW WORSE YOU ASK? MULTIPLY 'FRANCIS FELL UNCONSCIOUS' TIMES ' FRANCIS NOOOOOO!' AND YOU GET 10X CUBED! THAT EQUALS 1,000X! YOU ARE A CRIMINAL!" Freya yelled while using her math skills

"YOU SHALL ALL DIE FOR USING THE ALGEBRA! FRANCIS SHALL DIE 10 CUBED TIMES AS HARD (1,000 TIMES AS HARD)!" HE SHALL HAVE ALL MEMORIES OF HIS HUMAN LIFE BE WIPED CLEAN! " Kuja yelled as he directed his yell at Luna

Luna defends her pokemon boyfriend

"HE IS NOT A CRIMINAL! TAZZ AND YOU ARE CRIMINALS! TAZZ KILLED 400 INNOCENT BURMECIANS, 400 INNOCENT HUMAN GIRLS, AND YOU NEARLY KILLED JENNIFER TALEVERA! IF YOU DO THE MATH, TAZZ KILLED 800 INNOCNENT PEOPLE, AND YOU ALMOST KILLED ONE OF OUR FRIENDS!" Luna yelled as she tries to fight back her tears

Kuja uses this opportunity to tease Luna with her crying.

"OH LOOK, LOOKS LIKE THE HUMAN IS CRYING!" Kuja laughed, but Freya wasn't having none of this

Freya attacks Kuja from behind using her spear. She aims for his tight arm. Kuja feels the pain that he gave Francis, and all of his friends in a single blow. Kuja grabs the spear, and tells Francisca to call a penalty, but Francisca keeps her mouth shut in an angered mood.

YOU! YOU BETTER CALL A PENALTY IDODIC PENGUIN!" Kuja yelled attempting to hurt Francisca.

Francisca knows that if she does not do something fast, Kuja will attack her if she does not call a penalty on Freya, but the way that Kuja reacted changes the whole call. She decides to sacrifice herself to make the correct call.

"Penalty on Kuja for assaulting the player and referee..." Francisca said as she is being attacked by Kuja

Francisca is now being attacked by Kuja. She tries to defend herself, but Kuja's attacks are so fast, that she cant dodge 80 percent of them. With Francis the Snivy still unconscious, Francisca is defenseless, but hope comes her way as a card flies her way. It happens to be Francis's 'Spirit of the Hero' card. She knows that this card lets her use Francis's reserved energy to give her enough fight to continue. She knows that she has to use all of Francis's reserved energy from his body, but she knows that Francis saves alot of his friends. She uses the card, and all of a sudden, she starts attacking 2X as fast than Kuja.

"(Francis, thank you for saving us. Now it is time for us to save you too)" Francisca taught to herself as she fights Kuja.

Team Angel Sun and Anti- Evil are on Francisca's side as they all cheer for her. While they were cheering, Francis's body glows blue, and a red outline surrounds Francisca to give her even more power. Kuja is overwhelmed, and is forced back toward Freya, who has a spear ready to strike. Francisca signals Freya to use her spear, and Freya launches her spear, and her attack hits.

"(THATS WHAT YOU DESERVE FOR HURTING MY NEWBORN!) ' Freya taught to herself as she goes toward Kuja and attacking him using her spear.

Freya runs toward Kuja, grabs her spear, and uses it on Kuja's other arm.

'(THAT IS FOR HURTING JENNIFER TELEVERA!)' Freya taught to herself as she continued to attack

Freya attacks Kuja's right leg.

"THAT IS FOR HURTING FRANCIS THE BUIZEl, FRANCIS THE MESPRIT, FRANCIS THE UXIE, FRANCIS THE AZELF, RANDAL THE UXIE, SUYAPA THE PIKCACHU, BUT THIS IS FOR HURTING FRANCIS THE SNIVY!" Freya yelled as she stops attacking

Team Angel Sun is ready to try to the authorities to arrest Kuja, but Kuja presses a button, and Luna's body glows *blue- red as life is being sucked out of her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luna yelled out in extreme pain

Luna drops the phone, but Kuja has no idea that the police command post is in Palm Springs. The police come from behind Kuja, and use the cuffs, to place him under arrest. Some of the officers also check on the rest of the team.

POLICE WITH KUJA

Kuja tries to escape the police, but the officers catch him and read his Miranda rights.

I DO NOT OWN THE MIRANDA RIGHTS

"You are under arrest in the court of law. You have the right to remain silent as anything you say can be used against you in the court of law. You also have the right to a attorney, and if you can't afford one, they will give you one" A police officer said as they put Kuja in the police car.

POLICE WITH TEAM ANGEL SUN AND ANTI-EVIL

The police officers are now with Luna, and Angelica talking about Kuja. The police know they caught one of two suspects. The police also notices that Francis the Snivy is still unconscious. The police officers decide to take both teams to the medical center to have their friends recover. The team agrees and goes with the police officers.

TOMORROW: GET READY...


	53. Tazz's Next Target: Armecian Enclave

Welcome to the next chapter to the story. This chapter begins the series where Team Angel Sun will attempt to capture Tazz for his crimes. This chapter also begins the Tales of Graces era as Pascal joins her friends. Here is what I have for you today.

A. Ready to take down Tazz/ Francis the Snivy ends unconscious spell (Don't think that Francis will not faint in this chapter)

B. Pascal's Entrance/ Francis saves Pascal from falling unconscious

Asbel Lhant: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything, and Francis the Snivy does not deserve to die!

Sophie: Thats right!

(LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL)

Freya attacks Kuja's right leg.

"THAT IS FOR HURTING FRANCIS THE BUIZEl, FRANCIS THE MESPRIT, FRANCIS THE UXIE, FRANCIS THE AZELF, RANDAL THE UXIE, SUYAPA THE PIKCACHU, BUT THIS IS FOR HURTING FRANCIS THE SNIVY!" Freya yelled as she stops attacking

Team Angel Sun is ready to try to the authorities to arrest Kuja, but Kuja presses a button, and Luna's body glows *blue- red as life is being sucked out of her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luna yelled out in extreme pain

Luna drops the phone, but Kuja has no idea that the police command post is in Palm Springs. The police come from behind Kuja, and use the cuffs, to place him under arrest. Some of the officers also check on the rest of the team.

POLICE WITH KUJA

Kuja tries to escape the police, but the officers catch him and read his Miranda rights.

I DO NOT OWN THE MIRANDA RIGHTS

"You are under arrest in the court of law. You have the right to remain silent as anything you say can be used against you in the court of law. You also have the right to a attorney, and if you can't afford one, they will give you one" A police officer said as they put Kuja in the police car.

POLICE WITH TEAM ANGEL SUN AND ANTI-EVIL

The police officers are now with Luna, and Angelica talking about Kuja. The police know they caught one of two suspects. The police also notices that Francis the Snivy is still unconscious. The police officers decide to take both teams to the medical center to have their friends recover. The team agrees and goes with the police officers.

CUURRENT SCENE/SCENE 1: Ready to take down Tazz/ Francis end unconscious spell

Team Angel Sun and team Anti-Evil are now in the medical center hoping that their unconscious friends will recover soon. They also hope a certain Snivy will end an unconscious spell. Freya is lucky to have a friend like Francis.

"I am thankful that I got to meet a friend like Francis. He is always thinking of his friends. He is always noble' Freya said as she stroked Francis's green fur.

"Fwrancis, uncon…" Baby Karla said as she is held in Freya's arms

"I know baby, but he is the reason why I have you. He is a hero" Freya said as she strokes Karla's fur

"Fwrancis Hewro" Baby Karla repeated as she hugs her mother.

"Luna, can I talk to you for a second?" Leo asked as he walks to his sister

"Sure, whats up?" Luna asked as she hugs her brother.

"It's about Tazz. I found more information on his location, and Francis revived" Leo said as he led Luna to another room

HOSPITAL- Francis's ROOM

Leo and Luna are now talking about how to take down Tazz.

"Leo, what did you find?" Luna asked as she got closer to her brother

"He is a murder who kills Armecians. He killed a girl who tried to escape his kingdom. That girl is connected to another Armarcian who is escaping. That Armarcian is somehow connected to Francis the Snivy, and Sophie." Luna said as she looks at her unconscious pokemon boyfriend

"What is the name of the Armacians?" Leo asked as he also looked at the unconscious friend

"The one who died is named Jenny, and the one who is connected to Francis, and Sophie is named Pascal" Luna said as she holds onto Francis's right arm

While Leo and Luna were talking, Asbel knocks on the door. Luna lets both Asbel and Sophie inside.

"Hello Knight Asbel" Leo said as he bowed down with Luna

"Hi guys, and its ok. No formalities with me either" Asbel said as Sophie strokes the unconscious Francis

"Francis is unconscious" Sophie said as she returned to the talking group

"Luna, I heard the name Pascal. Is she ok?" Asbel asked worrying about his Tales of Graces friend

"She is trying to escape from Tazz from the GAMERS TIMES Article" Luna said as she hands the article to Asbel

Asbel can't believe what he read. His friend is being attacked by Francis's enemy. He also read that Tazz is heading to Armarcian Enclave (which in this story is located in Palmdale, CA). If he gets there, Pascal and her tribe are in trouble.

"Guys, this is bad, if he gets to the Armacian Enclave, Pascal and her tribe are in danger" Asbel said as he hands the article to Sophie

Sophie reads the article, and she can't believe it.

"Pascal, please be safe, and please come to L.A" Sophie said as she wanted Pascal to join team Angel Sun

"Sophie, you are correct. Pascal will have fun in this team" Asbel said as a certain Snivy revives, and ends his unconscious spell.

"Where am I?" Francis asked as he regains consciousness

"We are all at the medical center in Los Angeles. The police arrested Kuja." Luna said as she hugs Francis

"What's new?" FRancis asked as he rubs his right arm

"Pascal is in danger" Asbel said as Francis started to cry

"Pascal…..please..be ok.." Francis said as he starts crying

"Luna helps Francis calm down. Francis calms down as he hugs his human girlfriend

"Luna, we shall save my favorite Tales of Graces character from harm" Francis said as he also hugs Asbel, and Sophie.

"Francis, lets do this" Sophie said as she called the team to do a friendship pact

The rest of the team heads inside the room to do the friendship pact. Sophie, and Asbel are renewing theirs.

The team is now near Francis's bed ready to do the friendship pact. Francis leads the pact since he is the leader, while Sophie, and Asbel will go second since they are renewing their pact.

FRIENDSHIP PACT- VERSION 1

SCRIPT MODE

All team members from both Angel Sun, and Anti Evil put their hands in the middle (like in a cheer fashion), with Francis's paw on top

Francis (the Snivy): Our allies

Sophie and Asbel: Our friends

Angelica: We come together to stay together till the end

Mei: No matter what happens

Francis: Even if I fall unconscious

Luna: Even if we have bad times

Asbel: We

Sophie: Will

Everyone: NEVER GIVE UP!

Every team member including the pokemon raises their hands up to the sky

SECTION 2: Pascal's entrance/ Francis falls unconscious

Team Angel Sun and Team Anti Evil have just made a friendship pact with each other. The team is ready to help their Tales of Graces friend, Pascal defend her hometown. They have no idea that Pascal is just outside their front door as a yell is heard.

"HELP MEEEEEEE!" Pascal yelled as she tries to puns the door.

Tazz is only 1,000 meters from Pascal. Asbel from inside the hospital opens the door to let Pascal inside. Pascal runs inside, but Tazz also follows her inside. Tazz tries to stab Pascal's left leg, and he does (or does he?). Pascal never felt the pain. She looks around, and she can't believe that someone saved her on time. Pascal looks behind her, and it happens to be Francis the Snivy who fell unconscious while saving her. Pascal yells the words that no one wants to hear.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pascal yelled

NEXT CHAPTER: 'Pascal VS Tazz' Series begins. Can Pascal avenge her hero?


	54. Pascal VS Tazz: Francis Saves Pascal

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. This chapter starts the 'Defense of Amercia' series. Here is what we have in store for today;

A. Pascal VS Tazz: Pascal's Leaf Trance mode

B. Pascal VS Tazz 1 Part 2: Francis saves Pascal again/ Francis falls unconscious

Pascal: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

Sophie: Pascal, you know that Francis saved you?

Pascal: Ya. He is cool, yes?

Luna: More than cool, he is a hero

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

Team Angel Sun and Team Anti Evil have just made a friendship pact with each other. The team is ready to help their Tales of Graces friend, Pascal defend her hometown. They have no idea that Pascal is just outside their front door as a yell is heard.

"HELP MEEEEEEE!" Pascal yelled as she tries to puns the door.

Tazz is only 1,000 meters from Pascal. Asbel from inside the hospital opens the door to let Pascal inside. Pascal runs inside, but Tazz also follows her inside. Tazz tries to stab Pascal's left leg, and he does (or does he?). Pascal never felt the pain. She looks around, and she can't believe that someone saved her on time. Pascal looks behind her, and it happens to be Francis the Snivy who fell unconscious while saving her. Pascal yells the words that no one wants to hear.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pascal yelled

CURRENT SCENE/ SCENE 1: Pascal VS Tazz- Part 1 (Pascal's Leaf Trance mode)

Pascal is ready to avenge her new friend who just saved her. She knows that Francis fell unconscious to save her, and now, she will face Tazz one on one.

"Pascal, be careful. Tazz cheats a lot to try to kill anyone in his path" Luna said as she places a hand on Pascal.

"Yes Luna. I shall watch myself. I will not let this cheater get away with what he did to a cool Francis" Pascal said as she got her wind needle staff out.

Tazz mocks Pascal.

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO DIE WITH THAT IDIOT!" Tazz yelled ready to try to attack Pascal

"HEYYYYYYYYY! FRANCIS AND I DONT DESERVE YOUR DEATH THREAT!" Pascal yelled as her body glows

"Oh boy, Pascal already hit Trance!" Zidane yelled as he sees Pascal's body glowing a different trance color

Pascal's body is now glowing green, and yellow to represent her friendship with Francis the Snivy. Her clothes changes to the colors of Francis's fur (green and yellow). (Pascal just got angry after this)

"YOU! YOU ARE A MEANIE! YOU SHALL NOT KILL THE KINDNESS!" Pascal yelled in her mad tone

"Go Pascal!" Team Angel sun cheered

Pascal's Leaf Trance mode activated

BATTLE MODE ACTIVATED

LIFE POINT DISTRIBUTION

Tazz: 50,000

Pascal: 4,000

Referee: Jennifer Alexander

Team Angel Sun is now looking at the scoreboard, and can't believe it. Pascal is at normal, while Tazz is way past normal.

'(Francis, I will make sure that this murderer won't hurt you. If you need to save me, please do)' Pascal taught to herself as she saw the board

FIRST POSSESSION: Tazz

Tazz is ready to take his turn in battle. He tries to throw his spear at Pascal's left leg, but Pascal just catches it, and throws it back, and she hits him for her first points for Team Angel Sun.

Tazz: 49,300

Pascal: 4,000 (700 to 0 scoring run)

POSSESSION: Pascal

Pascal sees Tazz moving around the field. She yells her favorite move.

'WIND NEEDLE!" Pascal yells as she raises her right leg up, and sends leaves from her staff at Tazz

The attack of Pascal hits Tazz from behind, and Pascal opens up a 2,000 point run

Tazz: 48,000 LP

Pascal: 4,000 LP (2,000 to 0 scoring run)

POSSESSION: Tazz

Tazz is moving toward Pascal to try to hit her right leg, but Pascal moves out, and grabs Tazz's spear to attack him. Tazz claims for a penalty, but Jennifer Alexander says NO, and Pascal is on a 4,000 to 0 point run.

Tazz: 46,000

Pascal: 4,000 (4,000 to 0 point scoring run, 1 counter)

POSSESSION: Pascal

Pascal is going to try to finish this battle with her trance move. Her body glows green as she gets ready to use her move.

"Lets go Pascal!" Asbel yelled from the sidelines

"WIND LEAF BLADE NEEDLE!" Pascal yelled as she spawns her attacks

The leaves that were spawned out from Pascal's staff turned into a needle with a Leaf Blade move. The needle strikes Tazz, and Pascal sucks the life out of Tazz. Asbel and Sophie are having fun on the side lines.

"Thats cool" Sophie said as she and Asbel did a high five

"Nice move Pascal" Luna said

Tazz is claiming for another penalty, but Jennifer Alexander does not call it, and Pascal sucks out 5,000 life points giving her a 9,000 to 0 point run.

Tazz: 42,000 LP

Pascal: 9,000 LP (9,000 to 0 point run, sucked out life from Tazz)

FINAL SECTION: Pascal VS Tazz I- Part 2: Francis saves Pascal/ Francis faints (Short)

POSSESSION: Tazz

Tazz is ready to cheat to try to kill Pascal, and Francis.

"TIME FOR ME TO KILL YOU!" Tazz yelled as he launches an unknown move

Luna, and the Tales of Graces cast gets worried.

"PASCAL NOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled

Tazz launches the attack as a dark ball (like using Shadow Ball) is launched toward her. She tries to run, but the ball follows her. All of a sudden, a green blur screams out in pain. Pascal knows what to say next.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOO" Pascal yelled/ ('Francis, thanks for saving me)' Pascal taught to herself

Next chapter is on Saturday!


	55. Healing Light Saves FrancisSave Pascal

Good Afternoon everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of the story. In this chapter;

The Amarcian Hero, Pascal

The Lunar Wonder, Luna

The Burmecian Referee, Jennifer Alexander

And the one and only unconscious hero, Francis the Snivy

And I am FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy. I may not own anything, but it is time to have fun! Here is what is in this chapter!

A. Tazz VS Pascal - Day 2 (Part 3)/ Francis regains consciousness

B. Tazz VS Pascal- Day 2 (Part 4)/ Pascal saved again by Francis

LAST TIME;

Tazz is ready to cheat to try to kill Pascal, and Francis.

"TIME FOR ME TO KILL YOU!" Tazz yelled as he launches an unknown move

Luna, and the Tales of Graces cast gets worried.

"PASCAL NOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled

Tazz launches the attack as a dark ball (like using Shadow Ball) is launched toward her. She tries to run, but the ball follows her. All of a sudden, a green blur screams out in pain. Pascal knows what to say next.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOO" Pascal yelled/ ('Francis, thanks for saving me)' Pascal taught to herself.

CURRENT SCENE / SCENE 1

Pascal has just seen Francis saving her again. Tazz can't believe it.

"THAT IDIOTIC SNAKE SHALL DIE" Tazz yelled as he aimed his spear at the unconscious hero.

"PUT THAT DOINK DOWN! FRANCIS NEVER DESERVED THAT PAIN!" Pascal yelled as she pointed to the spear

"Nice word Pascal. Keep using that" Asbel said as he notices Pascal's in game language

"What is a doink?" Luna asked as she gets interested

"Oh, it is Pascals way to say 'put that thing down'" Asbel said as he holds Luna's hand

"Asbel, you are cool" Luna said as she hugs Asbel

"Luna, you are cool too, but your pokemon boyfriend saved Pascal" Asbel said referring to Francis

"Yes Asbel" Luna said as she thinks of a plan to help Pascal.

BATTLE CONTINUES

Tazz: 42,000 LP

Pascal: 9,000 LP (9,000 to 0 point run, sucked out life from Tazz)

Referee: Jennifer Alexander

POSSESSION: Pascal

Pascal carries the unconscious hero off the field while thinking about her next move.

2 minutes later.

"WIND NEEDLE!" Pascal yelled as she preformed the movements

Her staff spawns sharp leaves to attack Tazz. Tazz gets hit, and now Pascal is on 12,000 to 0 point run

Tazz: 39,000 LP

Pascal: 9,000 LP (12,000 to 0 point run)

POSSESSION: Tazz

Tazz is not happy about miscalled penalties, and Francis saving Pascal. He wants to kill Pascal ASAP (As soon as possible,yes this one).

B. FINAL SECTION: Pascal VS Tazz(Part 4)/ Francis saves Pascal again! (short)

Tazz is about to try to kill Pascal in a horrible way. He plans to leave no trace of her behind, but he has no clue that Francis is about to save Pascal again.

Tazz produces an unknown move that is aimed at Pascal

A dark ball is formed from Tazz'z hands, and is heading toward Pascal. Pascal tries to run away from the move, but the ball is so close to her. The ball is aiming for her right leg, but out of nowhere, a green blur makes it in time to take the attack for her. Pascal knows what to say next.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOO!" Pascal yelled

Luna is worried that Francis might fall unconscious again. She knows that Sophie can use healing spells. Luna goes to Sophie for this matter.

"Sophie, can you heal Francis?" Luna asked

"Of course I can. Hold on a second" Sophie said as she got in her place to cast her healing spell undetected.

Sophie goes in a spot where Francis is straight ahead of her. She gets ready to target Francis for the spell.

QUICK NOTES: HEALING SPELLS

When a healing spell is casted in this story, you will see a couple of things listed here;

Target: This is the player that will be targeted for the spell

Target unconscious time: If a player is like 10 seconds from unconsciousness or less, the number of seconds will be listed here.

Spell time: How long it takes to cast the spell

Quote: The players quote will be said, then the name of the spell.

WARNING:

If the target player falls unconscious, the spell is redirected back to the caster. If the spell caster gets hit, or falls unconscious within the Spell time, the spell is canceled. If the caster is attacked after the Spell time, the spell will count, and will take effect

BACK TO SOPHIE

Sophie is ready to cast "Heal" on Francis the Snivy

Spell: Heal

Target: Francis the Snivy (3RD Player Target)

Target unconscious time: 6 seconds

Spell time: 3 seconds

"Healing Light, I call upon thee. Heal!" Sophie yelled

A green aura surrounds Francis as he is healed, and is saved from falling unconscious.

"Thanks Sophie" Francis said as he hugs Sophie

"Francis, thank you for saving Pascal" Sophie said as Francis hugs Pascal

"Francis, you are sooo cute. Thank you" Pascal said as as she calls Luna over

Luna comes over, and Tazz leaves the field in defeat.

"Yes Pascal?" Luna asked as she hugs Francis

"I love Francis, Francis loves you, I love you too" Pascal said as Luna is thinking about a love triangle.

"Shall we form a love triangle?" Luna asked as she holds onto Francis's right paw

"Yes" Pascal said

The rest of the team joins the group to see the love triangle being formed

"Pascal"

"Luna"

"Francis"

"No matter what we face, we will always love each other" Luna said

"Even if I am unconscious, we shall what?" Francis asked as everyone joined in

"Never give up!" Pascal, Luna, and Francis yelled

NEXT WEEK: Jennifer Talavera regains consciousness as she has to face Tazz, but Kuja knocks Francis unconscious, and takes him to the Amarcian Enclave.


	56. Going to the Amarcia, Francis faints

Good afternoon everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of the story. In this chapter;

The Dancing Period 6 Ally, Jennifer Talavera

The Happy Amarcian, Pascal

I am a medic, Cheria

The hero of the moment, Francis the Snivy

And I am FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy, I may not own anything, but it's time for some fun!

In this chapter we have the following;

A. Going to the Amarcian Enclave

B. Kuja's new way to kill Francis and friends/ Amarcian Enclave intro (Palmdale, CA) (short section)- Leads to 'Jennifer Talavera VS Tazz' series

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"Francis, you are sooo cute. Thank you" Pascal said as as she calls Luna over

Luna comes over, and Tazz leaves the field in defeat.

"Yes Pascal?" Luna asked as she hugs Francis

"I love Francis, Francis loves you, I love you too" Pascal said as Luna is thinking about a love triangle.

"Shall we form a love triangle?" Luna asked as she holds onto Francis's right paw

"Yes" Pascal said

The rest of the team joins the group to see the love triangle being formed

"Pascal"

"Luna"

"Francis"

"No matter what we face, we will always love each other" Luna said

"Even if I am unconscious, we shall what?" Francis asked as everyone joined in

"Never give up!" Pascal, Luna, and Francis yelled

I HAVE AN EXTRA FOR EVERYONE! HERE IS THE OPENING SONG OF 'TALES OF GRACES f' I do not own!

Think of days with no hope so alone in the dark I cried so many tears

Now I know now I know the page was turning chapter one in my book of love

But you came and you showed me that dreams can come true

I want you to know my hearts glows from your touch

In your arms all my pain inside washes right through

Together we'll find the way

I believe your love I believe in our love

No matter what I know our aim is true

Every step we take our love will grow stronger

I wish that two hearts could be one

Here we are hand in hand we watch the stars up in the sky they're shining down on us

We can share everyday in every way we hold the promise of tomorrow

Hold me tight wanna feel you close don't let me go

I want us to be until the end of time

Call my name any time when your heart feels sorrow

I'll wipe the tears from your face

I'll be there for you I'll be right by your side

I promise to cherish eternally

You're the only one to lead me through this life

I wish that our hearts could be one

Seasons are changing (the) snow's coming down now

Melting from traces of our love

Never be alone

Forever more

I believe your love I believe in our love

No matter what I know our aim is true

Every step we take our love will grow stronger

I wish that two hearts could be one

I'll be there for you I'll be right by your side

I promise to cherish eternally

You're the only one to lead me through this life

I wish that our hearts could be one

I wish that our hearts could be one

SCENE 1: Jennifer Talavera battles Tazz

Pascal, Francis, and Luna have just formed a love triangle with each other. Pascal also defeated Tazz by forfeit.

"Good battle skills Pascal" Francis said as he hugs his human girlfriend

"Thanks man, you are soooooo good at saving us" Pascal said as she hugged her pokemon friend

"Asbel, what a moment we see there" Sophie said as she hugs Asbel

"Yes, he is a hero, just like you and I on Tales of Graces" Asbel said as he hugs Sophie

While the friends were talking, Francis's unconscious period 6 friend, Jennifer Talavera regains consciousness for the first time since the 'Saving Jennifer' Series.

"Where am I?" Jennifer asked as she regains consciousness

"We are in the L.A medical center. You were unconscious for a while" Francis said to his human period 6 friend.

"Wow, how long?" Jennifer asked as she looks at her new friends

"15 days" Luna said as she hugs Jennifer by making sure Leo can't see Jennifer

"What are you hiding from me?" Leo asked

"Making sure you can't flirt with Francis's human period 6 friend" Opal said as she smacked Leo looking at Jennifer's shorts, and legs

"EMERGENCY ALERT SYSTEM ACTIVATED!" A voice yelled from Pascal's pocket

The team notices that Pascal is vibrating. Her phone has sent out an alert from the Amarcian Enclave. She knows that Tazz left the battle to try to attack her home town.

"Guys, my home is in danger!" Pascal yelled as she ran toward Asbel

"TAZZ SHALL NOT WIN!" Francis yelled as the team got ready to go to the Amarcian Enclave in Palmdale, CA.

(FREEWAY 5 NORTH- SACRAMENTO)

The team is now on the road to the Amacian Enclave in Palmdale. Pascal is worried about her other Amarcian friend, Jackie, who is in danger. Pascal knows that Tazz already injured her before she came t Los Angeles. The team notices that Pascal is in her thoughts.

"Pascal, whats wrong?" Sophie asked as she looks at Pascal

"My Amarcian friend named Jackie is injured because of Tazz. She was injured as she also tried to escape from Tazz. Tazz was about to attack me when she moved in front of me to take it. Jackie saved my life, and now it is time to return the favor" Pascal said as she looked at Francis the Snivy.

"Pascal, by listening to the story, It looks like Jackie is like Francis" Sophie said as she hugs Francis

"Thanks Sophie" Francis said as he sleeps on Sophie's school skirt

(FREEWAY 60 EAST- TO PALMDALE AND AMARCIAN ENCLAVE)

The team is almost at the enclave. They want Tazz eliminated, but they have no idea that Francis is about to be knocked unconscious while saving Sophie and Pascal from his special move. The team is still on the freeway when Zidane feels a unwelcome feeling.

"I have a feeling that we are being followed. Get ready" Zidane said as he looked at Francis.

"We all will be" Everyone said

The team continues on the road until they find a white car that they do not want to see. Tazz is on the way to the Enclave as well. The team then sees Tazz holding a button, and they know who he is targeting.

"We have to hide Francis, and Pascal" Zidane said as he looks left and right

Tazz then teleports to the teams bus while leaving his car to make a chain reaction with the cars. Tazz lands where Sophie and Pascal are located.

"HELP!" Pascal yelled as she hugs Sophie

Francis hears the cry for help, and he knows he has to save his two friends. Tazz tries to make Sophie and Pascal fall unconscious by using a unknown move, but Francis runs over in time to throw his legs in the 'passing lane' to take the attack, saving Pascal, and Sophie from possible unconsciousness. Francis is holding on to his left leg in pain. Tazz tries to run, but Asbel catches him in the act and now he grabs Tazz on his arm, and throws him out. Sophie plays baseball umpire.

"YOUR OUT!" Sophie yelled at Tazz as she does the 'out' sign from Major League Baseball (MLB).

Tazz did not like the 'out' sign as he presses the life draining button from his back.

The team sees a life draining stream being aimed at Jennifer Talavera. Jennifer braces herself, but Francis uses the last of his energy to step in the lane to take the damage, and save Jennifer.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Francis yells in pain as he took the damage

Francis tries to stay conscious in the act, but the leg pain, and blood loss added up, and he falls unconscious, and Tazz manages to grab the unconscious and injured Francis to take him to the Amracian Enclave Dungeon in Palmdale. The team knows that Pascal's Amarcian friend, Jackie is in danger, but now they know that Francis is even in more danger.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO!" Sophie yelled

"Sophie's yell tells it all. We have to save the cool dude" Pascal said

"This is to be chapter 2 of my book of love" Asbel said as he was referring to the 'Tales of Graces' theme song.

B. SECTION 2: Setting up 'Jennifer VS Tazz'

Here is how the battle will go, and the chapters;

Chapter 57: Day 1 of the battle

EVENTS:

Jennifer saved by Francis the Snivy (Francis falls unconscious)

Date: Next Saturday

Chapter 58: Day 2 of the battle

EVENTS:

Cheria makes her Angel Sun debut

Francis poisoned by Tazz, and falls unconscious again

Date: Thursday, August 29th

Chapter 59: Day 3

EVENTS:

Jennifer becomes a Red Mage

Jennifer goes into Trance after Francis falls unconscious again to save her

Chapter 60: FINAL

EVENTS:

Saving Jackie the Amarcian

Francis falls unconscious to save Jackie from a attack


	57. Sophie and Pascal saves Jennifer

Good Evening everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of the story. On tonights chapter;

Period 6 Dancer, Jennifer Talavera

The Bumecian that likes all, Jennifer Alexander

The one named after a stone, Opal

And the unconscious hero, Francis the Snivy

And my name is FrancisTheUnconsciousHero, while I might not own anything, it does not mean that we can't have fun!

IN TODAY'S CHAPTER;

A. Pascal rescues Jackie

B. Jennifer Talavera VS Tazz Day 1 (VERBAL) (Part 1)/ Sophie and Pascal saves Jennifer from fainting

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

WARNING: BAD WORD WARNING

"We have to hide Francis, and Pascal" Zidane said as he looks left and right

Tazz then teleports to the teams bus while leaving his car to make a chain reaction with the cars. Tazz lands where Sophie and Pascal are located.

"HELP!" Pascal yelled as she hugs Sophie

Francis hears the cry for help, and he knows he has to save his two friends. Tazz tries to make Sophie and Pascal fall unconscious by using a unknown move, but Francis runs over in time to throw his legs in the 'passing lane' to take the attack, saving Pascal, and Sophie from possible unconsciousness. Francis is holding on to his left leg in pain. Tazz tries to run, but Asbel catches him in the act and now he grabs Tazz on his arm, and throws him out. Sophie plays baseball umpire.

"YOUR OUT!" Sophie yelled at Tazz as she does the 'out' sign from Major League Baseball (MLB).

Tazz did not like the 'out' sign as he presses the life draining button from his back.

The team sees a life draining stream being aimed at Jennifer Talavera. Jennifer braces herself, but Francis uses the last of his energy to step in the lane to take the damage, and save Jennifer.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Francis yells in pain as he took the damage

Francis tries to stay conscious in the act, but the leg pain, and blood loss added up, and he falls unconscious, and Tazz manages to grab the unconscious and injured Francis to take him to the Amracian Enclave Dungeon in Palmdale. The team knows that Pascal's Amarcian friend, Jackie is in danger, but now they know that Francis is even in more danger.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO!" Sophie yelled

CUURENT SCENE/ SCENE A.

Tazz has just knocked Francis unconscious, and took him to the Amarcian Enclave area (Palmdale, CA in this story). Team Angel Sun is worried that Francis is part of the Tazz killing plot along with Pascal's Amarcian friend, Jackie.

"If he kills both Jackie, and Francis, he will pay!" Pascal yelled as Zidane drives the team bus east to the Amarcian Enclave.

AMARCIAN ENCLAVE- 3 hours after Francis fell unconscious

Team Angel Sun have just arrived at the Amarcian Enclave. Pascal goes straight to Jackie's house to make sure she is ok. When she got to the house, she sees a sight she does not want to see. Jackie is barley conscious, her legs tied to her bed, and her hands tied to the top of the bed. There was also a trap, when triggered would have a knife cut off Jackie's neck to kill her. Pascal knows that Tazz could do the same thing to Francis, but she fears it will be far worse.

"(Tazz, when we find you, we will beat you for what you did to my friends)' Pascal taught to herself as she deactivates the trap

Jackie notices Pascal is trying to help her. Pascal unties Jackie from the bed, and examines her injuries. Pascal is now angered. Jackie knows that Pascal hates Tazz.

"They don't deserve this' Pascal said referring to Jackie and Francis

"Who's they?" Jackie asked with intent

"You, and my pokemon friend, Francis" Pascal said as she hugs Jackie

"I may not know who Francis is, but you are right" Jackie said as she tries to stand up from her leg injuries

"Tazz is trying to kill Francis again" Pascal said as Jackie gets concerned

"Francis, he dever deserved pain" Jackie yelled as she hops onto Pascal's back

Pascal carries her injured friend to the Amarcian hospital. The rest of the team tries to look for the unconscious Francis, and Tazz. While Jackie is being carried, she gives a big clue to where the unconscious hero is located.

"You…will find…him…2 miles away" Jackie said as she falls unconscious from all injuries

"JACKIE NOOOOO!" Pascal yelled as she ran to the nearest Amarcian Hospital.

2 MINUTES LATER

Pascal has just visited the Amarcian Hospital, and told the news to the team.

"I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that Jackie will survive all her injures, but the bad news is that she will be unconscious for a while" Pascal said to the team.

"I understand. Do you plan to stay with Jackie?" Asbel asked

"Yes, but don't worry, I have a special non-unconscious trance move that helps you all" Pascal said as she hugs Asbel

"Thanks Pascal" Asbel said as he hugs Pascal

"Remember, Francis is the true hero here. He is the reason why Sophie, and I did not end up unconscious in the bus. You guys have to save hum" Pascal said as she hugged Luna.

"We will" Luna said as she and the team headed to the team bus to the Amarcian Enclave Dungeon

SECTION 2: Jennifer Talavera VS Tazz (DAY 1/ PART 1)/ Sophie saves Jennifer from fainting

AMARCIAN ENCLAVE DUNGEON (2 MILES FROM MAIN AREA)

Team Angel Sun is now at the Dungeon area. They know that Francis is in serious danger as Tazz could kill him at any time. The team now surrounds the entrance to the dungeon to make sure that Tazz can't get away with what he has done. Jennifer Talavera wants to challenge Tazz to make sure that he knows that the Period 6 ally has power.

"TAZZ, YOU ARE A CRIMINAL! COME OUT NOW! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Jennifer T. yelled as Jennifer Alexander comes toward the area.

All of a sudden, a beam of light comes out of the came, and is headed straight for Jennifer Talavera. Jennifer tries to run, but the light is fast, and almost hits her, but Sophie jumps in front of Jennifer and takes the attack. Asbel yells the two words that no one wants to hear.

"SOPHIE NOOOOOOOO!" Asbel yelled as he had a flashback to his battle with King Richard at World's Eye

WARNING: SOPILER ALERT FOR 'TALES OF GRACES F'

Asbel and friends have arrived at World's Eye to try to find the Lastalia, a Cryas that King Richard (former Prince) is after. King Richard suddenly appears, but he is under some strange power. After the battle, King Richard mentions the name 'Protos Heis' (Sophie's official name by the game). Sophie tries to say no to Protos Heis, and tries to do another friendship pact, but as soon as she proposed the idea, King Richard says the words 'Sophie', and then the word 'die'. As soon as he says this, he draws his sword and a strange power attacks the team, but Sophie got the worst of it as she falls unconscious.

"SOPHIE NOOOOOOOOOO!" Asbel yelled as he reacts to what happened

BACK TO REALITY

Asbel still has King Richard (Not appearing in this story- references only)on his mind. He is now thinking that Tazz like King Richard. The only difference, King Richard returns to being nice, and Tazz is pure evil.

Asbel goes to the unconscious Sophie to try to revive her.

"SOPHIE! WAKE UP!" Asbel yelled hoping that Sophie will regain consciousness

Sophie does not revive within 2 minutes. Asbel is now angry at Tazz

"TAZZ! GET OUT NOW!" Asbel yelled as he was red with anger

"THAT BAS***** WILL PAY!" Zidane yelled as he stands up

Tazz comes out with the unconscious Francis, a poison needle, and a knife. Tazz could be moments away from killing Jennifer Talavera, and her period 6 ally. Tazz combines his knife with his unknown move to try to kill Jennifer T. Tazz launches his move hoping to attack Jennifer T. Jennifer braces herself for the unconscious impact, but the team hears a girls voice. It happens to be Pascal's voice from the sky.

"LETS GO! RUBY INFERNO!" Pascal yelled

As her voice boomed in the sky, a fire sprit went in front of Jennifer and attacked Tazz, and kept attacking him with fire. Tazz nearly falls unconscious after the attack is over. Asbel notices that this was Pascal's Mystic Arte (special move).

"Thanks fire sprit" Jennifer said as she sees the spirit communicating with her

"You are very welcome Jennifer" The spirit said as Jennifer notices something

"How do you know my name?" Jennifer asked the spirit

"Pascal told me that you were in danger, and she activated me to save you. You have to save Francis. He also has one of us" The fire sprit said

"Wow, Francis has a fire spirit too?" Jennifer asked with interest

"He has a spirit too, but instead of fire, he has grass since he is a grass pokemon. The sprits name is Clover Leaf, and my name is Ruby" Ruby said

"Cool. Can we all have one?" Jennifer asked as she looked very interested

"You are all connected with Francis, so all of you except for Asbel, Sophie, Cheria, and Pascal, will have Clover Leaf as your grass spirit. All you have to do to activate it is to find the power in battle" Ruby said as he went back to Pascal

FRIDAY:

Jennifer Talavera battles Tazz to avenge both Francis, and Sophie. Can she do it, and can she summon Clover Leaf, the Grass Spirit? Find out soon


	58. Tazz Cheats and Tries to Kill Francis

Good mooring everyone and welcome to the next chapter to the story. In today's chapter;

The Period 6 player, Jennifer Talavera

The Unbelievable child, Cheria Barnes

And The Amarcian Heroine, Pascal

I am FrancisTheUnconsciousHero, and while I may not own anything, it is time for some fun!

IN THIS CHAPTER

A. Jennifer VS Tazz - Day 2 / Jennifer falls unconscious (NO SCOREBOARD) / Tazz cheats (Battle is NOT over)

B. Tazz tries to kill Francis….

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

BACK TO REALITY

Asbel still has King Richard (Not appearing in this story- references only)on his mind. He is now thinking that Tazz like King Richard. The only difference, King Richard returns to being nice, and Tazz is pure evil.

Asbel goes to the unconscious Sophie to try to revive her.

"SOPHIE! WAKE UP!" Asbel yelled hoping that Sophie will regain consciousness

Sophie does not revive within 2 minutes. Asbel is now angry at Tazz

"TAZZ! GET OUT NOW!" Asbel yelled as he was red with anger

"THAT BAS***** WILL PAY!" Zidane yelled as he stands up

Tazz comes out with the unconscious Francis, a poison needle, and a knife. Tazz could be moments away from killing Jennifer Talavera, and her period 6 ally. Tazz combines his knife with his unknown move to try to kill Jennifer T. Tazz launches his move hoping to attack Jennifer T. Jennifer braces herself for the unconscious impact, but the team hears a girls voice. It happens to be Pascal's voice from the sky.

"LETS GO! RUBY INFERNO!" Pascal yelled

As her voice boomed in the sky, a fire sprit went in front of Jennifer and attacked Tazz, and kept attacking him with fire. Tazz nearly falls unconscious after the attack is over. Asbel notices that this was Pascal's Mystic Arte (special move).

"Thanks fire sprit" Jennifer said as she sees the spirit communicating with her

"You are very welcome Jennifer" The spirit said as Jennifer notices something

"How do you know my name?" Jennifer asked the spirit

"Pascal told me that you were in danger, and she activated me to save you. You have to save Francis. He also has one of us" The fire sprit said

"Wow, Francis has a fire spirit too?" Jennifer asked with interest

"He has a spirit too, but instead of fire, he has grass since he is a grass pokemon. The sprits name is Clover Leaf, and my name is Ruby" Ruby said

"Cool. Can we all have one?" Jennifer asked as she looked very interested

"You are all connected with Francis, so all of you except for Asbel, Sophie, Cheria, and Pascal, will have Clover Leaf as your grass spirit. All you have to do to activate it is to find the power in battle" Ruby said as he went back to Pascal

CURRENT SCENE/ Jennifer Falls unconscious…..

Team Angel Sun is ready to see Jennifer Talavera defeat Tazz. Jennifer wants to avenge Francis the Snivy. Tazz comes out from the Amarcian Enclave Dungeon with the unconscious hero in a very dangerous spot. Francis is poisoned, and is still unconscious. Jennifer becomes angry.

"TAZZ, YOU ARE A CRIMINAL! YOU SHOULD BE IN JAIL FOR KILLING INNOCENT BURMECIANS, INNOCENT HUMAN GIRLS, AND YOU ALMOST KILLED THE REPRESENTER OF KINDNESS! YOU SHOULD GHET OUT" Jennifer yelled as she gets in her battle stance.

"THEY DESERVED THE PAIN! YOU SHOULD DIE TOO!" Tazz yelled

"I DONT DESERVE TO DIE LIKE THEY DID! I HAVE A LIFE TO LIVE! FRANCIS HAS A LIFE TO LIVE! YOU ARE A CRIMINAL WHO JUST KILLS HUMAN GIRLS FOR PLEASURE!" Jennifer yelled as she gets her Red Mage staff out

"YOU WOULD DARE LECTURE ME! YOU DIE NOW!" Tazz yells as he grabbed his life draining button

Tazz aims his life draining button at Jennifer. Jennifer sees the beam coming and dodges the attack while going to her unconscious hero. She grabs the cage where Francis is unconscious in. As she walked back to get with the team, Tazz throws his spear at Jennifer's right arm. The spear hits Jennifer's arm, and she goes down hard. Jennifer yells in pain as Jennifer Alexander goes in front of her to protect her from further attacks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jennifer Talavera yelled in pain as she held her right arm

Jennifer Talavera tries to stay conscious, but all of the pain that she took added up, and she falls unconscious 10 seconds later.

"JENNIFER NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled as she fears the worst-case scenario

Team Angel Sun is about to see a nightmare come true

SECTION 2: Tazz tries to kill Francis… (Very Short, but a set up)

Team Angel Sun as just seen Jennifer Talavera fall unconscious by Tazz's attack. Team ANgel Sun is worried that Tazz is going to try to kill Francis the Snivy. All of a sudden, Tazz takes out his sword, and attacks Jennifer's left leg. Jennifer Alexander tries to save her human counter part, but the spear connected with Jennifer's leg, and now Jennifer (Talavera) is bleeding badly. Tazz then tries to attack the unconscious Francis…..

TOMORROW: Can Team Angel Sun protect the unconscious hero? Will a new character help out? Can team Angel Sun battle Tazz? Tomorrow is the day.


	59. Cheria Joins Team Angel Sun

Good morning everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of the story. This chapter will be a short one. In this chapter,

I shall help my friends, Cheria Barnes

I will not give up, Jennifer Talavera

AND I AM FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy, and while I may not own anything, we can still enjoy this story…

In this chapter

A. Cheria's Debut/ Tazz tries to kill Francis the Snivy

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

Team Angel Sun as just seen Jennifer Talavera fall unconscious by Tazz's attack. Team ANgel Sun is worried that Tazz is going to try to kill Francis the Snivy. All of a sudden, Tazz takes out his sword, and attacks Jennifer's left leg. Jennifer Alexander tries to save her human counter part, but the spear connected with Jennifer's leg, and now Jennifer (Talavera) is bleeding badly. Tazz then tries to attack the unconscious Francis…..

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angel Sun is now seeing what Luna was hoping not to see, Tazz injuring Jennifer Talavera, and possibly her pokemon boyfriend, Francis the Snivy. She knows that Jennifer fell unconscious moments ago. Tazz is about to attack the unconscious Francis.

"FRANCIS SHALL DIE NOW!" Tazz yelled as he raised his spear to attempt to attack Francis.

Tazz raises his spear ready to attack the unconscious hero. The spear is about to make contact with Francis's right leg when a girl wearing a school style uniform steps in front, and takes the attack. Asbel knows who this is.

"SOPHIE NOOOOOOOOOO!" Asbel yelled as he went over to Sophie's area

Asbel runs over to Sophie's area to see if she is unconscious, but she happens to be ok as she remained standing with both arms out in a protective stance to protect her unconscious hero.

"Francis and Jennifer Talavera don't deserve this pain" Sophie said as Asbel pats her back

"Yes Sophie, they don't deserve pain" Asbel said as he hugged Sophie

The duo of friends return to their team area. Jennifer A (Alexander) is worried about her human counterpart, Jennifer Talavera. Jennifer A. knows that Tazz injured Jennifer T. to make sure that she can't save her period 6 ally.

"TAZZ, YOU SHALL SUFFER WHAT MY FRIENDS SUFFERED! THEY DO NOT DESERVE TO DIE!" Jennifer A. yelled as she stands in front of her human counter part

"JENNIFER TALAVERA SHALL DIE! FRANCIS SHALL DIE! JACKIE AND PASCAL ALL DE!" Tazz yelled as he got a spear out ready to attack

Tazz got his spread ready to attack Jennifer A. Jennifer braces herself as the attack is too fast. She braced for the impact, but it never came. Jennifer looks up, and finds a blue shield is protecting her, and she notices that Francis's body is glowing blue to go into unconscious Trance mode. The shield throws the attack back at Tazz, and the attack hits him. While this was happening, a girl in a red skirt, white socks, red shoes, and a red shirt, with red hair comes in to the field. Asbel knows who this girl is.

"Hello Cheria" Asbel greeted his Tales of Graces friend

"Hi Asbel. I heard that a certain 'Francis' is unconscious, and I want to join team Angel Sun" Cheria said as she hugged Asbel

"Yes. He is unconscious, and your healing powers can help us all" Asbel said as he led Cheria to the unconscious Jennifer Talavera, and the unconscious hero

Tomorrow: Cheria joins Team Angel Sun, and her first job is to heal Jennifer Talavera, and the unconscious hero. She also joins the battle to heal Jennifer when needed. Can Team Angel Sun finish Tazz off?


	60. Clover Leaf Enters and Saves Jennifer T

Good morning everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of the story. In this chapter;

Im in the Medical Alliance, Cheria Barnes

I will not have Francis the Snivy injured, Jennifer Talavera

And 'I won't sacrifice myself', Sophie Lhant

And I am FrancisTheUnconsciousHero. I may not own this, but as we all say, lets have some fun!

HIGHLIGHTS THIS CHAPTER

A. Sophie's anger toward Tazz (Contains Spoilers for 'Tales of Graces f)

B. Jennifer Talavera VS Tazz (Part 1 of 5)/ Jennifer saved by Clover Leaf, and the unconscious hero

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

"TAZZ, YOU SHALL SUFFER WHAT MY FRIENDS SUFFERED! THEY DO NOT DESERVE TO DIE!" Jennifer A. yelled as she stands in front of her human counter part

"JENNIFER TALAVERA SHALL DIE! FRANCIS SHALL DIE! JACKIE AND PASCAL ALL DE!" Tazz yelled as he got a spear out ready to attack

Tazz got his spread ready to attack Jennifer A. Jennifer braces herself as the attack is too fast. She braced for the impact, but it never came. Jennifer looks up, and finds a blue shield is protecting her, and she notices that Francis's body is glowing blue to go into unconscious Trance mode. The shield throws the attack back at Tazz, and the attack hits him. While this was happening, a girl in a red skirt, white socks, red shoes, and a red shirt, with red hair comes in to the field. Asbel knows who this girl is.

"Hello Cheria" Asbel greeted his Tales of Graces friend

"Hi Asbel. I heard that a certain 'Francis' is unconscious, and I want to join team Angel Sun" Cheria said as she hugged Asbel

"Yes. He is unconscious, and your healing powers can help us all" Asbel said as he led Cheria to the unconscious Jennifer Talavera, and the unconscious hero.

CURRENT SCENE

SCENE A: Sophie's anger toward Tazz

Team Angel Sun have just met Cheria, who is Asbel's friend from Tales of Graces. They ale saw that the unconscious hero can still do unconscious Trance moves while trapped in the cage. The team hopes that Jennifer Talavera can revive and teach Tazz a lesson.

"Asbel, this girl has an injury to her right leg. Im going to help her out ok. I will have Sophie heal Francis" Cheria said as she used her skills from the relief organization in Tales of Graces f

"Of course Cheria" Asbel said as he sits down with Luna

While Cheria was healing Jennifer T., Sophie gets angry at Tazz for what he did to 2 of her new friends.

"TAZZ! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO A NORMAL HUMAN GIRL, AND A NORMAL POKEMON! I MIGHT BE A HUMANOID, BUT THAT DOSENT STOP ME FROM KNOWING THAT THESE TWO VICTIMS ARE INNOCENT!" Sophie yelled as her body glows red

Asbel notices that Sophie's body is glowing red. Asbel knows that if her body glows purple, he has to stop her in the act.

"YOU SHALL DIE LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO 7 YEARS AGO! *LAMDA SHOULD HAVE DESTROYED YOU, BUT THAT IDIOIC ASBEL AND FRIENDS STOPED HIM! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" Tazz yelled as Sophie's body is now glowing blue

As Tazz was yelling, Asbel stands up in the case that Sophie's body glows purple. He get really mad.

"LAMDA NEARLY KILLED KING RICHARD! SOPHIE DOES NOT DESERVE TO DIE!" Asbel yelled while walking to Sophie's side

BREAK TIME

LAMDA-

Lamda is a enemy in Tales of Graces f that appears in a couple of forms. During the 'Childhood Arc' portion of the story, Lamda appears as a black, and white monster with claws grabbing Sophie, and putting some type of power in Sophie's body. This portion of the story sets up the rest of the game. A little later in the start of the 'Adult Arc' of the story, Sophie tries to do a second friendship pact with King Richard, but a mysterious power (Lamda) prevents this from the party clears the Wall Bridge area and meets Pascal, they head to the Amarcian Ruins to discover the name Lamda, and the name 'Protos Heis' (which is Sophie's name as a humanoid). As the story progresses the party thinks about the name Lamda, and 'Protos Heis'. When the team eventually reaches the Fendel region where the team has to activate a cannon to go to Fordra. They head to Fordra to discover that Sophie is a humanoid created to destroy Lamda. They head to their next destination, Lamda's Core to get to the Lastalia (a Cryas that Lamda is after). What happens when they reached the bottom changes the story. The party battles Lamda (In the form of King Richard), but after that, Emaraud betrays the team to grab Lamda's power to fill life back on Fordra. Sophie then tries to destroy Lamda, but Asbel stops her due to the fact that if she destroys Lamda, Sophie kills herself as well. After a intermission break in Lhant, they head to a big base where the team battles Lamda in 2 forms. They battle Lamda in King Richard's form. After the battle, Lamda rejects King Richard's body and the team (Except King Richard) battles Lamda in the pure form (Hint: This Lamda has 199,000 HP, and has a powerful Eleth Break move). After the battle, Sophie tries to take control of Lamda (Tires to sacrifice herself), but Asbel says no, and takes control of Lamda (Noticeable during the 6 month time skip that is available after the credits under 'Extras'). This event will lead to character endings, and the end of the game.

BACK TO THE STORY

While Sophie and Asbel were yelling at Tazz, Jennifer Talavera regains consciousness thanks to Cheria.

"Where am I?" Jennifer T asked as she regained consciousness

While Jennifer Talavera was getting up, Opal covers Leo's view due to the fact that Leo tends to flirt with Francis's human friend from period 6.

"What are you doing Opal?" Leo asked as Opal covers Leo's view of Jennifer T.

"Hiding Jennifer from your view making sure you can't flirt with her when you have me" Opal said as she hugs Leo.

"What happened to Francis while I was out?" Jennifer T asked concerned for the hero

"He is unconscious right now" Asbel said as he tries to cover both Jennifer T., and Francis from Taazz's view

SECTION B. Jennifer Talavera VS Tazz Part 1 of 5 (Verbal)

Jennifer Talavera fully regains consciousness by standing up. Jennifer notices that she is being covered by Opal, and Sophie making sure that Leo does not flirt with her.

Tazz readies his spear hoping to start with an unfair advantage. He aims for Jennifer's right leg, but a voice from somewhere, and a grass spirit shows up and prevents damage to Jennifer T.

"THE LEAF SHALL BE THE POWER! CLOVER LEAF, SHOW YOUR POWER! LEAF BEAM EXTREME!" The voice yelled as a grass spirt fires a beam at Tazz.

Jennifer notices that this grass spirit is Clover Leaf mentioned by Ruby a few days ago.

"Hello Jennifer Talavera. I am the grass spirit, Clover Leaf" Clover Leaf says as he touches Jennifer's hand

"Hi Clover Leaf. Thanks for saving me" Jennifer says as she hugs Clover

"No problem, but I was summoned by the unconscious hero. His body glowed green, and that allowed me to be summoned" Clover said as he saw the rest of the team

The team sees Clover as handsome with his leafy hair, and handsome body. The team is happy to see Clover for the first time.

"I see that the hero is unconscious, and I KNOW THAT TAZZ IS THE REASON WHY!" Clover yelled while turning toward Tazz…

Tomorrow: It is day one of the Jennifer VS Tazz battle. In day one, Francis saves Jennifer again…


	61. Francis Saves Jennifer T from Fainting

Good morning everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of the story. In today's chapter;

The girl that will save Francis, Jennifer Talavera

The boy that does not want friends hurt, Francis the Snivy

And The Relief of the people, Cheria Barnes

And I am FrancisTheUnconciousHero. I do not own anything, but it is time to see what Jennifer Talavera can do against Tazz!

HIGHLIGHTS IN THIS CHATER

A. Jennifer Talavera VS Tazz Day 2 (Verbal) / Francis the Snivy saves Jennifer/ Francis falls unconscious

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

Tazz readies his spear hoping to start with an unfair advantage. He aims for Jennifer's right leg, but a voice from somewhere, and a grass spirit shows up and prevents damage to Jennifer T.

"THE LEAF SHALL BE THE POWER! CLOVER LEAF, SHOW YOUR POWER! LEAF BEAM EXTREME!" The voice yelled as a grass spirt fires a beam at Tazz.

Jennifer notices that this grass spirit is Clover Leaf mentioned by Ruby a few days ago.

"Hello Jennifer Talavera. I am the grass spirit, Clover Leaf" Clover Leaf says as he touches Jennifer's hand

"Hi Clover Leaf. Thanks for saving me" Jennifer says as she hugs Clover

"No problem, but I was summoned by the unconscious hero. His body glowed green, and that allowed me to be summoned" Clover said as he saw the rest of the team

The team sees Clover as handsome with his leafy hair, and handsome body. The team is happy to see Clover for the first time.

"I see that the hero is unconscious, and I KNOW THAT TAZZ IS THE REASON WHY!" Clover yelled while turning toward Tazz.

CURRENT SCENE: Jennifer Talavera VS Tazz Day 2

Team Angel Sun have just met Clover, the grass spirit that was talked about by Ruby a few days ago. The team knows that Jennifer Talavera wants to avenge her period 6 friend.

"TAZZ! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FRIENDS!" Jennifer T. yelled as she got her red mage staff ready

"YOU IDIOT! YOU WILL DIE A DEATH THAT I SHALL ENJOY!" Tazz yelled as he got his spear ready

"I DONT DESERVE TO DIE LIKE THAT! YOU WILL LOSE!" Jennifer yelled

"YOU WILL! WATCH!" Tazz yelled as he presses a button that is hidden behind his back.

Tazz presses a red button that he hid before the battle. All of a sudden bombs appear on Jennifer's arms and legs. The team knows that Tazz is trying to kill Jennifer on the spot. Jennifer Alexander tries to call 'cheating', but Tazz attacks her, and Jennifer A. falls unconscious. Jennifer T. yells the hated words.

ALEXANDER NOOOOOO!" Jennifer T. yelled

"YOUR BURMECIAN COUNTERPART SHALL BE THE FIRST TO DIE A DEATH THAT I WILL ENJOY WATCHING!" Tazz yelled ready to strike at Jennifer A's throat.

Tazz is attempting to kill Jennifer Alexander. Tazz raises his spear and tries to stab the innocent Burmecian, but once again, Jennifer A. does not feel the impact thanks to Sophie who steps in, and puts a shield up. Asbel knows that Sophie and Francis the Snivy will do anything to save their friends. Tazz gets angry.

"YOU IDIOTIC HUMANOID! YOU SHALL DIE FOR REAL! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN ERASED FROM EXISTENCE 7 YEARS AGO! YOUR IDIOTC PARTICLE RESTORATION SHOULD HAVE NEVER ACTIVATED! YOU SHALL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH, AND A DEATH I SHALL ENJOY!" Tazz yelled getting Asbel's attention.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! SOPHIE SACRIFICED HERSELF TO SAVE US BACK THERE! SHE RETURNED TO LIFE FOR ONE REASON, TO SEE US! SHE DOES NOT DESERVE TO DIE!" Asbel yelled

"THIS HUMAN GIRL WEARING SHORTS AND A SHIRT SHALL DIE A PAINFULL DEATH!" Tazz yelled getting ready to make the bombs explode.

While Tazz was getting ready to try to kill Jennifer Talavera, Francis the Snivy regains consciousness, and breaks free from the cage by using Leaf Blade. He notices that there are bombs on Jennifer's arms, and legs. He wasted no time to save his period 6 friend by grabbing all the bombs on time, and throwing the bombs on his side. The bombs explode and Francis takes all the damage from the bombs. Jennifer yells the words that no one wants to hear.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jennifer Talavera yelled as she gets angry at Tazz.

Tuesday: Jennifer VS Tazz (Day 3). Can Jennifer Talavera avenge her period 6 friend, and her Burmecian counterpart? Find out

I will also have an Extra feature. In this extra, I will tell you the beginning of the next 6 months in Tales of Graces. Here is a preview.

6 Months after defeating Lamda

Asbel and friends return to their respective hometowns. Sophie has no idea what death means, and what is it like to be alone. Asbel and friends help her understand the concept. New enemies, new skills, and more surprises are to come as we see what happens 6 months later


	62. Tazz Cheats and Francis saves Jennifer

Good afternoon everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of the story. In this chapter;

The Period 6 ally, Jennifer Talavera

The wonderful hero, Francis the Snivy

And I am FrancisTheUnconsciousHero, and it is time to have fun, even though I don't own anything.

In this chapter;

A. Jennifer Talavera VS Tazz (Day 3)

B. Francis saves Jennifer again

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

Tazz is attempting to kill Jennifer Alexander. Tazz raises his spear and tries to stab the innocent Burmecian, but once again, Jennifer A. does not feel the impact thanks to Sophie who steps in, and puts a shield up. Asbel knows that Sophie and Francis the Snivy will do anything to save their friends. Tazz gets angry.

"YOU IDIOTIC HUMANOID! YOU SHALL DIE FOR REAL! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN ERASED FROM EXISTENCE 7 YEARS AGO! YOUR IDIOTC PARTICLE RESTORATION SHOULD HAVE NEVER ACTIVATED! YOU SHALL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH, AND A DEATH I SHALL ENJOY!" Tazz yelled getting Asbel's attention.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! SOPHIE SACRIFICED HERSELF TO SAVE US BACK THERE! SHE RETURNED TO LIFE FOR ONE REASON, TO SEE US! SHE DOES NOT DESERVE TO DIE!" Asbel yelled

"THIS HUMAN GIRL WEARING SHORTS AND A SHIRT SHALL DIE A PAINFULL DEATH!" Tazz yelled getting ready to make the bombs explode.

While Tazz was getting ready to try to kill Jennifer Talavera, Francis the Snivy regains consciousness, and breaks free from the cage by using Leaf Blade. He notices that there are bombs on Jennifer's arms, and legs. He wasted no time to save his period 6 friend by grabbing all the bombs on time, and throwing the bombs on his side. The bombs explode and Francis takes all the damage from the bombs. Jennifer yells the words that no one wants to hear.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jennifer Talavera yelled as she gets angry at Tazz.

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angel Sun has just seen Francis the Snivy saving Jennifer Talavera from pain again. The team notices that this is his second time saving Jennifer in a few days. The team wants to end Tazz as soon as possible before he kills another innocent victim. Jennifer is now angry at Tazz.

"YOU! WILL PAY! FOR WHAT YOU DID TO 2 OF MY FRIENDS!" Jennifer yelled as she got closer to Tazz

Tazz draws his spear ready to attack at anytime. Opal is ready to call the battle official, but as soon as Opal called the battle, Tazz presses his magic button to suck life out of Jennifer.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jennifer yelled in pain as life was being sucked out of her.

"THIS BATTLE STARTS NOW!" Tazz yelled in a evil way

Team Angel Sun is not happy as Tazz is cheating to make sure that he can kill Jennifer Talavera, and the unconscious hero.

"This guy is a cheaterrrrrr!" Pascal yelled as she plants her staff on the grassy floor below

"Sophie, I need to get you to safety" Asbel said as he got Sophie to a nearby abandoned house and away from the battle area.

Jennifer is now ready to battle against Tazz.

(BATTLE BEGINS)

Series: Jennifer Talavera VS Tazz - Day 3

Referee: Opal

LIFE POINT DISTRIBUTION

Tazz: 32,000 LP (Sucked 2,000 LP from Jennifer)

Jennifer: 2,000 LP

Possession: Tazz

Team Angel Sun notices that Tazz is going first. The team know that Jennifer is in trouble…..

SECTION B. Francis saves Jennifer again…

Team Angel Sun knows that Tazz is going first in this bate. Jennifer is in trouble if Tazz strikes the next move

"TIME FOR ME TO KILL YOU!" Tazz yelled while pushing his red button.

THe team sees blades raining down from the sky. The blades are ready to strike Jennifer.

"GOODBYE HUMAN GIRL WITH SHORTS!" Tazz yelled in a a evil way while laughing

The blades were about to stab Jennifer's right leg when all of a sudden a green blur regains consciousness, and yells some spell words.

"Light of protection, give the protection that a friend needs. Protect her from all harm and evil! Protective Light!" The green blur yelled

A invincible light field is formed above Jennifer. Jennifer knows that this green blur who regained consciousness is none other than her unconscious hero, Francis the Snivy.

"HOW DARE YOU SAVE A HUMAN GIRL WEARING SHORTS AND A SHIRT! YOU SHALL DIE!" Tazz yelled getting his spear ready to try to attack Jennifer.

Tazz uses a spell that makes his spear turn black. He is now aiming for Jennifer who is now bracing herself for a big hit, but the impact never comes as Francis goes in front of Jennifer. Francis spreads his arms out as he takes the attack. The spear hits Francis's left arm, and sends him flying toward the area where Sophie and Asbel are.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOO!" Jennifer yelled as she ran toward the abandoned house area.

(ABANDONED HOUSE/ SOPHIE AND ASBEL)

Asbel and Sophie know that they want Tazz to be defeated. Asbel tries to see what is going on outside, but what he heard from Jennifer tells him that this battle already has Francis falling unconscious to save her.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jennifer yelled as she ran toward Asbel's location

Asbel quickly shuts the door as soon as Jennifer gets inside. He noticed that Jennifer is breathing harder than normal as she puts the unconscious hero on the bed.

"Let me guess. Tazz is cheating" Asbel said as Jennifer nodded

"Francis is unconscious, but he saved me by using a spell called Protective Light" Jennifer said as she gets ready to get back into battle

Asbel knows that Jennifer is determined to take Tazz out. While Jennifer was stroking Francis's green fur, she kisses him. Luna who also went to the house does not mind the kiss.

"Francis, than you my period 6 friend" Jennifer said as she got outside to continue the battle.

Opal helps Jennifer get back to the battle field to continue. Opal calls a foul on Tazz for Dangerous Contact.

"Personal foul on Tazz for Dangerous Contact. That will be a 1 turn penalty. Since Francis fell unconscious and was from the bench, he will be credited with a save" Opal said as she got back to her referee spot.

Thursday: Jennifer is determined to finish Tazz off for what he did to her unconscious hero. This Thursday, find out if Jennifer can finish Tazz off

Bonus for today: As promised, here is the first part of the 6 months later story in Tales of Graces

6 Months after the battle against Lamda….

Asbel and Sophie return to Lhant. They visit the commentary where they pay respects to Aston Lhant, Asbel's father who died during the first part of the Adult Arc. Sophie then sees a vision of the same gravestone, but instead of Aston, it is Asbel's name, and then a lady with gemstones. The lady thinks that Sophie will be sad and alone when Asbel dies. After this vision, Asbel and Sophie head to the manor where another adventure begins….

I will continue the story in the next chapter.

Next chapter's portion:Sophie is worried about the word death, and her feelings. Asbel tries to help her, but she is upset. She is about to discover something more…


	63. Francis saves Jennifer Again

Good morning everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of the story. In this chapter;

The Period 6 Player of the week, Jennifer Talavera

The Referee of the week, Opal

And I am FrancisTheUnconsciousHero. I may not own anything, but it is time to have some fun.

CHAPTER HIGHLIGHTS;

A. Jennifer VS Tazz Day 4/ Another save from the hero….

B. Bonus: Part 2 of the after story of Tales of Graces f

C. Bonus II: My favorite Victory Quotes from Tales of Graces f

ANNOUNCEMENT: Angel Sun Live on Youtube will begin this afternoon at 1 PM.

ANGEL SUN LIVE (YOUTUBE)

Today's Episode

A. Introductions

B. Rules and Regulations

C. Final Comments

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL;

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jennifer yelled as she ran toward Asbel's location

Asbel quickly shuts the door as soon as Jennifer gets inside. He noticed that Jennifer is breathing harder than normal as she puts the unconscious hero on the bed.

"Let me guess. Tazz is cheating" Asbel said as Jennifer nodded

"Francis is unconscious, but he saved me by using a spell called Protective Light" Jennifer said as she gets ready to get back into battle

Asbel knows that Jennifer is determined to take Tazz out. While Jennifer was stroking Francis's green fur, she kisses him. Luna who also went to the house does not mind the kiss.

"Francis, than you my period 6 friend" Jennifer said as she got outside to continue the battle.

Opal helps Jennifer get back to the battle field to continue. Opal calls a foul on Tazz for Dangerous Contact.

"Personal foul on Tazz for Dangerous Contact. That will be a 1 turn penalty. Since Francis fell unconscious and was from the bench, he will be credited with a save" Opal said as she got back to her referee spot.

CURRENT SCENE

Jennifer Talavera is ready to continue the battle against Tazz, who made Francis the Snivy fall unconscious moments ago. Tazz will serve a one turn penalty for dangerous contact while taking Francis out.

SCOREBOARD- DAY 4

Tazz: 32,000 LP

Last Play: Sucked 2,000 LP from Jennifer)

Current Play: Penalty for Dangerous Contact

Jennifer: 2,000 LP

Last Play: None

Current Play: 2 Possessions

BENCH PLAYERS

Francis the Snivy

Last Play: Save (Saves Jennifer from falling unconscious)

POSSESSION: Jennifer Talavera

Jennifer uses Friaga

Jennifer raises her Red mage staff, and chants a spell to summon a firestorm at Tazz. Tazz takes 4,000 life point damage.

Tazz: 28,000 LP

Jennifer: 2,000 LP (4,000 to 0 scoring run)

POSSESSION: Jennifer (Due to Penalty on Tazz)

Jennifer gets ready for her next possession. As she got ready, Tazz is getting ready to cheat to try to kill Jennifer. Tazz secretly gets ready to press his magical button.

While Jennifer was getting ready to cast Firaga, Tazz presses his button to try to end Jennifer. The team sees a blue life draining stream heading toward Jennifer. Jennifer sees the stream and tries to move out of the way to avoid getting hit, but the stream is so fast that it almost hits Jennifer, but somehow a blue blue regains consciousness and stands in front of Jennifer to take the attack. Jennifer notices that the blue blur is none other that the unconscious hero, and her period 6 friend, Francis the Snivy. Francis falls unconscious on contact. Francis draws save number 2 of this battle. Jennifer yells the words that she hates to say.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jennifer yelled as she glared 'daggers' at Tazz

Tomorrow: Jennifer VS Tazz Day 5

Tazz sure likes to cheat, but tomorrow, Opal comes up with a penalty that changes this game. What is it? FInd out tomorrow.

BONUS I: The next part of the 2nd part of Tales of Graces (Spoilers)

LAST TIME:

The team of Sophie and Asbel were at the Lhant Commentary to talk about what happened 6 months ago. Sophie also saw a vision of a lady that flies and says that the lady looked strange…

Today:

Sophie and Asbel head to the Lhant Manor to talk more about Sophie's vision. They talked about how Sophie will be alone once Asbel and the rest of the cast dies. Sophie does not take this well, and heads inside the manor. Asbel knows that the term 'death' is hard on Sophie since Sophie is not a normal human. Asbel tries to help her, and it somehow works. Asbel then heads to Barona to help King Richard with an important matter…..

TOMORROW'S STORY:

The whole team (except Pascal and Sophie) head to Barona to do this important matter, but a new threat emerges that involves Sophie.

BONUS II: My favorite victory lines from Tales of Graces f

After defeating a field battle in Tales of Graces, you will hear victory lines (group and individual). Today I share with you my favorite Group quotes

A. Name: What's Our Motto?

Players: Asbel, Richard, and Sophie

Asbel: Never

Richard: Never

Sophie: What's out Motto?

All: Never Give Up

B. Name: Not Coordinated

Players: Asbel, Cheria, Sophie, Pascal

Asbel: We are

Cheria: Awesome

Pascal: Unbeatable

Sophie: Amazing

Asbel: And unable to coordinate

C. Banana Pies

Players: Pascal, Chera, and Sophie

Pascal: Hmmm…

Cheria: Whats wrong with Pascal?

Sophie: She said she was torn between eating 10 banana pies, or 12

Cheria: I see


	64. Tazz's Power, Francis's Death Chance

Good morning everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of the story. In this chapter,

The Hero that has hat tricks, Francis the Snivy

The gal that is happy to have friends, Jennifer Talavera

And the Referee of the day, Opal

And I am FrancisTheUnconsciousHero. I do not own anything, but it is time to start this chapter.

ANGEL SUN LIVE ON YOUTUBE:

I will do the first episode this afternoon. Follow me on Facebook for the schedule. Send me a friend request and tell me if you want to follow Angel Sun Live. This first episode is introductions only.

IN THIS CHAPTER:

A. Jennifer saved by Francis again / Jennifer VS Tazz (Day 6)

LAST LINES BEFORE THE BELL

Jennifer gets ready for her next possession. As she got ready, Tazz is getting ready to cheat to try to kill Jennifer. Tazz secretly gets ready to press his magical button.

While Jennifer was getting ready to cast Firaga, Tazz presses his button to try to end Jennifer. The team sees a blue life draining stream heading toward Jennifer. Jennifer sees the stream and tries to move out of the way to avoid getting hit, but the stream is so fast that it almost hits Jennifer, but somehow a blue blue regains consciousness and stands in front of Jennifer to take the attack. Jennifer notices that the blue blur is none other that the unconscious hero, and her period 6 friend, Francis the Snivy. Francis falls unconscious on contact. Francis draws save number 2 of this battle. Jennifer yells the words that she hates to say.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jennifer yelled as she glared 'daggers' at Tazz

CURRENT SCENE

Team Angel Sun has just seen Francis the Snivy saving Jennifer again for the second time in the battle, and the third time in 4 days. Cheria comments on this situation.

"He is unbelievable. He is a hero no matter what" Cheria said as she hugs Luna

"He happens to be my pokemon boyfriend" Luna said as she hugs Cheria

"He is the one who used to be human correct?" Cheria asked while stroking Luna's green hair

"Yes mam" Luna said as she hugs Cheria

"Tazz has to be taken care of. Ill talk to Opal if Tazz can get a yellow card" Cheria said referring to the battle still happening with Jennifer Talavera and Tazz.

Cheriia runs over to Opal to give her an idea to the call for the last Tazz play.

"Hello Cheria. What are you suggesting that will do to Tazz? Opal whispered to Cheria to make sure that Tazz can't hear them

"I am suggesting a yellow card, and since Francis saved Jennifer twice, Jennifer's attack doubles" Cheria whispered to Opal while lookng at Jennifer near the unconscious Francis.

"Ok. Ill put this play in effect" Opal said as she got back to her referee spot.

Team Angel Sun is ready to see what penalty that Opal will come up with. Opal shows a yellow card to Tazz. Tazz tries to move toward Opal, but a magical force field stops him. Opal makes the call official.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please, Francis is unconscious, and is unable to play, however, since he is a bench player, no score change. A yellow card is issued to Tazz for roughing a player from the bench. The penalty to Tazz will be that Jennifer will gain double attack points" Opal said as she plays a double attack card on Jennifer

Jennifer gains a red outline as her attack grows.

SCOREBOARD

Tazz: 28,000 LP

Jennifer: 2,000 LP (Double attack via Penalty on Tazz)

ONLY POSSESSION: Tazz (Steals Jennifer's Possession)

"MY TURN TO KILL YOU AGAIN!" Tazz yelled as he steals Jennifer's turn

"HEY! IT IS MY TURN! YOU MADE FRANCIS FALL UNCONSCIOUS! YOU CANT TAKE MY TURN!" Jennifer yelled getting angry

"I CAN KILL YOU HUMAN WITH SHORTS!" Tazz yelled as he got a spear ready to try to kill Jennifer

Tazz uses a dark power to increase the power of his spear. He aims the spear at Jennifer. He throws the spear at a fast rate. Jennifer braces for the impact but once again, Francis regains consciousness and runs in front of Jennifer to take the attack. The spear attacks Francis's right arm, and the spear goes through his arm. Francis then redirects the spear away from his allies. He falls to the ground hard as blood is streaming down his right arm. Jennifer looks at Francis's arm and finds out that Francis's arm is now injured, and a lot of blood is coming out. Francis screams out in extreme pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Francis yelled in pain.

Luna goes straight to the spot (as if she called a penalty in soccer), and she checked up on Francis's condition, and it does NOT look good. She yells the two hated words, but Sophie beats her to it.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sophie yelled as she recalled the moment that Asbel merged with Lamda in Tales of Graces f

SOPHIE'S FLASHBACK

WARNING: Contains Spoilers for 'Tales of Graces f' (PS3)

AFTER LAMDA BATTLE

Team Asbel has just defeated Lamda (in the pure form/ No). The team thinks that this battle is over, but Sophie still wants to destroy Lamda (which is her initial mission). Sophie walks slowly toward 'Lamda's Circle' to say 'goodbye'.

IM USING MY WORDS FOR THIS

Asbel: Sophie, what are you doing?

Sophie: I want to destroy Lamda

Asbel: No! Dont!

(Sophie is near Lamda's Circle ready to say 'goodbye')

Sophie: Thank you everyone for being my friends while on my mission. While I will be gone, I will be in all of your hearts. Unlike the last time when I came back , this time, you will not see me again

(Sophie tries to touch Lamda's Circle, but Asbel jumps in front of her)

Asbel: No Sophie! I promised to protect you!

(Asbel touches Lamda's circle)

Sophie: ASBEL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

BACK TO SOPHIE

Sophie is looking at the unconscious Francis, and glares daggers at Tazz

"FRANCIS! DOES NOT DESERVE TO DIE!" Sophie yelled while her body glowed red…..

MONDAY: Jennifer VS Tazz Day 7, and Sophie gets to attack Tazz, but what happens when Francis has a 70 percent chance of death? Find out

ANNOUNCEMENTS;

September 10: No chapter (Off day/ My break day)

September 17 to 22: No chapters (I will be in Canada in the West Side)


End file.
